Shikon House
by Moonlight-Wanderer88
Summary: I wrote this a couple of years ago, and was recently inspired to fix it up a little and upload it here! (still a few problems, i'm sure lol XD) Kagoem is a Medium of sort, whose family has just died a horrible death, and has come to live in a supernatural and demon sanctuary, where she meets a very intimidating, gorgeous demon. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: meetings

Chapter 1

"Kagome, dear! You're going to be late for your reservations!" Raina called up the stairs at her daughter as she wiped her hand on her apron. Kagome was supposed to take Shippo out tonight, a little mother, son birthday bonding time since Kagome had been so busy with school lately. She was happy her daughter was getting some down time, and Raina was excited to hear all about how their dinner would go.

"Coming Mama!" Kagome called down to her mother as she pulled her sweater over her head. Kagome looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Hair in a neatly made, messy bun, tight blue jeans, black knee high boots, and black sweater.

She hoped she didn't look over dressed for her dinner with her son and she put on her final touch, the silver chain that held the locket Shippo and Souta had given her, a picture of her grandfather, mom, and brother in one side, Dai and Shippo in the other.

"Well hurry, poor Shippo looks like he's going to starve to death!" Raina called up and Kagome laughed as she opened her door to see Dai standing outside it.

"Is there something wrong Dai?" Kagome smiled as she fastened her locked around her neck.

Dai smiled at her warmly, his ears perking up a little. "Oh, no, nothing. I just wanted to tell you thank you. I know Shippo loves you, and that you're taking him out for his birthday. This means a lot to me."

Kagome smiled as she grabbed her coat. "It's not every day my son turns 50."

"Yes, and it's not every day the 19 year old takes on a responsibility like being a mother." Dai grinned, and Kagome smiled as she sighed.

"It's feels like second nature to me. I know I'm not Shippo's real mother, but I feel like I am." Kagome giggled, making the fox demon before her laugh.

"Kagome . . ." Dai started, but was interrupted by his son running up the stairs and screaming.

"Kagome mama!" Shippo yelled before he threw himself into the young Guide to the Spirits. Shippo still wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew it was important and that was enough for him!

"Hello there, Shippo. You wouldn't be excited for something, would you?" Kagome grinned, and proceeded to tickle the boy in her arms. He may be 50, but he was only the size of a 5 year old.

Dai laughed at the pair and shook his head. He would talk to Kagome later, after Shippo's birthday dinner.

"Have fun you two." Dai smiled, ruffling his son's bangs and making the little demon glare at his father.

"Papa! I worked hard to make my hair nice!" The kitsune whined and Kagome laughed lightheartedly at the boy.

"You will be the most handsome man in the restaurant tonight Shippo, your father was just making sure no woman fell in love with you and try to take you away from me." Kagome smirked, and the boy stuck his tongue out.

Dai laughed and watched as the young Spirit Guide walked past him and out of the house. She was a magnificently strong woman, both in spiritual power and spirit. It didn't hurt that she was the most beautiful woman Dai had seen since the death of his first mate.

"I'll ask her tonight, after Shippo is in bed. . . It will be nice for him to awake to the news that Kagome really will be his mother." Dai said to himself as he walked downstairs to help Raina with their dinner.

Unfortunately, Dai would never ask Kagome to marry him, and Raina would never see her daughter again, nor would the rest of her family.

**~three months later~**

Kagome held Shippo tightly as they slowly walked toward the large homes down the stone path. The two that walked before her had promised that they'd take care of her and the boy she had grown to love as a son, but she wasn't sure this was a place of care. It was dark grays and black, with many stories and buildings that looked more intimidating that welcoming as it was surrounded by an immensely tall wall of trees.

"I'm not so sure of this place." Shippo whispered, not wanting the two humans in front of him to hear. The man seemed fine enough, but the boy knew the woman was one of those that killed demons, like him.

Kagome held him tighter. "I know, it's a little scary, but just think of it as a sleep over at one of the mountain shrines that never has to end."

"I didn't like those sleep overs. . . I miss my papa. . ." Shippo whispered to the girl that had grown to be his mother. His father had even contemplated marring Kagome after she finished her studies at the university.

"I miss all of them. My grandfather, mother, my brother and your papa, and my precious Buyo. I even miss that ridiculous dog we had gotten last year. You remember the one that would steel my undergarments?"

The man before them turned around to them at that with a raised eyebrow. "Was this dog a demon?"

Shippo smiled lightly. "No, he was just a very silly dog."

The man glanced at Kagome, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked her body up and down. Before he could say anything the woman at his side slapped him in the back of the head.

"Excuse my husband, he's just a pervert." The woman smiled back at the two. The college girl smiled softly at her and the young kitsune scowled.

"You're married?" Shippo nearly yelled, his youthful voice nearing a higher pitch than normal.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Miroku asked his wife, and Sango laughed lightly.

"Yes, little man, I am married, unfortunately, to a pervert." Sango grinned back at the little fox demon.

"Well, if he's such a pervert, why would he settle down with only one woman? And if you're a demon hunter, why would you marry a man that teaches demons and other magical beings." Shippo exclaimed, proud of himself for making such a good argument, even for being 50.

"Answer that wisely, you lecher." Sango managed past gritted teeth, and Miroku cleared his throat before starting to address that boy, but the 19 year old beat him to the punch.

"Shippo, you know better than to talk to others like that. They love each other, that's the only thing that matters. Not what their jobs or personal preferences are." Kagome said softly, a mix of girls smile and mothers scowl on her face. She hated to be so motherly to him, especially in public where it embarrassed him, but she knew that his last statement wouldn't be dismissed as childish in this place. People, especially demons, didn't take jokes very well when it came to personal matters.

Sango smiled back at Kagome, and the girl smiled at her. There was something about the woman that Kagome trusted, but Kagome had the bad habit of trusting people when she shouldn't. Even so, there was something about the demon huntress that had Kagome at ease around her.

She wore a navy, pin-striped suit over a white silk blouse that she seemed to be very uncomfortable in, and Kagome wondered why the woman had worn such a formal attire just to invite the two orphans to live with her. She wore her long hair in a high pony tail, right at the back of her head, with what looked like ivory chopsticks in it and her bangs framed her face softly.

Her husband, Miroku, seemed more at home in his black suit, white shirt, and navy tie and it seemed that it was something her normally wore. His short hair fell just before his eyes, and there was a short tail of hair at the nap of his neck.

Miroku looked back at Kagome and smiled. "So, Kagome, I've heard that you used to help your grandfather with your families shrine. Is that true?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, normally after classes. He would help me with my spirit training right after to."

One of Miroku's eye browns went missing under his hair. "Can you read minds?"

"Only when I'm so used to hearing that series of questions." Kagome smiled and Sango and Shippo laughed.

"People like you ask Kagome that stuff all the time!" Shippo smiled as they finally made it to the entrance of the large haven for the occult. It was where Kagome and her little Shippo would be living now.

"Hey, mutt, check this out! This chick is hot!" Koga laughed as he stood in Inuyasha's office.

The wolf knew the half demon didn't particularly like him, and the jokes he made about his choice in mate, Kikyo, but they were comrades none the less. They were supposed to be talking about the next order for the bar, but Koga had gotten bored and had wandered over to Inuyasha's window where he now saw a shapely body walking toward the main house.

Inuyasha glared up at Koga. "Don't make me kick your flee ridden ass into the next room."

Koga rolled his eyes. "You wish, but seriously, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku are walking up the path with the sexiest little thing I've seen in a long time."

Inuyasha got up from his chair mumbling about stupid wolves and walked over to the window. He pushed a few shades back and looked down, and was shocked to see a gorgeous young woman walking up the stone road of their haven.

She had long, midnight hair to her rear and was dressed like a young girl would be for this time, darker boot-cut jeans, a tight, red, v-cut sweater, and black boots, a black, fabric messenger bag over one of her shoulders. She was tightly holding a young kitsune to her chest, and it had short red hair and wore a t-shirt and jeans, seemed to have no shoes.

"She's not that great, lay off the weird colored mushrooms and get back to the bar, and your woman. Maybe she can knock some sense into you." Inuyasha growled, not letting the wolf demon know how pretty he actually thought she was.

Koga rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, you know she's hot. Though, a trip to my woman would be a nice break."

"What breaks do you need? You never work!" Inuyasha laughed with a sneer and Koga grinned at him.

"Hey, making babies is hard work!" Koga smiled before he walked out of the hanyo's office.

As he descended the stairs to the main hall, he laughed to himself as he saw the young woman clutching the kitsune close to her and Miroku and Sango smiling as they explained how their home worked.

". . . and we never interfere with your life outside our walls. We are dedicated to protecting those in our world, not limiting them or forcing them into a life they don't want. You're free to come and go as you please. The kitchens are normally stocked to the limits of. . ." Miroku smiled as he explained, and Koga laughed lightheartedly, interrupting him.

"That is, when the females aren't pregnant. The staff has a hard time keeping up with demand when it comes to pregnant demons. No worries, no one is pregnant, for now." Koga laughed and the young girl looked at his with deep eye that were closer to black then blue.

Miroku grinned wickedly at his wife. "For now."

Sango rolled her eyes, but continued to address Kagome. "We'll figure out your rooms later. I'll show you to the bathrooms so you two can clean up before dinner."

Koga snorted. "You are obsessed with people being clean! There's nothing wrong with a little dirt you know."

Sango rolled her eyes. "In your case it's never a little dirt. Kagome, this is the wolf demon Koga, he runs the bar on the other end of our land, open to both human's and . . . otherwise, we'll say. Koga, this is Kagome and her son, Shippo."

"Nice to meet the newest looker of the house." Koga smiled and offered his hand to Kagome.

"You know it is bad manners for a man to offer her hand to a woman. He's supposed to wait for her to offer her hand." Shippo glared, and everyone besides Koga laughed.

"You've got a mouth on you." Koga glared, and Kagome became tense as she looked at the demon male.

"I'm sorry, but never talk to my son that way, because he's right, and normally is." Kagome said as stern as she could, completely uncomfortable with the sound of it in her words. She turned to Sango and her smile felt much more comfortable. "Where is the room we can clean up in?"

"Right this way Kagome." Sango grinned as she motioned down the hall. She smirked at Koga after Kagome and Shippo had passed before walking behind them and away from her husband and the demon.

"Sorry to be so rude to him, but no one talks to Shippo that way." Kagome sighed, and Shippo squeezed himself around her neck and nuzzled his face in her hair, proud of his Kagome mama.

Sango laughed. "Don't be sorry. I love it when people put Koga in his place. His wife especially loves it."

"It was still mean. I don't want people to think I'm mean. . ." Kagome sighed.

"That wasn't mean. That was being protective of your kit. Anyone, especially demons, would respect that." Sango smiled. They walked down one hall into another. Sango explaining that at one end was the kitchen and the other lead to a private garden. They walked toward the garden door in silence.

"Can I ask you something Sango?" Shippo finally managed, still weary of the demon killer.

Sango smiled warmly as she walked beside Kagome. "Why is it, little man?"

Shippo fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt for a minute before finally getting his question out. "Do you kill all demons, or just the ones that you don't like?"

Sango chuckled softly. "I only kill evil demons, or those who attack our home. The Shikon house is a sanctuary for those seeking peace, not a place to harbor criminals."

"Oh, well then maybe you're not so bad." Shippo smiled, and Kagome and Sango laughed as they made it to the bathrooms.

"You guys can clean up a little in these rooms. It'll be another 30 minutes before dinner, so you two are more than welcome to explore the gardens and yards if you want. I suggest not exploring the buildings without a guide. Walking into the wrong room can lead to unneeded trouble." Sango smiled before she bowed her head to them and walked away.

Kagome knelt down to Shippo and smiled. "I'll be out of the bathroom in just a quick minute. If you finish before me, wait right here, okay?" She smiled.

"Promise you won't be long?" Shippo asked, his little eyes watering lightly. Since their families' death 3 months ago, he hadn't left Kagome's side except for bathroom breaks and bath time. The first week he wouldn't even leave for that.

Kagome kissed his forehead. "I promise."

Kagome blotted her face with the clean, white towel and looked into the mirror. She was finding it impossible to keep a smile on her face in the light of all these recent events. Sanctuary or not, Kagome had only ever know life with her mom, grandpa, brother, Shippo, and his father, and being here was so new it was scary.

"I should have been there." Kagome whispered as she leaned against the sink, her head hanging low. She knew that if she had been there that night, her family would still be alive. Right now, she could be in the sitting room, Shippo in her lap, sipping tea with her mom, her grandpa, brother, and Shippo's dad arguing over what seasoning should be added to dinner, her mother laughing before the three gave up on relaxing and went to fix the food the men had botched. She could be outside, practicing with the bow her grandpa had given her, focusing her power and aiming to annihilate the dummy 50 paces away. Shippo could be in the garden's playing around with his magic skills, or swinging in the tree, cheering for his Kagome mama.

"I miss you all so much." Kagome whispered, before she shook her head and headed out of the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks when Shippo wasn't there, waiting by the door.

"Shippo. . . ?" Kagome asked as she stepped toward the door of the bathroom he had gone into. The door was wide open, offering Kagome an empty room. Fear shook her and Kagome felt her heart run at full speed.

"Shippo!" Kagome called, and saw the door open down the hall that led outside.

She ran to the door and looked around. There was large garden with stone paths between the sections of flowers, bushes, and tress. There were trees all around the garden, insuring that it stay a more private part of the sanctuary, and in the middle was a huge tree with a concrete bench around its trunk. There, standing next to the bench, was Shippo with a little girl in a yellow and orange spring dress. Kagome ran to them, but the children didn't seem to notice her.

"No, you wrap it this way to end it. Have you never made a flower wreath before?" The little girl giggled and showed Shippo the way to twist the stems of flowers together. It was made of brilliantly white Daisies and deep blue Morning Glories.

"Shippo . . ." Kagome asked and her dear little kitsune smiled up at her. A real, deep, happy smile. It had been so long since Kagome had seen a real smile on his face; she was speechless to see that one little girl could cause it.

"Kagome mama! Look what Rin taught me to make!" Shippo smiled, and he pointed at the crown of flowers that the girl was finishing tying off as Kagome knelt next to the children.

"You're Kagome?" The little girl asked, tilting her head in a way that reminded Kagome of a puppy.

"Yeah, I am." Kagome managed to smile as her fear only started to die down.

The little girl smiled brilliantly and set the crown of flowers atop Kagome's head. "It is so wonderful to meet you! Did you know we're alike, my parents are dead to!" The child smiled, as if the thought of death held no sorrow for her.

"This is beautifully made, Rin, thank you and Shippo." Kagome smiled, pulling Shippo close and hugged him.

"Are you okay Kagome mama?" Shippo asked as Kagome pulled back and had tears in her eyes. The kitsune wasn't sure why she was upset, but the sight of his Kagome mama sad made him sad, and before a second had gone by Shippo had tears in his eyes.

Kagome laughed lightly as wiped at her eyes. "I am fine Shippo, don't be sad. I was just scared when I came out of the bathroom and you weren't there."

"Oh, that was my fault. I had run into Shippo and asked if he would want to make flower wreaths. I am sorry." and Rin bowed her head slightly and shocked Kagome.

_'This girl has some serious manners . . .'_ Kagome thought as she smiled at the little girl.

"You're forgiven Rin, perhaps next time I can be here to learn how to make flower crowns." Kagome laughed and all three of them laughed loudly.

"Rin . . ." A deep voice said behind them, sending a shiver down Kagome's back and making the little girl grin wildly.

Kagome turned and looked up to see a beautiful demon man standing over them.

He had deep, golden honey eyes that bore into Kagome, with a soft blue crescent on his forehead and magenta slashes across his cheeks. He wore a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to show more magenta along his wrists, and black slacks. His silvery hair was stunningly beautiful, his bangs just short enough not to fall into his eye, and it length cascaded down his back to softly flow and shine around him in the soft breeze.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I am so happy to see that you're home!" Rin smiled and held up a flower crown made of Lilies, Magnolias, and bits off red Sweet Williams. Kagome was impressed by the combinations of flowers and the sturdy way she twisted them together.

The man gave Rin a curt nod and took the crown in his hand and the girl looked as though she would jump out of her skin as he placed it on her head, careful of her simple pony tail. He gave another nod to Rin, and then stared down at Kagome, and Kagome felt like she was an exotic animal under a critic's analysis. He was brilliantly serious and his eyes held no emotion, it was disconcerting.

Rin giggled. "These are my new friends, Shippo and Kagome-san!" She smiled, and Kagome stood with her son in her arms and bowed her head to the intimidating man.

"Hm," was all he said, then he turned back to Rin, "this Sesshomaru asks why you are not in with Jaken for you lessons, Rin." Sesshomaru asked quietly, his deep voice rolling out of his chest and no emotion in his words whatsoever.

The little girl made a sour face. "I do not enjoy those lessons, they bore me. Flowers are much more interesting."

Sesshomaru did not look happy, but only his eyes gave clue to that. "Never the less, this Sesshomaru will have his ward attend lessons."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin smiled, and she bowed her head to Sesshomaru. The man nodded to the girl, then turned back to Kagome.

"Hi." Shippo smiled, trying to be friendly. Sesshomaru only nodded to the boy before glancing at Kagome one last time and began to walk back to the house.

"I'll see you ate dinner!" Rin smiled happily, and then bowed to Kagome and Shippo before she skipped off after Sesshomaru.

"This place is strange Kagome mama." Shippo said, and Kagome finally made herself look away from the gorgeous man leaving and look at him.

"I completely agree." Kagome chuckled, and she decided to go back into the house to look for Sango.


	2. Chapter 2: Flowers and Children

Chapter 2

"It seems Rin has gotten a hold of you." Sango smiled as she saw Kagome walk into the kitchen, the flowers still in her hair, Shippo in her arms. Kagome smiled as she saw the much more comfortable looking Sango, wearing dark gray sweat pants and loose shirt hanging off of one shoulder. Miroku was still in his tie and button up, but the jacket was gone, replaced by an apron with his sleeves rolled up and the tie loose at his neck.

Kagome touched the flowers atop her head and smiled. "Oh, yeah. . ."

"That child is obsessed with flowers. . ." Miroku smiled as he leaned against the counter of the kitchen, in front of the large rice cooker.

Kagome smiled as pulled Shippo higher on her hip. "I saw that. The crown she made for herself was beautiful, and Sesshomaru seemed happy with it. You should have. . ."

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku and Sango said together, astonished that Kagome was saying his name without the honorific, and that she had actually met him.

Kagome scowled as she sat at one of the stools along anther counter. "Um . . . yeah. I'm not really sure what his relation with Rin is, but he showed up in the gardens right after I found Rin and Shippo playing . . ."

"Shippo played with Rin? Are you sure?" Miroku asked, his eyebrows cocked at unsure angles.

"Of course I'm sure. They made this wreath together." Kagome said, touching the flowers on her head and getting annoyed that there was something wrong with her son being friendly.

"So, Sesshomaru-sama saw Shippo and Rin playing and didn't order that the boy leave her alone, and you called Sesshomaru-sama just Sesshomaru and he didn't break your arm for it?" Sango asked, having stopped her string to stare at the Guide of Spirits before her.

"Um, I didn't say anything to him, and why is Shippo playing with Rin such a bad thing? They were having innocent fun." Kagome scowled.

"Oh. . ." Was all Miroku said, and went to stir what Sango had stepped away from.

"What is going on?" Kagome mean to ask softly, but she was too tired and annoyed and it came out growling at the end.

Sango stood before Kagome, leaning her elbows on the counter Kagome sat at. "Sesshomaru-sama is very protective of his Rin, and believe me, she is his. He was the one that had found her after her family was killed in a burglary and she's to him like Shippo is to you. Sesshomaru-sama doesn't let anyone, not even Koga's kid, play with Rin, thinking they'll hurt her or they're not worth her time."

Kagome was still confused. "So. . . you're shocked because Sesshomaru-sama saw them playing together?"

"No," Sango smiled in awe, "We're speechless that Sesshomaru-sama didn't threaten your life for letting your son play with her. He told Koga to keep his son away from Rin if he wanted to have another."

"Wow. . . he didn't do anything but nod and say 'Hm' at us." Kagome remembered, seeing in her mind his gorgeous honey eyes staring at her.

"That is really surprising. Normally that bastard doesn't talk to strangers." A man said as he walked into the kitchen and Kagome was shocked. He had long white hair to his rear, a black t-shirt and loose jeans, and the same honey eyes as this Sesshomaru-sama. He also sported a pair of small, white inu ears.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha, the financial manager of the bar and Sesshomaru's brother." Sango smiled, the awe of the Sesshomaru encounter over.

Kagome smiled and bowed her head to the man. "Nice to meet you."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Hey."

"Well, this is a little weird. I leave Kikyo in one room and see her in another." Koga laughed as he stood behind Inuyasha. Kagome scowled, until she saw a slightly older version of herself walk into the room and kiss Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Wow, Sango, how did we miss that?" Miroku asked, looking from the young Spirit Guide sitting before him and Inuyasha's mate in the middle of the kitchen next to her mate.

Kikyo looked Kagome up and down, like everyone else had today, but instead of giving Kagome a soft smile, she sneered slightly. "You're that Spirit Guide Raina's daughter, aren't you?"

Kagome felt her eyes water but she held her comfortable, normal smile. "The late Raina, I'm afraid."

"What a loss, she was a strong woman." Kikyo spat, as if even she didn't believe in what she was saying. Just then, the bell for the food went off.

"Will this banter stop so that this Sesshomaru can eat?"

Everyone looked to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway to the dining room, Rin at his side. He had that same empty look on his face, and Rin was wearing a smile, which only intensified when she saw Kagome and Shippo and she started waving at them excitedly.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can Kagome-san and Shippo sit next to me at dinner?" Rin asked excitedly, her flower wreath still atop her head. Sesshomaru nodded and Rin squealed before she walked over to Kagome and offered the young woman her hand.

"Come Kagome-san, I'll show you where we sit!" Rin grinned, and pulled the staring Kagome up out of her chair and lead her past everyone in the kitchen and past Sesshomaru into the dining room. Sesshomaru looked at everyone once, before he quickly flowed after his charge and the young woman.

"Well, nice to know the Spirit girl he doesn't know is higher on his list then his own brother." Kikyo glared as she stood close to Inuyasha.

"Well, if Inuyasha would stop calling him bastard and filth, maybe he'd go up a few notches." Sango laughed as she picked up some of the food and walked through the swinging door into the dining hall.

"How old are you Kagome-san? What is your power? I know everyone here is special, even the humans, so what makes you special?" Rin rattled off quickly a moment before she shoved a a large bite of rice into her mouth.

Kagome breathed a chuckle after Rin quickly asked her so many questions. "Well, I'll be 20 in 2 months, I am a Guide to the Spirits, and so I guess that makes me special."

Rin's tiny brown eyes lit up at that. "What's a Guide to the Spirits?"

"Well, it's a modern day miko, in a way. We purify that which is tainted by evil, we guide lost souls into the light of the kami, and we defend those who have no power to defend themselves, lots of stuff." Kagome explained, not realizing that all eyes were on her, and Shippo became excited.

"Kagome mama is super strong! There was this one time, this bear demon was thrashing through the temples in the mountain, and with one shot of her arrow Kagome mama had it on the ground." Shippo explained dramatically, adding sound affect where he thought was necessary.

Rin seamed incredibly interested and the two children started to talk amongst each other about Kagome's exploits.

"Is it true that Spirit Guides were blessed with long life by the kami's?" Sango asked Kagome, across the table the young girl.

Kagome pushed a lock of her long hair behind her ear. "Yes, we were. Depending on the Guide, they can live to 600."

"How do you know?" Miroku asked, interested in the workings of the incredibly private affairs of the Spirit Guides. They hated talking to outsiders beyond helping them. It was nearly impossible to get a normal Spirit Guide to talk about their way, powers, and lives.

Not Kagome, she seemed happy to explain all questions she had an answer to.

"Well, that is how old the Guide in the mountain shrine is." Kagome said simply, taking a bite of the delicious food.

"Fascinating." Miroku breathed, and Kagome smiled, even as Kikyo frowned.

"How do you know this woman is not lying to you about her age?" Kikyo asked, the sneer in her voice only notice by the demons in the room. Shippo got angry and had stopped talking to Rin as he stared at Kikyo. How dare this human lady say that to his Kagome mama.

"Spirit Guides, real ones, can't lie." Shippo corrected the women, annoyed and ridged in his seat.

Kagome smiled down at her kit and kissed the top of his head. "She was only asking a question Shippo, its okay."

"No she wasn't." Sango said under her breath a second before she shoveled food into her mouth and looked away as Inuyasha glared at her.

Dinner was eaten in silence for a time after that, and Kagome couldn't help notice everyone that ate at the table.

Inuyasha and his wife were sitting at the farthest end of the table from Kagome, and across from them was Koga and what appeared to be his mate with their son, a boy who looked about 8 or 9, who had introduced himself to Kagome as Hiro, her future husband. Next to Inuyasha were Miroku and Sango, who were sitting across from Kagome and Shippo. No one sat next to Sango, and beside Shippo were Rin and Sesshomaru, who had yet to say anything all night.

Suddenly, and small green demon rushed into the dining hall and made his way to their table. He carried a strange staff with him, two head wrapped together, and his robes said vassal of some kind.

"Forgive my, my lord, but Ah-un just would not come home until he found something to eat." He little creature said in a squeaky, deep voice, if that were possible, and he sat down in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru only gave the little demon man a nod and continued eating, but Rin seamed excited as she looked at the impossible.

"Jaken, did you and Ah-un have a fun time? I bet it was lots of fun!" Rin prattled on, her voice as excited as always. She seemed very happy that the silence in the room was over. Jaken, did not.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said simple, quietly under his breath, and the little girl sopped bombarding the imp demon with questions.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin smiled and sat quietly sat and waited for the imp to reply, which he never did. The little creature simply filled his plate with food and sat back to eat. He finally looked up, and that was when he noticed Kagome.

"Does Lady Kikyo have a sister?" Jaken asked quietly, scowling at Kagome a minute before he looked at Kikyo. He quickly looked away from the fuming woman, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"No, I do not have a sister. That child and I are nothing alike." Kikyo growled, Inuyasha placing a hand on her back to try and calm her down.

"No need to say that, woman, we all know you are nothing like the Spirit Guide."

Everyone stared wide eyed at the demon at the end of the table, who kept his eyes closed as he silently ate.

"W-well. . . Kagome, what was it like with your family?" Sango tried, yet again, to include Kagome and diffuse the tension in the room. The poor demon hunter was having the worst trouble with her journey for success.

It was Shippo who answered, most of his food gone from his plate. "It was great! Kagome mama would go to school during the day, while I and papa worked on our and Kagome's house's! Raina would always let me help her with her chores around the shrine, and Mr. Higurashi would always show me the different types of seals. Then when Kagome mama would come home and she would train or we would play!"

"That sounds very exciting!" Sango smiled, happy to see the seemingly pensive boy finally smiling.

"It was! My papa was even helping me with my kitsune magic! Kagome mama was the most help with it though. Papa loved it when Kagome mama helped me." Shippo giggled, hugging Kagome's arm.

"Your papa must have been very happy to have Kagome around." Miroku smiled, wondering how close the Guide was to the demon that his child would call her mama.

"Yup, he was going to ask Kagome mama to marry him. . ." and suddenly, Shippo became very quiet and Kagome felt her breath catch.

_'Shippo has to be joking! Why would Dai want to marry me? He didn't love me. . . He loved Natsumi, not me!"_ Kagome thought, and managed to keep a straight look on her face. She looked down at the now very overwhelmed kitsune as his eyes filled with tears.

Miroku smiled at them, trying to bring the little demon fox's smile back. "It sounds like. . ." he tried, but was cut off as Kagome's eyes shot up to look at his and she shook her head no quickly once.

Kagome didn't want to be in this room anymore, she wanted to take Shippo away and hide with him, getting far away from the worried and curious stares of those at her table. Shippo was very upset, thinking about his papa always did that, and she knew he would be crying soon if anything else about his dead family was said. Kagome herself was overwhelmed, the idea of Dai wanting to mate with her more confusing than anything she heard in a long time, and the looks in everyone's eyes after Shippo had said that was embarrassing.

"I think we should figure out where you're going to have your room Kagome. Normally the human staff of the Shikon House sleep in this main building, but since you've got a special ability, I was thinking you should sleep in one of the demon housings." Sango smiled, and Kagome managed a warm for the woman.

"Oh," Rin exclaimed, bouncing on her floor pillow turning to Sesshomaru, "can Kagome-san please sleep in our house? I promise to show her around, and explain all the important rules! Like no flowers in master Jaken's room."

Sango watched the little girl, feeling bad that her excitement would be so short lived. Rin was always so willing to welcome everyone and be friends, if only Sesshomaru would let her.

"That is a choice for the Guide, not this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said simple before taking a slow drink of tea.

Rin turned her large, twinkling eyes on Kagome. "Oh, please, Kagome-san! Please, please, please."

"Rin." Sesshomaru corrected and the little girl stopped begging to simply smile at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back at the little girl, then turned to Sango, whose mouth was hanging like her jaw was on a broken hinge. "Is that alright, Sango?"

"Uh, yeah, of course it's okay. We'll have some of the man take your belonging to an available room in the west house." Sango stammered, then quickly bowed to her table and excused herself to do just that.

Shippo looked up at Kagome, his little eyes puffy with tears he wouldn't let fall in front of all those around him. "Kagome mama, can we be excused?"

Kagome smiled and pushed his bangs back to kiss his forehead, neither of them caring about the affection they showed in front of the strangers.

"Yes, we can. How about a little walk before bed?" Kagome smiled and Shippo sniffled lightly and nodded.

"Good night." Kagome sighed softly, bowing her head to the table before she stood and picked Shippo up. She didn't look back as she walked past the workers tables and into the kitchen, making her to the impressively calming garden.

Ayame grinned wildly as she watched the young woman leave. "I like her! Her scent is beautifully sweet." She giggled.

"I agree." Hiro grinned, getting a quickly laugh from his mother and father.

Miroku nodded with a smile. "That's the purity of it. All Spirit Guides smell like that."

"Feh, how do you know what she smells like? Just 'cause you teach demon's doesn't mean you have their noses." Inuyasha snorted, holding his wife close to his side.

"That does not mean he is unaware of her presents. A scent is part of a being, and since the Guide is pure, her scent would be also. I am sure you have a brain, even for simple half-breed, why don't you use it." Sesshomaru said simply as he stood up at the table. Inuyasha was going to throw an insult at his pompous older brother, but Sesshomaru spoke before he could.

"You will come to this Sesshomaru with your reports after you have finished," Sesshomaru said simply, looking down that the imp, then turned to Rin, "come." he finished, and walked away, toward the kitchen. Rin giggled and quickly bowed her head before she skipped after the man.

"Jackass." Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"You're just jealous pup." Koga laughed before he stood and offered his wife and son a grin, "let's go."

"What would you be jealous of?" Kikyo glared and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Nothing." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, annoyed that the wolf was more perceptive then he had thought he would be.

"It's okay Shippo, I'm right here." Kagome whispered, holding the kitsune close to her chest as he cried quietly in the cool night. She knew it wouldn't be long before his strength buckled and the poor boy started crying.

"I miss them." Shippo cried, burying his face in Kagome's hair.

"I know, I miss them to. So very, very much." Kagome whispered as she slowly began to rock Shippo in her arms. She hummed their song in her ear and rubbed his back, it began slowing down his tears. After a few minutes of crying, Shippo grew quiet and Kagome smiled.

Shippo pulled back and wiped his face clear of his tears. "I think I'm all cried out."`

Kagome nuzzled her nose against the boys and grinned. "That's good."

"Shippo! Shippo, Kagome-san! Are you out here?"

Kagome looked to the door leading inside and saw Rin walking out of it, a smile on her face as she made her way toward Kagome and Shippo.

"Yes Rin?" Kagome smiled as Shippo turned in her lap to smile at the girl.

Rin stopped in front of Kagome with a soft smile. "Are you okay Shippo?"

Shippo sniffled and nodded. "I'm okay. Does Sesshomaru-sama know you're out here?" Shippo asked, almost worried.

"Of course he does, see." Rin giggled excitedly.

Kagome looked to where Rin was pointing. There, outlined by the light from inside, was the figure that she assumed was Sesshomaru. His leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed, and his hair that lay over his shoulder that leaned outside and it waved softly in the breeze.

"Rin," Kagome figured she would ask this since she knew Shippo wasn't quite ready to talk yet, "why did you ask Sesshomaru-sama if I could live in your house?"

Rin grinned warmly. "I wanted my friends close. I don't have many friends, just Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken, and Ah-un."

"Well, that's enough for me." Kagome smiled and Rin giggled.

"Come." Sesshomaru said from the doorway and Kagome scowled. He was very good at ordering people around, but a please every once in a while would be nice.

Rin pulled at one of Kagome's hands and lifted her off of the concrete bench around the large tree and pulled her toward the demon in the doorway.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin smiled, releasing Kagome's hand to smile up at Sesshomaru. Instead of looking Kagome up and down like everyone else seemed to be doing, he looked into Kagome's eyes. His golden eyes finally had a glimmer of emotion in them.

Understanding. Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome and she finally let go of the breath she was unconsciously holding.

"Your room is ready." Was all Sesshomaru said over his shoulder as he walked away, and Kagome was shocked at the thought that passed through her mind.

_'What do I care if he walks away from me.'_ Kagome told herself, then she and the Rin followed after him.

Rin skipped between Kagome and Sesshomaru, humming to herself and playing with a loose lotus flower in her hands. She was more than happy that Kagome was going to be living with her. It was sure to be lots of fun with friends so close, especially friends that Sesshomaru approved of.

Kagome was sad to admit that she was mesmerized by the swish of Sesshomaru's hair. The way it's soft silver glimmered in the light, the sound it made as he moves. She didn't even realize that they were out of the main, or south, house and walking into the west house until she left Shippo gasp in her arms.

Kagome was about to ask Shippo what was wrong when she finally looked around and was shocked herself.

The inside of the West house was stunning. The warm reds and comforting navies that covered the entrance and art work, the neutral wall colors and traditional screens, it was gorgeous.

Sango smiled as she saw Kagome walk in after Sesshomaru, who had made his way up the stairs already. "It's beautifully decorated, isn't it? Sesshomaru-sama made sure that everything was up to his royal standards."

Kagome's eyes bulged. "Royal?"

Rin giggled. "Don't you know Kagome-san? Sesshomaru-sama was the demon King of the western lands a long time ago."

Kagome's mind finally clicked all the pieces together. No wonder he was so stoic and cool, he had been raised to be. No wonder everyone was so shocked that he was talking to lowly little her. He was king!

"I had no idea . . ." Kagome breathed, and Rin giggled.

"Don't worry, you're new so you don't have to know. I'll teach you!" Rin giggled a moment before she tried to hide her yawn.

Sango laughed. "Come on Kagome, I'll show you where your room is."

They walked up the stairs slowly, Shippo slowly falling asleep against Kagome with each step she ascended. By the time they reached the eighth and final floor, the kitsune was dead weight in Kagome's arms.

Sango smile as she looked back at Kagome. "He's so sweet."

"Yeah." Was all Kagome said, not realizing how tired she was until they had gotten up the stairs. It had been so long since she had really slept. The hotel she had been staying is was uncomfortable at best, not to mention the nightmares that plagued her little kitsune.

"I'm going to go to bed now, see you tomorrow!" Rin smiled before she walked to one of room Kagome and Sango walked past.

Sango continued to walk down the hall and smiled at the young woman beside her. Kagome looked so tired, and her actions proved that she was. She was humming softly as she rubbed Shippo's back in small circles, her eyes dangerously close to closing.

Finally, just as Kagome was finding it hard to walk in a straight line, they made it to the room the Sesshomaru had specifically asked Kagome be put in.

"Here we are." Sango smiled and opened the door for Kagome, who stumbled inside. She was going to walk in after and help the sleepy girl, but was stopped.

Kagome barely realized where she was, her body and mind so exhausted. She was fairly sure that the one helping her into the room was Sango, and was vaguely aware that said someone was helping her with her sweater, boots, and crown of flowers.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered as she knelt to the ground on a warm, fluff futon on the ground. She snuggled into the sheets and sighed, sleeping more soundly then she had in 3 months.

"You're welcome." he whispered as he pulled the blanket over the Guide and young kitsune.


	3. Chapter 3: Children

Chapter 3  
Kagome woke up to a quick, but quiet knocking on her door. She knew it was early morning, but she felt completely rested, the pillow under her cheek warm and smooth.

Kagome leaned up on one elbow and saw Shippo curled up against her stomach, snoring softly. She grinned and slowly pushed herself away from his and out of the fluffy warmth of the bed. She knew he needed a day to sleep in. He deserved to sleep in.

Kagome opened the door, and looked down to see the excited Rin standing before her, a huge grin on her face. All of her hair was pull back into a small pony tail and she wore a shirt that was white until the bottom where it was gradually covered in red cherry blossoms, the bottom hem and bell sleeves completely red, and red shorts.

"Good morning Kagome-sama! How did you sleep?" Rin asked warmly as she put her hands behind her back as she twisted back and forth.

Kagome chuckled as she placed a finger to her own lips. "I slept very well, thank you Rin, but Shippo is still sleeping."

"Oh, I am sorry." Rin said quietly, placing a hand to her smiling mouth.

Rin grinned as she smiled at Kagome. "Sesshomaru-sama wanted me to show you around today!" she whispered excitedly, and Kagome smiled.

"Could you show me where the baths are first? I need one desperately." Kagome laughed lightly and Rin nodded.

"I can show you right away!" Rin said as quietly as she could while keeping true to her loud, cheerful chirp and Kagome laughed under her breath.

"One moment please." Kagome smiled, then went to one of her three suit cases. She rummaged through them until she had two towels, her bathing supplies, and a change of clothes. She nodded for Rin to lead the way, and the little girl bounced up and lead Kagome down the hall to a sliding screen door of all things.

"Um, this is the bathing room?" Kagome asked, and Rin gave her a happy nod of her little head.

Kagome sighed and smiled at the little girl. "Thank you Rin, could you wait with Shippo in my room just in case he wakes up before I finish?"

"Oh, of course Kagome-sama! I'll go right there and wait with him!" Rin giggled and she turned away and walked back to Kagome's room.

Kagome shook her head a moment before she pushed the door open and gasped. The room was set up like a community steam bath and soaking room, and Kagome prayed to the kami's that no one else on this floor decided that they needed a bath to. She had gone through a lot of embarrassing things in her life, but she was not going to bath in front of someone.  
Setting her things down next to a shower stall, Kagome took her locked off and got ready fro her shower

Kagome sighed as she pulled her shirt over her head and finally pulled the towel off her head. She was well rested and, now, completely clean and ready for the day. She was going to take a look around then go to Miroku to go over her duties at the Shikon House's residential Spirit Guide.

Finally, Kagome picked up her finale touch, her beautiful locked that held her family so close to her heart. She slid the cool silver around her neck and fastened it before she touched the circle of silver that held her treasured pictures and put it against the beating in her chest. She stood for a moment, waiting for the chilling metal to warm against her skin before she gathered her things and left the bathing room.

As Kagome made her way toward her room, braiding her long hair so it wouldn't annoy her to much, she noticed that her door was open. When she got to the said door, she saw that Shippo and Rin were not there, but a new flower was.  
It was a large flower, about the size of Kagome's hand, and she knew it was a lily, but Kagome had never seen an orange and red lily before. It was a gorgeous flower, and assuming that Rin had left it for her, she set it on a small writing table next to the futon and looked around the room for her boot.

Kagome knew she could just thrown some sandals on, it was warm enough for that, but she didn't want to go looking through her suitcases for them. Kagome looked around the large room, and saw that her boots were up against the wall next to the closet, her sweater neatly folded on top of them and her crown of flowers atop that.

"Wow, Sango sure is thorough." Kagome smiled, and quickly picked up her sweater and flowers and placed them on the futon before donning her boots and walking down stairs to look for her sweet Shippo and the Little girl Rin.

Kagome smiled as she walked out of the west house. "Good morning." She giggled at the hanyou.

"Feh, no such thing as a good morning, woman." Inuyasha grumbled as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. He wore clothes closely matching what he had been wearing yesterday, but instead of a black shirt it was red.

Deciding she didn't know the man well enough to be joking with him, Kagome bowed her head to him and walked toward the south house. She felt like she was being watched, and she was sure that the hanyou male had his eyes on her as he followed her toward where the food would be. Kagome didn't look back at him or miss a step as she quickly made her way to the south house and went inside. She turned to the right, looking to the sitting room where she was happy to see Sango sitting with a cup of tea.

"Morning." Kagome smiled as she bowed her head to the woman. Sango looked up and grinned warmly.

"Good morning Kagome. How did you sleep?" Sango asked and she motioned to the floor pillow before her, but Kagome stayed standing in the doorway.

"Very well, better then I have in what feels like forever, and thank you so much for helping me last night. By the time we got to my room I couldn't even keep my eyes open." Kagome smiled as she pushed her still damp bangs out of her eyes.

Sango's eye brows furrowed as she continued to smile. "What do you mean?" She chuckled softly.

Kagome grinned warmly. "You helped me with my boots and sweater, then was nice enough to set them nearly to the side, but I'm forgetting why I cam in! Have you seen Shippo around?"

Sango forced herself not to look to shocked as she smiled at Kagome. When Sesshomaru had told her to go, she wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she was sure it wasn't going to be helping the young girl out of her clothes and into bed. . . Or maybe it was, and that was why she was shocked, because she was partially right.  
"I believe he's in the garden with Rin." Sango smiled, not taking credit for the help.

"Thank you, and thanks again for last night!" Kagome smiled as she left Sango to her tea and made her way to the garden's that had quickly become her favorite part of this place.

She quickly made her way to the large garden, nodding and giving a cheerful hello to everyone she passed, and Kagome was hit with a realization. She was happy here. Not even 24 hours spent at this place and she was strangely happy here. Another one of those times when she let her guard down more quickly then most others do.

Finally, Kagome made it to the garden and froze at what she saw. Sesshomaru was sitting on the concrete bench around the huge tree in the middle of the garden, only his eyes moving as watched Rin and Shippo play in a near by patch of daisies next to the only area of grass in the garden. The children looked more then comfortable as the powerful demon watched over them, and the demon seamed not the slightest bit concerned with watching the children. As Kagome walked outside, Sesshomaru looked up and nodded to her.

"Kagome mama!" Shippo cheered, sitting up from rolling in the grass. He was wearing fresh clothes, or what had been fresh cloths before he started to roll around in the grass.

Kagome knelt in the grass next to the children. "Good morning Shippo. A bit early to be so dirty, don't you think?" she laughed, crossing her arms over her chest in faux seriousness.

"No!" Rin and Shippo yelled together before they tackled Kagome into a patch of thick, sweet smelling grass, and proceeded to tickle the woman.

"Hey! I-I just had a bath!" Kagome laughed and the children only giggled, and tickled her more, their laughter overwhelming them to the point that they could barely tickle Kagome anymore. Kagome took that as her opportunity to try and sit up, but Shippo threw himself into Kagome to start to tickling her again.

"Okay, okay that's enough!" Kagome laughed, and the children giggled as they lay over Kagome. She sat up on her elbows and laughed at the children sprawled across her.

"When did I become a bed?" Kagome giggled, and the children only erupted in giggles again."

"It is time for breakfast." Sesshomaru said seriously as he stood on the stone path. Rin only continued to giggle.

"Come play Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cheered, and Shippo cheered and giggled along with her.

"This Sesshomaru does not play that type of game." Sesshomaru said seriously, his eyes darting across Kagome a moment before they went back to Rin.

Kagome sat up with Shippo and Rin still giggling in her lap. "You heard Sesshomaru-sama, its the time for eating, not playing." Kagome said motherly, and the children calmed down.

"Yes Kagome mama." Shippo smiled and got off of Kagome.

"Well go to the dinning room now." Rin laughed as she stood. She took Shippo's hand and they ran off to the door leading inside.

Kagome was just twisting to turn over onto her knees to get up when she felt Sesshomaru's hand on her arm, pulling her up. One moment she was in the grass, the next she was chest to chest with the intimidating demon. His golden eyes bore into Kagome's, and she was suddenly overcome with the need to lick her lips.

"That is not what this Sesshomaru said." Sesshomaru said softly, his face as serious as it had been the moment Kagome had first seen him.

"Wh-what?" Kagome managed to stammer, completely engulfed in Sesshomaru and his gorgeous eyes.

"This Sesshomaru did not say it was not the time for play, but that this Sesshomaru does not play the games his Rin does." Sesshomaru said softly, his voice in between a purr and a growl.

Kagome wasn't able to suppress the shiver that ran up her body as she listened to him speak, and Sesshomaru's eyes glittered with pleasure a moment before he stepped away from her.

"Now, it is time for eating." Sesshomaru said, a small, evil grin on his lips as he left the breathless Spirit Guide behind him.

"This is the East building, Inuyasha-sama and his wife over see this house. I don't really like Kikyo-sama, but Inuyasha-sama loves her, so that's what's important." Rin explained warmly as she pulled Kagome around, showing her the Shikon House property. There was a small barn for horses, several gardens other then the large one outside the south house, including one at the west house, the four houses, and there was only one more place for Kagome to see.

"Now, I don't really like this place either, but Ayame is very sweet to me, and that's always nice. . ." Rin talked on, but Kagome was distracted. The brick building they were waling to was the size of any other business, but there was something about it that made Kagome shiver, and not in the way she had with the demon lord only hours ago. There was a presence there that made her uneasy. That was when Kagome noticed the loading trucks that were parked on the street outside the bar.

"Rin." Kagome said, interruption the girl as she went on about how Hiro was very much like his father.

"Yes Kagome-sama?" Rin smiled, the clearly not bothered by Kagome's interruption.

"Who owns that truck?" Kagome ask, finally able to see that it was a alcohol dispensary.

Rin looked at the truck, and she shivered much like Kagome knew she was doing. "That's Naraku's truck. He's not nice at all!" Rin frowned, and Kagome picked Shippo up to hold him in her arms as they walked into the bar.

At first it look like any other bar Kagome had seen before. An empty stage on the far wall, simple round table and booths lining the wall and an dance floor in front of the stage, the actual bar taking up much of the right side of the room, a large, half room where pool tables and arcade games where set up to the left.

"Well, well, well! Nice to see you again, Lady Kagome."

Kagome looked away from the room to smile at Koga as he made his way to the bar with a box in his arms. Soon after him, Ayame walked in from the back room with a box and smiled when she saw Kagome.

"Hello there dear, have a fun time exploring the grounds?" Ayame smiled warmly as she slipped behind the bar and set the box on the counter.

Rin walked around the bar as if she owned it as she walked up to the bar and crawled o the stood to sit on it on her knees and lean against counter. That was when Kagome noticed that the little girl wasn't wearing shoes, and hadn't been since the moment she had met the child. Rin was a lot more like Shippo then Kagome though, the boy hated shoes.

"I've been showing Kagome-sama around!" the girl cheered cheered and Kagome walked over to the bar to sit next to Rin.

Ayame laughed lightly as she pulled bottles out of the box. "Wow, and the Shikon was your last stop?"

Koga laughed. "Of course it was! That's because we're her favorite."

Ayame rolled her eyes, pulling another two bottles out of her bow as Koga leaned against the display of glasses. "You mean least favorite, you leave and she'd probably visit the Shikon first."

"Probably." The girl giggled and Kagome and Ayame laughed a full minute and a half before Koga realized what his mate and girl had said.

"Hey!" Koga exclaimed, and Kagome and Ayame only laughed more. Koga walked back into the back room and the woman quickly quieted a moment before Ayame pulled a drawer under the counter open and picked up a handful of quarters and offered them to Shippo.

"Why don't you and Rin go play some arcade games." Ayame grinned, and Shippo and Rin were away from the bar in record speed.

"Wow, if I knew he likes arcade games that much, I would have been bribing his with them a long time ago." Kagome laughed lightly and Ayame smiled.

"That is exactly what I do with Hiro, the second he starts acting out, I threaten to get rid of the arcade games." Ayame smiled before she started to fold the box up in front of her. She started toward Koga's when something hit Kagome.

"This bar is called The Shikon?" Kagome asked and Ayame smiled as she nodded, confusing Kagome. "But isn't the called the sanctuary called Shikon house?"

"Yeah, but those buildings were build after this one. This is the original 'Shikon house'. They built this bar and used it for demons who needed a place for the night, then they later build the Shikon house, or houses, when the demand for demon housing rose. They have houses like this all over the world. They're only for those who are in between places to live." Ayame explained as she quickly stocked the bar.

Kagome smiled. "Wow, that's really-"

"What did I tell you about hitting on the demons Naraku! How many times do I have to tell you!" Koga yelled from the back a minute before he walked in with another box, a grinned man coming in after him.

"What? It's just a little flirting." Naraku grinned and Kagome felt a wicked aura flow from the man. He was human, but there was something about him that seamed, inhuman. He looked and saw Kagome staring, and his dark brown eyes filled with glee. His flipped his bangs out of her eyes, his long black hair swishing in it's pony tail as he did, and he grinned wickedly at Kagome.

"Well, hello there, I'm-"

"You even think about it, human, and I'll kick your ass. No flirting with the staff or demons on the property, that's the deal." Koga glowered as he helped his wife stock the bar.

Naraku continued to smile at Kagome, until Shippo and Rin ran past him to cling to her legs. She quickly pulled Rin up into her lap, quickly followed by picking up Shippo to hold him in her arms. Naraku got a very pathetic, almost disappointed, look on his face as the two clung to Kagome like socks to a statically charged shirt.

Hello there Rin." Naraku managed to purr. Rin glared at the man and cuddles closer to Kagome.

Shippo glared at the dark haired man. "You're being rude." he exclaimed, and all the adults gawked at the young demons correction.

"E-excuse me?" Naraku stuttered and Koga laughed, remembering the previous day.

"It's bad manners to talk to people before you've introduced yourself to everyone in the room." Shippo glowered his explanation, and Ayame and Koga laughed loudly.

Naraku fumed. "Correct me again and see what happens you-"

"You finish that sentence and see what happens." Kagome growled, unsure of where this side of her was coming from. She was normally the one that chose violence as he last resort, but there was something about this guy that set her on edge, and that was not a good place for her was her emotions were so delicate.

"Well, teach that thing not to talk to people like that and I wouldn't have to insult him." Naraku spat and Kagome glared at the man before her.

"Maybe, if you didn't have the manners of a 6 years old human boy, my son wouldn't have to correct you. You know, it's really pathetic that a grown man has to insult a seemingly younger being. You must not be a real man." Kagome growled, her face flushing with her vexation.

"Well. . . well." Naraku tried, but he had nothing on the beautiful girl.

"How hopelessly pathetic Naraku." Sesshomaru sighed as he walked into the bar. He had the same bored look in his eyes, but the tiniest bit of a smile on her lips as he made his way toward Kagome. He held his arms out and Rin quickly threw herself into them.

"You got something to say, demon?" Naraku glared and Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed.

"This Sesshomaru already said what was meant to be said." Sesshomaru said simply, holding Rin on his side with his arms wrapped loosely around her.

Naraku only continued to glare. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Does you human brain not understand? This Sesshomaru called you pathetic, and you are. Getting so worked up over a little edict lesson, then unable to continue the war of words that you initiative." Sesshomaru explained, his grin growing ever so slightly.

Naraku said nothing else, but walked over to the bar in front of Koga and Ayame. "See you in three weeks." he all but pouted and took the clip board off the counter and walked out of the front room threw the swinging doors to the back room, and Koga and Ayame laughed loudly.

"Good job Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin giggled, and Sesshomaru looked down at her seriously.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Sesshomaru said, and Rin pouted.

"I was showing Kagome-sama around, like you told me to." Rin explained sweetly.

Sesshomaru didn't look appeased."This Sesshomaru has explained that you were not to come in here alone, Rin."

"But I wasn't alone Sesshomaru-sama! I had Kagome-sama!" Rin giggled, and Sesshomaru looked to the Spirit Guide. Kagome swallowed as her mouth went dry.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze away from Kagome to give the girl in his arms a stern look. "This Sesshomaru does not want you to come to the bar without him, The Spirit Guide with you or not."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama, I promise." Rin grinned and hugged Sesshomaru. He looked down at Rin, not hugging her back, but a flash of warmth surfaced in his eyes for a split second.

"There you are, Kagome. You have your first job today!" Miroku smiled as he stepped into the bar, a warm smile on his lips. He wore the same thing as yesterday, but no coat and a deep purple tie.

"I do?" Kagome laughed, tuning her back to Sesshomaru and the wolf demon's at the bar.

Miroku laughed as he stood before her. "There is a couple in the next town that has a spirit problem. Since the town is in our protection limits, it's our duty to help."

"You all help human's?" Kagome smiled, growing very happy that she had taken the offer or this job.

Miroku smiled. "Yes, we do, but I didn't say they were human. Come along, we'll get some dinner in town after we help the couple."

Kagome turned back around and smiled to those in the bar. "I'll see all of you tonight." she said warmly, bowing to the room, more importantly, to the lord to her right.

Rin pouted. "Can I go with you?"

Before Kagome knew what she was doing, her motherly heart took her over and she was touching Rin's warm cheek, a soft smile on her lips. "I am sorry, dear, but you can't. Often time the spirits I help are angry and agitated, and that makes them dangerous. I would never forgive myself if you were hurt while with me. . . Plus, you have lessons you should be in."

Rin smiled and nodded, "Okay Kagome. . . But do I have to go to my lessons?"

Kagome laughed lightly, and noticed that Sesshomaru was starring at her, almost wanting her to answer.

"Of course you should, you go to your lessons and you get as smart as me or even Sesshomaru-sama ." Kagome smiled, and Sesshomaru gave her a short nod, approving of her answer. Everyone laughed lightly as the girls eyes lit up and nodded enthusiastically.

"Kagome mama, I don't want you to leave me here. . ." Shippo whimpered his eyes pouting up at Kagome.

Kagome took her hand from Rin's face and held Shippo's as she leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "You know I can't have you with me with I do this, Shippo, don't you remember what happened the last time you went with me and grandpa on one of these trips?"

"But where am I supposed to go while your away?" Shippo whimpered, tears silently falling from his eyes. He hadn't left her side since the death of their family, she couldn't just leave him here alone, and in her heart Kagome knew she couldn't be separated from Shippo for very long either.

"I have an idea so you can come with," Kagome smiled and Shippo scowled, his eyes still sad, but curious, "Miroku, could you watch over Shippo while we're there? Spirits tend to leave innocent souls alone when their surrounded by, not so innocent souls."

Miroku bowed his head to Kagome. "I would be honored."

Kagome looked to the apprehensive kitsune. "Shippo, will you let Miroku hold you while I work?"

"I. . . I guess." Shippo said softly, and Kagome smiled as she turned back to Miroku.

"Let's do this!" Kagome grinned.

**A/N I know Sesshomaru talks a lot in this chapter, and is a little too sweet, but I hadn't noticed it when I initially wrote this, and don't really want to go back and change it now.**

**Hope your liking it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kitsune

Chapter 4

"You must move on, Earth is no place for a spirit. There are things in the plane you walk that can destroy your soul, take it over. That's a fate worse than passing." Kagome sighed to the spirit glittering before her. Kagome had said this line a thousand times with her grandpa, but this was the first time she was actually telling it to a spirit that hadn't crossed over, all on her own.

"I. . . I can't." The woman stood before Kagome, her form seemingly solid, but the slight glimmer of her being was the only hint that Kagome was the only one that could see her, that her form was as thin as the air the Guide was breathing.

Kagome gave the woman a warm smile. "Your son Junya and his mate Yumi will be fine. They want you to have peace, and in that plane you won't find peace."

"But they are so young," The woman pleaded, "That were only married 10 years ago!"

"And they will have many more years together, and when their time is done you will see them again." Kagome smiled.

"What is my mother saying?" Junya asked nervously. He looked to be about 25 or so, but he was really 300, his wife the same age.

Kagome sighed and smiled at the couple. "She doesn't want to leave you two. She says that you are so young and were only recently married. She doesn't want to leave you because she isn't done watching you grow."

"Exactly!" The mother demon exclaimed, as if someone was finally seeing things her way.

"Can she hear me . . . ?" Yumi asked as her held her clenched hands to her heart, her glowing peridot eyes hopeful.

"She's standing right in front of you . . . she hears every word you say." Kagome smiled warmly. She was standing in the sitting room of the demons house, the coupe facing the mother and not even knowing it.

"Mama Yamagata, I know you love us most dearly, but you must let us go and move on to the kami's. I love you, you were a mother to me when I had no one, and even more so after your son and I wed, but now is your time for peace, for rest." Yumi said sighed, just over a whisper, tears flowing silently down her pale.

After a few tearful exchanges and a softly whispered prayer, Madam Yamagata had passed on and Junya was finally able to breath. She hadn't been an angry spirit, or by any way a hindrance to the couple, just a soul that thought it had unattended to business. Unfortunately, the demoness mother's presence was taking a toll on her son, causing him nightmares, and that was the only reason the couple had asked their mother to pass on.

"I'm happy to have helped you both." Kagome bowed as she wished the couple farewell. Before she could walk away, Yumi stopped her, her pale green eyes soft and slightly puffy from her tears. Even still, she was devastatingly beautiful, like a young angel.

"We would like you to have this." Yumi smiled warmly bowing her head and presenting her hands to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the black covered, Wakizashi blade in the demon woman's hands, unsure of what she supposed to do. Kagome knew that demons often thanked those that helped them, but she had never heard of them giving them their belongings. She knew, however, to refuse a gift from a demon would be very disrespectful and disgraceful for both parties.

Kagome took the foot long blade and bowed to the demons. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Junya smiled and he and his wife bowed with a soft, almost enveloped look, on their faces as if unhappy to see her leave, before they showed Kagome out of their home.

"Kagome mama!" Shippo cheered and nearly threw himself out of Miroku's arms as she walked up to them as they stood outside the demon's house. Kagome laughed loudly as she took Shippo out of Miroku's hands and hugged him close, the Wakizashi blade still in her right hand.

"I'm sorry it took so long, and you could have come in after all. It was simply a mama who wasn't ready to go of her son yet." Kagome smiled as Shippo nuzzled his face against her braid.

"It wasn't long at all. Actually, it was shorter than I thought it would be." Miroku admitted as he and Kagome started to walk down the paved path leading from the house to the sidewalk.

Kagome smiled as she held Shippo on her hip. "She wasn't an evil spirit, or even agitated. She simply didn't want to leave her son and his wife."

"And you were able to get her to cross over, just like that? So quickly." Miroku asked, an eyebrow hidden under his bangs.

"Well, I could only tell her what would happen if she stayed here, which is normally enough to get the harmless spirits to cross over, and inevitably it was her daughter-in-law who convinced her to move on." Kagome smiled and the hand that held the Wakizashi going to hold Shippo's leg.

"What's that Kagome mama?" Shippo asked as he touched the smooth black scabbard of the blade. Kagome looked down at it to, taking in the mother of pearl inlay of an inu demon and clouds on the sheath and the soft white and black cording along the handle.

"It was a gift from the Yamagata's. . . It's a Wakizashi." Kagome said simply, and Miroku looked at her hand and his eyes bulged.

He looked up into Kagome's eyes and chucked nervously. "They must have been very grateful to you, Kagome. That is obviously an heirloom, and for them to give it to you after only 25 minutes is truly a testament to the peace you gave them."

"Wow . . . all I did was get their mother to go to the heavens." Kagome whispered as they walked down the sidewalk.

Miroku nodded his head as he looked forward. "Well, demons tend to be very possessive of their family, probably why Madam Yamagata wouldn't cross over, and to help a demon's family is a great honor. I know that some high blood demons reward those that help them, but with a family heirloom?"

"That's exactly what I thought." Kagome smile a second before her stomach growled loudly.

"Come on, there's a ramen bar just down the road. Just don't tell Inuyasha we went without him" Miroku smiled and Kagome smiled.

"No worries," Kagome chuckled, "I doubt I'll be talking to that hanyo any time soon."

"My, Kagome if you don't mind my saying but that is a beautiful locket." Miroku smiled after he wiped his mouth of the broth he had just slurped up.

Kagome finished chewing with a smile. "Thank you very much."

"I gave it to her!" Shippo exclaimed, throwing his chopsticks into the air, and getting a few glances from the humans in the restaurant. Honestly, though, Kagome could care less as they stared at her. Demons were a welcome part of society, so they needed to get the sticks out of their rears and get over it.

Miroku grinned at the little demon. "Really?"

"Mmhm," Kagome grinned with pride, touching the etched face of the locket, "He saved up for a whole year to give it to me for Mother's Day. My little brother helped him."

"That was a very sweet thing to do Shippo, you must really love Kagome." Miroku smiled, his heart warming at the idea of the demon and human being so close.

"Of course I love her! She's my mama!" Shippo giggled and leaned close to Kagome. More people were watching them, and Kagome grinned before she leaned close to Shippo and kissed the top of his head, and the humans around her nearly lost their dinner.

Kagome smiled so wide it hurt her cheeks as she pulled the little kitsune close, into her lap. She nuzzled her face in his soft hair and kissed the top of his head a moment before she pushed her bowl away, completely full and very comfortable. Today had been one of the best and the great dinner had just been a great end to it.

Miroku smiled as warmly at the two. "Well, let's get back home."

Kagome nodded and they made their way out of the restaurant and down the road home. The Wakizashi bumped against Kagome's leg as she walked, having tied it to her pants belt loop before they got to the ramen house, but was wasn't so annoying that Kagome couldn't stand it.

Shippo was talking very excitedly to Miroku, telling the man all about the different things he did to save money for his Kagome mama's gift, and Kagome was happy to see him so animated. Telling Miroku about the gutters he had to clean, the leaves he had to rake, and the countless prayer he had to help with to make money.

"Then, before Mother's day got here, Souta and I went to the jewelry store and he said Kagome mama would like a locket, and this one was the first one I saw!" Shippo cheered as they walked up to the bar at the front of Shikon House property.

"Wow, Shippo, you have a real eye for jewelry, you'll make some woman very happy someday." Miroku chuckled and Shippo stuck his tongue out.

"Yuck." Shippo whined and Kagome laughed.

"That's right, the only woman for you is me, huh Shippo?" Kagome giggled and held Shippo tight as he nuzzled her hair again. She wasn't sure what his obsession with her hair was, all she knew was it soothed the kitsune, so she never questioned him.

"A good taste in women to." Miroku chuckled and Kagome rolled her eyes as she saw the mischievous look in his eyes as they got closer to the houses.

They quickly walked into the south house and were called into the sitting room by Sango. She was sitting at the low table, drinking tea with Ayame.

"Hey you two, did all go well?" Sango smiled as Miroku walked in and sat down next to her.

"Beautifully, Kagome lives up to her family's name." Miroku smiled as he leaned close to Sango. They kissed each other for only a moment, but as he got comfortable beside her she got a very stern scowl on her face.

"Miroku-" She started but Miroku quickly pulled away from her and whistled softly, and Kagome scowled as she sat next to Ayame.

"Don't ask Kagome, its better that way." Ayame giggled and Sango shook her head as she rubbed her temples.

"So, Kagome, it seems you're a fast worker. I've heard that it could take days to get a spirit to cross over." Sango smiled brightly.

"Kagome mama is just amazing!" Shippo exclaimed, making the adults around him laugh. He grinned with pride a moment before he looked up at Kagome with warm eyes.

"Can I go to the garden, Kagome mama? I wanna play a little before bed." Shippo asked, using his sweetest voice and pouting both his eyes and mouth.

"Alright silly, but only for a little while. You need a bath before bed." Kagome giggled and Shippo laughed and hugged Kagome around the neck a moment before he ran out of the room toward the gardens.

"It's almost like you are his mother, he's so close to you. It has to be your scent." Ayame giggled and Kagome scowled.

"My scent?" Kagome asked as she looked to the three other adults sitting at the table. She knew demon's sense of smell was incredible, but what did that have to do with her and her son?

Ayame grinned and turned to the young Spirit Guide. "Well, demons can smell very well."

'I know that . . .' Kagome thought with a chuckle, but remained quiet as Ayame continued.

"We can smell fear, agitation, excitement, anything. It all goes back to our baser instincts, our natural beings. We are first and foremost, part of the earth, animals. Animals sense things through smell, and that's what makes them tense or comfortable around people. For insistence, certain people are dog or cat people, because of the emotions and smells they put off when they see those animals. Same thing with demons. We're more comfortable, or even happier, around those that smell best to us."

"And. . . I smell . . . good?" Kagome tried her best to sound serious, but ended up chuckling through her question. Ayame didn't seem offended by the chuckle, but seamed encouraged by it.

"Divine." Ayame grinned and Kagome stopped laughing to stare at the wolf demon.

"What?" Kagome asked, unsure what else to say to that last comment made to her.

"You have a very welcoming smell, almost like what a warm home would smell like after getting out of the cold rain, but it's also very earthy and sweet, like an herbal or rose garden. It's also got a bit of a luxurious undertone, like a hot cup of coco or fresh, clean silk. It's remarkably delicious." Ayame explained very simply, as if she was discussing something very every day, and Kagome was left starring into her bright green eyes, dumbfounded.

Miroku decided that he would end the awkwardness for the human's and clear his throat. "The Yamagata's gave Kagome a gift for her services today." He grinned, and Ayame nodded as Sango gave Miroku and Kagome some tea.

"That's very common in high blood, demon practices." Ayame smiled, noticing the way Kagome's heart slowed and her calm returned, she really did smell wonderful.

"They gave her a family Wakizashi. Their crest on it and everything." Miroku smiled and the two women stopped drinking their tea to stare at Kagome. Ayame immediately grinned.

"Really? Can I see it?" Sango asked excitedly, setting her tea down and leaning toward Kagome.

Kagome untied the blade from her waist and laid it on the table for the others inspection. They all leaned over and looked the blade over, pulling it out of the stone sheath to inspect the blade, as well as the inlay of pearl on the scabbard.

"This is gorgeous." Sango breathed as she replaced the blade to its sheath carefully.

"See, even the high bloods love her scent." Ayame laughed, giggled, electing another flutter of Kagome's heart and deepening of her scent.

"Who doesn't!" Koga laughed as he walked in and sat on the other side of his wife.

Kagome chucked nervously. "And on that note, I am going to go find Shippo and give him a bath before bed."

"Night." The men said together.

"Good night Kagome." Sango smiled and handed the Wakizashi back to Kagome as the young Spirit Guide stood.

"Smell you tomorrow." Ayame smiled and Kagome chucked nervously again before bidding everyone good night and leaving.

"Ayame." Sango scowled with a smile and the wolf demoness only shrugged.

"I will." Ayame giggled devilishly.

"You didn't have to make her so uncomfortable, love. We want her to stay, remember?" Koga chuckled, leaning close to his wife.

"Well make it so her scent doesn't flare and become deliciously strong when she's nervous and I'll stop." Ayame giggled and everyone laughed.

"Shippo!" Kagome called as she stepped out into the garden. She expected to be plumbed with tickling again, but was only met disappointed.

No one was here. No Rin. No Shippo.

No one.

"Shippo! If you and Rin are playing hide and go seek, please stop for a minute and talk to me!" Kagome shouted, fear slowly gripping her heart as she stepped farther into the garden.

There was no response.

"Shippo!" Kagome was screaming now, terror taking a tight hold on her heart faster than Kagome ever thought one simple emotion could. She was frantic, more so than she ever remembered being as she walked toward large tree in the middle of the garden.

_'Calm down Kagome! He's fine, you know he is. He's running around with Rin, and she always has eyes on her. Shippo is fine. Shippo is fine!'_

Even as Kagome told herself those things as she faced the door into the south house, she couldn't breathe. Fear had a tight hold on her heart and anxiety had filled her lungs, leaving no room for her heart to beat or air to fill her lungs.

"Spirit Guide."

Kagome flew around at the deep voice and saw Sesshomaru watching her, standing next to the bench around the large tree. He had no expression, but a bit of curiosity in his eyes.

Kagome didn't want to, not in front of the Lord of the west, but she fell, dead weight, to the stone path she stood on. She pulled her legs against her chest and buried her face in her knees as she gasped for air, her head whirling around her, making the world swim with it.

"What is wrong with you?" she heard Sesshomaru ask, no fluctuation or variation in his voice. Simply monotone.

"I. . . can't breathe." Kagome managed.

"Why?" The same monotone.

"I. . . Shippo isn't here." Kagome said, hoping that would explain things as her breath finally began to regulate.

"Hence he did not respond when you called." again, with that no expression voice.

_'How was that intimidating? There's no emotion in it at all!'_ Kagome thought, and, no matter what she told herself, still shivered when he spoke.

Kagome finally looked up at Sesshomaru and wanted to faint. His head was tilted slightly to one side the way Rin had done the first time they spoke, as he stared down at her, obviously confused by her actions. His pail skin glowed in the moonlight and her eyes bore into Kagome.

"You-you heard that?" Kagome breathed, unsure of what else to say to the demon before her.

"This Sesshomaru was sitting there when you came outside yelling." Sesshomaru explained, pointing to the side of the tree hidden in shadow. Kagome threw her face into her hands and shook her head, completely embarrassed.

"I am so sorry to interrupt you Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome managed past her hands.

"There was no interruption. Come." Sesshomaru commanded softly, taking a step forward and holding out his clawed hand to Kagome. She looked at the hand, immediately blushing as she thought of the morning, how close she had been to him. Kagome looked up into his eyes, and was lost to him again. His glowing golden eyes had her wrapped in him and out of her mind.

"Take this Sesshomaru's hand Spirit Guide, or be left sitting on the ground." Sesshomaru sighed, the slightest touch of annoyance in his voice.

Kagome placed her hand in his, and before she could grip his hand and pull herself up, he had her on her feet, distractingly close again. He starred at her for a moment, then quickly turned away from Kagome and left her breathless.

_'He's unfairly good at that.'_ Kagome complained inwardly as she wiped her pants of any dirt they had collected.

"Come." Sesshomaru commanded over his shoulder as he walked away.

_'That to.'_ Kagome thought and sighed before she followed after Sesshomaru. She tried to force herself not to get lost in his movements this time, but she was unfortunately unsuccessful. The only thing that stopped her was running into his sturdy backside and falling to her but with a thud.

"What was that?"

Kagome heard from in front of Sesshomaru as he looked back over his shoulder at Kagome as she sat on the ground.

"The Spirit Guide." Sesshomaru said simply, turning back to look at his brother.

"Oh, that's who I was looking for." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru eyed him as the woman stood up behind him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, everyone was so presumptuous, even if they were right. "Miroku said the Yamagata's gave her a Wakizashi, and I wanted to see it."

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome at that, his honey eyes looking her up and down until they rested on the blade at Kagome's hip. "This Sesshomaru would like to see that." He said as he held his hand out to Kagome. She gulped and quickly untied it from her hip, very uncomfortable with his staring at that part of her body for so long.

Sesshomaru held the Wakizashi in his clawed fist, looking at its delicate features like he had looked at Kagome yesterday. Like a critic appraising the worth of an object.

"Hey, I wanted to see that!" Inuyasha growled, reminding Kagome of when Souta would whine when they were kids.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, actually looking bored, before he looked back to Kagome standing at his left shoulder. "Do you allow the hanyo to see this?" He asked, and all Kagome could do was nod.

Inuyasha took it from his brother and immediately pulled the blade out to look at it, not even minding the beautifully crafted art on the scabbard. He held the small sword up in the air at different angles a moment before he snorted and replaced the blade in its sheath and offered it to Sesshomaru, who took it quickly.

"I've seen better." Inuyasha said, and quickly walked past Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru doubts that most seriously." Sesshomaru said under his breath as he tightly held the century's old Yamagata family heirloom. The scabbard was made of onyx and the inlay of pearl, the blade made of one of the first Yamagata's fangs. It was priceless, and the Yamagata's had given it to the Spirit Guide. She was more powerful than Sesshomaru had first thought.

"Uh, um. . . Junya and Yumi gave it to me after I helped Madam Yamagata move on. . ." Kagome tried to explain as Sesshomaru turned to her with the wakizashi in his hand.

"It is a very important part of their history. This Sesshomaru suggests you take great care with it." He said, his voice rumbling low.

Kagome nodded as she took the weapon he offered and followed him as he led her to the west house.

"Do I have to take a bath!" Shippo whined as he stood in front of the bathing room door, his little arms crossed over one another as he refused to look at Kagome.

She giggled as she touched her son's soft cheek with the back of her fingers. "Yes, Shippo, you do. You can't go around being dirty."

"Why not!" Shippo demanded, refusing to give up on not bathing. Kagome smiled, a sure fire way to get his to take a bath on the tip of her tongue.

"What would people think of me as a mama if I left my son dirty? They would think I wasn't taking care of you." Kagome explained softly, and Shippo looked up at her quickly.

"But you do take care of me!" He exclaimed, mad that people would think less of his Kagome mama.

"People won't think that if you're dirty." Kagome smiled, and Shippo sighed and took his bathing things from Kagome.

"Promise you'll stay right here and wait for me to finish?" Shippo asked, and Kagome laughed lightly.

"I swear, I won't move." Kagome promised and sat against the wall by the screen door. Shippo nodded, and quickly went inside to take a quick bath.

"Don't forget to wash your tail!" Kagome called through the screen, and Shippo yelled back in agreement, even though he hated to scrub dirt from his tail.

Kagome smiled as she heard the gentle splashing in the room and sighed softly. That was the shortest argument they had ever had over bath time. This place, this job Kagome had agreed to, was definitely good for her dear little kitsune.

Kagome closed her eyes and just breathed, really breathed, evenly, listening to the gentle sloshing of water in the room she sat outside. She hadn't let herself be clam in so long that even as she sat on the hard carpet of the hall, she didn't care. She was relaxed, and when Kagome was relaxed, she could think. At that moment, her thought turned to something her mind normally didn't turn to.

The idea of a bare, broad shoulders. . . Of a thick, corded biceps. . . Of a flat, steely stomach. . . Of golden eyes.

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome jumped and gasped at the small voice. She looked around and saw Rin standing in front of her, her little brown eyes curious and soft.

"I am sorry Kagome-sama. Had you fallen asleep?" Rin asked, wearing a soft navy jinbei with little white flowers on the cuffs and around the ankles, her hair loose around her shoulders.

"Oh, no, I wasn't sleeping. I was just, erh. . . thinking, yes, I was thinking." Kagome smiled as she blushed softly, and Rin smiled warmly.

"Well I am sorry I disturbed your thinking, I only wanted to tell you goodnight!" Rin smiled.

Kagome smiled, then remember the flower in her room. She was going to tell Rin good night and thank you, but was interrupted by a shadow over her and Rin. Both girls looked up at Sesshomaru as he stood next to the screen door.

"Rin." was all he said, and the little girl smiled.

"I was telling Kagome-sama goodnight Sesshomaru-sama! I promise I'm going to bed right now!" Rin smiled a second before she stepped closer to Kagome.

The young Spirit Guide wasn't sure what the child was doing until the second before her little mouth made contact with Kagome's cheek. Rin hugged Kagome's neck for a moment before she pulled back and stepped away.

"Good night Kagome-sama, Good night Shippo!" Rin yelled and she was off skipping down the hall.

Kagome sat staring at the wall in front of her for a minute before she shook her head and looked up at Sesshomaru. He was looking down at Kagome, at her face, and the young woman was unsure as he seemed to be contemplating something. He was deep in thought, Kagome was sure of it, and Ayame's words whispered through her.

_'Do I smell good to him to?'_ Kagome thought a moment before Shippo pushed the door open and grinned at Kagome.

"All clean Kagome mama!" Shippo cheered and Kagome folded him into her arms as he threw himself at her.

"Very good." Kagome giggled as she pushed herself up and stood with Shippo.

She turned to Sesshomaru and bowed. "Good night Sesshomaru-sama."

"Good night!" Shippo said sweetly with a smile.

Sesshomaru starred at them for a moment before he nodded and walked away, his silvery swaying as he walked.

Kagome and Shippo quickly went to bed, and after only a few minutes Kagome was sound asleep in the smooth sheets of the futon, but Shippo was wake. He had to stay up, he had fallen asleep last night before he could speak to his papa.

When Shippo knew Kagome mama was fast asleep, he sat up in bed and sighed with a smile. "Hi papa."

"I know we didn't talk last night, but I had been really sleepy. I'm sorry.

This place is very nice, you'd like it. Lots of room to run around! Except for the baths, its perfect here! I guess it's perfect there to.

I hope you're at peace papa. Kagome mama says you are, but I sometimes think you know Kagome mama can see ghosts so your hiding from her, so she can't make you move on and leave me. Not that I want you to stay and be hurt, but if you're not with the kami's already, I don't want you to go just yet.

I made a new friend! You'd like her! Her name is Rin and she almost knows as much about flowers as you did! Her master is a little scary, but Rin really loves him!

Well, I'm really sleepy! I'll talk to you tomorrow papa! I love you!"

With the final whispered words of the young kitsune, Shippo snuggled close to his Kagome mama and feel asleep, ready for another fun day with his new friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Histroy

Chapter 5

"Hurry, Kagome mama!" Shippo yelled into the bathroom. They had just come down from the west house so Kagome mama could change out of her messy breakfast clothes when Kagome mama had needed a bathroom break, but Shippo wanted to play. She was always going to the bathroom.

Kagome pushed open the door and laughed at Shippo. "I was going as fast as I could. Learn a little patience, my little kitsune."

"I am sorry Kagome mama. I just wanted to go play with Rin." Shippo said softly, and Kagome lost her aggravation.

"I know, but I have some work to get from Miroku before we go out. Why don't you go out to the garden and wait for me, but don't leave until I get there." Kagome said softly, and Shippo immediately looked down from Kagome's motherly stare.

"I'm sorry I scared you last night. Rin and I just got cold and wanted to play inside." Shippo blushed, embarrassed by letting his Kagome mama down.

Kagome knelt down to Shippo and smiled. "I'm not saying it's okay to have run off without telling me like that, but I'm not mad. It's over now and you know not to do that again, right?"

"Right, I'll go play now." Shippo grinned as he hugged Kagome around her neck.

"Have fun." Kagome smiled and hugged her kitsune back before letting him run off outside.

Shippo grinned when he saw Rin making another crown of flowers. He really like flowers, they reminded him of his papa.

"Hi Rin!" Shippo laughed and Rin smiled brilliantly up at him.

"Hi Shippo!" Rin giggled, and the breeze that picked up brought the scent of Sesshomaru to Shippo's nose, but he paid little mind to it. Rin always smelled like Sesshomaru.

"Can you show me how to make those again? I wanna make another one for Kagome mama!" Shippo smiled, pointing a little paw to the white and yellow daisies in Rin's hand.

"Oh, sure! I have just the perfect flowers for Kagome-sama! One second. . . Oh, can you hold this?" Rin smiled and handed the crown of flowers to Shippo before she ran off into the patches of flowers. Shippo smiled and played with the soft peddles of the flowers until Rin came giggling and running back.

"Here we are! The perfect flowers for Kagome-sama!" Rin grinned, holding flowers Shippo didn't quite recognize, and some thick vines.

"What are those?" Shippo scowled, touching the silky flowers in Rin's hands.

Rin looked down at the flowers in her arms. "Oh these are Gladiolus's, and they stand for strength, and theses ones are Orchid's and they stand for beauty!"

"Oh, those really do match Kagome mama! It's perfect!" Shippo smiled and the children sat down and started on the crown of flowers.

Rin smiled excitedly. "Hey, we have enough to make a crown and a bracelet! You make the crown and I'll make the bracelet." she smiled and they set about setting up the flowers accordingly.

"You picked good colors Rin, Kagome mama is wearing blue and white now!" Shippo smiled as he twisted the flowers together the way Rin was for a bracelet.

"What do you mean now?" Rin scowled as she tilted her head to one side.

"Poor Kagome mama spilled her coffee all over her this morning. We went back to the west house so she could change. Why weren't you at breakfast?"

Rin smiled. "Oh, Sesshomaru-sama and I normally don't eat with everyone else. We normally eat in his room!"

"Oh, well, these flowers are still really pretty." Shippo laughed lightly.

Rin grinned proudly. "Thank you, Shippo! I'm glad the flowers come in white and blue. Sometimes flowers don't grow in the colors you want. Like lilies, I like them, and they are pretty, but they don't come in blue or purple, like I like."

"Oh, do they come in orange? Because Kagome mama had a really big orange flower in her room, and it kind of looks like a lily." Shippo said, twisting the flowers around the vine.

"An orange lily? The only place we have those here is Sesshomaru-sama's garden, and no one is a loud to pick flowers from his garden." Rin scowled seriously

Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he listened to the children ramble on. He had wondered when the flower would be brought up, just as Jaken came whining into the garden.

"Rin, you are supposed to be in your lessons." Jaken scolded, not picking up on Sesshomaru's sent as the wind blew away from him.

"I'm out here with Sesshomaru-sama Master Jaken. Oh, can you spell something for me while your here!" Rin cheered and Sesshomaru heard her bounce up to her feet and flowers rustling together.

Jaken snorted, "Child, my magic is not for you to play with. it is for important work-"

"Jaken." Was all Sesshomaru said as he opened his eyes to watch the vines around him sway in the soft breeze.

Jaken poked his head around the tree and saw his lord. "Lord Sesshomaru. . . I-I."

Sesshomaru turned to stare at his oldest servant. Jaken knew better, by now, not to deny his charge. He glared at the imp and waited for his to stop stammering, and Jaken finally looked down and Sesshomaru went back to starring off into the trees.

"Yes, my lord." Jaken said and Rin giggled excitedly.

"Shippo?" Kagome called as she looked over the papers Miroku had given her. She started out into the garden ad saw Rin and Shippo playing next to the imp demon that sat on the bench around the large tree. Kagome warmed as she watched Shippo show Rin his kitsune magic, the bright blue fire wrapping around his hand as he tried to do something with a flower.

Shippo looked up from the blue fire in his hand and grinned from ear to ear. "Kagome mama! Close your eyes!"

"What?" Kagome laughed as she pulled her papers into one arm.

"Please, Kagome-sama!" Rin giggled and Kagome shook her head.

"Okay." Kagome laughed lightly and closed her eyes tightly. She felt a small hand grab hers, and since there were no claws she knew it was Rin. She was pulled along the path and Kagome sighed with a smile. They were such silly children.

They stopped and Rin giggled. "Knell down Kagome-sama!"

Kagome smiled as she went down to her knees and felt the grass under them. A moment later, she heard flowers rustling and felt something wrap around her wrist as something was placed in her head.

"Open." The children said together and Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. There was a small bracelet of white Orchids and blue Gladiolus wrapped around her wrist and Kagome was sure that the wreath atop her head matched.

"It's gorgeous! Thank you so much Shippo and Rin." Kagome smiled and the children hugged her tightly.

"I made the bracelet and Shippo made the crown!" Rin smiled as she rubbed her face against the outer sheer layer of Kagome's shoulder.

"You two are the most talented children I know." Kagome smiled and held the two small children close to her.

"And Jaken spelled them, so the flowers won't die or wilt!" Shippo smiled up at Kagome and again he buried his face in Kagome's loose, long hair.

"And someday you'll be able to do that Shippo!" Kagome smiled, and then realized that she had dropped her papers. She bent over to grab them as they imp walked over to the three.

"Alright, Rin, you have given the wench-"

"Excuse me?" Kagome snapped, turning to look at the imp with fire. Jaken said nothing as he took in Kagome's glare. He had never been frightened by a human before, but this Spirit Guide was beyond frightening. She reminded him of Lord Sesshomaru.

"Did you just call me a wench?" Kagome growled, forgetting her papers and crossing her arms over her chest.

"W-"

"Answer me." Kagome scowled darkly, in no mood for excuses. No one had the right to use such a derogatory term with her. No one.

"Lady Kagome, if I may. T-that term is just a term for a woman. Any woman really-" Jaken tried, but that only made her more angry.

"I am not just any woman, Jaken, and I didn't ask for a definition, but an answer. Yes, or no, did you just call me, Kagome, a wench?" Kagome asked, her voice as stern as when she was reprimanding Shippo.

"Y-yes Lady Kagome, I did." Jaken stammered as he leaned away from Kagome.

"Never call me that again. My name is Kagome, not wench." Kagome glared at the imp, just as the children held up her discarded papers.

"Scary, huh Jaken." Shippo smiled as Kagome took the papers from his small hands.

Rin giggled loudly. "Not as scary as Sesshomaru-sama."

Jaken shook his head and took yet another step away from Kagome. "Rin, can we please go to your lessons now?"

Rin sighed and nodded, but before she said anything she got a bright look in her eyes and giggled mischievously. "Jaken, would you mind if Shippo came with me to my lessons? It would be much more fun if he came along."

"Rin that is a choice for Lady Kagome to make, not me." Jaken said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Please Kagome mama! Please!" Shippo cried out and Kagome scowled with a grin.

"Shippo, you want to go learn how to read and write better?" Kagome asked with a smile and Shippo smiled.

"It will be fun, and papa always said that the more you know the stronger you are!" Shippo laughed warmly, turning his big eyes to Kagome.

Kagome grinned and nodded. "I suppose if Jaken and Sesshomaru-sama don't mind. . ."

"Oh, they don't! Come on Shippo, I'll show you where we have classes." Rin grinned excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Kagome smiled and stood up with her papers. "I'll be out here if you need me."

Shippo looked up at Kagome and bat his eyes. "Promise?"

"Always." Kagome smiled and Rin and Shippo ran off together, followed by the ranting Jaken.

"I love those children." Kagome sighed to herself.

Rin was a sweet heart and she made Shippo smile, something he hadn't done in a long time. That made Kagome's heart fills with hope. She wasn't at peace inside, not by any means, but she was well on her way.

Kagome sat on the bench, her thin jeans letting the cool of the cement seep into her skin, around the massive tree in the middle of the garden. It was one of the biggest Pagoda trees Kagome had even seen, tall and wider the three of her lined up shoulder to shoulder, and its hanging vines of leaves made a soft, rustling canopy. It was the perfect place for Kagome to go over the history of the Shikon house and the more prominent demon families around her.

She pulled the first cluster of pages up, the history of the Shikon house.

**The Shikon House, or The House of Four Lands, as it was called in in the 18th centenary by many demons that began to seek it out, was started by four demon Lords of the Period. Lord Miroku, Water demon, of the South, Lord Koga, Wolf demon, of the North, Lord Inuyasha, half Inu demon, of the East, and finally Sesshomaru, Inu demon, of the West.**

Kagome gasped at what she read. Miroku was a demon, How is that even possible? Kagome was weak and young in the sense of Spirit Guides, but she knew that demons put off a power, a pulse, but Miroku didn't. Then another thought hit her.

If Miroku was a demon and Sango was a demon slayer, how did they end up marring? And how old was Sango if Miroku was at least 300, not including the 200 years it took for a demon to fully mature.

What about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? They were brothers, yet the over saw two different lands, and Inuyasha was only a half demon. They obviously had different parents on at least one side, but how did they lay claim to land? Were they that powerful? Kagome shook her head and kept on reading.

**These four men, after watching for a century of their brethren being massacred by the rise in human populous, opened a Shrine to be used by those seeking sanctuary. Unknown to the humans, this shrine was for demons and humans with abilities normally unaccepted by the non-blessed. It was to be used only until those visiting could find a safe place to hide or gathered enough magic to hide their true identities from the rest of the world.**

Kagome went on, reading about all about the house. She read about the construction of the house, the magic put into it and the demons building it. They had worn special charms that hide the demonic essence, and their true looks. She read about how the Shikon house started off as a shrine, and then an Inn, then the bar that latter lay on the same land as the four houses.

**The Shikon House is now spread all over the world, with several houses in the America's Europe, and one in the Middle East. These houses are run by high blood demons hand selected by the first four, and have been proven to treat other demons and blessed beings as the first four Lords would. **

**In the year 2000, Miroku died at the ripe age of 800, when he was killed in the night by a modern demon militia who call themselves, The Soul Collectors. Thereafter, another took residence in the house that normally took care of human's. The child of one of Miroku's dearest friends of the modern age became the head of south house, the boy named after the very demon who helped to start The Shikon House. **

Kagome's reading was interrupted then, by someone's shadow looming over her as they cleared their throat. She looked up, and standing before her the hanyo, Inuyasha. He looked annoyed, somehow reminding Kagome of a little boy that was being forced to apologize for something he thought wasn't his fault.

"What's your deal?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she starred at him.

"Uh. . . What?" Kagome asked, a chuckle coming out when she didn't mean for it to.

Inuyasha scowled. "You wearing some kind of amulet or something? I wanna know where you got it."

Kagome scowled as looked at the hanyo. The wind was blowing right in Kagome's eyes, and making his long silver hair frame his face and body. His eyes were set on her, making the Guide uneasy.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome tried again, holding tightly to her papers.

"The way you smell, it's like demon drugs or something. I wanna know what you're doing to make your scent so strong." Inuyasha growled at her, and Kagome shook her head.

"I'm not wearing an amulet or anything like that, I'm just me. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but I'm sorry." Kagome said softly, but the hanyo didn't seem to be buying it.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "You're doing something. Human's don't just smell amazing to demons for no reason." He growled, annoyed with the girl in front of him. She was incredibly simple and infuriatingly pretty all at once. He had enough trouble with the human he loved, what was supposed to do with the hotter version of her running around?

Sesshomaru inwardly laughed as he smelt Inuyasha's irritation and lust. The boy really was a glutton for punishment.

Kagome cleared her throat before she spoke up to his half-brother. "I swear, I'm not doing anything, and who gave you the right to accuse me of anything? You don't even know me."

_'Quiet the spirit.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he stood up and started around the tree, having had enough of the all too boring, one sided fight.

Inuyasha growled. "I have a right to say whatever I want to you! This is my land to and you're around my family, and it's my duty to protect them from. . . from. . ."

"From what, exactly, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sighed as he walked into the hanyo's line of sight.

"You have to admit it, she doesn't smell like a normal human!" Inuyasha said as he pointed his hand to the Spirit Guide before him.

"She is not a normal human." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Well she's still human, and there is something about that Spirit Guide that doesn't smell right!" Inuyasha growled as he pointed a finger at Kagome.

"You truly are a waist of the demon mind, Inuyasha. Your question is your answer, yet you continue to ask the girl about something she does not understand." Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha growled.

"Go to hell Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, having nothing else to say to his brother.

Sesshomaru was unwavering as he sighed, then permitted himself to glance at the Spirit Guide he had not seen yet today.

She was wearing a sheer, white shirt much like the one Rin had won yesterday, excluding the cherry blossoms, over a white camisole, and light wash blue jeans that hugged her womanly body in the right sort of way. He was lightly amused by the fact that Rin was getting to the young woman, her bare feet laying on the grass around the tree.

He could smell her own irritation and confusion as she grimaced at the hanyo before her. The papers she had been silently reading to herself, out loud to Sesshomaru's amusement, were clutched to her chest and her eyebrows were furrowed as her blue black depths danced softly.

"Perhaps you should leave." Sesshomaru said, taking one last over look of the Spirit Guide before he turned to his half-brother, who was looking very vexed as he watched Sesshomaru.

"I was talking to the Spirit Guide." Inuyasha spat.

Kagome looked more annoyed. "I have a name you know."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for a moment before raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "More like accusations."

"Whatever." Inuyasha whined a moment before he started away from the Spirit Guide and his brother.

"It is because she is a Spirit Guide." Sesshomaru said as if Inuyasha's was right in front of him, and Kagome was surprised to see the hanyo stop and turn back to look at his brother.

Inuyasha scowled. "What?"

"She is pure, no evils have tainted her. By definition, she is meant to be pure so as to be able to purify and do as the kami's wish of her, and it that purity that is so appealing to us." Sesshomaru said quickly, not wanting the half breed to stay any longer then he already had.

"Oh. . . Feh!" Inuyasha said as he flicked his hand at Kagome and went back into the south house.

Not letting the Spirit Guide say anything to him, Sesshomaru went back to his side of the tree and set himself down, content with sitting again.

"How long have you been there?" Kagome whispered as she clenched her papers tighter to her chest. She knew she had been reading aloud, quietly but still aloud, and the thought of Sesshomaru listening to her was almost as embarrassing as Inuyasha accusing her of trying to make the demons want her.

"Before breakfast." Sesshomaru said, just loud enough for Kagome's less sensitive ears to hear him. Her face went molten as she groaned and leaned against the tree.

"You heard me reading?" Kagome asked even as she knew the answer. He probably heard everything, even her heartbeat.

Kagome heard him hm. "This Sesshomaru hears everything around him, especially when it's said so closely." was his answer.

Kagome sat for a moment, just listening to the sound of the wind in the pagoda tree and flowers. She looked down at the flowers at her wrist, and was reminded, again, of her orange lily. She really was going to have to thank Rin for the beautiful flower.

"Do you spend a lot of time out here?" Kagome asked idly, wondering if the rich voiced demon would respond.

He didn't, but Kagome did here the quietest chuckle, she had obviously amused him.

Kagome sighed and decided she had read enough, leaning down she grabbed a rock from by a root of the tree and set it atop the papers Miroku had given her. Once she knew the pages wouldn't fly away, she pulled her knees up on the bench and leaned back against the rough bark of the tree. She pulled her long, loose hair over one shoulder and let the waves cover her chest and belly. She looked up into the rustling leaves about her head, and finally closed her eyes to relax.

She was relaxed, and started to think about Shippo.

She wasn't sure when she woke up to his small voice last night, but it broke her heart when she finally realized what she was listening to. Shippo was talking to Dai, as if the demon was right in front of him and just not talking. He thought Dai hadn't crossed over, that or believed that Dai could hear him up in the heavens. Kagome decided that there nothing more beautiful than Shippo's innocence, so she wasn't going to say anything to him about it.

Then, on its own accord, Kagome's mind went to a certain demon sitting less than 4 feet away from her. Even now she could see him, black button up wrinkling ever so slightly as he leaned against the same tree, his clawed fingers tucked carefully into his pockets, his silver hair, every once in a while, blowing around him in the breeze. His eyes shut and his mouth set in an emotionless line.

"I hear that as well." Sesshomaru said as he heard her heart beat pick up ever so slightly.

Kagome's eyes flew open. "What?"

"Your heart." Was all Sesshomaru said, and Kagome blushed. Maybe relaxing around Sesshomaru wasn't the best idea, especially with where her thoughts had been going lately.

"Uh. . . So, would you mind thanking Rin for the flower she gave me, just in case I forget." Kagome said, her face on fire.

"You already thanked Rin for your floral adornment." Sesshomaru breathed, his clothes rustling loud enough for Kagome to hear.

Kagome clenched her eyes and bit her lip so she wouldn't shiver at the sound of his voice, fearing he could somehow hear that to. "No, there was a flower in my room yesterday when I got out of the bath. It's an orange lily."

They were quiet for a minute or two, the only noise was their breathing and the wind in the garden.

"You believe Rin to be the one to have given you this flower?" Sesshomaru said, finally breaking the silence.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Who else would give me a flower?"


	6. Chapter 6: Rain

Chapter 6

"Kagome mama! Sango says it's almost lunch time if you want to wash up!" Shippo said as he made his way toward his sitting Kagome. He seemed particularly proud of himself as he walked, his head held high and his chest out.

"Thank you so much Shippo," Kagome smiled as she grabbed Shippo up into her arms, "and what are you so happy about?"

"Master Jaken said I did very well in class today! Said I was a very smart demon!" Shippo said, sticking his chest out again.

Kagome smiled as she held Shippo close and he curled into her hair. "You're not just smart, you're brilliant, because you're my son."

"That's what I told master Jaken!" Shippo giggled into Kagome, then laughed more as she tickled him.

"Good job." Kagome laughed, forgetting the demon lord close by, letting her inner instincts flow. She held the little demon in her lap and tickled him, his laughed loud in her ear and his smile warming her heart.

"Kagome mama!" Shippo called out and she finally stopped tickling him, but didn't let him go.

Kagome laughed to herself. "I'm sorry Shippo, I just couldn't resist." she grinned, just as she saw Rin run out of the door and towards them.

"Hi Kagome-sama! Did you have fun reading?" Rin giggled breathlessly as she stood before Kagome and Shippo.

Kagome kissed the top of Shippo's head. "I had lots of fun."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly at that. "I was retold my history."

Kagome stiffed her body so she wouldn't shiver as she heard him speak. Shippo got off her lap and walked on the bench and Rin moved along the ground next to him as they made their to Sesshomaru's side of the tree. Kagome heard Rin giggled warmly and Shippo chuckle.

"Did Kagome read out loud?" She heard Shippo laugh and her cheeks heated, "She always does that when she tries to read to herself."

"Hm." Was Sesshomaru's reply and Kagome shook her head and hung it in her hand.

"Have you been out here this whole time thinking Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked a moment before she gasped happily, "Why don't you come with us to lunch Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin giggled and Kagome clamped her eyes shut and prayed to the kami's that he didn't say yes.

Suddenly she felt a little body on her shoulders and hands in her hair. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Shippo hanging over her head, his little eyebrow furrowed.

"Are you okay Kagome mama?" Shippo asked as he stood on Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome giggled and pulled Shippo down into her lap. "Yes, silly boy, I'm fine. Let's go get some lunch." She smiled. Kagome leaned to get her papers, but Rin took them and held them like Kagome had been doing earlier.

"I'll carry them for you." Rin smiled as she stood in front of Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded at Rin, making sure not look up at Sesshomaru, as she stood up and smiled. "Let's go then!" and she made her way toward the south house.

As they all walked along to the dining hall, Shippo and Rin talked nonstop.

"You're very good at writing characters Shippo, they always make me angry because I can't get the motions just right." Rin said

Shippo puffed his chest out as he walked alongside Rin. "My papa taught me a lot of the characters Jaken is teaching you now."

"Wow, you're papa must have been a really good teacher." Rin giggled and Kagome tensed, hoping this wasn't going to upset Shippo.

Shippo, however, remained very excited. "He was! He was the smartest man I knew!"

"Sesshomaru is the smartest man I know!" Rin giggled, looking up at Sesshomaru for a quick moment.

They finally made it to the dining room, and Kagome growled inwardly. Of course the Inu human couple and the wolf couple and their son were there, and Miroku and Sango, but did Naraku really have to be sitting there?

"I'm just saying, one more demon complains- Oh, hi Kagome. Good to see you in clean, dry clothes." Sango smiled as she saw her walk in, sitting close to her husband, her scowl fading to a smile.

Kagome forced herself to smile as she sat on the floor pillow. "Yeah, this morning was a bit embarrassing, but I'm all cleaned up!"

"What happened this morning?" Naraku eyes glimmered lecherously, and Sesshomaru growled as he sat down to eat.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye before she cleared her throat and answered the man. "No one the workers tripped and fell into me, making me spill my coffee on myself."

"I hope you weren't wearing something like what you're wearing now, that really would have been embarrassing." Naraku grinned, and Kagome grimaced as her face flamed.

Miroku swallowed as he saw the heated look in the Spirit Guides eyes. "Kagome, how far in your reading did you get? Did you get to any of the cases we've had over the years?" He asked.

Kagome took her eyes away from the all too happy man before her and looked at Miroku. "I got to when you took over for the first Miroku."

"Oh! How silly of me, I should have mentioned that the original south house demon was named Miroku. That must have been very confusing." Miroku smiled and Kagome relaxed, even though she knew Naraku was still staring at her.

"Yeah, it was a bit, but as a got farther along I realized what was going on. Actually, the history of this place, as well as the history leading to equal rights of demons and humans, is incredibly interesting." Kagome smiled as she got food for herself and Shippo.

Naraku grinned at her. "Care to share it with those of us who don't know this interesting history?"

Kagome sighed, and decided she couldn't just glare at him all lunch, it would make her head hurt, and so she'd play his game. "I'd be happy to share. Rin, may I see my paperwork?"

Rin smiled and offered Kagome the papers. "Here you go Kagome-sama!"

"Thank you Rin." Kagome smiled, then separated the Shikon house history papers and offered them to Naraku, who was scowling.

"What are those?" Naraku managed to chuckle, a perturbed look in his eyes as he eyed the papers in Kagome's hand.

Kagome looked at the papers, and again offered them to him. "I thought you wanted me to share."

"I meant verbally." Naraku explained, trying not to sneer at the papers like they were garbage in Kagome's hand

Kagome shrugged. "Sorry, but you're not my son, so inn less you can't read, I won't be sharing with you anytime soon."

"Yeah! Kagome-sama only reads aloud to Sesshomaru-sama." Rin exclaimed, and everyone starred at the now speechless Kagome.

"What?" Ayame chuckled, and Kagome shook her head.

Kagome managed to put a smile on her face. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"I think I do." Koga grinned as he leaned forward, as if getting ready to hear an exciting story.

"No thanks." Naraku sneered, his eyes gleaming.

Shippo was the one who reacted. "She isn't going to tell you." He growled at Naraku, standing up and pointing a claw at the human. He didn't seem to care about the two curious demons down the table, just the man in front of him.

Naraku sneered openly at Shippo. "Boy. . ."

"Oh, shut up Naraku. You know better than to threaten a demon around us." Koga spat, looking down the table at the human man. "You're the only, every day, human at this table, and none of the human workers here today like you. We could show as much power as we wanted, correcting your sniveling little ass, and no one would bat an eyelash!"

"What about her?" Naraku tried, nodded to Kagome.

"As this Sesshomaru has said countless times, she is no ordinary human." Sesshomaru said as he took a bite of sushi.

Miroku sat, completely shocked. Not only had Sesshomaru said a sentence longer than 4 words, he had defended Kagome. There was obviously something about her that demon's found comforting, but was it really strong enough to affect Sesshomaru?

"Well, woman, what are you? Some kind of pet whore to the ice king?" Naraku looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome.

For some reason, Kagome couldn't get a coherent sentence out as everyone gasped at Naraku's words. She was so overwhelmed, so annoyed, so angry, that she didn't feel anything. All she wanted to do was hide.

"I'm more then you'll ever be you pathetic piece of shit," Kagome growled, knowing Shippo had heard her curse before, but very rarely.

She had suddenly lost her appetite, "Shippo, stay with Rin, don't leave her side. Promise?" Kagome said low, but soft enough that it wouldn't worry Shippo.

"Always. . . Kagome mama where are you going?" Shippo asked as Kagome bowed her head to the table.

"For a walk." Kagome breathed, getting up and walking out of the dining hall. She was so annoyed, so agitated, that her face was burning and her blood was racing.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku called after her, but she just kept walking.

Kagome wasn't normally the kind of person to get so mad, but she wasn't the person she used to be.

If that same scenario were to have gone on a few months ago, she would have merely blushed and stayed quiet. That was so long ago, Kagome wasn't even sure if that would have been what she would have done, but she had always been able to keep a clear head with her family around, and she wouldn't have let his words affect her the way they had. Or maybe they had, and family would always react before she did.

Yes, if her family was here, she would have done nothing. She wouldn't have said anything to Naraku. She would have stayed quiet and let her family reprimand him.

Her Grandpa and Dai would have growled at his for talking to their Kagome like that, and Dai probably would have tried to kill Naraku. Souta probably would have told his to shut up and thrown something at him. Her mother would have told him he was a vile man for talking to a woman like that, and little Shippo would nod his little head and cross his small arms.

"My family. . ." Kagome whispered as she crossed her arms over her stomach and clutched it tightly. She was down the stone road leading to the paths in the mountains that Rin had told her about. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she didn't care . . . she just had to get away.

The thought of her family made Kagome's head swarm, and she was lost in thought again.

Kagome felt sick for not thinking of her family.

She had put them out of her mind any time they came up, and she was undeserving of her title as Spirit Guide for not honoring their deaths. She wasn't speaking to the kami's to guide their souls, or talking to them as if they were still here, she wasn't even thinking about them. She would just force a smile on her lips and nod in thanks at people condolences. She hadn't grieved, hadn't tried to contact them in case they hadn't moved no, she had simply acknowledged that they were no longer with her.

She hadn't even cried yet.

That was the real problem Kagome was having. Not just that pompous man who thought he was a gift to this earth from the kami's themselves, but the fact that his arrogance was something she herself never had to deal with on her own before. It was something her family always defended her from. There wasn't even a time at college or high school that her grandpa, mom, or Dai hadn't handled the situation for her.

Kagome finally looked up from walking and realized the path was no longer under her feet, but dirt and rock and twig. She looked around and saw that she was in the woods surrounding the Shikon house.

"Only I would get myself lost on privet property." Kagome rasped, her voice thick with the tears she still refused to let flow. Even now, when she was completely alone, no one around to hear or see her cry, she still couldn't do it.

Crying would make it real.

As if seeing her families bloody bodies didn't.

Kagome winced as the memory of finding her family replayed in her mind. She would never forget walking into her house, quickly running back out and hiding Shippo's face in her hair. She couldn't let him see his father that way. . . See her mother. . .

"Mama." Kagome whispered as she clamped her eyes, trying to keep the moister inside. Slowly, the harder she fought, her strength weakened against her will.

Finally, Kagome couldn't take one more memory playing in her heart, one more scenario playing out in her head. She just let the tears fall. She kept walking and softly held her eyes closed, crying. As Kagome walked, she couldn't see where to step and her bare feet caught a root and she went falling.

Surprisingly, she didn't hit the ground, but something that was hard and soft at the same time.

Kagome didn't open her eyes as whoever caught her set her down on something hard and cold. She just leaned forward into her knees and cried. She didn't want to acknowledge that someone was seeing her cry, didn't want to believe that she was being weak around someone. She simply put her face in between her knees and cried. Kagome wasn't sure for how long, and she didn't care. She was shivering with sobs, and she couldn't stop.

Just as the sobs slowed, thunder boomed and the rain started to fall, hard, steady, and cold. Kagome didn't know where the sensation came from, but she laughed.

"Only my luck!" She said as she turned her face to the sky, letting the steady spring rain wash her face and calm her down.

"You have awful luck."

Kagome closed her eyes tighter. Of course he would be the one to follow her, find her, and watch her cry like a scared child.

She sighed and just let the icy, heavy rain run down her face. "You followed me."

"Naraku was coming after you, to apologize." Sesshomaru said simply, hiding under a tree from the rain.

"Thank you for stopping him. I might have killed him if he followed me." Kagome chuckled again.

Sesshomaru let a grin curve his lips. "Perhaps this Sesshomaru should have let him follow."

Kagome finally looked down and wiped her face clean of tears and rain water. "Maybe." She was getting soaked, but at least her face was clean.

"Come." Sesshomaru commanded and Kagome squinted as she looked at where his voice was coming from.

She couldn't see much of him, just that he was standing just under the branches of a pagoda tree, his arms crossed over his chest.

'Chest! Oh great kami's my chest!' Kagome's mind screamed as she covered her white covered, cold upper body as best she could.

She heard Sesshomaru chuckle. "Come."

Kagome didn't like that he was being so demanding, but quietly stood, carefully still covering her cold, and very hard chest, and walked over to the protection of the tree. As soon as she was in its dry confines, she froze. Sesshomaru was slowly unbuttoning his black shirt, reveling his pale, muscular stomach.

Kagome quickly turned away. "What are you doing!"

Sesshomaru chuckled again. "Though this Sesshomaru has no problem with your current appearance, you do." he said, and his shirt was dangled in front of her face.

Kagome bite her lip as she took the warm shirt. "Will you turn around while I change?"

"No." Sesshomaru said sternly, and Kagome shot around to glare at him.

"So you're just going to stand there and watch a young soaking wet woman undress? What kind of pervert are you?" Kagome glared, but Sesshomaru only stood and nodded his head to the tree.

"Change on the other side of the tree." He said, and wanted to chuckle. Not only did she go from fiery to embarrassed in no time, but she wasn't covering her chest, at first because of outrage and then because of shock, gifting him with a very nice view of her . . . assets.

Kagome looked down at the flowers on her wrist as she blushed, wringing his shirt in her hands. "I'm sorry to snap at you like that. . . I'm a little emotional."

"Hm." Was all Sesshomaru said, and Kagome nodded before she took the still perfect crown of flowers off of her head.

"Would you mind holding this for me?" She asked quietly and the demon before her looked at the flowers in her hand for a moment. Something seemed to be working in the back of his mind, but it wasn't reaching his mouth to form words. He finally nodded once and delicately took the flowers from Kagome's hand.

Kagome smiled and quickly walked to the other side of the tree. She set Sesshomaru shirt on the crock of the tree where it split and quickly pulled her shirt off, thankfully the camisole was built in so she wouldn't have to work at prying off both. She wrung out most of the water from her shirt before she removed her bra to wring as much water as she could out of the fragile fabric. Sighing and shivering, Kagome put her bra back on. Cold or not, she was not going to stand around without one in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru found it surprising that he didn't turn back and look at the Spirit Guide as she changed clothes. He normally didn't care if he offended anyone or not. If he wanted to see a female naked, he would, and the female would be stupid to deny him the view. So why was he forcing himself not to watch this woman?

"Thank you so much for the shirt." Kagome said as she started to button the shirt onto her body. It was way too big, but at least it was dry and not white.

Just as she was buttoning the top three buttons, walking around the tree with her wet shirt slung over her arm, she bumped into the steel wall of Sesshomaru, not realizing how quickly she was walking or the fact that he was walking toward her side.

Sesshomaru held on to Kagome to keep her from falling just as she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. They looked at each other for a long moment, and Kagome was suddenly hyper aware of the fact that Sesshomaru's chest was bare against her body. She was touching his naked shoulders, touching the muscles she had dreamed of last night.

It was Kagome who pulled away as her face went molten, her heart racing so quickly she could feel it in her ears. "Sorry. . . I-I guess I'm just a klutz." She managed as she looked down and pulled her wet shirt into her hands.

"Hm." Sesshomaru nodded as he watched the Spirit Guide. She was clearly attracted to him, but she wasn't doing anything about it. Very strange . . .

As Kagome looked down at the dirt floor under her cold feet, her shirt back over her arm as she idly braided her wet hair, she felt the crown of flowers being replaced on the top of her head. She looked up at Sesshomaru, so close his body heat pulsed against her, and his honey eyes danced as they watched her, daring her to do something, but not telling her what.

Just when Sesshomaru would have stepped closer to Kagome, the rain slowed and she noticed, side-stepping and walking away from him to watch the water that slowly trickled from the clouds. He scowled for a moment before his face returned to stone.

"We should head back to the Shikon before the rain starts again," Kagome smiled before she turned back to Sesshomaru, "I have no idea which way that is."

Sesshomaru shook his head at her before he walked past her and started down the path in the foliage that Kagome hadn't noticed she was walking. She quickly ran up to Sesshomaru and remained quiet as he led her back to the Shikon house.

When they made it to the stone path, Kagome's feet hurting slightly as they were covered in small rocks and mud, two small bodies rammed into her legs, nearly knocking her over.

"Kagome mam!" Shippo cried as he clung to her wet leg. "I was so worried."

"Sesshomaru-sama told that mean old Naraku off for you! You don't have to be sad anymore." Rin whimpered, holding the opposite leg.

"It's okay you two, I promise. I shouldn't have let Naraku get to me so easily. I'm fine now." Kagome breathed as she easily pried them off her legs so she could she knell down and hug them to her chest.

Shippo pulled back with a smiling scowl. "You're all wet."

After Kagome was in dry clothes, black jeans and thin black sweater, she sighed as she hugged the warm, fluffy fabric to her chest a moment before she opened her eyes and looked down at the writing table next to the futon she shared with Shippo. There was the flower, just as big and beautiful as it had been yesterday. She picked up the big flower and held it to her nose.

It didn't smell like a normal lily, but spicy and warm. . . masculine.

"Weird." Kagome thought as she held the flower close and made her way back to the south house.

"Sango?" Kagome called as she stepped into the south house, and was once again called into the sitting room, where Miroku, Ayame and Sango were having tea.

"You'd think you'd turn into a tea leaf you drink so much tea." Kagome smiled as she walked into the room and sat next to Ayame.

Ayame smiled at Kagome, before she noticed the flower in her hand. "What a gorgeous flower."

Kagome looked at the large bloom and smiled. "It was in my room yesterday morning when I came back from showering."

"Did Rin give it to you?" Miroku asked nervously, knowing where that flower came from and what it stood for.

"I think so, she's the only one I know of that is so obsessed with flowers." Kagome smiled, just as Shippo walked by the room.

"Kagome mama! You're all clean again!" Shippo smiled as he pulled Kagome's hair over her shoulder to re-braid the still damp locks. Kagome kissed the small demon on the top of his head and smiled into his hair, feeling more comforted than she had all afternoon.

"Kagome. . . the flower. . ." Miroku said, and Kagome looked up to scowl at him.

"What about it?" Kagome asked quietly, slowly rocking Shippo in her lap.

Miroku swallowed down roughly. "I don't think Rin gave you that flower."

Kagome scowled. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Rin gives flowers according to their meanings, and the meaning of that flower is not something a little girl should present to you." Ayame explained, a mischievous grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, what does the flower mean?" Kagome asked.

"Intense passion." Miroku said simply, watching Kagome's face change from creamy pail, to vibrant rose.

"I love it when she gets embarrassed! Her scent gets so strong!" Ayame giggled as Kagome looked at the flower in her hand.

**A/N: Thanks EVERYONE that has commented/faved/followed this story! **

**I know this chapter is a little emo, but I promise, it gets better!**


	7. Chapter 7: Candy

Chapter 7

The rest of the afternoon was as uneventful as anything could be in a sanctuary that housed demons and special humans. Kagome, having decided to completely ignore the flower comment, found out that the only reason Naraku was there was because his house had burned down. The police said it was a stove burner that had been left on, and he would be staying with them until he found a new place.

Kagome figured, that with all the money he got as a supplier to demons, his leaving would be sooner rather than later.

She spent most of the afternoon with Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Shippo, drinking tea and getting to know all of them, until Miroku declared that dinner would be soon and he wanted to make candy beforehand. Apparently, he was very well known for his chocolates and hard candies.

Kagome had excused herself so that she could put her, not so innocent, flower in her room and set it on the writing table with her new flower crown and bracelet, and she forced herself not to think about exactly who had given it to her. She was a lot of things, but when I came to matters of the heart she was the biggest wimp in Japan.

As she made her way downstairs to read before dinner, Shippo and Rin bounced on the stairs, and Kagome, whether by instinct or by curiosity, smiled as she addressed Rin.

"Where are the orange lilies here, Rin?" Kagome smiled, and the little girls face lite up brilliantly.

"Sesshomaru-sama's garden!" Rin exclaimed, her turn to let her little mind work mischievously. If Kagome-sama had one of Sesshomaru-sama's flowers, that meant he liked her. If Sesshomaru-sama liked her, they could get married, and if they got married she and Shippo would be brother and sister and she would have a mama!

Kagome had a flutter in her chest. She knew, somehow, the Sesshomaru had been the one to give her the flower, but why?

_'My scent probably. . .'_ Kagome thought and she smiled down at the children.

"Come on you two, let's get to the south house before the rain starts again. Rin, where did you put my papers?" Kagome smiled as she took the children's hands and walked on.

Rin smiled as she swung Kagome's hand back and forth. "I gave them to Miroku-sama! He said he would wait in the south house sitting room for you."

"Thank you very much Rin." Kagome smiled, just as they walked out of the west house and into the gray outside. The air was thick with humidity, but cool with the damp, steady breeze.

As Kagome walked into the south house, Rin tore out of her hand and ran to Sesshomaru who was standing just past the sitting room door. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama, guess what?"

Before Sesshomaru could say anything, he was thrown into the Kagome as Shippo and Rin ran to the side, into the safety of the sitting room. Kagome blacked out as her head was thrown into the hard wood of the flood, and Sesshomaru growled at the burning at the back of his head and he lay uncomfortably atop the Spirit Guide.

"I'll kill you, flee brains!" Inuyasha's growled as he pushed the candy covered wolf off of him and back into the ground. Before Inuyasha could start to pound on Koga, he was turned around and grabbed by his throat by the red eyed Sesshomaru, and thrown into the wall.

Ayame walked out and saw what was going on, and screamed as loudly as she could. "HEY!"

Everyone stopped moving as Ayame glared into the hall.

Kagome was unconscious on the ground. Koga was leaning up on his arms, covered in pink and brown goop that could only be the chocolate and syrup Miroku was using to make candy. Inuyasha, his face smeared with pink and brown, was being held against the wall by his throat by Sesshomaru's green glowing hand, chocolate and pink candy syrup coating his hair and neck.

"I swear to the kami's, if you hurt Kagome all of you will pay!" Ayame growled as she pushed the men away and knelt down to Kagome. She lifted her head and felt the back of her head softly.

"Like she hasn't been through enough today." Sango scolded as she knelt on the other side of Kagome. She had a huge knot on the back of her head, and pink smeared on her cheek and throat.

"Kagome mama?"

Sango and Ayame stared at one another as they heard Shippo's little voice, next to them. Unsure of what they had just said would affect the boy, they looked over and saw Rin hugging Shippo's shoulders, tears rolling out of his eyes as he tried to make them stop.

"Move." Sesshomaru commanded the woman harshly as he dropped Inuyasha to the ground and walked to where Kagome was laying.

Ayame was going to tell him they couple take care of her, but the feral look in his eyes told her Ayame and Sango to quickly backed away as Sesshomaru knelt down to Kagome and smoothed her damp bangs out of her face. He picked her up and turned to Shippo and Rin as they stood at his right.

"We will take dinner in Kagome's room," Sesshomaru said quietly, not looking away from the children before him, "come." he commanded the children and with that, Sesshomaru turned away and started out of the south house and into the humid air outside. He held Kagome tight against his chest, heading to the west house.

"Is. . . Is Kagome mama okay?" Shippo sniffled as he followed Sesshomaru.

Rin held him close. "She's fine. She just bumped her head when Inuyasha and Koga knocked Sesshomaru into her."

"They need to be more careful!" Shippo scowled, crossing his tiny arms over his chest. He stayed quiet, calmly walking behind Sesshomaru and looking down as they walked into the west house, and up the stairs.

Kagome felt her face burn as she opened her eyes. She quickly shut them tight when she felt the pounding in her head. She had hit her head, and hit it hard, and she knew she would have a real headache in the morning.

She could hear Shippo sniffling and Rin comforting him, and she knew she was being carried, and by the surprisingly familiar smell of the body holding her, she knew it was Sesshomaru.

"Shippo?" Kagome groaned as she felt the throbbing back of her head, and the stinging at her cheek. Something sticky was on her where it tingled like a burn, and she wasn't sure why.

Kagome heard Shippo gasp as Rin squealed and her eyes shot open.

"What's wrong?" She tried to look over Sesshomaru's shoulder, but his hold on her body was too tight, and she was securely locked against him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin gasped as they all stopped on the stairs.

"What is it?" Kagome said, finally settling for asking Sesshomaru. He looked completely enraged as he looked forward, his hands tight on her body, his eyes tinged with red.

"Sesshomaru's hair is all tangled and covered in pink and brown goop! Like the time Souta and I had that cake fight!" Shippo explained and Kagome paled.

"W-what happened?" Kagome managed as Sesshomaru continued once again to carry her up the stairs.

"Koga and my ingrate of a half-brother got into a fight, and decided to throw the still melted candy Miroku was making at one another. Finally tired of losing, the wolf cashed Inuyasha with the pots of melted concoction and they ran into us, pouring all of it on myself."

"Your hair?" Kagome grimaced.

"Is just as the child said." Sesshomaru growled as he walked into the hall.

"Will you put me down?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him, seeing some of the pink, quickly hardening goop on his neck. Sesshomaru looked down at her, his glowing eyes stern and hard with rage.

"Please? I want to see what I can do about your hair." Kagome tried to smile. Sesshomaru growled softly, but finally set Kagome on her feet. She was nervous to say the least as she slowly made her way to Sesshomaru's back.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from gasping as she saw Sesshomaru's back side.

From the nap of his neck down was knotted and clumped together in a large, pink, brown, and tan mess. A lot of the candy had mixed together and become a mass in his hair, and some had simply slid down his long, beautiful hair. Kagome touched a mass, most of it dry in his hair, and it was gooey and sharp all at the same time. When she went to pull away, her hand got stuck for a moment and Sesshomaru growled as she tore her hand away.

"Rin, Shippo," Kagome said as she turned to her two, tiny companions, "I need you to get me a bowl of hot water, and some towels. I think I can save Sesshomaru-sama's hair, if we hurry."

"Yes Kagome mama!" The children said together, and Kagome didn't pay attention to the fact that Rin had called her mama. She turned back to the demon that was now facing her with a very sour look in his eyes.

"It is not going to come out." He growled, low and violently.

Kagome smiled and grabbed his wrist in her, clean, hand. "I can try." And she pulled him along to her room. Once there, she pulled him in and started to clean her hand as she turned to a small case she had of beauty products.

"You can sit on the futon, I'll need you shorter than me." Kagome said as she looked through the box and pushed her sleeves up on her arms. She didn't hear him reply, but was very happy to hear the sheets on her futon rustle softly.

_'Oh, kami's! Kagome, the hottest man, erh, demon you have ever seen in sitting on your bed!' _Kagome's mind shouted at her as she glanced over at Sesshomaru. He was wearing yet another button up, this one also black, and it was splattered it hardening candy goop. He looked incredibly annoyed, but calm enough to be sitting with his hands relaxed on her crossed legs as he sat at the end of the bed, facing her closet wall.

Kagome swallowed and stood up. "How sensitive about your hair are you?"

Sesshomaru glared over at her. "What?"

"I-I mean. . . is your scalp s-sensitive?" Kagome stuttered, and Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"Very." He answered, just as Rin and Shippo walked in with a wide mouthed basin, steaming water half-way up inside. Over each of their shoulders was plush towel, and under Rin's arm were wash clothes.

"We brought what you asked Kagome mama!" They said, and Kagome still didn't catching that they said it together as she stacked some pillows behind Sesshomaru.

"Could you set the water on the floor next to Sesshomaru-sama, and give me the towels, please?" Kagome smiled and Rin and Shippo nodded happily. They did as Kagome said, setting the steaming water next to Sesshomaru and handing Kagome the towels rather quickly.

"Rin, will you lift up Sesshomaru's hair so I can put the towel around her shoulders?" Kagome smiled, the demon before her fuming as she lay a towel over the pillows before she knelt on it.

Rin did as Kagome said and Sesshomaru pulled his shirt off for the second time today.

Ignoring the fact that his top half was naked, again, Kagome wrapped the towel around his shoulders. Before Kagome could ask for a wet wash cloth, Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Cut it." he spat. If there was one thing Sesshomaru hated, it was his hair getting pulled in the not-fun, not-sexual way, and as sweet as the Spirit Guide was in her attempt at trying to save his hair, he wasn't going to sit and let her pull at his hair uselessly.

He heard Kagome gaps behind him. "Cut it? Are you sure?"

"This Sesshomaru will not have his hair pulled. Cut it." He forced himself to growl out before he regretted it.

Kagome grimaced. His beautifully silver hair was going to be so short. She sighed and nodded.

"Shippo, get me my scissors." Kagome sighed as she gathered up his messed and matted locks.

Shippo rummaged through her beauty box a moment before he hurried over to Kagome, her scissors in his hand. "This is like the time I let the cake and icing dry in my hair, and you had to cut it out."

Kagome nodded, and as soon as Kagome had the scissors and Sesshomaru's hair in her hands, she closed her eyes and snipped off the matted and candy coated part in three quick, though hard, cuts. She opened her eyes and sighed, then cut at the parts that had been splattered with chocolate and pink syrup. When she decided it was good enough, she realized it would be easier if his head was wet.

This way going to take some time.

Standing up, Kagome walked around Sesshomaru to dunk her hands in the water.

Sesshomaru scowled at her for a moment before she stepped close to him and ran her damp hands threw his hair. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, then he was lost to the rhythmic massaging of her fingers leaving and returning to his hair, wetting it slowly. He was beginning to think cutting his hair was a good idea.

He was thoroughly enjoying himself, her thin, strong fingers running through his hair, until she snagged a clump that still had candy in it. She held his hair softly, and began to sputter.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I thought I go it all!" Kagome said as she leaned over his shoulder and snipped off a lock of pink coated hair. Sesshomaru almost wanted to grin and inspect her body that was leaned so close, until he realized that Shippo and Rin were with them.

Then, a servant walked in with dinner for two of them, the children, in fact.

"Rin, take Shippo and eat in Shippo's room." Sesshomaru commanded and Kagome scowled as she pulled away from him.

"Shippo has his own room?" She asked, and Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin giggled. "Sesshomaru-sama had a room set up for Shippo the other night, but Shippo's been sleeping here with you."

"Oh, well go on and do and Sesshomaru-sama said." Kagome smiled as she bowed and took a platter from a second servant for herself and Sesshomaru.

Shippo and Rin nodded, and quickly followed the servant to Shippo's room, right next to Kagome's.

Kagome shut the door and returned to Sesshomaru to kneel before him, inspecting his bangs and the sides of his face. "I don't see any more candy goop, but I will have to even things out a bit."

"Hm." Was all Sesshomaru said and Kagome smiled and walked to stand behind him.

Kagome sighed before she started to even out Sesshomaru's hair, unsure if he was going to hate her for making it so short.

After a few minutes and a lot of hair, Sesshomaru had a modern enough haircut, and pink candy all over neck.

"D-do you want-" Kagome started by Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Yes." He barked, and Kagome swallowed and nodded. She grabbed a washcloth and dampened it before she started to clean the candy remnants away from her neck and shoulders. He had marking just like the ones on his face on his forearms, and on the side of his torso, and they were so gorgeous Kagome was tempted to run her hands over them. She, instead, bite her lip so hard that she thought she'd scream to keep from shivering as she touched Sesshomaru bare skin and focused on her task.

"Stop that or you are going to draw blood." Sesshomaru growled at Kagome as she leaned over to dampen the cloths again.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she looked up at Sesshomaru and scowled.

"Biting your lip." Sesshomaru said sternly, his eyes once again golden honey as he started at Kagome.

Kagome swallowed and nodded before she stood behind Sesshomaru again. She had almost all of the candy off of his shoulders, and for some reason that disappointed her. She was enjoying this a little too much. She cleared her throat when she was finished, and when walked away from Sesshomaru, her stomach growled.

"You should eat." Sesshomaru commanded, looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked at her stomach and chuckled. "I guess I should. . . I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"You did not eat lunch." Sesshomaru sighed, closing his eyes.

He was going to simply sit and wait for Kagome to eat, but then he felt a platter being set next to him, a moment before he felt the bed dip softly. He looked and saw the Spirit Guide was sitting on the head of the bed, sipping her soup as she held her writing desk in front of her. Sesshomaru turned to face the girl and look at his food.

"I guess it's my own fault. Skipping meals is very bad for your health, and I totally skipped two today." Kagome smiled before she started eating again. Sesshomaru scowled for a moment, then closed his eyes and started eating.

For about 5 minutes, the two ate in silence. Sesshomaru's head felt incredibly light and it was strange not to hear the rustle of his hair or feel it run along his back when he moved, but even stranger was the fact he was eating with this very inciting young woman, and not taking her like he wanted. He simply ate with her, both of them comfortable with the silence.

"How long have you had Rin?" The young woman asked and Sesshomaru scowled. Where did that comment come from?

Sesshomaru scowled. "Why do you ask?"

"She seems almost like she's you're real daughter. . . and I know sometimes connections come pretty quickly with some children and demons, but you two seem to have the kind of understanding between each other, so I was only wondering how long you two have known one another." The young woman rambled, as if she were Rin.

"How long have you had the kitsune?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes still closed, eating silently.

"3 years, and he's called me Kagome mama since the first day." Kagome smiled as she remembered the day Dai and Shippo moved in next door to her family's shrine.

"This Sesshomaru has taken care of Rin since she was 4." Sesshomaru said as he pushed his food aside, having had enough.

Kagome smiled as she wiped her mouth. "That is very sweet." She giggled before she got up and moved her tray of food off of her writing table, and Sesshomaru smiled for a moment.

There, sitting on the table, was the flower he had given Kagome.

He looked over at her as she knelt down to grab the wash clothes to move them and the water, and he decided that holding back was no longer working for him. But, before he could pull her close, she moved away from him and to the door, where she opened it and walked out of the room.

Kagome made herself breathe deeply as she walked away from Sesshomaru, still shirtless and sitting on her bed. She could feel the heat on her face as she had been talking to him, but he didn't see, his beautiful eyes closed.

_'Just breathe, girl. You've been around beautiful men before. Take Dai! He was handsome! You didn't lose your head every time he talked to you!'_

_'Of course, Dai never looked at you, or spoke to you, the way Sesshomaru does.'_

_'Shut up mind! You're driving me crazy!_' Kagome shouted at herself as she went and dumped out the water from the basin.

When Kagome walked back into her room, Sesshomaru was standing next to her window, still shirtless of course, holding the orange lily up to his inspection, the clawed hand not holding the flower ghosting a nail along a petal.

_'Act natural!'_ Kagome told herself as she walked into her room to clean up his dishes, only to see that they were all stacked neatly next to her door with her own.

"Gorgeous flower," Sesshomaru said and Kagome turned around to look at him, the door closing behind her, "do you know where it comes from?"

"Y-your garden?" Kagome tried to smile and Sesshomaru gave her a tiny grin.

"Yes, it does." he breathed, drawing closer to Kagome, who quickly swallowed and backed up.

"I'll go check on the children!" Kagome declared, and went to walk out of the room, when Sesshomaru stopped her.

Sesshomaru grabbed the back of Kagome's neck and pulled her close. Before she could gasp, move away, or do anything, Sesshomaru was licking and suckling her neck.

This time, Kagome couldn't stop herself from shivering as she felt his rough tongue on her skin. She held onto his shoulders as he continued to torture her, and Sesshomaru grinned against her skin. He knew she wouldn't be able to run forever.

Sesshomaru smiled as he pulled back and licked his lips. Those silly candies Miroku makes are actually tasty. . . or was that Kagome?

"What. . . What was that f-for?" Kagome managed, breathless. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru's stare burning into her, a grin in his eyes.

"You had candy on your neck." Sesshomaru smiled before he licked and suckled the skin next to Kagome's mouth, a few splatters of pink there as well. When he pulled away this time Kagome nearly fell back, her knees weak. Sesshomaru easily held her up, one arm around her, as he dropped the flower back down to the writing table.

Finally, Kagome was able to snap herself back into her mind and she pushed away from Sesshomaru. Devastatingly beautiful or not, she wasn't that easy.

"I-I'll get the children now." Kagome said, her voice breaking a few times and as walked away from the demon in front of her.

Sesshomaru scowled as she walked away. Women had done many things when he gave them attention before. They had thrown themselves at him, fainted, even returned the attention. . . but walk away?

No woman had ever had the tenacity, or even want, to walk away from him.

Kagome interrupted Sesshomaru's thinking as she walked back into the doorway. "They're asleep." She smiled, and Sesshomaru scowled at her.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Leave them to sleep." He said simply before walking past Kagome in the doorway and down the hall.

"Good night Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome called, and Sesshomaru turned back to look at her. She must be one of those silly human's that didn't like to move to fast. . .

_'She'll learn.'_ Sesshomaru promised himself before he nodded to Kagome.

"Good night Spirit Guide."

**A/N: PLEASE don't kill me for chopping off Sesshomaru's beautiful, long hair! It was inspired by some amazing art work on Deviantart . . . and i just really wanted to do something different! Please, all I ask is my life! -runs and hides under rock- **


	8. Chapter 8: Laundry

Chapter 8

Kagome woke up with the sun.

She had gone to bed early, and now, just as light was coming into her window; she woke up, and felt completely rested.

She looked around, and the memories of yesterday filled her mind.

Reading about the Shikon House, Naraku's insult and her running away, Sesshomaru finding her, and having aforementioned man thrown into her and candy poured on him.

"Oh. . ." Kagome groaned groggily as she rubbed her eyes. She had cut Sesshomaru's hair off last night, and he had kissed her neck.

_'I'm not going to go there.'_ She told herself, siting up in bed. She was happy to have a change of blankets of the bed. The others were wet and covered in Sesshomaru's hair and candy bits.

Kagome decided she would take a shower, hoping no one was awake to interrupt her privacy.

She got out of bed and shivered the cool of yesterday turning into cold overnight, her shorts not doing much against the chill in the room. She would need to unpack so she could find her sweat pants. Kagome gathered her things and quickly ran down to the bathing room.

When she got there, Kagome sighed happily when the steam of the room hit her, and no one was there. It was welcoming and warming all at once. Though she didn't like the open set up of the room, she did like how inviting the room was, how calming it was.

Kagome quickly got into the shower stall and started to relax as the steaming water ran over her. It felt amazing.

Kagome was so wrapped up in her shower, trying to put her dreams out of her mind that she didn't even realize that someone else had walked in. Her humming to herself, and the loud ring of the water pouring out of the shower against the tile floor, she didn't hear when they dropped their clothes and got into the steaming bath in the middle of the room.

Kagome sighed when she finally forced herself to turn off the water. She grabbed her towels and blotted her face with the warm fluff.

It wasn't until she started drying off that she saw him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome breathed as she covered herself with the towel. She knew he couldn't see anything, but that didn't stop her from feeling like he could see everything.

Sesshomaru looked over at the young, blushing woman, and grinned inwardly. She was losing her mind standing in that stall, and it was hilarious. She should be proud that he was even here while she was, proud that he's interested in her body. But instead, she was ruby red with embarrassment and anxiety.

"Hm?" He asked, closing his eyes as he massaged his soap in his now short hair. He had been surprised by how much easier this hair style was, though he did miss his hair, and he was actually very happy with the decision to cut it off.

Kagome knew she was blushing madly, but she couldn't stop. "N-nothing." She said quickly, turning away from his and drying as quickly as she could. She did her best to ignore the demon behind her, but it wasn't easy. How was she supposed to ignore the most gorgeous being she had ever seen?

Kagome looked to her pile of clothes and wished she had wanted to wear something else. Jean shorts and V-neck black t-shirt, not something she wanted him to see her in.

_'Better than being naked.'_ She told herself as she reached to the side of the stall for her clothes.

_'Or is it?'_

"Shh." She told herself, running the towel through her long hair again.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked as he scowled at the young woman.

Kagome swallowed and smiled nervously as she turned to Sesshomaru. "N-nothing Sesshomaru-sama. Just, talking to myself!"

Kagome was caught in Sesshomaru's eyes as he starred at her. His short hair made his even hotter, as if that were possible, and his face was expressionless, as always. His bright honey eyes were focused on hers, and Kagome swallowed as her dreams whispered through her mind, and she blushed.

Kagome looked away and heard the water splash, Sesshomaru going under the water. She took that opportunity and pulled her under clothes on and her shorts before she heard the sloshing of water again. She shook her head and pulled her shirt on as fast as she could.

Kagome bit her lip, and quickly stepped out of the stall and hurried to the door.

"Good day Spirit Guide." Sesshomaru grinned, the young girl coming up short for a moment before she shook her head and left.

"Kagome mama, what are you doing?" Shippo asked as he sat on her bed. Rin told him she would come here to get him so classes as soon as she and Sesshomaru finished breakfast.

Kagome smiled as folded some of her pj's and set them in at bureau against her wall. "I'm finally unpacking our clothes. It'll be nice not to live out of our suitcases."

"That's true. . . Can we put my clothes in my new room?" Shippo asked warmly and Kagome laughed.

"Of course we can! I'm glad you want your own room." Kagome smiled happily. She started to open Shippo's suit case just as Rin walked in.

"Good morning Kagome-mama! How did you sleep?" Rin giggled as she stood in the doorway. Her little face was warm and her eyes glowed brilliantly. Kagome was quickly getting very attached to the little girl.

"Good morning Rin. I slept very well, thank you. Shippo, are you ready for lessons?" Kagome smiled as she stepped close to Rin and hugged the girl.

Shippo nodded as he jumped up and hugged Kagome's leg. "Yup, see you later Kagome mama!" he giggled.

"Oh, before you go Rin, do you know where the washers are?" Kagome smiled, looking over at her messy bed clothes.

"Oh, it's on the bottom floor, and the dryers are right next to them. Our house shares the washers and dryers with the east house, so if people are in there they are probably from the east house." Rin giggled warmly.

"Thank you so much Rin." Kagome smiled and the children ran off.

Kagome looked around her room, really looked, for the first time.

It was bigger than she was used to, though her room back home had dressers and her bed and computer desk, but even still, this room was large and open.

There was a closet on one side, next to a door that led to Shippo's room, and the opposite wall had the bureau and a painting above. It was a gorgeous painting, a silk screen painting of a huge dog demon, howling up a crescent moon. The wall with her window had nothing but the window and navy curtains, and the futon she slept on was in the middle of the floor, the writing desk next to it, that wakizashi and orange lily on it. The wall with the door had nothing on it but the door leading to the hall, but Kagome figured she could do a lot with an empty wall like that. It was hard wood floors, but it was soft under her feet.

Kagome sighed and got to work.

She refolded all of Shippo's clean clothes that needed to be folded, separating out the dirty or new clothes that needed to be washed. She folded all her clothes and put them away, hung all her other clothes. She put Shippo's clothes away and cleaned his room, making his bed and cleaning up the little mess, before she finally got the courage to open her final suitcase. It was a simple suitcase. Black leather and silver fastenings, but inside it held more potential pain than anything Kagome had yet to face.

Kagome was shaking with anxiety as she approached the large case. The very idea of seeing all these things again made her weak with worry.

Gathering her courage, she sighed and opened the suitcase

There, laid into the folds of her mother's wedding kimono, were the only belongings that Kagome could bring herself to get out of her house before the cleaners came through and cleaned up the mess. Everything that she had left went up to auction, but Kagome really didn't care about that part. She had the more precious things from her home.

The picture of her, Dai, Souta, and Shippo at her high school graduation. The picture of her and her mother in front of her university. A picture of the whole family on their trip to China the summer after they met Dai and Shippo. Those were the only pictures Kagome could bring herself to look at long enough to keep., excluding her locket.

A hand-held game Souta was in love with. A few of Grandpa's sacred seals. Mama's handwritten book of recipes, as well as her wedding kimono. Dai's garden gloves, as well as the pelt he had from his ancestors. Those were the only items she could bare to touch while keeping a strong face for Shippo.

Then there was her bow and arrows, the only thing besides her clothes and locket she brought with her that were her belongings. It was hard to say the least, looking at the damned items without wanting to break them, but something in her wouldn't let her. They were hers, one of the only weapons she knew how to use. The bow was polished, blessed wood from her ancestor's trees, and the sting was from the bow of her aforementioned ancestors, who still lived in the mountain shrine.

Kagome smiled as she looked over everything. Even though it was hard to see it, it was also nice. It was somehow relaxing to see all the things in this world that meant so much. Sighing, she put everything away where she liked it to go. She set the pictures atop her bureau, along with her grandfather's seals. She quickly set the garden gloves and pelts on top of Shippo's bureau. Not sure what to do with them, she left the portable game, her bow and arrows, and her mother's kimono in the suit case.

Kagome smiled before she gathered all the dirty clothes into the hamper and headed down stairs. She would do her and Shippo's clothes before she did the sheets of her bed. She wasn't going to worry about those right now.

What she was worried about was the fact that she had no idea where the laundry room was. She looked around the bottom floor, but couldn't tell where it was.

Then she found the room that had a plaque on it that said 'laundry' on it, and she smiled warmly.

Kagome walked in, and saw a black haired woman facing the wall of dryers. Ignoring her, Kagome sighed and went about separating the laundry into their intended loads.

"So the ice prince doesn't have his servant's do you're laundry?" Kikyo asked Kagome as she turned away from the dryer she had just turned closed and picked up her clothes to fold them.

Kagome turned and looked at the woman. She was dressed like any other woman. Hair pulled back into a pony tail, white and red dress and red flats, but she carried herself like she was from another time.

"Um, I'm not quite sure what you mean." Kagome scowled, looking at the woman across the room from her.

"Honestly girl, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You're sleeping with him, and he won't even have his servants do your laundry for you?" Kikyo smirked, and Kagome gaped.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said, and Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Child, Sesshomaru only shows interest in women he intends to bed. He has been incredibly, and uncharacteristically kind to you, so you two must be sleeping together."

Kagome's face flamed.

In the last 16 hours, this was the second time she had been accused of sleeping with Sesshomaru. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't mad about that, but she was very mad with the fact how easy they all thought she was, how quickly they thought she would just jump into bed with some guy.

"Kagome, are you down here? Rin said-" Sango started, but stopped when she walked into the west house laundry room and saw Kagome and Kikyo staring at one another. Kikyo was grinning and Kagome was blushing brilliantly.

"Is everything alright?" Sango asked as she looked back and forth between the two women. She stepped farther in and glared at Kikyo as she stood at Kagome's side.

"Fine." Kikyo smiled before she walked out of the laundry room with that same smug smile on her face.

Sango glared at Kikyo as she walked out. "I hate her so much. If Inuyasha didn't love her so much I'd kill her."

"Sango . . ." Kagome sighed and Sango looked at the blushing girl. Kagome was dressed very comfortably, but everything about her body said tense and frustrated.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked softly, placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked down at her convers clad feet. "Do you think I'm sleeping with Sesshomaru?"

Sango scowled. "Why on earth would I think that?"

"Because Kikyo said it was obvious that we're sleeping together." Kagome whimpered as she felt her face so hot it felt like she was going to start sweating.

"Kagome, you shouldn't listen to her. Kikyo is just mean, to all women, no matter whom they are or aren't seeing. I don't think you're sleeping with Sesshomaru, and even if you were it's none of her business." Sango smiled leaning down a little to look into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome nodded and rubbed her upper arms. "Thanks . . ."

"Hey, you want some help in here?" Sango smiled and Kagome scowled as she finally looked up.

"You want to help me with my laundry?" Kagome asked and Sango smiled brightly.

"When I moved in here, all I wanted was one person to just offer to hang out with me. Talk to me in a natural setting." Sango giggled as she stepped closer to Kagome and opened one of the washers.

Kagome chuckled. "Well, I suppose a little help would be nice."

Sango smiled as they started to load the washers, and it wasn't like things normally were with strangers between the two girls. The silence was comfortable and calm. Kagome could tell they were going to become fast friends.

"So," Sango smiled as she started the last washer and jumped up to sit on it, "what was it like growing up with two Spirit Guides?"

Kagome smiled and copied Sango's actions. "It was the warmest, most welcoming place in the world."

"Man, I would kill to grow up like that. My family was always so uptight and rushed around." Sango smiled and Kagome scowled.

"Everyone in your family was a demon hunter?" Kagome asked, kicking her feet back and forth.

Sango sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, my father, all my uncles and aunts, my cousins. Everyone in our apartment building, actually, was a demon hunter or retired demon hunter. I didn't know anyone who wasn't a demon hunter until I was 13. It was weird, when I finally met someone who was just a normal person. I looked at them like they were crazy when they said they had never killed anything."

"How many demons have you killed?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled over a Kagome. "I was one of the slower ones. I've only killed 15 demons."

"And that's not a lot?" Kagome chuckled with disbelief and Sango grinned.

"That's nothing. Its basic training kills compared to some." Sango chuckled and Kagome's eyes widened.

Sango chuckled. "And what about you? How many ghosts have you helped? How many evils have you purified?"

Kagome blushed. "All on my own. . . I've only helped one spirit move on."

Sango gawked. "Seriously? Only one?"

Kagome nodded and pulled her braid over she shoulder to start pulling it apart. "Yeah. I had never done it myself before the Yamagata's. I was either with my grandpa or mom, and even then all I did was help with seals and barriers."

"Wow, and you got Lady Yamagata to just cross over like nothing! You must be more powerful then we all thought." Sango smiled at the thought of a powerful Spirit Guide around making her warm inside. The more time Kagome's scent was around, the less likely any weak demons were to try and attack, which means less lives Sango would have to take.

"I don't know about powerful. She moved on because she knew what could happen to her soul if she stayed, and because her children wanted her to have peace." Kagome smiled warmly, remembering the love between the mother inu and her son and daughter in law.

"Kagome, any human that can talk to a demon, and have their words actually heard, is powerful. I had to wait weeks to earn the respect of the demons here before they would even acknowledge that I was speaking to them." Sango laughed.

Kagome scowled, upset. "That doesn't seem fair."

Sango shrugged with a smile. "That's the way demons, especially high bloods, work. They demand respect or proof of loyalty before the accept humans. You must show loyalty in a way that demons accept, because the demon's here liked you right away."

"I guess. . ." Kagome murmured, looking at her dangling feet.

"Maybe they can smell the trustworthiness in you or something." Sango laughed, and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"That is so strange . . . what kind of person tells another that they smell _'divine'_?" Kagome chuckled and Sango laughed.

"Ayame. She in particular is obsessed with your smell. Says it's like warm tea for the soul." Sango giggled.

Kagome blushed and rolled her eyes. "That is the strangest thing I have ever heard. How can a smell be comforting?"

Sango grinned as she sighed. "Well, I think of it like this. You know, when you would come inside from playing when you were a kid, and the whole house smells like dinner and warmth?"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, the memories flooding her. "Yeah."

"That's a comforting smell." Sango smiled, looking over at the relaxed girl.

Kagome laughed as she opened her eyes and turned to Sango. "Okay,'ll give her that one. There are _some_ smells that are very comforting."

"Yeah, and like last night when you were inhaling in Shippo's hair, wasn't that comforting?" Sango grinned and Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"All right, all right, you've made your point!" Kagome laughed and leaned back on her arms.

Sango and Kagome talked all through the clothes washing, about their childhoods, and when the clothes were ready to be dried, Sango got to talking about her and Miroku's relationship.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "I would kill him!"

Sango laughed. "I almost did. As soon as his hand was off my rear, I punched him so hard he was knocked out! Inuyasha seemed to like me a little more after that."

"I bet, human girl showing her strength off. I would respect that if I were a demon." Kagome giggled and she turned the dryer in front of her on.

Sango giggled mischievously. "Yeah, but somehow that still didn't detour him! The next time we were alone, he all out offered to strip me naked and ride me into the ground. He was cute enough, and it was tempting, but we were in the middle of the Shikon bar."

Kagome blushed at that comment. "You two must be very open about that sort of thing."

"Only when we're in our room, alone," Sango giggled and turned on the last of the dryers, "but haven't you been that way with a lover? Showed him you're true colors when you were alone? I mean, I know your young . . ." and Kagome blushed and looked away from Sango, and the woman scowled. "Is talking about your sex life making you uncomfortable?"

"Well, I don't have a sex life. . . I'm a virgin." Kagome explained and Sango gasped.

"Oh, Kagome I am sorry, I don't even know why I assumed you weren't." Sango frowned, feeling bad for her words.

"Oh, it's okay. Most girls my age aren't virgins, but being what I am, I'm not really interested in sex. Something about my inner power or something, I don't know, but traditionally, Spirit Guides don't sleep with a lot of people. Some only have one lover in their whole lives." Kagome explained with a smile, even as her cheeks burned.

"Of course, I am sorry I just assumed you'd had sex before." Sango smiled and Kagome giggled.

"Don't worry about it. If I wasn't who I am I'm sure I wouldn't be anymore." Kagome smiled.

"Oh, I totally forgot why I came in here. I wanted to know how the whole candy fiasco went last night." Sango smiled, and then frowned when Kagome blushed again.

"It, uh, went well. . ." Kagome managed as the memory of the feeling of Sesshomaru's tongue on her body whispered through her and made her blush and shiver.

"You okay?" Sango smiled, not sure what was going on in the younger woman's mind.

Kagome nodded and cleared her throat. "Yeah. . . I was just thinking about last night."

"And thinking about last night is making you blush like a school girl who was just got a Valentine from her crush?" Sango giggled and Kagome shook her head and cleared her throat again.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me. I don't talk to anyone other than Miroku or Ayame and never about the kind of stuff that makes others blush." Sango smiled as she sat on a dryer.

Kagome sighed and sat next to the woman. "Sesshomaru . . . licked my neck."

"W-what?" Sango asked, not expecting that at all.

**A/N: -pokes out from under rock- Slows down a little between Sesshomaru and Kagome in the next chapter, please don't hate me! -hides again- **


	9. Chapter 9: Trust

Chapter 9

Kagome swallowed at the lump in her throat.

She wasn't sure why she was completely comfortable telling Sango something so embarrassing, but she knew, somehow, that it would be okay. Sango could be trusted, even though they barely knew one another.

"Tell me everything!" Sango exclaimed as if she were the giddy high school girl now.

"Well . . . after I cut Sesshomaru's hair. . . "

"You what!" Sango yelped, shocked beyond belief.

There were only three things Sesshomaru loved in this world; his power, Rin, and his hair, and in that order. The candy incident must have been even worse than Sango had initially thought if Sesshomaru let her cut his hair!

"I'll start from the beginning. . . I woke up in Sesshomaru's arms, and when he put me down and I got a look at his hair, and it was bad, running down to the end of his hair from his neck. I wasn't sure how long it had been, but his hair was matted and sticky and the candy was drying really fast.

I had first thought I could wash and comb it out with the kid's help, but Sesshomaru said he didn't want his hair to get pulled and he told me to cut it. So I did, and then cleaned up a little, evened it out and everything.

Then he sent the kids, who had been watching the whole thing, to Shippo's room to eat dinner while he and I ate in my room. I got so flustered, sitting on my bed and talking to him, that I just panicked and ran out to get rid of the water and towels I had used. When I came back, he was holding the orange lily. He told me he was the one who had left it for me and I thought I was going to faint. When I went to leave again, he stopped me, pulled me close and started licking and sucking on my neck."

Sango sat starring at Kagome like a dead fish, even after Kagome had finished and was blushing as she looked at the floor. Sesshomaru was defiantly interested in her, and was going to move in for the kill any day, maybe any hour.

"Great kami's above." Sango finally breathed, and Kagome looked up at Sango with brilliantly red cheeks.

"Did you kiss him?" Sango asked, far too interested not to hear the rest.

Kagome bit her lip as she shook her head. "No, I pulled away from him and that was when he left."

"You are something special Kagome, Sesshomaru doesn't back away from women so quickly when he's interested. Normally he just goes for it." Sango smiled, then immediately frowned when Kagome's eyebrows furrowed a second before she blushed even deeper.

"Oh, Kagome, that's not what I meant at all. I don't think you'd just jump into bed with him . . . " Sango frowned, automatically saddened for upsetting the younger girl.

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, don't feel bad."

Sango scowled as watched Kagome. She had been very upset no more than 5 seconds ago and now she was smiling and shrugging off the comment.

Kagome was either so young she didn't have a very long thresh hold for anger, or wise beyond her 19 years.

That was when Rin and Shippo walked into the room and cheered. "Kagome mama!"

Kagome knelt down and folded Shippo and Rin into her arms a second before what Rin had said sunk into her head.

Rin had called her Kagome mama. . .

"How-how are you two today? How were your classes?" Kagome smiled, choosing to completely ignore Rin's choice to call her Kagome mama.

It was Shippo who giggled the answer. "It was good! We learned about the Shikon House and 4 demons that started it! Did you know that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku are going all the way to China for a meeting with all the other Shikon house rulers today?"

Kagome smiled as she shook her head. "I had no idea."

Then Rin got a bright look on her face and gave a little squeal of joy.

"I'm going to go ask Sesshomaru if I can stay with you Kagome mama!" She cheered and Kagome scowled.

"What?" Kagome managed past the disbelief.

Rin only grinned. "Normally, Sesshomaru-sama takes me with him for the three days of the meetings, and I hate it! It's so boring, but now that you're here I don't have to go!"

Kagome smiled, "Rin, I don't think-"

"I'm sure he'll say yes! I'll go ask him right now! Come on Shippo!" Rin laughed excitedly, and just as quickly as they ran in, they were gone again.

Sango only stood there staring. "Did she just call you mama?"

"Yeah . . . she did. . ." Kagome answered with a low chuckle.

"You smell better than I thought." Sango laughed and Kagome only rolled her eyes and got her clothes out of the dryer.

After putting all her clothes away, Kagome decided to go down to the gardens before lunch. She inhaled deeply as the freshly and naturally water plants hit her with a clean, sweet scent.

There appeared to be no one else in the garden, so Kagome happily made her way to the cement bench in the middle and quickly sat down.

Kagome laughed at herself.

For some reason, cleaning had given her a burst of giddy energy, and she didn't want to do anything to waste it too quickly.

"Rin wants to stay with you while this Sesshomaru is away."

Kagome jumped as she heard Sesshomaru's deep, rolling voice behind her. She should have known better then to think she would be alone.

"Yeah, she sort of reached that conclusion when she thought of having to go to the meetings with you. I'm really sorry." Kagome tried to explain, standing up and preparing herself to go and face the devastatingly intimidating and painfully attractive demon.

Just as Kagome was going to walk around the tree, Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.

"Do not apologize." Was all he said, his molten gold eyes boring into her.

For a few minutes, Kagome could do nothing but stare up at Sesshomaru. Without all that hair, and the button up shirts and slacks, he looked like a laid back business man. Not only that, but as she watched him, her dreams whispered through her head again and she knew instantly that she was blushing scarlet.

"She is not to leave your sight. . . Ever." Sesshomaru finally said, and Kagome scowled.

First his hair. . Now Rin. . . ? Maybe Sango was right.

"You're leaving her with me?" Kagome forced herself to say, pushing those kinds of thought out of her mind.

Sesshomaru only nodded, then walked away from Kagome without another word.

Sango stopped as Sesshomaru walked through the doorway, then quickly rushed out to Kagome who was standing near the great tree, starring off into space.

"What's the matter?" Sango chuckled, and Kagome shook her head and smiled as she looked at Sango.

"Rin isn't to leave my side." Kagome laughed and Sango laughed with her.

Sesshomaru was definitely interested in Kagome, but trusting her with Rin was taking that attraction to a whole new level.

**A/N: Well, still alive!**

**This is a shorter chapter, and I hope You guys enjoy what's to come!**

**Thanks for all the Follows/Favorites/Comments!**


	10. Chapter 10: Irritation

Chapter 10

"Kagome mama." Rin and Shippo cheered together, over joyed with Sesshomaru for letting Rin stay with Kagome for the next few days.

Shippo grinned over at Rin as they walked through the south house. "This is going to be lots of fun! It's like I'm going to have a little sister!"

Rin scowled. "Little sister? I'm bigger then you are."

Shippo shook his head and grinned. "But I'm older! I'm 50 years old!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot demons age differently than humans do . . . then I guess I am your little, big sister." Rin giggled then stopped walking as Sesshomaru turned a corner and started toward them.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama!" Shippo and Rin said together then started laughing and Sesshomaru only looked down at them.

"I have conditions, Rin." Sesshomaru said quickly and the children stopped laughing.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." Rin smiled softly up at him, and a small flicker of emotion flashed in the normally stoic eyes of Sesshomaru.

The children looked up at Sesshomaru and Shippo knew that the older demon wanted him to leave. So Shippo turned to Rin and grinned.

"I'm going to go find Kagome mama for lunch." He said, and then walked off down the hall, leaving Sesshomaru and Rin alone.

The only time he ever really showed real emotion.

"I promise, Sesshomaru-sama, I will not leave Kagome ma-" Rin stopped herself. She was unsure of what Sesshomaru would think of her calling a human woman mama. "I mean Kagome-san's side."

Sesshomaru started down at the only thing in this world he cared about that wasn't about him. They were connected in a way that no other demon or human could possible understand.

Their equal hatred, for humans . . .

Both their lives had been turned around because of humans, first Sesshomaru's father was taken from his for a human woman, and then his lordship ruined due to the influx of humans and the overtaking of his land, and Rin's family being maimed and left to rot by depraved druggie humans.

Now, however, there was a human that neither Sesshomaru nor Rin hated.

Sesshomaru suspected that it was because Kagome was so much like Rin, both in spirit, attitude, and experience.

That, however, didn't explain why he wanted her . . . but he would worry about that later.

Right now, Sesshomaru was worried about how he would handle the first trip without Rin. He had only had her for a few years, but he felt like she had been at his side, always smiling and chipper no matter the circumstance, forever. Now he wasn't going to see her for three days.

Sesshomaru knelt down to Rin and met her eyes, holding her gaze like he did when he really wanted her to listen. "Be on your very best. Mind the Guide as you would mind me."

Rin's deep brown depth glittered with glee. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" and she gave him a quick hug around the neck. They normally didn't show so much affection, but times like this called for it.

Rin quickly pulled away and grinned at Sesshomaru. "I will see you in three days."

Sesshomaru only nodded, and stood to walk out of the house and leave for their trip.

Every year he dreaded this trip, and without Rin, it would be even worse.

Rin skipped out to the south house garden with her heart full of the giddy joy of a plotting child. She knew Sesshomaru loved her, though he'd never said that actual 4 letter word. She also knew that Sesshomaru would never leave her with just anyone. He wouldn't even leave her with master Jaken innless he had to, and never more than a day.

So, since Sesshomaru was leaving Rin with Kagome, he must love her too.

"I'll have a real family." Rin smiled to herself as she walked out to the gardens, where Sango and Kagome were talking and Shippo was trying to make a flower crown.

"Hi Rin!" Shippo cheered, holding up the pink daisy flower crown, "Look what I made for you!"

"It is perfect Shippo!" Rin giggled, and then bowed her head to let Shippo place it on her head.

Kagome smiled down at Shippo and Rin. It had only been a couple of days, yet they acted like they had been friends since birth. It was the greatest sight Kagome had ever seen.

"Come on you two," Kagome smiled and leaned down to face Shippo and Rin, "let's get some lunch."

The kids smiled up at Kagome a second before they each took a hand and led her toward the dining hall.

When they all walked in, Kagome's bright day had a small cloud hang over it.

She had forgotten Naraku was still here . . .

He was sitting on the opposite end of the table from Kikyo, with Ayame and Hiro right in the middle, across from where Kagome, Sango, and the children took their seats.

"Hello Sango, Kagome, Rin, Shippo." Ayame rattled off and Kagome grinned.

Another woman Kagome knew she would be fast friends with.

"Hello Ayame, Hello Hiro." Kagome smiled as she settled into her floor pillow.

"No hello for me Kagome?" Naraku pretended to pout and Kagome felt a shiver roll up her spine. She would never understand why she hated him so much, but even the thought of speaking to him made her angry.

Shippo sneered down the table at Naraku. "If Kagome mama wanted to talk to you she would!"

"Shippo, be nice." Kagome said quietly under her breath.

"Oh, that was nice where Naraku is concerned," Ayame grinned and wiped her mouth, "so how has your day been so far Kagome?"

Kagome grinned softly. "Good, I unpacked and put our things away, started doing some laundry."

"You do your own laundry?" Hiro scowled, and Kagome chuckled.

"Yes, I do. I like it though, I enjoy cleaning." Kagome smiled at the young demon, who only shook his head.

"Like all good women should." Naraku smiled and Kagome scowled down the table at him.

"Shut up Naraku." Sango and Ayame said together and Kagome felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

They were defending her, a perfect stranger's, honor.

Naraku gave them an arrogant grin. "Why don't the two of you mind your own business?"

"Why don't you back off." Kagome spat then turned her head to look straight forward and ate.

No one said anything else through lunch, and Kagome was happy for the silence. It gave her time to think.

She'd only been here for a few days, but she already knew who to like, who to love, and who she needed to avoid.

She liked Koga and his son; they were just the right amount of confident, without being arrogant. Miroku was a lecher, but he had a good heart and was very wise and kind.

It was quick, but Kagome already loved Sango and Ayame. They were inquisitive without being nosey, and except for Ayame's particular interest in Kagome's smell, they were they perfect women to be friends with.

There was no doubt that she loved Rin. They shared a kinship that, though Kagome didn't understand it, she welcomed. Rin was a lot like Kagome was when she was younger, talked too much and was too nice to everyone, even to those who didn't deserve it, except Rin seemed to ignore Sango and Miroku for some reason, but that was none of Kagome's business.

Then there was Inuyasha and Kikyo. They seemed nice enough, but for some reason, they hated Kagome, and she needed to avoid them like the plague.

And, of course, the worst of them was Naraku and if she didn't want to lose it, she needed to pretend that he didn't exist.

Thinking of where all these new people fell on Kagome's list led to another person.

Sesshomaru.

She had no idea where he was supposed to go. . . Like . . . ? Avoid . . . ? Love . . . ?

"Kagome mama," Shippo said bringing Kagome away from that dangerous line of thought and Kagome turned to smile down at him.

"Yes Shippo?" Kagome said softly, realizing that she had finished with her food and was just starring off as she thought.

"Can Rin and I go play outside for a little while?" Shippo smiled up at her, his sweet eyes twinkling with pleading.

Kagome turned on her floor pillow to directly face Rin and Shippo. "I do not want you two to go anywhere else without my knowledge. You are either in the garden or with me, okay?" She said as softly as she could while still sounding authoritative.

Rin and Shippo gave her sweet smiles.

"Yes Kagome mama." They said together before bowing their heads to the table and leaving.

"The child is calling you mama?" Kikyo spat and Kagome had the urge to stick her tongue out at the woman.

Kagome, instead, smiled down the table at Kikyo, "Yes, she is. She must have picked it up hanging around Shippo."

Kikyo got a sick smile, "Whatever you need to say to keep the façade up, child."

Kagome managed to keep her smile. "Yes, well, I think I'll go wash up and go to the kids." and she bowed her head to the table and left quickly. She was losing her calm and need to cool off, so she quickly made her way to the hall bathroom and washed her face.

Kagome splashed the icy water against her face and let the cool liquid run down her face and neck. It felt good and painful at the same time.

"Just calm down, Kagome, they aren't important. You know who you are and that is all that matters." But even as Kagome said the words, she knew she wouldn't be able let go of this sort of thing so easily next time.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom, and couldn't suppress the growled that rolled out of her chest.

Naraku was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, one of his legs propped up against the opposite wall, blocking Kagome from the garden door.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions yesterday . . ." Naraku said, turning a lecherous smile towards Kagome, his leg still blocking her.

"Apology not accepted, now please, move so I can go to Rin and Shippo." Kagome tried with a smile, but he just kept his leg up against the wall.

Naraku continued to stare longingly at her. "Why don't you forgive me?"

Kagome glowered. Enough was enough.

"Because you don't want me to forgive you, because you don't think you did anything wrong. You don't want me to forgive, but to forget, as if I could. So, until you realize that the way you acted and what you said was wrong, I will not forgive you. Now, please move." Kagome growled between clenched teeth, glaring at him.

Naraku only sneered. "You're just like Sesshomaru."

"Well, I'd rather be like a Lord then an alcohol distributor that devalues woman and children." Kagome spat, then, gathering her strength where she stood, jumped over his leg and stormed out of the south house to its garden.

Naraku stood pouting for a moment before he looked up and saw Ayame grinning at him as she stood a few feet away from him.

"You know, she'll never want you like you want her . . . and quite frankly, no woman will." Ayame giggled and Naraku pouted.

"Shut-" He started but Ayame rushed him and grabbed his neck.

"I know you know better than to talk to me like that. And if you had a brain in that cob web skull of yours, you wouldn't talk to Kagome that way either." She growled from deep in her chest, then pushed Naraku away and he ran off, weak and defeated.

Ayame took a deep breath and walked out of the south house and was instantly smiling as she saw Kagome sitting in the grass, playing with flowers with Shippo and Rin. They looked like a sweet little family, and it was nice to see.

"Hey, Kagome and Sango, Hiro, and I are going to go do some shopping. You and the kids interested?" Ayame smiled as she drew closer to Kagome and the children.

Kagome looked up from her flowers and smiled at Shippo, and then Rin. "What do you two think?"

"Let's go!" Shippo cheered and Kagome laughed.

Rin smiled. "I want to go!"

Kagome grinned up at Ayame. "Well I guess we're going . . . with one condition on the kid's part."

"What?" Rin and Shippo said together and Kagome grinned.

"You have to wear shoes. . . "

"Kagome, can we sit? My feet hurt." Shippo whimpered, looking down at the small, green converse sneakers on his feet. He and Rin were both hating that shoe rule, his feet stuck in the sneakers and Rin's stuck in little white dress shoes matching her white and pink dress.

Kagome smiled before she looked over at Ayame and Sango. "Do you two mind if we stop for a bit?"

Ayame nodded. "Yeah, actually, I could go for some ice cream, why don't Sango and I go get some and you and the kids go sit at the fountain?"

Kagome nodded. "That sounds good to me." And she led the three kids toward a small fountain in the middle of the outdoor shopping center.

They had been out shopping for about two hours, mostly just window, but it was the most fun Kagome ever remembered having when shopping. Ayame was a riot, and Hiro was even worse. They had the whole group of friends laughing so hard they were crying.

Kagome held Shippo and Rin's hands, and she was sure everyone assumed she was their mother, and that really didn't bother her. She loved them like they were hers anyways.

"Thank goodness we're finally sitting." Rin sighed and plopped on the bench in-between Kagome and Hiro.

"It's not that bad." Hiro laughed and Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

"I only like walking when my feet aren't stuck in dumb shoes." Rin defended herself and Kagome chuckled under her breath.

"He was only teasing you Rin, sweet." Kagome explained and Hiro and Shippo laughed.

"Sorry Rin," Hiro laughed, and shook his head, much like his father did. "But you make it too easy to tease you."

"Don't push your luck with her Hiro. Or you'll be dealing with me." Kagome smirked, and that only made Hiro grin.

"Is that a promise Kagome-san?" Hiro grinned and Kagome laughed.

"Kagome? Kagome is that you?"

Kagome turned to her right toward the voice and sighed at the sight of her old friend.

"Hojo, hey! How have you been?" Kagome smiled, standing up and leaving the three kids to sit on the bench.

Hojo gave her the same, silly smile, "I'm pretty good. How about you? I notice you haven't been in classes lately. That's not like you."

"Yeah, I decided to withdraw from school. It's not like I was paying for the classes anyways." Kagome explained, her smile slowly fading with each word of her sentence. She had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going to go.

Hojo only continued to smile like a love sick puppy. "Oh yeah, you had a scholarship. Well I miss you . . . from the classes I mean . . . not that I don't miss you as a friend."

Kagome gave a short laugh. "I knew what you meant."

Hojo blushed lightly and looked down, and when he went to look up again, he noticed Shippo sitting on the end of the bench, eyeing him sternly.

"Oh. . ." Hojo breathed and Kagome scowled as she turned around and looked at Shippo.

_'Oh course!'_ Kagome scolded herself, _'this idiot doesn't like demons.'_

"You remember Shippo, don't you Hojo?" Kagome smiled as she turned back to smile at the close minded boy.

Hojo fidgeted a little. "H-hi there Shippo! How are you?"

Shippo only turned up his nose. "Your fear smells like an old, empty sardine can."

Hojo tried to smile, but only got more nervous when he saw Rin and Hiro.

"So. . . Are they-?"

"Hiro is, yes, but Rin isn't. Calm down Hojo, you're irritating their senses, and mine to for some reason." Kagome scowled and whiff of a sick, almost rancid smell.

Like an old can of sardines. . .

"Oh . . . yeah. . . I forgot you're a Spirit Guide. . You have weird, heightened senses." Hojo tried to sound smooth and confident, but with Hiro, Rin, and Shippo watching him, and two of them being demon, he only sounded scarred.

Kagome's head whirled as the smell went away, replaced with a low buzz in her ears.

She didn't like it, but somehow knew how to deal with it.

"Hojo, if you don't chill out I'm going to have to walk away." Kagome said, annoyed with the buzzing, and with Hojo's useless fear.

Hojo sighed and tried to smile. "Sorry Kagome, it's just . . . they're . . . they're. . ."

"I know what they are, Hojo. And you know, very well, how I feel about people talking about demons like this." Kagome groaned, knowing Hojo remembered the **_only_**fight Kagome had gotten into in high school over a student calling demons a blemish on the world.

Before Hojo could say anything, Ayame and Sango came walking over with cups of ice-cream.

"Who's your friend, Kagome?" Sango smiled and Hojo visually shivered in front of them.

The buzz in Kagome's head got louder.

"Hojo, this is Sango, a demon hunter, and Ayame, a wolf demoness." Kagome smiled past the noise in her head, motioning to the women as she said their names.

Ayame giggled as she handed the children, whose eyes were now glued on her, their ice cream. "A pleasure to meet you, Hojo."

"Nice. . . yeah, I have to go. Nice seeing you again, Kagome. . . Bye." Hojo managed to stammer before he quickly walked away.

"What was his problem?" Sango scowled as she sat on the rim of the fountain in front of Ayame and the kids.

Kagome shook her head. "He's just close minded . . . he think's. . ." She stopped herself as the buzzing dulled but her anger only intensified.

"He thinks demons are evil?" Ayame tried a teasing smile on her lips.

"Now he does, but he's always been scared of them." Kagome explained as she sat next to Sango and got her ice cream.

Shippo scowled. "I never liked him."

Kagome smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Shippo's head. "I know Shippo, I know. But in Hojo's defense, you didn't like any boy I went to school with, in high school or college."

"Well that's 'cause they all were mean to me." Shippo pouted and took a big bite of his ice cream.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry Shippo, but look on the bright side. Now you're the only man in my life!"

"For now." Sango said under her breath then took a large bite of her ice cream as Kagome scowled over at her.

Rin cocked her head to one side in that same sweet puppy way. "What does she mean Kagome mama?"

And Ayame chocked on her bite of food.

In the last two hours, Ayame hadn't heard Rin call Kagome that, and to actually hear it again was surprising.

Rin was closer to Kagome then Ayame thought she was.

"Well, let's get home, I'm sure dinner will be ready be the time we get back." Ayame grinned, and everyone smiled happily, stood up, and started toward the Shikon house.

Ayame watched Kagome and Rin carefully as they walked home together.

Rin hung on Kagome. Every laugh, every word, every movement. It was almost like the older woman was the child's idol, and she thought that somehow just being near Kagome would make Rin like her.

And Kagome, in turn, gave Rin as much attention as the girl called for, while still giving Shippo attention. She laughed at the little ones jokes, she smiled when something was happy, and furrowed her eyebrows when something was serious. She was deep in conversation with the little girl, as if she were he mother.

As they neared the Shikon house, Rin held close to Kagome's free hand as the Spirit Guide carried Shippo in her other arm.

Ayame knew, deep down, that no matter what Sesshomaru said or how he acted, he was going to fall for Kagome.

And fall hard.

**A/N: Just a little FYI, the reason I am uploading so quickly is because I already have the first 13 chapters written, having uploaded them on Deviantart before I uploaded them here. It will slow down after chapter 13 . . . Sorry!**

**I really hope you guys like this next chapter! Thanks for all the Favorites/Follows/Comments!**


	11. Chapter 11: Power

Chapter 11

Kagome sighed as she sat outside the south house in the gardens she had quickly become attached to.

The men, more importantly Sesshomaru, would be home tonight and Kagome was sad that the time had flown by so quickly.

She had loved her time with Shippo, Rin, and Jaken, who Sesshomaru had told not to leave Rin's side, and who had tried to give Kagome an ear full about leaving with Rin without telling him, but only managed to gulp and walk away. He just couldn't stand up to Kagome after that day where she all but scorched him with her eyes.

That was one of the things that made Kagome so sad. It would be so strange not hearing Jaken and Rin's little arguments all the time.

Kagome could still hear Jaken, trying to do his job, informing Rin that he had shorter legs then she and couldn't run as fast as she could, and Rin laughing at him and telling him to grow some more, and then he could follow her around.

Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes. She was out here for a reason, and that reason wasn't to reminisce on the past three days.

She had sent Shippo and Rin upstairs with Jaken to get ready for bed as she came out here, finally getting the courage to do what she hadn't been able to do for months now.

She was going to try and reach out to her family, to see if they were in the spirit plane.

Sighing again, more from nerves than anything else, she sat atop the concrete bench.

Kagome crossed her legs Indian style and closed her eyes, concentrating to find her power deep within her body. It wasn't the easiest task in the world, given she wasn't at her strongest yet, but, finally, she was able to grasp her power and then push it out of her body.

Kagome began her deep breathing as she focused her energy into the very thin plain where way-ward spirits lived.

Just as she was going to search for her family, any of them, that same buzzing that had been coming back off and on for three days, came roaring back and Kagome lost her concentration.

Kagome's eyes shot open and her hands shot to her head to apply pressure to her forehead as it thrummed and buzzed.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome looked up and audibly growled as she saw Naraku standing in front of her. Strangely, she felt the hollow, unsteady thrumming was coming from him. It was his heart beating nervously as he looked at her.

"I just came out here to check on you, Kagome." Naraku grinned with a lecherous purr, and it was almost like Kagome could see his ill intent on his breath. Feel what he felt for her.

It made her stomach roll.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Kagome sighed, and then whimpered as his heart beat picked up.

Naraku sat next to Kagome and she instinctively pulled her legs up to her chest and huddled into them as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"You don't seem fine, Kagome." Naraku gleamed, and Kagome felt like she was going to vomit listening to his failed attempt to sound seductive.

"Well, Naraku, I am fine. Or, at least, I would be if you would leave me alone." Kagome groaned and lowered her head to her knees, praying he would leave and take that awful, uneven, heart beat with him.

Naraku leaned back a little and put his arm around Kagome. "You know, I did a little research on Spirit Guides."

Kagome groaned as a different heavy thrum, this once warm and slow, invaded her head and made Naraku's heart beat that much more painful in her head.

"I learned that, of all the beings in this world, they are the most likely to marry their soul mate. Do you why? It's because they can only have children with their soul mate, of course." Naraku went on, unaware of Kagome's pain.

"I learned that the bound between a Spirit Guide and their mate, shall we call it, is so strong, that the Spirit Guide's power can actually transfer to their mate . . . and that the mate will live just as long as the Spirit Guide." Naraku purred, moving so that his mouth was a few inches away from Kagome's ear.

Kagome hissed as her own heart beat began to thrum in her ear, louder than the warm, slower one, fast and heavy like she had just been running, even as she sat there. She was shivering and groaning, her whole body alert, and it only seemed to egg Naraku on, as if he thought those were good reactions.

"You and I both know demon and human relationships never work." Naraku whispered, getting even closer to Kagome, so close she could feel the heat of his breath, smell a putrid scent waft for his mouth.

Kagome gaged and clenched her eyes as she leaned harder against her knees. The slow beat was getting close, maybe less than a meter, and it was intensifying her pain.

Then, the other thrumming stopped.

Now all Kagome could hear was her own heartbeat, sounding more like that of a humming bird then a 19 year old girl.

Naraku moved Kagome's braid away from her shoulder and ran his fingers along the side of her neck. "I could be so much better to you than Sesshomaru ever could . . . He's probably so cold, selfish . . . but I am an amazing lover."

Suddenly, Kagome couldn't hear anything. She couldn't smell of see anything. All she could do was feel Naraku's lips against her skin as he leaned close to kiss under her ear.

And before Kagome could take a breath, she had Naraku on the ground, her fists balled into the collar of his shirt, throwing his head into the stone path.

"How dare you!" Kagome growled loudly, bringing his head up close to her face to meet his eyes. And as she stared his down, Naraku's body was surrounded by a midnight black, surrounded my murky grey.

"You know nothing! Nothing! I swear to every kami in the heavens, if you_ ever_, **_ever _**try to even say something along these lines to me again, even give me a look that says too much, I will send you to the grave! The grave!" Kagome screamed in his face, all her rage, pain, and irritation rushing out of her all at once.

"Kagome . . ."

Kagome's body was rushed all at once with several heart beats, as well as auras pulsing around her power as she let go of Naraku and looked up.

There, outlined in gold, outlined by a deep red shimmer, was Sesshomaru, looking down at her, smirking.

Behind him, as Kagome sat up and released Naraku, she saw Miroku, outlined by a bright, royal blue. Sango was surrounded by a soft indigo. Koga was outlined by bright yellow with tinges of murky pink. Inuyasha was outlined by blackened yellow. All of their auras were being invaded by a muddy, dark grey.

Sesshomaru's smile widened as he offered his hand to Kagome, whose head no longer thrummed, but was now lightheaded and weak.

"Come." Sesshomaru said and Kagome immediately took his hand and stood. When he started to lead her forward, though, Kagome blacked out and Sesshomaru only had a moment to catch her against his chest before she fell back on Naraku.

"Is she okay?" Sango whimpered, unsure what was going on with Kagome. She had been complaining of a minor head ache, but Sango hadn't thought it was anything serious.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Fine." and started to walk away, but stopped and turned back to stare Naraku down.

Sesshomaru walked over to stare down at the now cowering Naraku. "She was not joking." And he walked out of the south house gardens with Kagome safe in his arms.

Kagome was more than fine, but that didn't mean Sesshomaru was going to lower himself to talk to the humans.

She was simply going through what all Spirit Guides went through. The full of her power was simply breaking out of where it was stored in the body and making her stronger. A small side effect of that, however, was passing out.

Sesshomaru quickly walked into Kagome's room and shut the door. He would see to her, and then check on Rin before he went to bed.

He laid Kagome down on her bed, and then walked over to her dresser to find something for her to wear while sleeping. He came up short, however, when he saw the 8X10, silver picture frame of Kagome and her family in China.

They were standing in front of the Beijing Zoo's gate, and Sesshomaru scowled at the picture.

The demon man in the picture looked like he could be Kagome's brother the way he stood with her. His arm was leaned against Kagome's shoulder and his head leaned away as he grinned at the camera. That was not the way a demon man would stand with a woman he desired. It was a friendly pose, not one of passion or intensity.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru quickly looked through her drawers, and cam short when he opened a drawer of her more delicate things. Decided he would resist, being too tired, he continued looking and found some thin, but long, light blue work out pants, and a white tank top.

Sighing at himself, Sesshomaru knelt down to Kagome and pulled her red sweater off of her body and scowled at the small, metallic plunk her locket made against her chest as it landed in-between her breasts.

Unfazed, Sesshomaru picked up the silver locket and chain and examined it. It was a simple design, a circular locket, a thin line of scrolling work around the edge of the face and nothing more. On the back it simply said,

_'From, your favorite little brother and your beloved son'._

Sesshomaru pulled the locket open, and the same smiling faces from the silver frame were smiling up at him now.

The mature Fox demon had his son up in his arms and close to his face as they grinned at a photo booth camera, and the little fox winked as he seemed to be laughing. Her mother, Grandfather, and little brother were crowded close and smiling as they waved at the same camera.

Sesshomaru looked up from the locket as Kagome murmured something in her sleep.

He could care less if she woke or not and he was sitting next to her half undressed torso, but for some reason, the idea of her catching him the locket made him feel guilty.

He told her nothing of his family, he had no right knowing about hers.

Sesshomaru finished undressing her and took the clothes over to her now empty hamper. When he turned back to dress her, he inwardly debated with himself about whether or not he wanted to dress her. To be honest, he liked seeing her body, enjoyed seeing the perfect proportions of her body, and the way her jet black hair laid in a pool of braid on the bed next to her. The way her thin stomach curved as she turned it her sleep.

No, he needed to dress her . . . leaving her that way would only make him want to stay.

And no matter how much he hated it, Sesshomaru needed to see Rin, and get some sleep.

Sesshomaru did his best to ignore her curves as he slowly pulled her clothes up to fit them smugly. It amazed Sesshomaru just how much he liked this woman. He had never had an infatuation this strong before.

As he pulled her tank top over her chest, the fabric stretching over the bounty there, he examined her beautiful hair and remembered how long his hair had been. Surprisingly, however, he preferred this length and the ease it came with. He wondered how Kagome like her hair being so long. But, of course, almost all Spirit Guides wore their hair long.

Sesshomaru let his uninterrupted eye travel over to her soft, pale face. She had such clear, gorgeous skin, with long eye lashes that lay in whispering curls against her slightly pink cheeks. She had perfect lips, and that was probably why Sesshomaru was so drawn to her. She didn't have thin, crinkled lips from pursing them in an attempt to make them look bigger. They were plump, rosy lips, just the perfect lips for deep kisses.

Sesshomaru chuckled at himself and stood. He needed to go to bed. He covered Kagome with the smooth blankets of her futon, and then quickly turned to leave. But, just as he reached the door, he permitted himself one last look at the young woman on the room.

She was definitely a strong Spirit Guide . . . just like the one he'd met at the meetings in China, who had sworn she was Kagome's grandmother.

Kagome awoke to a feeling that was completely foreign to her.

She was totally at peace, but beyond that, she could feel that others were to. She could feel how they felt, without feeling it herself. She was feeling many things all at once, without feeling anything other than her own tranquility.

Her grandfather had taught her that this would happen, but she had never been able to imagine how it would feel. Thankfully, he'd also taught her how to suppress the feelings of others so as not to be overwhelmed.

Kagome quickly pushed the feelings back, and opened her eyes to scowl. Everything was vibrantly clear and smooth, almost like she'd been half blind and had never know it. Every smell and sound hit her all at once, but it didn't overwhelm her, but only intensified her peace.

"Well," Kagome chuckled as she sat up in bed, a strange, giddy joy rolling from her center to the rest of her body, "Let's see how I do at being a real Spirit Guide."

"Shippo," Kagome whispered as she braided her freshly washed hair and knelt next to her sleeping son.

Shippo opened his mouth first to yawn wide at Kagome, before he opened his ocean, blue green eyes up to look at her.

"Kagome mama?" Shippo scowled and Kagome, for some reason, giggled.

Now she knew why Koemi was so happy all the time.

"Kagome mama! Your eyes!" Shippo exclaimed and sat up in bed, and Kagome scowled a little.

"What is wrong with my eyes?" Kagome almost sang as she spoke, and then scowled more.

_'Since when so I talk like that? Must be because I'm thinking of Koemi._' Kagome decided, and then smiled down at her beautiful, yellow outlined in green, glowing son. That was something else Kagome was going to have to get used to.

Seeing people's auras.

"Your eyes are very, very blue, almost silvery blue! Like Koemi's!" Shippo smiled and Kagome laughed.

"That's because I'm like her now, I have all my powers." Kagome smiled before she stood up and went to Shippo's closest. "Now let's get you dressed and down for breakfast."

"Okay!" Shippo laughed and bounced out of bed, picking up on Kagome's energy.

After 10 minutes of playing and questions, Kagome had the newly dressed Shippo on her back and out of the west house.

As she walked down the path, she saw Rin twirling around with a new, white rose, wreath atop her head and Sesshomaru following her.

Kagome smiled as she saw Rin pulsing lavender invaded by a soft, cloudless sky blue. She was a purely peaceful, imaginative child, even with the thin line of black that was trying to invade her heart, but she wouldn't let it. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was surrounded by deep, almost crimson red, that glittered gold around the edges and invading the red. He was realistic, survival and logic oriented.

"Rin!" Shippo called and the little girl stopped her twirling and started in Shippo and Kagome's direction.

"Hello!" Rin cheered, and then ran to grasp Kagome's legs in a tight hug. Shippo climbed up on Kagome's shoulders a moment before he jumped down and excitedly addressed Rin.

"Kagome mama has all her powers! Her eyes are so pretty!" Shippo cheered, and Rin pulled away from Kagome to look up at her face, or more over, her eyes.

"Wow," Rin exclaimed, "they are so beautiful! Sesshomaru-sama, look!" And Rin turned to Sesshomaru and pointed at Kagome.

Instead of the uneasiness that normally followed Kagome's desire for Sesshomaru, all she felt was she smooth calm, and those feelings. She was completely confident and at ease.

"Good morning Sesshomaru." Kagome giggled before she bowed her head to the demon lord.

"Aren't her eyes pretty?" Shippo asked.

Rin nodded, "They are beautiful."

Sesshomaru starred into Kagome's eyes and she knew she blushed, but she wasn't ashamed and didn't want to hide it. Of course, she knew she was only this confident because of the new power, and that it would go away, but she didn't care at that moment.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru finally said and Kagome did her best not to giggle, but a little bit got out.

"Come on Kagome," Rin smiled, "Let's go to breakfast!" And Rin pulled Kagome past Sesshomaru and into the South house.

"I'm just saying, it's times like last night that I am so happy we have cameras out in that garden!" Koga laughed and everyone laughed with him. As he looked up from his food, proud of himself, he stopped as he saw Kagome walk in. She was dressed like any other day. A dark pair of jeans, long sleeved, sheer black shirt over a black camisole, but she was different.

Kagome laughed as everyone followed Koga's eyes and starred at her.

They were each pulsing with a different combination of colors, and almost all of them made Kagome even happier.

"Are all of you okay?" Kagome giggled as she sat for breakfast with Rin and Shippo close.

"Your eyes . . .?" Miroku, a royal blue and violet aura, said and Kagome nodded.

"Almost all Spirit Guides eyes change when their power is released, some lighten, and some darken. Some get a mat, or ,like mine, metallic, hue to them." Kagome explained softly.

Ayame, a soft yellow and gold, took a deep breath and smiled. "You smell even better now."

Kagome bowed her head. "Thank you!" She grinned, finally understanding what Ayame meant, her smell changing as well. Everyone had little, natural smells clinging to them.

"Are you feeling okay Kagome?" the turquoise encompassed Sango asked and Kagome smiled.

"I feel amazing. I know, I'm acting strange, but that just comes with the territory of getting new power and not knowing how to express, or suppress, it." Kagome explained and Sango smiled happily.

That was when Kagome felt a very sick, almost slimy aura press against hers, and before she could stop herself, Kagome loudly gagged.

**A/N: Getting to the end of all the chapters I already have typed up, Sad to see it slow down! :tears:**

**Thanks for all Follows/Favorites/Comments!**


	12. Chapter 12: Family

Chapter 12

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango scowled, unsure of the sudden noise coming from the girl. Her blue silver eyes were troubled and her face grew pinched and sick.

Kagome shook her head and her smile instantly returned. "I just got the absolute worst taste in my mouth."

That was when Naraku sat at the end of the table, and Kagome scowled. He had a murky, grey pink color around him, its edges black, and that awful taste, and smell was coming from him. He was impure, troubled. Both from this life and the last.

Naraku didn't look down the table at her or Sesshomaru, but simply sat and started to get his food. He was obviously taking heart to Kagome's words.

"So-"Koga started but Kagome cut him off.

"Koga, don't kick a snubbed tom cat while he's down." Kagome said softly, and everyone laughed.

Kagome blushed lightly but kept her smile. "That wasn't supposed to be funny."

"I know! And it only makes it funnier!" Ayame laughed and everyone laughed with her.

"Kagome mama, does this mean you'll read minds like the oldest Spirit Guide?" Shippo asked and the laughter died away and they once again looked at Kagome. She smiled down at Shippo and inwardly thanked him for attempting to hide Koemi's identity.

"Spirit Guides can read mind?" Miroku asked and Kagome shook her head she chuckled.

"No," she tried to say calmly, but it came out as a giggle, "they don't. But the Spirit Guide in the mountains claims to be psychic."

"She is!" Shippo defended and Kagome giggled.

Kagome smoothed Shippo's hair down and kissed the top of his head. "Okay, Shippo, I will not argue with you." And Kagome scowled at her uncharacteristic choice of words.

"Are we still going to the park today Kagome mama?" Rin asked and Kagome smiled at the little girl on the other side of Shippo.

"That is a question for Sesshomaru, Rin, not me." Kagome cooed and Rin nodded her little head.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin asked as she looked up at him, "is it alright if I go to the park with Kagome mama and Shippo?" She said before she realized she was calling Kagome mama in front of him. She really hoped he didn't mind, because she didn't think she could stop.

Sesshomaru looked away from his breakfast to stare down at Rin, and then glance up at Kagome before he turned and went back to eating. "After lessons." Sesshomaru said quietly and Rin grinned wide and nodded.

"He said yes!" Rin smiled and Kagome laughed.

"After lessons then." Kagome giggled, and the children cheered.

After breakfast was eaten and the children were off to lessons with Jaken, Kagome silently walked around the gardens and her head reeled.

It smelled amazing fantastical, so fresh and clean, so floral and sweet. It was like the world's best perfume, that wasn't to strong or a muddled mess of flower scents. And the wind softly blowing around her only intensified the smells.

Decided she had nothing better to do, Kagome walked into the south house and to go and see Sango, knowing exactly where she was.

That was another thing Kagome could do. If she focused, because her senses were all over the place right now, she could sense where people were. And if she practiced, she would be able to sense how they were feeling as well.

Before she got to Sango, Kagome felt something new, something that only her new power could feel from so far away. Something that made her already giddy body bounce even more.

A pulse of power she knew was from a demon, and a push on her Spirit power.

"We have company." Kagome giggled to herself excitedly before she quickly headed toward the forceful, warm powers she felt against her own.

Kagome skipped out of the south house and into the courtyard between the houses just as Miroku came walking up with the best sight Kagome could ever remember seeing.

Koemi and Reiji.

Looking more like a young college student then a 600 year old Spirit Guide, Koemi looked around the Shikon house grounds happily. She was wearing a halter top, white dress with blue flowers all over the bottom and white espadrilles, her long hair in a high ponytail on her head to let the slightly curled locks wave down her back to her hips. She held Reiji's hand, the strongest, most perfect dragon demon Kagome knew, with glowing silver white eyes, short, black hair, with simple green slash markings on his neck, and on his exposed wrists. He wore a black, pinstriped button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and dark wash jeans.

That was when Koemi lowered her upturned head away from the sky and noticed Kagome.

"Kagome!" Koemi exclaimed excitedly and she ran away from her husband and Miroku to hug her 12 times over, great granddaughter. She clenches Kagome tightly in her arms, and took a deep breath in the girl's hair.

"Oh Koemi! I can't believe you're here!" Kagome laughed, hugging the woman she had always seen as a grandmother, and even Shippo called her grandmother Koemi.

"Oh, my little favorite!" The woman who was almost the exact same size as Kagome, only taller because of the wedges she wore, said, and hugged Kagome tighter.

"Hey, don't hog our little one all to yourself!"

Kagome pulled back from her grandmother to throw her arms around her large grandfather, who squeezed her into him strong chest.

"I am so happy we could come and see you, little favorite!" Koemi giggled as she watched her mate and little one embracing. She always loved that Reiji loved the human children as much as the demons. And he had a special place in his heart for Kagome, calling her his little one, and becoming territorial with her around almost everyone. She was his beloved little girl, and Koemi suspected it was because she reminded him of their first daughter, in spirit, purity, and innocence.

Kagome laughed as Reiji's hug ending and she smiled. "How did you know I was here? I haven't even sent you my monthly letter."

"We go to the Shikon house meetings every year, being that Kurosu runs the North house in eastern Europe, and this year I over hear Miroku talking about the new Spirit Guide living with them after her family was killed. I asked, and it turned out to be my favorite little grandchild, Kagome!" Koemi explained and Kagome only smiled as their auras, Koemi's royal blue brimmed with gold and Reiji's gold and orange glittered around them.

"I . . . I am so sorry Koemi, I should have believed you when you said you were Kagome's grandmother. . . Seeing you know, the resemblance is stunning." Miroku stammered and Koemi giggled as she bowed her head to him.

"It is alright, little Miroku. We are here now and that is all that matters!" Koemi smiled, and grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled the younger Spirit Guide closer to inspect her eyes, now a mirror image of her own. "When did this happen?"

Kagome laughed excitedly and her eyes sparkled. "Just last night."

"Simply stunning on you, little favorite!" Koemi giggled.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I have a rather strange question . . ." Miroku trailed off and Koemi only laughed at him.

"I will answer those later, when everyone else who is thinking them can hear the answers as well, but for now I want to catch up with my little favorite." And with that, Koemi pulled Kagome by her wrist off to the direction of the Shikon bar, Reiji fast on their heels.

Kagome laughed as Koemi let go of her hand, and they started racing. They jumped over flower beds, twisted away from trees, and even teased each other with glances and laughter. Kagome shook her head, she was barefoot wearing tight jeans, and Koemi was a wearing a dress and heels, yet they ran like they had trained for it. Kagome looked back, and the dragon demon was grinning from ear to ear as he sped up to them. Koemi giggled and she and Kagome ran faster.

Even after all these years, Koemi and Reiji still acted like crazy teens.

Just as Kagome neared the bar, Reiji passed her and touched the brick building first.

"I win!" He declared and Kagome and Koemi stopped to laugh and gasp for air. He always won.

"You are a cheating little demon!" Koemi laughed at him and his wide grin showed his glittering fangs.

"It is not cheating if I was simply going to speed my body was meant to go." Reiji explained proudly.

Kagome shook her head. "Cheater and a smart-alec!" She giggled.

"Well come along you two, I want to see Koga about our rooms in his house." And Koemi took Kagome's hand before she linked her other arm in Reiji's and they walked into the bar.

Koga looked up as they walked in and laughed. "Well if I'm not a liar. You really did come."

Koemi smiled as she led Kagome and Reiji to sit at the bar. "I wasn't going to miss the chance to see my little granddaughter."

"So this really is your grandmother, Kagome?" Koga asked and Kagome grinned wide.

"In a sense, yes she is."

Koga nodded. "And the demon is a step grandfather type deal?"

"Koga, Reiji and I want to know where we can put our things. You did say we could stay in your house while here, since it is the same as our sons." Koemi smiled and Koga laughed as he shook his head.

"Yeah, you want me to take the two of you up now? I have a little free time." Kagome asked and Koemi giggled sweetly.

"Thank you so much Koga," Koemi cooed in a clear, bell tone that sounded like she was singing and Koga chuckled. "Little favorite," she continued, "where will you be when I come back so we all can catch up?"

"I'll be in the south house garden, that's where I wait for Shippo to finish his lessons. Koga, will you show them where it is for me. Please?" Kagome asked sweetly, and Koga laughed loudly.

"What is it?" Kagome and Koemi asked together, and then giggled at each other.

"You two could be sisters. You look alike, act alike, and even sound alike." Koga smiled and Kagome smiled as she jumped down from her bar stool.

"Well, I'll grow out of acting in this giddy way. Koemi, on the other hand, will always be this way." Kagome laughed, then bid everyone a good afternoon, then walked out of the bar and into the wooded area around it. She was still so full of energy, and since she had already run there . . .

"Why not!" Kagome laughed to herself, and then started running toward the south house. It was so exhilarating to run, to actually feel her braid pick up off her back, and fly in the wind that Kagome started to laugh.

Kagome finally made it to the south house and laughed as she stopped in the entry way, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Miroku asked from inside the sitting room and Kagome giggled and skipped in.

"I am amazing. I know this will not last, so I'm enjoying it while it's here." Kagome smiled and sat across the table from Miroku and Sango, both their auras strong and clear.

Sango smiled. "Is it like this for all Spirit Guides in the beginning?"

Kagome sighed as a sweet, lilac and tea smell wrapped around Kagome, coming off of Sango. "Yeah, it's pretty much an overload of energy, sights, and smells."

"Smells?" Ayame asked as she walked into the room and sat next to Kagome.

Kagome grinned and nodded. "Yes, smells. Though that part will probably weaken as my body regulates to this power."

"Speaking of power . . . how is it that you are related to the most eccentric, powerful Spirit Guide in whole of Asia, if not the world?" Miroku asked and Kagome sighed happily, overjoyed she had all her family with her now . . . At least the only human one left.

"She is my great ancestor. All her other human children died, the last one 45 years ago, but one had a child, and through the years that child lead to me. She calls me grandchild out of convenience, since I am the only human one left." Kagome explained with a smooth, rich coco tone that lulled everyone as they listened to her.

"Wow . . . Your voice is so . . ." Miroku tried and Kagome laughed.

"That'll most likely go away as well. My body is all out of whack right now, so everything is hyped up and in an extreme until it settles down." Kagome grinned.

Miroku nodded, enjoying the information. "What about your eyes?"

"Oh, no," Kagome smiled, "Those are forever stuck this way. I know it's strange to see, but you'll get used to it."

"I defiantly will . . . I love your eyes like this, and your voice." Ayame grinned and Kagome returned the gesture with a giggle.

"I'm going to the gardens to wait for Reiji and Koemi. See you all at lunch." Kagome smiled, and with a quick, graceful motion, Kagome was gone.

"That was very . . . Interesting." Sango chuckled and Miroku shook his head.

"Wait until you meet her grandmother and her husband."

Kagome took a deep breath in the pansies of the garden. They smelled so different now, so new. She would miss being like this, so aware and powerful.

She smiled when she felt Koemi and Reiji approaching.

"All settled in?" Kagome grinned into the flowers at her nose before standing upright and turned to her dear family.

Koemi pouted just a little. "You are no fun when I cannot sneak up on you."

Kagome laughed. "So sorry to disappoint."

"You could never disappoint us, little one." Reiji smiled, and gave Kagome a quick hug.

That was when Kagome felt a strong, warm power rolling into the garden, and she knew it was Sesshomaru. And as she pulled out of her dress grandfather's second hug, she saw that she was right.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Reiji said with a smile as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled at the only slightly younger demon. He'd seen Sesshomaru a few times throughout the ages, but now, given the way he changed ever so slightly when he saw Kagome, Reiji knew he'd be seeing the inu demon a lot more.

He wasn't exactly comfortable with the change in Sesshomaru's emotion smell as he spotted Kagome, but he couldn't keep males away from his little one forever, and if there absolutely had to be a male in her life, he was glad it would at least be a demon.

Demons and Spirit Guides made good matches.

"I told you Kagome was my family." Koemi laughed and hugged Kagome tight to her side.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, you did. "

"Shippo's coming!" Kagome suddenly said, excited, "You two should hide, and surprise him!"

"Brilliant!" Koemi exclaimed, then pulled Reiji to the huge tree and they hid behind it.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and suppressed the sigh she felt as she did. He was so handsome, so gorgeous . . . Kagome wasn't so sure if she liked how intense her feelings towards him were.

That was when Shippo and Rin came into the garden, both happy and smiling.

"Hello Kagome mama!" They said together, and Kagome knelt down to fold them both into her arms, loving the way the felt and smelled.

"Guess what, Shippo." Kagome smiled as she pulled back to nuzzle noses with her little kitsune.

Shippo giggled and turned his face away from Kagome's tickling nose. "What is it?"

Kagome stood and smiled, "Oh . . . I don't know." And suddenly, Koemi and Reiji were jumping out from around the tree and yelling surprise.

"Grandmother Koemi! Grandpa Reiji!" Shippo exclaimed, and then ran to them to get some long overdue hugs. They all huddled together in a large hug and Shippo nuzzled into them both.

Rin stepped closed and scowled up at Kagome. "Who are they?" Rin asked and Kagome giggled.

"Our family."

**A/N: Yes, Kagome is related to a demon, but is NOT a demon! I swear, I will explain in the next chapter, that will be up shortly, probably later today!**

**ENJOY! XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Learning

Chapter 13

Rin smiled up at Kagome, "You have a demon for family too?"

Kagome giggled for the millionth time that day and nodded to the little girl. "Yes, I do. Only mine is a grandfather."

"Oh, that is wonderful!" Rin smiled, and Kagome smiled and hugged the little girl close.

That was when Sango walked outside, but came up short as she looked around.

A woman who looked like Kagome's twin was twirling Shippo around in her arms, as a huge male demon watched them. Kagome and Rin were talking and Sesshomaru was watching them. They looked like a demon family having a garden part. And then, suddenly, the many demon and human eyes were all looking at her.

"Uh . . . Lunch is ready." Sango chuckled, and Kagome and the other woman giggled.

"Thank you Sango, we'll be right in." Kagome smiled brilliantly.

Koemi held Shippo close as she walked over to Kagome. "Shippo will be sitting with me for lunch."

"That sounds perfect to me. I get to sit next to Rin then." Kagome giggled, and took the little girls hand, and they all walked in for lunch.

Koemi laughed to herself as all the insecure humans and curious demons watched her walk in with Reiji holding her arm in his. They all had the same question on their minds, and Koemi enjoyed watching them rack their brains for answers. They would never be right, of course, until she told them.

Kagome smiled as she sat down for lunch next to Rin, Koemi sitting in her seat with Shippo in her lap, and Reiji next to her.

"So this is your grandmother, Kagome?" Sango tried to sound natural, but her voice broke and she sounded like a scared child in front of angry parents.

Kagome smiled softly as she got a plate of food for Rin. "Not directly, but yes, Koemi is my grandmother, and Reiji is my grandfather." She giggled, and everyone sat staring, which, because of her intense feelings overwhelming her view of things, Kagome paid little mind to.

Everyone wasn't sure how to go at asking such a question, until Miroku sat up and cleared his throat.

"Um . . ." Miroku started, and Koemi giggled.

"No." She said and everyone scowled at her.

"What on earth are you talking about Koemi?" Kagome asked with a soft chuckle and Koemi got a silly smile on her face.

"The answer to Miroku's question, though I suppose I should answer it better than no, is in fact, a simple no. Reiji is not the only man I have slept with." Koemi explained with a small giggle, and everyone starred at her like fish out of water.

Miroku swallowed. "Oh he isn't-"

"Yes, he is." Koemi interrupted him and Kagome laughed.

"Koemi, your only confusing poor Miroku, and everyone else for that matter. I know you don't like talking about these things with outsiders, but please, just explain from the beginning." Kagome laughed and Koemi sighed and then smiled.

"Reiji, a dragon demon, is my soul mate, and Spirit Guides can only have children with their soul mates. Yes, Spirit Guides are meant to be pure, but that doesn't mean sex will make us impure. Actually, a deep connection compounded by the physical connection from sex makes a-"

"Koemi, you're going off topic." Reiji said and Koemi smiled up at him before continuing.

"Anyways, because Reiji and I were meant to be together, we could procreate. Now, he is a full blood demon, and I am a human Spirit Guide, so our children would be expected to be hanyo, as you suspect little Miroku, but they were not.

This is no offence to you, Inuyasha, but hanyo really aren't natural, and therefore impure. So, because a Spirit Guide cannot be a Spirit Guide if they are impure, our children were born different. With each of my pregnancies, I had twins, a dragon demon, and a human."

"Does that help, Miroku?" Kagome asked, giggling, and Miroku only stared.

"So Reiji really is Kagome's grandfather?" Miroku asked, and Reiji smiled proudly.

"That he is." Koemi giggled then started eating and lightly bobbing her head to a song only she could hear.

"Explains why you demons are having such a field day with my little one," Reiji grinned, happily showing his brilliant white fangs, "she has an essence of demon on her. A natural demon perfume, if you will."

"That's it!" Ayame exclaimed, and Koemi and Reiji laughed.

"Yes, and as an answer to your other question . . . Yes, my demon children, all three of them, are alive and well, but none have any children. Honestly, though, what do you expect from 300 year old demons? They are still young." Koemi smiled and Miroku scowled.

"Kagome, how old did you say she is?" Miroku asked and Kagome giggled.

"Koemi is 600 years old. She married Reiji when she was just under 300." Kagome smiled, and Miroku nodded. It was bizarre to think a miko could live so long, especially before she was mated to a demon, but at least he understood how their family worked/

They all ate, more relaxed mow, in silence for a short minute before someone else spoke up.

"So, Koemi," Kikyo started and Kagome scowled at her muddy pink and pale green aura, "a Spirit Guide can sleep with as many people as they want?"

Koemi smiled, but her eyes became dark as she looked down the table at the mate of Inuyasha. "As many as the individual Spirit Guide wants, yes, though sex isn't very appealing in most cases for Spirit Guides. We prefer a deeper connecting before a physical one, especially such an intimate one."

Kikyo grinned. "Then I suppose Kagome is-"

"You are not going to finish that sentence, you insecure, stupid human girl." Koemi snarled, her royal blue aura being invaded by a mat red.

"Koemi . . ." Reiji started and placed a gentle hand on his mates back.

"Oh how I miss the old day's . . ." Koemi murmured before she glared down at the now blushing Kikyo. "You have no right saying such things to a girl who has done nothing to you. Just because you have feelings for a man doesn't mean she does. Now, shut up, stop thinking of my little one that way, and eat or you will know why I have so many burial plots at my shrine in the mountains."

And before they could stop themselves, Ayame, Koga, and Sango all laughed at Kikyo.

Kikyo, embarrassed and red, looked down at her plate and huffed. Inuyasha whispered in her ear and rubbed her back, but the damage had already been done.

"She isn't joking, everyone." Kagome chuckled darkly, and everyone eyed Kagome, then Koemi, who was looking very serious and almost like a disappointed child, with a hint of malice in her silver blue eyes.

No one said anything more as they finished their meals.

"I think we're finished with lunch." Koemi finally smiled, and Reiji nodded.

"Do you want to go to the park with us Koemi-sama?" Rin asked and Koemi grinned at the little girl.

"You may call me Koemi, and I would very much love to go to the park with you." Koemi smiled and Kagome giggled.

"We'll go get cleaned up and ready, and then we'll meet you in the courtyard?" Kagome asked and Koemi nodded. Kagome smiled and bowed her head, excusing herself from the table.

"What do we have to get ready for?" Shippo asked as Kagome stood and took him from Koemi's arms.

"You," Kagome smiled and tickled his stomach, "need shoes, as do I and Rin."

"Awe!" Rin and Shippo whined together.

"Rin." Sesshomaru corrected and Rin quieted down as she stood to go with Kagome.

"See you outside." Kagome smiled, before she left with the children close to her.

"I want to wait outside, the feelings coming from that end of the table is making it hard to think." Koemi sighed, pointing to the end of the table that sat Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Naraku, and she gracefully stood from the table and bowed her body in half to the table. "Thank you for lunch, Sango and Miroku." And she and Reiji quickly left the room.

"That was interesting." Reiji chuckled and Koemi huffed, her annoyance burning under the surface of her skin.

"I do wish I could treat disobedient children the way I once did . . . I do not like that human talking to my little favorite that way." She murmured, and Reiji kissed the top of her head.

"I know, but I have a feeling our little one will be able to hold her own now that she has all her magic. If someone says something she is hurt by, she can disappear them into my dungeon for my late night snack." Reiji smiled, trying to scare the human man following after them. It worked, and Naraku quickly turned and went the opposite direction.

Koemi giggled up at her love. "You are awful."

Reiji grinned down at Koemi as they stopped in the courtyard and nuzzled his nose with hers. "I know."

Koemi giggled as she walked out of the south house and felt Sesshomaru following after them. Kagome would be too preoccupied with her own body's reactions to things and her power to feel much from anyone else, but Koemi felt just what was going on in Sesshomaru's heart, and more importantly, his head.

"Coming with us Sesshomaru?" Koemi smiled back at her very old friend. She'd known him for years, and he had personally chosen Kurosu for his position in the Europe Shikon house, but no one needed to know that. For now, he would be a stranger to her, just like everyone else.

Sesshomaru nodded him head. "Hmn."

Reiji rolled his eyes. "It is us, Sesshomaru, drop that already."

"Yes, no need for that hymning and hawing instead of actually speaking." Koemi smiled with a light laugh.

"Yes, I am going with you. Only because I have missed Rin while I was gone." Sesshomaru answered and Koemi laughed and leaned into Reiji.

"You cannot lie to me Sesshomaru. I know what you were thinking about as you watched my favorite in that garden." Koemi giggled and Reiji chuckled as he shook his head.

"I thought you promised not to do that here." Reiji chuckled and Koemi smiled evilly at the now perturbed Sesshomaru.

"Well, maybe if he didn't undress our little one every time he looks at her, I wouldn't snoop in on his thoughts. They are just too loud not to!" Koemi giggled with an evil glint in her eyes and Sesshomaru matched her look.

"Perhaps, but if your _'little one' _would give in to me like all others, I would not be plagued with these thoughts." Sesshomaru said and saw Kagome walk out of the west house with Rin and Shippo.

Koemi giggled more. "She is just like me . . . Just enough past easy that she's nearly impossible to crack."

"You can say that again." Reiji chuckled with a wicked grin, "but once you cracked, you crumbled."

Kagome laughed as Shippo, Rin, and Koemi ran around the little field outside the playground of the park.

She sat on a black painted bench under the shade of a tall tree, only a couple of feet away from where her little family played in the grass. Sesshomaru quietly leaned against the tree, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes forward, Kagome assuming on Rin. Reiji sat next to her, leaning against the bench and laughing loudly at his wife with the children, and purposely drawing attention to them, to bother the humans walking around them. Some thought nothing of the demons and humans playing together, and others looked completely stunned.

And, of course, Koemi and the children didn't care about everyone as they played tag in the field of thick, emerald grass.

Reiji laughed as he shook his head. "She still acts so childish."

"But that is why you love her." Kagome giggled, still trying to calm her electrified skin, muscles, and nervous.

Reiji grinned with a wicked glint in his silver eyes. "Among other things."

"Yuck." Kagome chuckled under her breath and Reiji laughed.

"My dear little one, you're going to have to get used to that idea sooner or later." Reiji chuckled and Kagome shook her head.

"Two of your human children didn't marry, nor had any children, why should I?" Kagome smiled.

Reiji became very serious. "And now you're the only one I have left."

Kagome frowned for a moment. "I am sorry Reiji . . ."

"Besides, Koemi already told me you have children. Eight, actually." Reiji chuckled, with a wide grin.

Kagome's senses calmed for a moment at the sound of that. "What?"

"She saw that you have eight children in the future." Reiji smiled and stretched his arms high above his head.

"But . . . That's . . ." Kagome tried, but she couldn't find the right words. Koemi was kidding about those abilities . . . wasn't she?

Reiji only smiled as he watched Koemi and the children play in the field. "Really, little one, you don't honestly think Koemi would joke about being able to see into future and reading minds, do you? After all, Spirit Guide can't lie."

Kagome sat for a moment, her head clear of the giddy buzz for a short time. "I should have known."

"Yes, but I won't hold that against you. You're mother, kami's blessed, tried to raise you as a normal human child, and you are far from it. She never warned you about what all Spirit Guides can do, and your grandfather never worried about these things, because he'd never been good at them." Reiji explained, showing his fangs as he grinned.

"That's right . . . Grandpa had always had a hard time with anything other then purifying . . ." Kagome trailed off.

"But he at least knew what to expect. You went into being a Spirit Guide totally blind. You don't know half of what a Spirit Guide can do

"Well," Kagome smiled, her power high returning as she stood, "I won't worry about all of that right now. I'm sure Koemi will explain everything to me." And she jogged over to where the children and Koemi were. As she stopped and bent over to talk to the lying Koemi and kids, they pulled her down and began an assault of tickling. Kagome's sweet laughter filled the field and everyone stared at her for a different reason other than being with demons.

"Don't worry," Reiji smirked. He didn't looking back at the inu demon behind him, knowing the inu heard him even as he watched Kagome, "Kagome will be back to her normal self in a day or two, if she's anything like Koemi, which she is. You'll have her soon enough."

"Hmm." Was all Sesshomaru said under his breath, smirking lightly at the perception of the demon that was only 75 years older than him.

Reiji smirked and shook his head and leaned back against the bench and rested his arms on it. "I hope you don't act this stoic with my little one."

"What concern is it of yours how I talk to her?" Sesshomaru asked, his arms crossed over his chest and his head down as he leaned against the tree.

"Because," Reiji chuckled darkly, "if you treat her like that, and she'll never be yours."

Sesshomaru huffed lightly, "I do not want her in that sense. This is a simple infatuation with her body."

Reiji laughed darkly, trying desperately to ignore the fact the inu was talking about his little one, at that. "Now I know you are denial if you are trying to lie to your own kind." He growled smoothly/

Sesshomaru stiffened and said nothing, and Reiji only laughed more.

"Don't worry, my friend," Reiji grinned, "I only had to wait a month for Koemi . . . and Kagome's resolve isn't half as strong."

**A/N: So chapters will slow down now, I don't even have half of chapter 14 written yet! I promise, though, that a lot more action will come between Sesshomaru and Kagome . . . after awhile! XD**


	14. Chapter 14: Bonding?

Chapter 14

Kagome sighed softly as she held Rin's hand and walked along the street.

They had finished playing in the park a few minutes ago, and were now wandering around the small shopping center near the park before they went home. She was being stared at, walking around with such gorgeous male demons and the constantly laughing Koemi, but she could care less about the close-minded humans.

She was with her family.

Suddenly, Koemi stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. "Kagome!"

"What is it Koemi?" Kagome asked and turned to look towards where she had stopped on the sidewalk with an unsure, almost disappointed frown.

Koemi smiled excitedly at Kagome. "Your birthday Kimono . . ."

"Oh, Koemi, please no." Kagome groaned and Rin scowled.

"What is she talking about Kagome mama?" Rin asked and Shippo laughed excitedly as he sat in Reiji's arms.

"Kagome mama was born on the first day of the Cherry Blossom Festival, and every year grandmother Koemi give's Kagome mama a kimono to wear to the festival." Shippo explained with a grin and Kagome hung her head in her free hand.

"You were?" Sesshomaru asked, Koemi and Reiji grinning at each other for a second at his interest in her, and Kagome giggled as she blushed

"I didn't want that said, silly boy," She laughed and tickled Shippo. She stepped back from the little kitsune before she shook her head and turned to Sesshomaru, "Yes, I was, and I hate it because no one ever remembers I was born that day, only the festival. "

"Well not this year!" Koemi giggled and pulled Kagome and Rin towards where she stood and left the men where they were. "This year I will be here to celebrate your birthday with you, and dress you the way I like! It will be just like when you were younger and your grandfather and mother used to bring you to the shrine for your birthday!"

"Koemi . . ." Kagome laughed, shaking her head.

Koemi shook her head at Kagome. "No arguing. You boys go have fun, bond or something! The women are shopping!" and with that Koemi pulled Kagome and Rin away with her.

"Koemi, please, can we stop this?" Kagome groaned as she stood in the changing room of the very exclusive, very expensive demon Silk house where they custom made kimono's and yukata.

Koemi giggled outside Kagome's dressing room. "No, I am having far too much fun dressing the you two up . . . Oh!" She exclaimed, and Kagome scowled.

"Two of you?" Kagome tried, but a yukata was thrown at her instead of an explanation.

"Oh those will simply look gorgeous on you! Oh, Rin, do you need some help, little one?" Koemi asked and Kagome shook her head before she looked over the template yukata she had to try on. All of it was white, just a sample of what the yukata would look like, and once you chose your favorite, you were measured and then chose your silks.

Kagome scowled at the yukata. "Koemi . . ."

"There we go, left over right, now knot it like this . . . "

Kagome could barely here Koemi as she helped Rin into a sample Kimono, and Kagome grimaced at the yukata she had to try on and show off to her grandmother.

It was entirely inappropriate.

It was just long enough to go an inch before her knee, and considering how short Kagome's torso was and how long her legs were, she could only guess at how short it was supposed to fit on an average body.

Sighing, she put on the two layers of the dress, and then began to wrap and tie the large obi around her waist. It was actually an amazingly made yukata, even with the length. It had wide yuri that went as long as the dress. Even with the double layers, the neck line lay just at her shoulder, leaving her collar and exposed and almost showing cleavage. The obi was simple, only making a basic bow in the front, but it hung as long as the dresses and cinched at her waist in just the right way, accentuating how thin it was.

When Kagome looked in the mirror at herself, she shook her head. The yukata was far too short. She had no idea what Koemi's obsession was with short clothes on Kagome, but the younger Spirit Guide had no choice in this. Koemi chose the Kimono, and Kagome had to wear it or face a very distraught Spirit Guide.

"Come on out Kagome! Let's see you!" Koemi exclaimed, and Kagome shook her head and left the safety of the dressing room and stepped into the fitting area.

Kagome smiled brightly as she saw Rin in the gorgeous little yukata. It had bell sleeves instead of long Yuri and the collar reach just to her neck. It brushed her claves and made her look like a little angle.

"Do I look pretty Kagome mama?" Rin asked softly, and Kagome giggled and she carefully, keeping her legs together, knelt down on both knees and hugged Rin to her chest.

"You look gorgeous, Rin." Kagome giggled before she pulled back and brushed the young girl's bangs out of her eyes. Rin blushed and hugged Kagome around the neck.

"And you, my little favorite, look amazing!" Koemi giggled, and then called to her longtime friend, a cat demon, to take their measurements.

"Of all the things I could wear, you choose this one? It's not even traditional?" Kagome giggled as she pulled away from Rin and stood up. Koemi walked around Kagome once, looking her up and down, before she walked away.

Koemi grinned. "I like how it looks on you . . . and looks are my only concern." and then she motioned for the demoness to come forward.

"The little one first, if you wouldn't mind." Koemi giggled, then walked over to the wall of silks and started to go through them.

"What colors for the child, Malady?" The demoness asked and Koemi giggled.

"That white silk with the red blossoms on the sleeves and hem, with navy for the trim, and the cornflower colored silk for the obi." Koemi smiled as she ran her hand over a deep gold silk.

Kagome scowled. "Those aren't our family colors, Koemi. How did you think of them?"

Koemi grinned as she brought over the gold silk with darker gold filigree embroidered on it and held it up to Kagome. "Red, White, Yellow, and Navy are Sesshomaru's house colors." She smiled warmly

"Oh . . ." Kagome chuckled, and the demoness pulled Kagome over to her and started measuring her.

"Same fabrics as always for your granddaughter, Malady?" The demoness asked, and Koemi giggle as she shook her head.

Koemi held up a simple, shimmering black silk, a simple white silk, and the filigree gold silk. "I want these ones!"

Kagome scowled. "Those? You normally go for plain black and gold."

"I know," Koemi giggled as she set the silk down and started dancing to a silent song, "but I want this year to be special. Oh, and could you make my Kimono out of this gold, and my normal white, black, and green please?"

"Of course, Malady!" the demoness nodded, then finished measuring Kagome.

"When's Grandma Koemi and Kagome mama gonna be finished?" Shippo sighed as he lay in the south house garden, playing with a white lilac.

Reiji shrugged against the thick grass he lay in next to Shippo. "You know how Koemi gets when she wants to shop."

"Yeah, it's like she can't stop when she starts." Shippo laughed and Reiji smiled at the little fox. Shippo was still young, but was doing very well under Kagome's guidance. She was a wonderful mother.

Demon instinct and mothering was in her blood.

"Reji, do you think Kagome mama is happy?" Shippo suddenly asked, and the dragon scowled at the little demon's questions that had pulled him out of his happy thoughts.

Reji sat up and leaned on his forearms. "Why do you ask that, Shippo?"

Shippo buried his nose in the flower, wishing it was his normal security blanket, Kagome's hair. "She cries, sometimes, in her sleep. I snuck into her room the other night, and she was whimpering in her sleep."

Reji sat up and with worry coloring his face. "How long ago was that?"

Shippo shrugged. "A couple of nights ago . . . she was crying Sesshomaru-sama's name and whimpering . . . and she looked like she was hurting."

Reiji balked, and then started laughing loudly as he fell back against the grass.

She was fine, if not a little more enamored with the inu demon then Reiji had initially thought.

That was when Koemi, Kagome, and Rin, all were carrying bags, walked into the garden, and Reiji only laughed louder.

"What is so funny?" Kagome giggled, still on her power high.

"Who knows?" Koemi chuckled, then pushed on her power to read Reiji's mind. She scowled as she listened to the beginning of the conversation, and then gasped, and Koemi covered her mouth to try and hide her laugh. She ended up guffawing and bending over herself.

Kagome shook her head and sighed as she looked down at Rin. "Why don't you take your things upstairs to your room, and wash up for dinner?"

Rin nodded with a giggle, the laughter a little contagious, and went skipping off toward the west house. Kagome sighed and put her hands on her hips as she looked over at the confused Shippo, and her laughing grandparents.

"What is so funny?" Kagome smirked, and Reiji sniffled as he wiped the tears away from his silvery eyes.

"A-ask your son!" Reiji chuckled, trying to calm down.

Kagome scowled, moving her hair combs and other finery bags to one arm, and picked Shippo up with the other. "What is so funny, Shippo?" As smiled as she held him against her hip.

Shippo scowled and shrugged. "All I did was asked Reiji if you were happy."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "Why would you ask him something like that . . . and how is that funny?"

"I don'no. All I said was, were you happy, and then told him about your crying in your sleep." Shippo explained, and Kagome was only more confused.

"My crying in my sleep?" Kagome asked, and Shippo nodded.

"Yeah, you were quietly crying Sesshomaru's name, then you whimpered real funny." Shippo said, and Kagome paled as Koemi and Reiji laughed again and rolled over one another. They held their stomachs and laughed for a good five minutes before they finally started to calm down.

"Shippo," Koemi laughed as she stood up, "Why don't you and I take Kagome's bags to her room, and let her cool down." And she took the bags and Shippo out of the motionless Kagome, who looked like she wqhad yet to blink, breath, or think.

Reiji stood up and walked over to Kagome, chuckling. "It's alright Kagome. Think of it this way, Koemi screamed my name the first night she dreamt of me. Just be grateful all you did was whimper." And he kissed Kagome's forehead, before following after his mate and grandchild.

Kagome slowly took a shaky breath and made her way to the cool bench that was beckoning for her. She was so dumbstruck, so speechless . . . so very, very embarrassed.

She sank down onto cool cement and sighed as she buried her face in her hands, then leaned down into her knees. She could just die.

"Uh . . . Kagome?"

Kagome growled as she heard Naraku's voice. "Go away!" She screeched from behind her hands. Now she didn't want to die, but she did want to kill someone.

"I just . . ." Naraku tried, and Kagome sneered up at him, just as Sesshomaru came from around the tree. She blushed even deeper as she realized he's heard everything Shippo had just said.

Sesshomaru looked like a mad dog as he stared Naraku down. "You just, what, exactly?"

"I-I . . . I j-just wanted t-to, apologize." Naraku stammered, and Sesshomaru's stoic gaze turned molten.

"Apology accepted, now leave." Kagome scowled, and Naraku stared at her with large, sad eyes. He almost looked so pathetic that she could start to feel herself feel sorry for him. Almost, but no cigar.

"You heard her." Sesshomaru growled, and Naraku scowled before he hurriedly started away from Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Kagome hid her face in her hands, pulled her legs against her chest, and through her head into her knees, almost sweating at the heat from her blush. She could believe that, even with this new power, she hadn't noticed him before. It was the single most embarrassing thing to happen to her, and she's snored through a math test in high school.

"What is the matter?" Sesshomaru asked, and Kagome shook her head against her knees.

"Go away." She whined into her hands and knees, and was met by silence. Kagome was too keyed up to focus on anything, so she couldn't tell if Sesshomaru was there or not.

Gathering her courage, Kagome looked up as she put her legs down, but quickly hide her face in her legs again when he was still there, staring at her like she with a raised brow and laughing eyes.

"What is the matter?" Sesshomaru asked again, and Kagome groaned.

"You know what the matter is." She whimpered just loud enough to be heard.

Kagome shook her head and groaned as she tried to breath. She couldn't believe that Shippo had heard her say those things, and then to know that Sesshomaru now knew what she dreamed about. It sent her power high crashing down.

Kagome sat up and her powers shot back through her, completely throwing her off kilter, and again she couldn't tell if Sesshomaru was there or not, so she simply sighed and kept her face covered.

Suddenly, Kagome's hands were pulled away from her face and before she could protest, she was pulled to her feet.

Knowing to well who was holding her wrists, Kagome kept her eyes clamped tightly shut. She turned her face away and turned it down, not even wanting him to see her face.

She heard Sesshomaru chuckle quietly. "Open your eyes."

Kagome shook her head. "No."

Her hands here pressed to her sides a second before she felt his nose against the neck she presented to him. Immediately, Kagome groaned against her will at the feel of his warm, smooth skin against her neck. She shivered and lost all coherent thought. She sighed dreamily and bit you lip as his nose ran across a particularly sensitive spot, right under where her jaw and ear met.

Any other man tried to do this to her she would have tried to kill them . . . but not Sesshomaru.

"Open your eyes." He purred huskily into Kagome's ear, and she was too overwhelmed to disobey.

Kagome turned her head and opened her silvery blue eyes and bit her lip again as his honey depths burned into hers. They were the most alluring color, a mix between light honey and goldenrod, and were darker around the edges and lightened toward the pupil. And Kagome never wanted to look away from them for the rest of her life.

"What is wrong?" He asked again, his hold her wrist loosening quickly as he stood so close.

Kagome swallowed and licked her lips. "I was embarrassed."

"Why?" He said softly and let go of one of her arms to run his fingers along her jaw.

Kagome closed her eyes again. "I . . ." She started but Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Open your eyes." He commanded with an almost aggressive purr.

Swallowing past the thing's he was making her body feel, Kagome looked up at him again. "I didn't like that Shippo heard me say those things, and that he told Reiji and you overheard."

"Hm." Sesshomaru grinned, and leaned close to run his nose along Kagome's neck once again.

Before he got there, however, someone interrupted them.

"I just knew you were an awful liar."

**A/N: I Know! I am SO mean! Lol, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist interrupting them one last time! I totally give away who it is too!**

**So . . . It's time for some Q&A! **

**Because I really want to know what all of you are thinking/wondering about The Shikon House so far, I was wondering if you guys would like to send me your questions! (Via Review, PM, Anything!) and at the end of the next chapter I'll answer them!**

**NOTE: If it gives away the plot of the story, your question will be answered with randomness! Lol**

**Please, let me know what your thinking?**


	15. Chapter 15: Lying

Chapter 15

Kagome went ridged as she heard Kikyo's voice.

She actually growled louder than Sesshomaru did.

Kagome was glaring when Sesshomaru pulled away from her neck to give her a raised eyebrow. Kagome sneered, and then looked to her left to see Kikyo standing on the stone path a few feet away from them.

"What on the kami's green earth are you talking about?" Kagome growled, not stepping away from the close standing Sesshomaru, and he only quirked his eyebrow higher as she actually stepped closer to him before he smirked.

Kikyo only chuckled. "Again, lying doesn't become you. You aren't even good at it."

Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes. "I cannot lie! It's impossible! Spirit Guides that try only end up saying the truth instead of the lie."

"Fine, I'll ask again. Are you sleeping with Sesshomaru?" Kikyo grinned, her arms crossed over her chest.

Kagome only narrowed her eyes. "Honestly, you are far too preoccupied with what another grown woman is doing . . . No I am not sleeping with Sesshomaru-sama."

Kikyo was going to argue, but Kagome didn't let her.

She quickly walked over to Kikyo and placed her hand just below the base of Kikyo's throat, and Kikyo was robbed of her vile words.

"No, for the last time, I haven't slept with Sesshomaru." Kagome said in a cool, monotone voice and Kikyo chocked on her words.

Kagome didn't know she could do this trick, attacking someone with their own hearts and souls evils, but apparently it came naturally. All she had to do was push her power out and wrap it around Kikyo's malice, and direct it wherever Kagome wanted it to go. And apparently, Kagome wanted Kikyo to eat her own words.

"Stop acting out your own disappointments on me. I didn't cause your pain, nor did I make you fail in whatever made you so bitter. Stop whining at me, and leave me alone!" Kagome cooed and released Kikyo, and the woman stumbled backwards and starred at Kagome wildly.

"What did you do?" She coughed, and Kagome shrugged as he power started to frenzy inside her again.

"Simple Spirit Guide trick. I used your hate and disappointment to work against you. Not so nice to be speechless because you someone else cruel actions, is it?" Kagome meant to say calmly, but she ended up giggling it as her power surged.

Kikyo sneered before she walked away from Kagome.

Kagome giggled before she turned to the still puzzled Sesshomaru, his golden eyes glowing with amusement as he watched her.

She had no idea what he was feeling, and if she did she would be blushing scarlet as thought of her body against his surged through his mind. She couldn't tell, so instead, Kagome giggled and smiled at him.

"Sorry for acting so childish a second ago! I'll see you at dinner!" Kagome giggled, and then ran off to her room to clean up.

Sesshomaru scowled and growled as the young woman skipped off away from him.

She was completely infuriating, childish, naive and simple. He had no business being interested in this child, and he would be better off just dropping his pursuit and using one of his servants to sate this need . . . But he couldn't.

Sesshomaru couldn't get the girl out of his head.

Her warn blushes enticed him. Her innocent body called to him. Her sweet handling of the child he saw as his pup swayed him. And her new eyes were all the more appealing to him as they seemed to stare deep inside whoever they looked at.

And all of it was haunting him!

She wasn't the only one that had dreams that made her whimper in the night.

"I do not know how much longer I can lie to myself about these feelings." Sesshomaru growled in pent up sexual tension, and quickly made his way to his garden where her smell didn't coat everything.

"Koemi, you promised." Reiji chuckled as he stretched his hands over his head. They we supposed to be relaxing in their room and waiting for dinner, but Koemi seemed to be otherwise preoccupied.

Apparently Kagome and Sesshomaru were more interesting than him.

Koemi giggled as she winked at her husband. "She is the only human I have left. I want to make sure that fact changes . . . and quick!"

"You know what Midoriko said about playing with fate, love." Reiji smiled as he slowly made his way to stand next to his wife and looked to where her eyes were locked, a thicker, darker patch in the trees.

"I'm not playing with fate, my love, I am simply speeding it up." Koemi giggled as she looked over to where she sensed Sesshomaru was.

He was running away, the silly little demon. He was trying to get Kagome's scent out of his head, and therefore get her out of his body, but it wouldn't work. Even in an environment where Kagome's scent wasn't, he would still be plagued by her scent, her looks, and her feel.

Reiji had complained to Koemi about it after she had finally given in to him. He had been followed by her, no matter where she was, even when it was miles apart.

"That is playing, my silly human." Reiji laughed and nuzzled her ear as he stood behind her, holding her close.

Koemi giggled and turned her head to nuzzle Reiji's nose with her own. "Not the way I look at it."

Koemi gave Reiji a quick kiss and turned to look out the window. "Do you know what I think?"

Reiji sighed and leaned away from Koemi. "What is that, beloved?"

"I think Kagome needs a bath!" Koemi giggled, and ran out of the room to go see her little favorite.

"But Kagome mama, I just had a bath!" Shippo whined as Kagome fluttered around his room to gather his things for a bath and sleep.

Kagome smirked as she grabbed his little pair of forest green hukama and white t-shirt that he slept in. "You had a bath yesterday morning, my dear little kitsune. Besides, you are covered in dirt form this afternoon, we both are. Koemi is right; we both need a good bath." She giggled and opened the door of his room.

Shippo huffed and crossed his arms. "I hate baths!"

"And I hate dirty kitsune! How am I supposed to snuggle you close if your fur has dirt and mud in it?" Kagome giggled with a small tilt of her head, and Shippo frowned.

"Okay, let's go take our baths." Shippo sighed, and Kagome scooped him into her arms full of clothes and soap and kissed his forehead softly.

"There's my mature kitsune!" Kagome laughed, and carried her son to the bathroom.

"Now," Kagome smiled as she set Shippo down in the steamy room, "you know what to do when you finish washing up?"

Shippo nodded his head. "I'm supposed to tell you I'm finished, then go to your room and wait for you to come tell me goodnight!" he smiled.

Kagome giggled and gave his forehead another kiss.

She walked into one of the shower stalls and quickly undressed before she turned on the warm water. She knew Shippo would be finished before her, he had less body and far less hair, so they always went over what to do when he did.

Sighing in sweet peace and giddy satisfaction, Kagome sighed into the warmth of her shower, the sounds of Shippo slashing around in the large bath in the middle of the room only a vague noise in the background.

Kagome was enjoying this power swirling inside of her body and shooting through her veins.

Technically, she didn't have all her power yet. The power wasn't just making her more energetic or giddy. It was working at her bones, her muscles, and her skin. It was changing her slowly. She wouldn't be at her most powerful until the power settled.

Like assessing the aftermath of a hurricane after the rain was gone.

"Kagome mama, I'm all done!"

Kagome opened her heavy eyes and smiled at her little kitsune still wadding in the bath. "Did you wash your hair?"

Shippo nodded proudly. "Yup!"

"Did you wash your tail?" Kagome smirked with a raised eyebrow, and she was met with a puffed, proud chest and glowing green eyes.

"I sure did! I scrubbed really good too!" Shippo declared, and Kagome laughed.

"Alright, go wait for me to say good night. I'll be finished in a while." She chuckled, having meant to say a minute, but even hinting at a lie wasn't allowed for Spirit Guides.

Shippo nodded, and Kagome turned to start washing her hair as he dressed and quickly left.

Kagome slowly worked the lather of the chamomile and lavender conditioner through her thick, long locks. As she worked at her hair, Kagome's mind wondered to this afternoon with Koemi.

It had been a relatively fun afternoon of shopping, though Kagome still wasn't convinced with that yukata. After the fittings, the three girls had bought accessories to match their outfits.

Kagome had bought Rin adorable hair chopsticks for her hair that were shimmering white with hanging red blossoms and white beads, and stylized hair combs. She also got little red sandals because Koemi hadn't made them get traditional footwear, and even little red blossom earrings.

Kagome had been forced to get black wedges that Koemi had picked, no higher than an inch and a half. She had gotten gold everything else. Gold hair combs and even a large, golden Sakura blossom pin that Koemi had insisted upon. Even the eye shadow Koemi had gotten was gold.

Then the thought of golden things took Kagome's mind down a dangerous path she was all too willing to go down with her mind so off it's normal, moral track.

Koemi was right.

Normally, Kagome was completely repelled by the idea of physical contact with a man. She had always been repulsed by anyone who thought of her in any sexual way, especially when she thought they were attractive.

Not this time.

This time, when she thought of Sesshomaru finding her attractive, she was excited in a way she never had before. She body heated and shivered at the same time, and it wasn't just her face that became uncomfortable with the waves of heat.

There were other regions of her body that were very uncomfortable with the pressure and heat that her thoughts made them endure.

Kagome sighed as that very heat washed over her body as she thought of Sesshomaru.

He had been so close her body was an inch from being pressed against his. His hold on her wrists had only been strong enough to hold her, but not pain her. Her warm skin had touched Kagome's very sensitive neck.

Shivering to the point she was feeling lightheaded, Kagome quickly finished her shower.

She dried just as fast and pulled on her clothes, white yoga pants with red waistband and ties and red tank top. She gathered her things and she wasn't looking as she looked over all of it in her arms as she walked toward the exit.

Kagome ran into the wall just as she thought she had made it to the door and went sprawling as she fell backwards.

"Ouch!" Kagome whimpered and leaned up enough to rub the back of her head with one hand and lean on the other. She squinted up to see that she hadn't run to the wall, but Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome chuckled and rolled a little to reach her things. Just as she would have grabbed her shampoo, it was picked up in a large, claw clad hand.

Kagome looked over at and saw Sesshomaru kneeling on one knee, the other against the floor, smirking at her, his face no more than a foot away from her own. Again, Kagome was lost in her golden eyes.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he offered Kagome her very enticing smelling soap, which only made him want to that much more burry his nose in her hair and inhale her unhindered scent.

Kagome sat up, getting even closer to the youkai, and took the bottle from him. "Thank you." She managed with a smile.

She should have gotten up, collected the rest of her things, and left right there and then. She should have smiled at Sesshomaru, bid him goodnight, and gone to Shippo. She should have done many things, but Kagome didn't do anything proper, sweet, or what she should have.

For some reason, she was compelled to exactly opposite of what she normally would.

Kagome let the bottle fall between them and pushed herself forward just enough to kiss Sesshomaru. She wasn't accustomed to kissing, having only kissed two boys, and one didn't count because she was only 12 at the time, but luckily Kagome didn't have to worry about that.

Sesshomaru growled against her lips a moment before he pulled her against his body and into his lap. He quickly put one hand on her lower back, pushing her hips forward, and the other her tangled into her long, wet hair, pushing her lips roughly against his own.

The kiss was innocent as that for a minute, until a shivering heat washed over Kagome as he sucked her lower lip into her mouth and ran a his tongue over it. She moaned at that, and Sesshomaru quickly took advantage of her opening mouth and, without so much as a moment's hesitation, plunged his tongue into Kagome's mouth.

Kagome only groaned louder and arched her back as his tongue did wicked things with her own. She wasn't completely sure, being so distracted, but Kagome was fairly confident she very much liked kissing.

Soon enough, Kagome got the hang of kissing and started returned the attention to Sesshomaru that he was giving to her.

Sesshomaru growled as the young woman in his lap kissed him. He knew he didn't have to wait to much longer until she was his, but Sesshomaru had never thought he would get her freshly washed of all other scents and undistracted by sight and sounds around her. She was practically gift wrapped for him.

Perhaps it was a good thing Koemi had over stepped her boundaries and told him he needed a bath.

No one would interrupt them here, no other smells lingered here, and that meant nothing could ruin this for Sesshomaru.

Except the small fact that they both had very curious and not so thoughtful of knocking children awaiting to be tucked in, but Sesshomaru would worry about his pup if she came here is search of him. Right now, he had a much more interesting human to consider.

Taking full advantage of how Kagome was sitting, Sesshomaru ran his hand that wasn't securely in her hair down her back, only to venture it back up, under her shirt. Her left her lips and started trailing kisses to that oh so mysterious part of her neck she seemed rather sensitive of.

Kagome gasped as she felt claws ever so lightly scrape against her spine, and Sesshomaru's mouth against her neck, just below where her ear and jaw met. He was lightly nipping at the skin until Kagome was moaning none stop.

She never wanted to leave this room.

She wanted to stay with Sesshomaru forever in this bathroom, simple giving and receiving attention from one another.

Forget the spirits. Forget her friends. Forget her-

_Shippo!_

Kagome stiffened in Sesshomaru's lap and he instantly pulled away from her neck to scowl at her playfully.

"Kitsune my to needs put be to bed!" Kagome gasped, then shook her head and Sesshomaru laughed quietly under his breath at her.

"I-I mean . . . My bed . . .Urgh!" Kagome tried, but her mind wouldn't settle. She couldn't think straight as she sat in his lap, his hands on her body.

He took her chin in a clawed hand and made her look up at his glimmering golden eyes. "You need to go put your kitsune to bed." He smiled, and Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru sighed a moment before he stood with Kagome in his arms and smiled as she closed her eyes when their bodies rubbed against one another's. He said nothing as he left her and picked up the pile of her things and placed them in her arms.

Kagome swallowed as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "G-goodnight, Sesshomaru-sama." She managed, and Sesshomaru smiled.

He leaned into Kagome and gave her a soft kiss before pulling back and nipping her lip. Kagome shivered and Sesshomaru only grinned.

"Goodnight." He whispered, and Kagome thought that she would faint from how seductive his voice was.

Kagome forced herself to quickly leave before she got herself into trouble, and Sesshomaru laughed at her heavy heartbeat and anxious emotions.

Started toward the pool in the middle of the bathing room, intent on taking a bath, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why the hell did I let her leave?" Sesshomaru growled at himself.

**A/N: And this . . . is as close as publishing a lemon/lime I have ever gotten! Seriously! I suck at this stuff! It's so frigging hard! Lol. I hope you guys like it! It gets a littel sad after this again,( I already have chapters 16 and 17 in progress!) but I'll try and keep the romance!**

**Q&A Answers!**

**Yes, Love, you may have a cookie -gives cookie-**

**Here are all the Auras! (Just in case)**  
**Murky, dark Grey simply symbolizes fear and worry!**  
**Black means troubles from life and the previous life!**  
**Kagome: Lol, stay tuned!**  
**Sesshomaru: Red and Gold (Strong-willed, Grounded, strong energy, wise)**  
**Rin: Lavender and Sky Blue (Imagination, peaceful, truthful)**  
**Shippo: Yellow and Green (Playful, Easy going, loves animals, nature, and people)**  
**Mioku: Royal Blue and Violet (spiritually gifted, generous, intuitive)**  
**Sango: Turquoise and Indigo (Sensative, Deep Feeling)**  
**Ayame: Yellow and Gold (Playful, easy going, strong energy)**  
**Koga: Yellow and murky Pink (Playful, easy going, Immature)**  
**Inuyasha: Blackened Yellow (stressed, **  
**Kikyo: Muddy Pink and dark Green (Dishonest, Insecure)**  
**Naraku: Muddy Pink and Dark grey (Dishonest, fearful, unhealthy)**


	16. Chapter 16: Ill Intentions

Chapter 16

Kagome yawned as she stretched her arms over her head under her blanket, Shippo curled into her stomach. She had slept so soundly, and to wake with a warm body next to hers was just the comforting cherry on top.

She sighed and pushed the blanket off of her face, expecting unruly red hair and or bright green eyes, only to be met with eyes that met her own.

Koemi giggled as she looked down at Kagome. "How did you sleep?"

Kagome scowled. Koemi was sitting in the bed and leaning against Kagome's stomach as she twirled a curl around her fingers. She wore a simple green dress with three-quarter sleeves and white flats, and her hip length hair was half up and half down.

"I suppose I slept well, how about you?" Kagome smiled, her power still shimmering in her veins, though not as powerfully as yesterday.

Koemi giggled and leaned forward to kiss Kagome's nose. "I didn't sleep much."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kagome sighed, stretching her stiff limbs.

Koemi gave Kagome a wicked grin. "I'm not! I very much enjoyed my time awake, though I do believe we ruined a few other demons nights."

"Koemi!" Kagome exclaimed, sitting up with a disgusted look on her face.

Koemi smiled and shook her head. "My silly favorite, I know you are old enough to realize I have sex, as all married couples do. Honestly little favorite, I know your naive, but not ignorant!"

"I know you have sex, I just don't to hear about it. Most grandmother bake for their granddaughters, not make inappropriate jokes with them." Kagome giggled, and Koemi only shook her head.

Koemi grinned wickedly as she looked over at Kagome. "I am not most grandmothers!"

Kagome laughed and got out of bed to stretch.

Koemi giggled. "Red and white?"

Kagome scowled down at her pants and tank top. There was nothing obscene or inappropriate about what she wore. It was simple, comfortable, clothes to sleep in.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Kagome tried, her dark eyebrows furrowed.

Koemi giggled and stood up. "Is that what you wore last night with Sesshomaru? Because he would have been very happy if you had."

Kagome shrugged as she looked over her clothes again. "Yes, actually I . . . Wait, how did you know about that?"

Koemi giggled. "Well, oh I did such a good job with this one. Who suggested showering at the same time as Shippo last night?"

"What does that have-" Kagome tried, and Koemi interrupted her.

"Who told you to show at the same time as Shippo last night?" Koemi giggled.

Kagome scowled and folded her arms over her chest. "You did . . ."

"Well, I might have run into Sesshomaru, and suggested that he needed to wash all those excess scents." Koemi giggled.

For a moment, all Kagome did was stare at Koemi with a furrowed brows and pouting. Then her brains snapped the pieces together.

"You made that happen last night!" Kagome exclaimed, her face flaming brilliantly.

Koemi lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, I simply helped it happen . . . What all happened last night, my little favorite?"

Kagome only blushed deeper as she scowled at her ancestor. "We had an intense kiss." She had tried to say nothing, but her power wouldn't let

Koemi frowned slightly. 'That's all? Honestly, you would think a demon would take what he wanted when he had it. I'll have to have another talk with Sesshomaru."

"Koemi!" Kagome exclaimed, and Koemi giggled.

"What?" Koemi exclaimed with a smile, and Kagome's eyes bugged out of her head.

What on earth was Koemi thinking? Kagome barely knew Sesshomaru. He had barely just showed an interest in her, and Koemi was trying to force them together. It was insane.

"Koemi, I understand you are anxious to have me married off, but you can't make two people get together just because you want them to." Kagome tried to explain calmly, a small smile on her face from her power swelling inside her.

Koemi only giggled. "But I'm not putting you together just because I want you to be. Now, get dressed, I get to have you all to myself today!"

"What?" Kagome laughed, forgetting her ire all together.

"You and I are spending all day together! We'll be planning your birthday party!" Koemi giggled excitedly. She left Kagome where she stood to go to the top of the young Spirit Guides dresser, where a red dress identical to her own lay.

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "I don't want a big birthday party!"

Koemi grinned and held up the dress to Kagome. "Too bad."

"Where's Kagome mama, Shippo?" Rin asked as they walked out of breakfast and toward the gardens before lessons.

Shippo sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "She and Grandma Koemi are planning Kagome mama's birthday party. They said they would be back by dinner time though."

Rin nodded and smiled. "I bet Kagome mama is really excited about her birthday."

Shippo smiled softly as they walked into the gardens. "Normally she doesn't, but I think she'll like it better this year with Koemi and Reiji here!"

Suddenly, Rin got an excited look in her eyes and stopped on the stone path. "We should get something for Kagome mama for her birthday! I have a little money from chores I do!"

Shippo's smile grew even wider. "We should! I have a little money too, and with the magic Jaken is helping me with, we could get and, make something really cool!"

The children sat on the bench that normally held Kagome and discussed what they could possible do for her birthday.

"What's Kagome mama's favorite color?" Rin asked as she crossed her legs on the bench and faced the young Kitsune.

Shippo thought for a moment. "She liked the colors blue, pink, and green."

"Oh! Those are all really good! Lots of pretty things are blue, pink, and green! What else?" Rin asked, excited to give Kagome a gift.

Shippo bounced where he sat. "Her favorite animal is a dog, not including demon foxes, of course!"

"Oh! I saw a little blue crystal inu charm at an old shop we walked by yesterday! We could get that! Then she'd have two charms on her necklace!" Rin exclaimed, and Shippo laughed in joy.

"Perfect! One from her old family and one from her new family." Shippo smiled, and the children laughed together.

"Children! Come along, it's time for lessons!" Jaken called and Rin and Shippo hopped off the bench and slowly made their way over to the little imp demon.

"I'll ask Reiji if he can take us later to go get it! Her birthday is in a few days!" Shippo smiled as they followed Jaken.

"This is so exciting!" Rin giggled, and they walked into the south house and out of Sesshomaru's hearing.

They were going to get her a dog charm for her birthday, he laughed at the irony.

At that, Sesshomaru thought about the very enticing young woman, still angry with himself for letting her leave him so quickly the night before, who had thrown herself into his every thought and into the very inner workings of his body.

She was driving him mad.

Of course, she had no idea what she was doing to Sesshomaru, the poor girl was completely oblivious to everything that involved her, but he didn't hold that against her. She hadn't been in this sort of situation before.

She was young, she would learn.

He would teach her.

Sesshomaru's wicked thoughts were interrupted then by the foul stench by Naraku, followed closely by Kikyo's smell and another human male.

"You said she wouldn't be able to resist me!" Naraku barked, none of the human's able to tell that Sesshomaru was there. The demon remained quiet, intent on only listening in on the conversation.

Kikyo huffed. "She shouldn't have, she's an emotional young adult. I didn't know Spirit Guides were repulsed by sex advances though, so I had no way of knowing she would go all psycho on you!"

"You were training to become a Spirit Guide, you should have known that!" Naraku grunted a scream.

"Honestly you two, stop yelling. It's not doing anything but annoying me, and . . ." The human man groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Shut up Onigumo!" Naraku and Kikyo yelled the interruption together, and the other man only sighed.

"And yelling will probably alert people that we're out here." Onigumo finished his sentence, and the other two stopped huffing and took deep breaths.

"Honestly Kikyo, you're not holding up your end of the bargain. Naraku has put himself out there several times to get at the woman Sesshomaru wants, yet you have done nothing to find him a suitable demon that will mate him." Onigumo tried, and Kikyo growled.

"Well demons don't exactly like me, so it's not like I can just go up to one and start talking about mating, especially mating humans." Kikyo defended in a huff, scowling at the twins before her.

All they wanted was immorality and power, and were willing to go to any lengths to get it. Even if that meant helping Kikyo exact her revenge on Sesshomaru. She hated to stoop to the level of using these two bottom feeders as help, but she was at the end of her rope.

Naraku sneered. "I was almost purified the other night for you, Kikyo! What have you done? Been sneered at and turned away? I almost died!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic! She had just gotten her powers, she wouldn't have purified you!" Kikyo sighed, rolling her eyes.

Naraku snorted. "How do you know? You didn't even get through basic training before you were stripped of your power."

Kikyo sneered as she balled her hands into white knuckled fists. "Shut up."

"You, with so much potential. You with so much strength. You, who tried to betray your betrothed and were turned in by his half-brother, and stripped of your powers, and were turned away from the Spirit Guide community." Onigumo continued with a wide, evil sneer to match his brothers.

"Alright! I'll find you both demon woman willing to mate you! Just shut up!" Kikyo screeched, and Onigumo and Naraku both grinned.

"I'll get Kagome away from Sesshomaru, after our wives are secured." Naraku nodded, and Kikyo raised an eyebrow at him.

"How do you intend to do that? Kidnap her?" Kikyo chuckled, and then stopped when a light flashed through Onigumo and Naraku eyes.

"It has merit, but no, to messy, and dangerous with her power at full. No, I know an old sorcerous that makes amazing devotion potions." Onigumo smiled, and Kikyo's eyebrows relaxed and her face became a mask of undeniable pleasure.

"How does it work?" Kikyo grinned with a wicked giggle, unable to hide her excitement.

Naraku chuckled. "All I have to do is either inhale the powder form, or drink the liquid form off of or from an object that belongs to me, and she will become totally devoted and obsessed with me. Madam Kagura says it has a pretty extreme effect, but I think I can handle that."

"And what are you going to do with her when you mate your demon?" Kikyo smiled, and Naraku only grinned wider.

"All I want is for the demon to mate me and make me live forever. After that, we can screw whoever we want, and that's where Kagome comes in." Naraku purred.

"Perfect . . . Now, I have to go to Inuyasha, I'll talk to you both soon." Kikyo rushed, late for her tea with her mate.

Onigumo and Naraku looked at one another, and the younger of the brothers by a few moments grinned at his twin.

"Will you share your Spirit Guide, or is she just for you?" Onigumo chuckled, and Naraku laughed and threw his arm over his twin's shoulder.

"Perhaps, if I'm bored of her, you can have a few rides." Naraku laughed, and they made their way out of the gardens.

Sesshomaru fought every molecule in his body to remain sitting where he was the three left.

How dare Kikyo hold a grudge over something he'd done over 500 years in the past.

She had planned on sleeping with a different man the night before her wedding, and just as she and the weak human were naked and writhing all over one another, Sesshomaru had walked in. He had quickly dismissed the man, though he had wanted to kill him, and without a second thought left Kikyo naked and alone to think about what she had done.

Betrayal of a soul mate was one of the lowest offences in the Spirit Guide world, second only to killing an innocent. When Sesshomaru had told her teacher, Midoriko, of her transactions, Kikyo was stripped of her spiritual power.

How dare she try and hurt his Kagome for revenge.

He had no idea what was the human men's problem was, but if they had ill intentions toward Sesshomaru's Kagome, they would quickly be stopped. Sesshomaru would gut them where they stood if not for the fact he had people to see and he needed to check on his Kagome.

Sesshomaru quickly stood and started toward where he sensed Reiji was, not giving a second thought to the fact that he had Kagome his.

"Koemi! Are we finished yet?" Kagome sighed over her soda as they sat in a park. They had been shopping and talking about the 'party' all day, and thought Kagome loved spending time with her grandmother, she hated just sitting, not doing anything but talking and sipping a drink that only made her more antsy.

Koemi giggled and shook her head. "We have a few more things to go over."

"Like what?" Kagome sighed, her energy welling up from lack of activity.

"Well, we still need to go over the guest list, the schedule, or at least when we'll stop watching the blossoms and start the party, and if you will have a chaperone." Koemi giggled, then became serious as she sensed her mate growing closer.

Kagome was totally oblivious and sipped at her soda again. "How big do you intend to make this party?"

Before Koemi could answer, Reiji and Sesshomaru, both men in dark pants and un-buttoned shirts over t-shirts, though not the same colors, walked up to them, also wearing matching scowls.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up by her upper arms and pulled her against his chest. Not saying a word, he took a deep breath in her hair. Kagome blushed, and instinctively leaned into his soft but firm hold, delighted by the pleased grunt he made.

That was when Koemi gasped.

Kagome turned and looked over at her ancestor, who had a very sour look on her face.

That was never good.

"She is clean, Sesshomaru, She's been with me the second she awoke, and I haven't given her anything I haven't had some of." Koemi growled, her bell tone dropping to a lethal octave.

Sesshomaru stepped away a little but kept his first grip on Kagome. He looked straight at Koemi, a brow raised while he wavered on the verge of sneering, and Koemi met his gaze with a hard look of her own.

They seemed to be having a silent conversation, and Kagome took that silent moment to look at Reiji.

Normally, when he was upset, he would be stalking back and forth like a caged beast awaiting the perfect time to escape. He was he fidgeting and twitching, messing with his hair, cracking his knuckles, extending and relaxing his fingers.

He wasn't doing any of that. He stood like a statue, cold and unmoving, and his normally crystal clear, bright silver eyes were tinged with red.

Sesshomaru's hands tightened on Kagome's arms a moment before Koemi cleared her throat and turned to Kagome.

"We'll go over all of these other things tomorrow. Why don't you and Sesshomaru go out and have a walk and a nice talk? Reiji and I will go get Shippo and Rin and we'll all have dinner together!" Koemi smiled, but her eyes betrayed her. She was angry, and having a hard time controlling it.

"What's going on?" Kagome tried, but Koemi was already pulling her out of Sesshomaru's reluctant hands and into her arms for a kiss on each cheek.

"You do not leave him, is that clear?" Koemi giggled but her voice quivered and Kagome knew she was having a hard time.

Kagome nodded. "I swear, I won't leave his side."

Koemi sighed and hugged Kagome again. "If you can get closer, do so." And she pulled away and winked at Kagome.

Kagome could help but blush. "Koemi." And the older woman only smiled, waved her fingers, and took her mate by the arm and walked away.

Kagome turned and her nose brushed Sesshomaru's chest with how close he had been standing at her back. She looked up at him, and scowled.

His golden eyes were the same as Reiji's, the outside of the iris tinged with red.

"What's going on?" Kagome breathed, running her fingers along Sesshomaru's face, next to his right eye.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and took Kagome's hand. "Come."

_**A/N: I know, Onigumo and Naraku are technically the same person . . . But in this they are the same person! They want to be immortal, like lots of humans, but you'll all have to wait and see why! -dun dun dun DUN!- Lol **_

_**And I love how you guys guessed that Kikyo wanted to sleep with Sesshomaru just because she kept interrupting Kagome and him!**_

_**Nope, just wants revenge for him taking her power away! I hope you all are liking this so far!**_

_**Thank you for all the follows/favorites/ and comments! I truly am honored!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**~Rae **_


	17. Chapter 17: Inu Demons

Chapter 17

Reiji was livid as Koemi led him away from Sesshomaru and Kagome. He wanted to be there for his little one, but knew he was too angry.

He would let slip what those vile human's had planned and upset Kagome.

But Sesshomaru wouldn't.

The Inu could keep calm with Kagome, and there for keep her in the dark. Reiji hated to leave his little one. He wanted to stay by her side, and check every single thing that was presented to her, and kill any human that looked at her the wrong way.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Reiji growled, his whole body rippling with anger.

Koemi sighed and rubbed her mates arm as they walked. "We will deal with them silently, and when the time is right. For now we will pretend to be blissfully unaware of what they are up to."

Reiji growled. "Fuck that! I'm not going to sit at dinner with those two and pretend that they aren't trying to hurt my little one and try to get revenge on Sesshomaru for doing the right thing!"

Koemi stopped walking with Reiji and turned to hold his face in her hands. "I know this is not how you would normally do things, but this is a different place and a different time, and there are far too many variables to be considered. Naraku and Onigumo are both humans who are well known in both the human and demon circles, and would be missed. Shippo and Rin are far too innocent to see you lose control on them, and believe me, my beloved, you would lose control. The list goes on and on. We will do this my way, but just know this . . . I will be informing the grounds keepers at our home that we will need two, if not three, new burial plots dug."

Kagome scowled as Sesshomaru led her to a more secluded part of the park.

She could tell he was upset about something and it had something to do with her, but she had no idea about what it involved or why.

The grip of one of his hands was steady on her wrist and his other hand was possessively placed on the middle of her back, almost holding her as they walked. He wouldn't meet her eyes, but kept looking down at her as if to make sure she was still fine.

Finally, they stopped at a bench under a low hanging Sakura tree and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome down to sit on it with him, and actually in his lap. Kagome looked up at him, but he still wouldn't look Kagome in the eyes.

Kagome was getting frustrated, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and wrapped his left around Kagome's back to her stomach and pulled her closer, her shoulder now pressed into the crook of his arm, but he didn't say anything. He turned his face slightly away and took a couple of deep breaths, as if trying to calm himself.

Even after the deep breathing was over, Sesshomaru still didn't answer her.

Kagome scowled and, not like herself at all, grabbed Sesshomaru's face in her hands and turned it to make his look at her. His eyes opened to scowl at her, and Kagome forced herself not to think about how close she was to kissing him and stand firm to get an answer.

"What is wrong?" Kagome huffed with a scowl, and Sesshomaru only arched a brow.

"You believe you have the right to order me around?" Sesshomaru breathed gruffly, and Kagome had to shake her head and clench her jaw not to react to him.

"Y-you order me around all the time. So, just this once, I am ordering you. Tell me what is wrong." Kagome said sternly, finishing strong after her weak start.

Sesshomaru lifted his free hand and held Kagome's chin in his clawed fingers. He smirked and nuzzled Kagome's nose with his own, reminding her of a very sweet dog.

She started to relax around him, and her hands slowly slid down his face to his warm, thick neck.

"No." He purred, quietly and coolly, and Kagome scowled up at him, though not very strongly.

Then Kagome swallowed as he started moving his lips back and forth, nearly half an inch from her mouth.

"Why not?" She tried, but shivered when he chuckled and she felt his hot breath on her mouth.

"Because, it is unimportant." Sesshomaru purred sensually before he rested his lips against Kagome's, and she sighed and leaned into his kiss.

Just as Kagome turned in his lap to kiss him more deeply, something hit Kagome that made her quickly pull away from the hot demon under her.

They were making out . . . their hands in each other's hair . . . in public!

"What is the matter?" Sesshomaru growled, sliding his hands out of Kagome's hair and down her back. Before Kagome realized what he was doing, he had pulled her to straddle him hips, and her stomach pushed up against his.

"We are in public!" Kagome silently screeched, trying to push away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"There is no one around." He said quietly, and Kagome stopped struggling and looked around them.

They were in a park in the business district, a small patch of trees and fields surrounded by concrete and steel.

It was that silent hour of the day where the lunch hours were over and the first person hadn't gotten off of work yet. Except for the occasional car and foot traffic, 50 feet from where they sat, completely hidden by the hanging Sakura tree's natural canopy, Kagome and Sesshomaru were totally alone in the park.

"Well. . ." Kagome had meant to be forceful and stern, but stopped when Sesshomaru grazed her neck with his nose, getting closer and closer to that spot just past her jaw.

"What?" Sesshomaru breathed, chuckling to himself as he felt her shiver at his touch.

Kagome took a ragged breath as she fought to calm the wild feelings in her body she didn't understand. "It is still public, even if no one can see or is watching."

Sesshomaru only nuzzled under her neck. "I do not care."

Suddenly, Kagome realized something and calmed down immediately.

He was taking, a lot, and not in third person.

It was so natural to hear his say 'this Sesshomaru' instead of I or me that she hadn't even realized when he had stopped, and was talking just like she was.

Strangest of all, she liked hearing him like this. It was nice, having him talk to her.

"I care." Kagome smiled, hoping he would give into her sweet, puppy dog smile and cute voice.

"You are not the one in control." Sesshomaru purred dangerously before he began an assault on her neck.

Kagome gasped as his teeth and tongue danced all over her neck. Suddenly, he was playfully biting at her jaw, and she gasped and clutched his short hair in her small hands, and Sesshomaru growled.

Realization of what she was doing hit Kagome like a brick wall and she quickly let go. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to, it just happened. Sorry!" Kagome rambled rubbing his scalp where she had pulled his hair.

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome with hooded eyes tinged with red, clearly letting her know he was upset. Kagome frowned and messaged his scalp more, trying to make it better.

"I am so sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome sighed with furrowed eyebrows and pouting lip.

Sesshomaru was thoroughly confused by the young woman in his lap. He had liked what she'd done, yet she was apologizing, and now she was rubbing his scalp, as if trying to get him to react again.

Such a strange human.

"Stop that." He growled lightly, and Kagome quickly stopped talking, but also stopped her delightful ministration of his scalp.

"Not that." He growled, and she started talking again.

"I really am sorry Se. . ." Kagome tried to apologize, but Sesshomaru stopped her words with a hand over her mouth and more red in his eyes.

"Stop rambling." Sesshomaru growled and Kagome relaxed in his lap, her hands falling from his hair, only annoying him.

She wasn't doing anything he wanted her to do!

Sesshomaru gripped her hair harder, hoping she would reacting in turn, but she only gripped his shoulders and gasped from pain or pleaser, he wasn't sure.

All he wanted was her hands in his hair, and she didn't seem to be getting the concept.

Then Sesshomaru remembered how adamant he had been about his hair not being pulled that night so long ago yet so recent, and how she had been so scared to even pick his hair up for fear of pulling it. Sesshomaru growled at himself for putting such useless idea's in her head.

"Guide." Sesshomaru barked, and she scowled and protested into his hand.

Sesshomaru paid little attention. "Explain yourself." He commanded, and Kagome stopped ranting into his palm to tilt her head to one side as she scowled. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head.

"Why are you sorry, Guide?" He continued, and Kagome grabbed his hand and pushed it down.

"Because I pulled your hair, and I have a name you know." Kagome scowled, not realizing where she let his hand fall.

"And the attention you paid my scalp?" Sesshomaru asked sternly, and Kagome scowled before she realized he was talking about.

Kagome smiled softly. "You mean the message? I was just trying . . ."

"You will continue." He interrupted, and Kagome scowled before raising an eyebrow.

"You . . . you want me to rub your scalp?" Kagome tried, slowly running her hands up his neck to comb through his hair. He didn't answer her, but made a strange, almost gruff, rumbling noise in the back of his throat, and his hand traveled up from her chest o hold her neck.

Kagome bit her lip at the odd reaction, and moved her hands further into his hair to see what would happen. He closed his eyes and made the noise again, this time it stretched out and sounded more like a purr. Kagome scratched his scalp and this time the sound was more of a constant purr.

Kagome smiled and moved her hands to scratch his scalp behind his ears, but stopped when he growled loudly at her.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and growled as he scowled at her. "Why did you stop?"

Kagome swallowed at his red eyes. "You . . . because you got mad . . . you growled at me."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, but continued to scowl at the young woman in his lap.

She was wearing such an innocent, unsure look on her face, which either meant she was to unsure of how react with a demon, or she'd never been intimate before, and didn't know what she was doing.

"I am not mad." He growled low in the back of his throat a moment before he grabbed Kagome by her hair and started to kiss her and pull her closer to him.

He wasn't sure to convey what she was doing was good, was right, but he had to figure it out or she would interrupt him every time he started to get to fiery with her.

That would not be tolerated.

Kagome gasped into his kiss as he pulled her closer to him and rubbed her neck with his fingers where his mouth had been.

That was when her power snapped inside her, and Kagome's instincts kicked in.

Kagome gasped louder as she felt his intense desire for her. She felt other things, uncertainty, frustration, anger, but the most powerful was his need, his lust.

Testing this new connection between his feelings and hers, Kagome pushed her hands back into his short hair and smiled into their kiss as his desire flared. She started scratching his scalp, and was bombarded with his intense pleasure. He growled and pulled her closer to his body and bit her bottom lip.

He wasn't mad, he was aroused!

Suddenly, someone new was in her line of power, and Kagome pulled away from kissing Sesshomaru to look up at the pulsing power pushing against her own.

It was pure and powerful, and for some reason it made Kagome picture a glittering royal blue.

"What now?" Sesshomaru growled, And Kagome got off of him to walk out of their hiding place from under the tree. Sesshomaru growled and clenched his hands into fists. She was never going to just be easy.

She walked out to the cement walking path and smiled when she saw Reiji, looking much calmer, Koemi and the children.

"Wow, Kagome mama! You look really pretty!" Shippo smiled and Kagome scowled a moment before she looked down and remembered she was in the silly dress Koemi had chosen, and her hair was hanging down freely, only the hair at the sides of her face pulled back and made a small braid down her mane of hair.

"Why thank you Shippo." Kagome giggled and knelt down and hugged her beloved Kitsune into her chest. Rin walked up to her and before the little girl could say anything, Kagome hugged her and kissed her head.

"How was my two favorite children's day?" Kagome giggled, and Rin and Shippo shared a strange smile before they laughed.

"It was very good Kagome mama." Rin smiled brightly.

Shippo nodded. "We learned about demons! Did you know Inu and Dragon demon's mate for life, and Neko and Bird demons only mate every heat cycle?"

All Kagome could do was let her jaw go slack and her eyes bulge as her son so freely talking about the mating of different demons.

"Who wants some dinner?" Koemi laughed, interrupting Kagome's blank, disbelieving stare.

"We do!" Rin and Shippo cheered together, and Koemi giggled down at them.

The children ran off with Koemi and Kagome laughed as she stood straight. She grinned over at Reiji and shook her head.

"Was that particular lesson necessary? Honestly, they're just kids." Kagome smiled and Reiji grinned and shrugged.

"Seams rather important to me . . . should be important to you, too." Reiji grinned, and Kagome scowled. Before she could say anything, though, Reiji was walking after Koemi.

"Hey! Wait up for an old man!" He called and that was when Kagome remembered Sesshomaru.

She turned, intending to go to the tree and get Sesshomaru from where she'd left him under the tree, and bumped into the tall inu demon that had been behind her the whole time. Kagome staggered a little, but didn't fall, Sesshomaru's hands on her back. She looked up at him, and smiled as he very seriously started down at her.

"Shall we?" Kagome giggled, and Sesshomaru sighed and continued to hold her.

"We will go," he finally said as he stared down at Kagome, "But know this."

Sesshomaru leaned into Kagome and pressed his chest against her own. He kissed the sensitive part of her neck, and growled as he pulled away.

"We will be finishing this, sooner or later." He purred into Kagome's ear, and she was powerless to stop the gasp that escaped her throat as he pulled the collar her dress back and bit her shoulder.

A/N: Hope you guys like! Seriously, I am awful with this romance stuff, so I have no idea if it is good or not! Not a whole lot going on in this one, just my attempt at fluff and a death treat! lol

Thank you for all teh Comments/Reviews?Follows/Favorites! They really mean a lot to me!


	18. Chapter 18: Scented

Chapter 18

"Kagome, Shippo told me you haven't been practicing with your bow lately." Reiji said as they sat in the restaurant eating.

Kagome was sitting on to the right of Sesshomaru as he sat at the head of the table, with Shippo on her right. Rin was on his left, next to Koemi and Reiji at the other end of the table. It was cozy, and very natural to sit that way in the demon owned restaurant.

It had only been 15 minutes, but they already had their food and were eating happily and quietly, until Reiji spoke up with his sad wondering.

Kagome wiped her mouth and nodded solemnly. "No, I haven't been practicing" She confessed with a sad sigh. She just couldn't bring herself to practice when it reminded her so much of her grandpa and her family.

"Why ever not?" Koemi asked as she took a bit of sushi.

"I just don't feel like it." Kagome sighed and looked down at her plate.

Koemi shook her head as she took a sip of tea. "Not feeling like it isn't an excuse for why you aren't. Honestly, archery and sword play are some of the best ways to practice control of Spiritual energy. No wonder you're power is still frenzying, you haven't been training it."

"I am sorry, but I just can't do it." Kagome swallowed, and Koemi looked over at her little favorite and scowled.

Why couldn't she practice?

"Why not? You always loved your bow and arrows! You even liked Reiji's blades!" Koemi huffed, and Reiji slid her one of his looks.

Koemi scowled, and Reji motions for her to look at their little favorite. Kagome's eyes were down cast, her mouth was set in a hard line, and she was playing with her fingers.

Koemi inwardly scolded herself for not seeing it before.

Practicing with her bow had always been something Kagome had done with her grandfather. Even though he hadn't properly trained Kagome in how her power worked, he had made sure she'd mastered archery. He had been adamant about her mastering the bow, perhaps because he thought she was just taking to it and not Spiritual power like her mother and him.

Of course he had been wrong.

Kagome was one of the strongest Spirit Guides in a long, long time.

"You should start practicing again, Kagome mama! And since Reiji is here, he can teach you how to fight with the little sword you got!" Shippo smiled, and Koemi and Reiji scowled.

"What is our little kitsune talking about, little one?" Reiji asked before taking a bite out of a sushi roll.

"I helped a demon family with a spirit, and they gave me a gift, a family wakizashi, as payment of sorts." Kagome explained quietly.

"A very special gift indeed, the Inu's seems to take a particular interest in you, little favorite!" Koemi giggled before glancing over at Sesshomaru and winking at him quickly enough that no one else saw.

Kagome shrugged off her double-sided praise. "I suppose so, but what am I supposed to do with it? I have no connection to it, not its history of its creation or uses, nothing. It should be with its family, who can appreciate it and love it."

"But it's just a little sword, Kagome mama." Rin said with a scowled and Kagome got a sad look in her now watery eyes.

"Sometimes it's the things with no life that keep those that do living." Kagome breathed, her hand resting on the locket around her neck.

Sesshomaru looked over at her for a quick moment, and wondered what awful, evil thing she was hiding in them. She seemed so happy and free, but there was an evil connected to her family that made it impossible for her to move on.

He wasn't sure why, but Sesshomaru wanted to know why she was so sad.

"Well, you do make a good point, little one, but there is one thing you are either forgetting or do not know." Reiji cooed, and Kagome tore her eyes away from Sesshomaru to scowl at her grandfather.

"What is that, Reiji?" Kagome asked with a soft sigh as she looked up and at him, and the dragon demon smiled softly.

"Demon blades are made of fangs." Reiji smiled, and Kagome shook her head.

"Your being as confusing as Koemi, Reiji," Kagome giggled, "What does it matter if the blade is made from a fang or not?"

"Demon fangs are a rather picky textile. They aren't like metals or wood. They have a will of their own, and if they want or do not want something, they will let you know." Reiji explained, and Kagome only scowled as she listened to him.

Reji only smiled. "Fangs choose their owners, my little one. Perhaps the fang of this wakizashi wanted to go with you."

Kagome chuckled nervously. "You think the blade chose to go with me?"

"Yes, my little one, I do. Take it from a demon. I know a demon wouldn't just give away a blade unless they had a reason to. Obviously, you called to the fang." Reiji smiled, and took another large bite of food.

"So," Kagome tried, not feeling very hungry, "I have this family heirloom, because it heard me silently call to it, and the Yamagata's heard it call back and listened?"

"Absolutely," Koemi giggled lightly, "Now let's finish our dinner and get back to the Shikon House! Kagome and I have been in this city all day, and we both need baths!"

Kagome went to her door, thinking it was Shippo, but scowled as she opened it and Koemi showed up at her door.

Kagome smiled and leaned against the door. "Yes, Koemi?"

"Come along Kagome! I want a bath!" Koemi giggled as she held a small, pale purple bag in her hands and a black towel over her arm.

"You're going to shower here, and not your own house?" Kagome chuckled as she walked back into her room and collected her pj's from the previous night, and a few other things.

"I want more girl time! It's been almost 3 years since I saw you, little favorite, and your letters simple were not enough." Koemi giggled and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"We were together all day, why didn't we talk then instead of fuss over a party I don't want?" Kagome chuckled as she finally grabbed her towel.

Koemi huffed with a grin as she watched Kagome close her door. "Because you are my family and my family all have big parties. There is lots of planning for that sort of thing, my little favorite."

Kagome shook her head and walked with her grandmother. "But, as I just said, I don't want a big party."

"Too bad, little favorite!" Koemi giggled and hooked her free arm in Kagome's and they made their way to the bathing room.

Kagome sighed as she walked into the bathing room, happy to get to rinse all the dirt and grime from her body. She even brought her face scrub for a mini facial since her hair didn't need washed. Just as she was going to open a shower stale, Koemi grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing, little favorite?" Koemi asked and Kagome scowled.

"I'm going to take a shower." Kagome chuckled, but Koemi shook her head.

"No, we are taking a bath!" Koemi laughed, and released Kagome to set her things on the ground next to the huge, round bath and start undressing.

Kagome sighed and walked over to the bath.

There was no point arguing with Koemi, she was impossible.

Kagome got undressed quickly and stepped into the steaming water of the bath before pulling the small braid in her hair apart.

Normally she hated her hair like this, the thick strands got tangled to easily and her hair would twist uncontrollably when it wasn't in a single braid. Even when it was so long and heavy, Kagome's hair was still unmanageable and crazy.

She had her back to Koemi, but she leaned back to wet her long hair, Kagome half turned to Koemi, show the older woman her right shoulder.

"What is this?" Koemi giggled as she ran her fingers over the soft blue crescent moon that lay just off to the side of her shoulder socket.

Kagome looked down at where Koemi's hand was, and scowled at the mark of her skin. "What the . . . What is that?" Kagome asked and lifted her hand out of the water and ran her wet fingers over the mark to try and rub it off. But the mark was still there. Kagome rubbed harder, but the only thing that succeeded in doing was redden her skin as she scrapped her skin with her nails.

Koemi stopped Kagome's vigorous scratching to giggle and take her hand away from her shoulder.

"My little favorite, do not worry. It won't hurt you. Look, I have one too." And Koemi knelt up out of the little bench the lay around the edge of the bath and showed Kagome her right hip, where a golden, thin, 8 point star lay just above her hip bone.

Kagome scowled. "How did you get that?"

Koemi giggled as she fell back into the water and wadded around. "Reiji injected his venom into my system, and my power reacted with it and left his family crest on me."

"Then how . . ." Kagome trialed off as she remembered this afternoon.

Sesshomaru had pulled down her dress and bit her, and Kagome had moaned loudly as a burning sensation ran through her from that stop and that pooled at her core, and a person walking through the park stopped to stare at them, but quickly left when Sesshomaru glared at them.

Kagome had quickly walked away from him and never asked him why he'd bit her, but she assumed it was some demon turn on he thought she'd like . . . and had just guessed right.

Koemi giggled and winked. "Oh, do you suddenly remember something?"

"He . . . why did he do that . . . this?" Kagome breathed, refusing to look back at her shoulder and went to her soap to start washing.

"You don't know? Oh dear, Midoriko is going to be very upset with your grandfather and I for not training you better." Koemi sighed and clicked her tongue.

"Midoriko? As in, Midoriko, speaks to the gods and is immortal, Midoriko?" Kagome asked, and Koemi sighed.

"Yes, silly one, I am inviting her to your birthday party. Now, back to what Sesshomaru did." Koemi tried and Kagome shook her head.

"I don't think I want to know." Kagome sighed and started rubbing her cherry blossom soap into her skin.

"What, all he did was scent you." Koemi giggled and mirrored her little favorite's action, using her own soap.

"Scent me? What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome inquired, unsure of and upset by the answer Koemi had given her.

"Scented you. Put his scent on you so no other demons would try and court you." Koemi explained with a giddy smile, gleeful that Sesshomaru had moved in so soon.

Kagome was going to just drop it, but stopped as what Koemi had said sunk in.

"Court me?" Kagome asked, and Koemi turned from scrubbing her arms to scowl at her little favorite.

"Yes, Kagome, court. That's just a fancy way of saying dating to marry. Honestly, it's a couple of dates, and few professions, a week of sex, and the courting is over. I don't see why they even court. Most of them get to impatient to wait the year it calls for. Like Reiji, he only waited 2 months after courting me." Koemi rambled.

"Married? Sex? What the hell!" Kagome shrieked, overwhelmed by what Koemi was telling her, by her power, and by the fact that all of this was happening to her.

"Yes, you silly girl. Demons, like Reji and Sesshomaru, get very possessive of the woman they want. Once they decided they want a mate, they don't sit around like human men do. They just take." Koemi giggled, remembering his 'courting' experience with Reiji.

Kagome did not look as excited. In fact, she looked fearful, annoyed, and a little aroused.

"This cannot be happening!" Kagome shrieked into her hands and shook her head. She looked up and pinned Koemi with an aggressive stare. "Tell me you are joking! Tell me this is just a trick you are pulling."

"Little favorite, I would never joke about this sort of thing." Koemi giggled.

Kagome heatedly turned away from her ancestor and finished her bath. She ran her soap over her body and didn't bother with the face scrub, but opted to put soap in her hands and scrubbed her face before dunking under water to rinse off.

When Kagome surfaced, Koemi was already out of the bath and dressing.

Kagome quickly followed her ancestor's actions and dressed and ran her towel through her hair.

"Don't be so upset, little favorite! You should be glad a demon wants you." Koemi giggled as Kagome tried to hide her shoulder with her tank top strap.

Kagome glared at her grandmother, her power intensifying her anger. "Don't be upset? Koemi, I don't want to belong to Sesshomaru, and I defiantly don't want to be courted! I am about to be 20, my family just died, and I have all this power in my system that is making it impossible to feel anything other than constantly hyped up! I don't like any of this right now, and a demon basically saying your mine forever isn't helping!" Kagome growled.

She collected her things, and just as she got to the door it was opened and Reji stood there.

"What is wrong, little one?" Reji scowled and Kagome glared at him.

"I hate Sesshomaru!" She growled and walked past him to go to her room.

Reji looked over at his mate and sighed, "What did you do?"

Koemi giggled. "I just explained what the mark on her shoulder meant."

Kagome was fuming as she made her way toward her room, but she knew she needed to calm down.

Shippo hated seeing her upset, in any way.

Taking a deep breath as she made it to her door, Kagome walked in and forced herself to smile as she saw Shippo sitting on her futon, looking over a book Reiji had given him.

"Hello Kagome mama!" Shippo cheered, and Kagome giggled as she set her things away.

"All ready for bed?" Kagome smiled as she knelt in front of her kitsune.

Shippo smiled as he nodded and hugged Kagome. "Good night, Kagome mama."

"Good night, Shippo." Kagome sighed into his hair and kissed the top of his head.

As Shippo pulled away, he caught the different smell to him mama. Unsure of why she smelled like Sesshomaru-sama after her bath, he pulled back and took a long breath. That was when he saw Sesshomaru-sama's mark on her shoulder.

Shippo exclaimed excitedly. "Oh, Kagome mama! Sesshomaru-sama scented you!"

**A/N: So . . . after a couple of threats (fire under my A** and making me sit in a bucket of ice water O_o? NO!) Here is chapter 18.**

**I will say, I am not good with Romance, and never right it much. What I like is gore, violence, and action!**

**If your not loving it, you should be killing it in my opinion! (Remember that line, please?)**

**(That is why I have two other stories that are all about blood, guts, and the occasional tearing off of heads! (neither which are up here yet! Lol))**

**So, the next few chapters will have little to NO romance, just to warn you if you wanna turn back now! **

**THANKS for all the Follows/Review/Favorites/and Comments! -loves-**


	19. Chapter 19: Fighting Anger

Chapter 19

Kagome sighed as she woke up.

She felt Shippo's presence pulse against her own, letting her know he was contently sleeping in his bed. She felt a heartbeat in her body, and gentle breathing, Rin having a pleasant dream as she slept in a room down the hall from Kagome that wasn't Rin's. In that same room was an overwhelming demon presence that buffed against Kagome's, but not in an competing way.

It was like the power was rubbing, almost nuzzling her own power.

Kagome opened her eyes and the smiled as she took a deep breath and smelled every single object in her room.

Her power had finally settled, and apparently she hadn't lost her heightened sense of smell.

Getting up and dressing quickly, a thin white sweater with a wide neck hole that hung over one shoulders, a light purple camisole underneath, and blue jeans, she made her way to get Shippo and get as far away from Sesshomaru as possible.

Her power was no longer thrumming through her like adrenaline, and that made it so much easier to think.

She was able to feel her pain from her loss again. She was able to feel her excitement that Koemi and Reiji were here. She was able to feel that she really was nervous about that party.

She was also able to know that what she had done with Sesshomaru yesterday had been frightfully intense, and not like anything she'd ever even imagine herself doing

Remembering that, Kagome fixed her shirt so her marked shoulder was hidden by the white, barely thick enough, fabric .

"How am I going to eat around those filthy, repugnant, irritating-Gah! Koemi I cannot do this! I will not!" Reiji growled as he paced in his room.

He couldn't imagine sitting so close to Naraku and Kikyo, knowing their ill intentions toward the only human he had left in his family.

There demon children and a little human, that was it.

Koemi smiled, her eyes glittering the way they did whenever she had an conniving plan. "Do not worry, love, a few hours after breakfast and Naraku will wet himself every time he thinks of going after my little favorite."

Reiji smiled as his body relaxed and he stopped pacing. "I know that look . . . what do you have planned?"

Koemi stood from sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing her hair to go to their closet and pull out Reiji's prized possessions, his blades.

One sheathed silver silk with dragon whiskers and thread made from dragon scales hanging off the hilt, the other in red stone with fire stone on gold thread off of the hilt, they were the strongest blades known to dragon demons. Made from his father's fangs and strengthened with Reiji's fangs, they pulsed and vibrated with pure, dragon demon power.

"What is the easiest way to the heart of a man's fear, love?" Koemi asked and she lovingly held the blades in her hands.

"How, mate?" Reiji smirked, his eyes glittering in the light of their room.

"Why, intimidation, of course." Koemi grinned, and a mad giggle escaped it's prison of the back of her throat.

"Kagome, guess what Reiji and I brought with us?" Koemi grinned as she set her utensils down, finished with her breakfast.

Kagome wiped her mouth and scowled. "What is that, Koemi?"

Koemi didn't answer, but sat still and grinned wickedly, and everyone visibly swallowed at the almost villainous look in her eyes.

"We brought my blades, so we can have our annual spare." Reiji smiled, and a few of the people at the table scowled.

"Your annual spare?" Miroku asked, and Kagome laughed lightly.

"We spare every time I visit him and Koemi, it's a tradition between us, and I suppose we will be continuing it!" Kagome explained without bouncing out of her seat, and Miroku smiled and gave her a short nod, excited to see how that would go.

"And with your power at full now, we'll see if you can get any closer to beating me this time!" Reiji laughed, and Kagome chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, if you didn't cheat, maybe I could win for once!" Kagome giggled and Reiji smirked.

"Well, we will just see! Come on, while I'm still ready for a fight." Reiji smirked and quickly left the table, Kagome thinking it was because he was eager to spare, when it was actually because Naraku was getting turned on by the thought of seeing Kagome fight.

He won't be so turned on in a little while.

Kagome quickly excused herself and she and Shippo left, and Koga took that as the opportunity to talk to Koemi while she was there. It was only Miroku and Sango, Naraku, Kikyo and Inuyasha at breakfast today, Ayame and Hiro were out shopping for the house kitchens, but best of all, Sesshomaru wasn't there either.

"So Sesshomaru scented your granddaughter, eh?" Koga smirked, and all the humans at the table stopped eating and starred at him.

Koemi smirked and wiped her mouth slow, and softly. "I suppose he did. Did you expect anything else?"

"I actually wasn't expecting that at all. The guy has never shown an interest in any women, so it's weird that he picked Kagome." Koga chuckled, and Koemi pinned him with a stare so stern he almost shivered.

"Well, I have known Sesshomaru since I was a mere 30 year old, and considering I am 600 hundred that is saying something, and I know one thing. When he wants, he does not wait, and when he takes, he keeps. Isn't that right, Inuyasha?" Koemi purred, and Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You got that right. The ass tried to kill me and held a grudge for years, and all I did was take an apple from is garden for Kikyo." Inuyasha laughed, thinking of the incident.

Koemi gave the table a crocked smirk. "You learned not to take what is his, didn't you?"

"You bet your Spirit Guide ass I did! I have scares that will never heal from that bastard!" Inuyasha chuckled, and Koemi giggled at the fear that settled over Naraku and Kikyo.

Her plan was now in play.

"Well, I am going to go enjoy my family. Until later." Koemi giggled before she rose from her seat and went to watch Kagome and Reiji fight, knowing everyone would follow her.

Koemi giggled as she stepped into the little field behind the north house, the only place wide enough for Reiji and Kagome to have enough room for the way they fought.

They used big movements and wide stances, the way it used to be.

Kagome laughed as Reiji handed her one of the twin blades. "So I get Hi-Kaze this time?"

Reiji smiled and twirled Hi-Kin around his body. "Now I am worried, you can recognize which blade you are holding."

"Yeah, this one has a very cold, whipping pulse to it, so it has to be Hi-Kaze . . . of course the silver hilt and dragon whiskers and cord made of scales are big clues." Kagome grinned, happy to recognize the wind blade from Reiji's father.

"And this blade?" Reiji asked, trying to distract himself from the fact that Kikyo and Naraku were now standing behind Koemi, the man a few feet from the woman as she stood with her mate.

Kagome was completely oblivious to the on lookers as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Maybe Koemi was worried about her control on her power for nothing.

"A hot, overwhelming pulse, almost like it is tried to reach out and pull a victim into its flame." Kagome giggled, picking up on the power of the fire blade.

Reiji smiled as Sesshomaru walked up to Koemi with Rin on his heels.

He was curious, and Reiji looked over at the Inu and winked, glad he had marked his little one.

"Hi Kagome mama!" Rin and Shippo called as they stood next to Koemi, and Kagome looked over at them to smile and wave.

She saw Miroku and Sango, with Koga right next to them and to Koemi's right as she stood with the kids. Kikyo and Inuyasha were next to Koga, maybe a good five feet away, and then off a few more feet was Naraku.

She knew Sesshomaru was to Koemi's left, but she refused to look at him, knowing how angry she would get if she did.

"If it helps, little one," Reiji chuckled and Kagome looked over at him to scowl, and he continued.

"You can imagine I am Sesshomaru." Reiji grinned, knowing the demons heard him and were confused, but Kagome wasn't.

She knew exactly what he meant.

"Are you ready?" Reiji smiled, twirling Hi-Kin one more time.

"Always, Reiji." Kagome smiled, and they started walking to opposite ends of the 50 foot field. They both stopped as the hit tree lines, and both flicked their blades out as they twirled around to face one another.

Reiji stood in a wide legged, half crouch half stand and grinned. "One . . ." he called, just load enough for Kagome to hear.

Kagome took her left foot in a large step back and lifted her blade to point at her grandfather and almost touch her face. "Two . . ." she said simply, knowing Reiji and Koemi, the only two that needed to hear, could.

"Three!" Koemi giggled, and the young Spirit Guide and the Dragon demon were running at one another, smiles wide across their face.

Reiji twisted as he met his little one in the middle of the clearing and moved back to hit her back, but she summersaulted on the ground and rolled away from his hit and laughed at his back.

"Getting slower, are we?" Kagome smirked and swept the blade in her hand around her body. With this new power, she could feel the pulse of the sword, and now knew that when she was doing well, and it would pulse non-stop, pleased with her. And it was defiantly pleased with her first maneuver.

"Not slow, just rusty!" Reiji laughed, and twisted around to throw his blade down on Kagome, but she rolled again and kicked the back of his knee.

"Now who is cheating!" Reiji laughed and turned around and threw the sword around his form, and it actually hit Kagome's this time.

Kagome laughed brilliantly as she pushed against his sword. "Not cheating, I am simply doing what my body is meant to do." And she turned away and Reiji went forward. He quickly pushed off of the ground and bounced back up onto his feet.

Quickly, he was facing Kagome and throwing hard, fast hits at her, and she blocked them with ease.

This was normally how their fights went, a few quick attempts to dominate, some playful banter on both parts, and then constant clanging of fang on fang as they lunged at one another.

This time, however, Kagome wouldn't tire after a few minutes, and had a thick anger in her chest, both from the Sesshomaru, and the loss of her family.

She would really be fighting soon, and with that fighting would come a display of rage so potent, Kikyo and Naraku would be fools to think they could go after Kagome.

Kagome's mind started to hone in one her anger as she fought Reiji.

She was upset with Sesshomaru, but that was nothing compared to the anger she felt over losing her family.

She was only 19, she didn't deserve to lose them yet.

She needed them, didn't the Kami's know that?

Kagome started to twirl as she threw the blade harder and harder at her grandfathers. Her body was staring to react to her minds wonderings and mourning's, and that led to faster, more powerful hits.

Hi-Kaze became one with Kagome and pulsed fierily with her Spirit power, its normal white energy interrupted by a glittering pink as it engulfed the fang.

Kagome's motions became more like the ones Reiji had raised her on.

Large, sweeping motions, pushing the opponent back because of the space you took up and the energy you used against them.

Suddenly, Kagome growling as she fought Reiji, and he smirked.

Koemi had been right.

"What is it, Kagome?" Reiji asked as he returned her wide hits and started to push her back now.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and set her mouth in a hard line. "They should be here!" She glowered, and jumped back and landed a few feet away from Reiji as he started to overpower her.

"Who, little one?" Reiji asked, knowing the answer, as he lunged at her.

Kagome position her blade to knock Reiji's out of the way and let his body fly at her own, quickly stopping him as she kicked him in the chest. Reiji went back wards just a little but moved in midair to land on his feet before grinning and facing Kagome.

"Mama, Souta, Grandpa, even Dai and Buyo! They all should be here, with Shippo and I." Kagome whimpered, taking large steps toward her grandfather with the sword pointed toward the ground.

Reiji sighed. "I know you want them here, but it was their time . . . " he trailed off as she Spirit Guide power flexed around her to protect her fragile heart.

Kagome was on him them, throwing her blade over and over at him and pushing Reiji back from the middle of the field and toward the trees.

"No! No it wasn't!" Kagome cried, her tears like a river as they poured from her eyes. "If it was their time, it should have been mine as well! They shouldn't have left me!"

Reiji stopped Kagome's last hit and leaned past their crossed swords to lean close to Kagome.

"But if they hadn't left you, then you never would have met Sango, and Miroku. . . Or Rin and Sesshomaru." Reji smiled, provoking Kagome. Her power snapped at him then, like a whip in the rain, sending a sound wave of power with little ripple behind it, and Reiji jumped away from it and her.

"Don't talk to me about Sesshomaru!" Kagome barked twisting her sword in her hand and running at Reiji.

He jumped up and away from Kagome, landing in the middle of the field, so he would have to yell for her to hear him. "But, little one, don't you crave Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's shrieked as she ran at her grandfather. "Fuck craving! That has nothing to do with it! He has no right to me, no matter how many times he bites me, or scents me, or whatever that is called!" and she was violently attacking Reji.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow as he watched Kagome fight her ancestor.

The Inu lord had never seen anyone so easily attack Reiji, and at first it had been simple play.

But now . . . Now it was war, and apparently Sesshomaru was the target.

He knew it had been wrong to scent her yesterday, but he'd been a little to overwhelmed, and that had been his way of relieving the tension in his body. Quite frankly, she should be honored he scented her.

But, of course, now she resented him.

He took it very well, grinning a fanged smile.

She thought he would give up after hearing her barks about him, but she was wrong.

Kagome was now his only interest, and her refusing him was a challenge.

Sesshomaru never backed away from a challenge, especially one so alluring.

Kagome tangled Hi-Kaze with Hi-Kin and before Reiji could blink, She had the fang out of his arms, and it her hands, pointed at him.

Reiji grinned and took a step back to bow to his little one. "You win."

**A/N: WOOHOO! New Chapter, Two nights in a row! Yeah! . . . Lol (Sorry! O_O)**

**This is the kind of thing I really love to write! Fight scenes and blood (not a lot of fighting and no gore in this, but I feel like it really didn't cal for it!) I was inspired to write a fight between Kagome and Reiji was because when I an my family would get mad, we normally wrestled, played sports, or ran until all our anger was wasted! Lol, hope you guys liked it! **

**THANKS YOU! For all of teh Follows/Reviews/Favorites/ and Comments-PM's! I really appreciate each one! **


	20. Chapter 20: Soul Mates

Chapter 20

Kagome sat against a tree off to the side of the field she had just fought in as she watched Reiji teach Rin and Shippo the proper way to hold a sword. He was having far too much fun showing off the fangs to the kids, who were all too happy to drool over them.

The children had the whole day off, Sesshomaru had dismissed Jaken, saying this was just as important a lesson as mathematics and characters.

The children had all but tackled Kagome after she'd won the spare, making her drop Hi-Kaze, and that had driven Reiji crazy.

It disrespected Hi-Kaze, he said, you don't push a fang to the ground like that, he said.

So he gave them a history lesson on the twin, opposite power blades, and taught them the respect you paid to them. Sesshomaru had disappeared from sight after a while, but he hadn't left.

No, that would be the right thing to do, but he just had to loom around Kagome like a puppy you had petted once, and wouldn't leave now.

Kagome couldn't feel his demon presence anymore, but she could feel his heartbeat. Apparently Sesshomaru hadn't heard her earlier.

"Go away." Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, not bothering to look behind her to the right at the demon lord looming in the forest.

"You have no authority to order me around." Sesshomaru said seriously, even as he smirked, walking forward to stand close to Kagome's shoulder, grinning at her sweater hidden shoulder where his mark was.

Kagome shot up and away from the tree and faced Sesshomaru. "You know what, you're right! I don't have any authority over you what-so-ever. I have no standing against you, no power that could compare!"

Sesshomaru smirked at her fiery reaction to him, but he had a feeling she was either being sarcastic, or not serious as she glowed up at him.

"I do, however, have authority over **_my_**body, and you don't! You had no right scenting me, without my permission or even explaining yourself!" Kagome barked, her power pulsing and pushing Sesshomaru back into the forest, her quickly following after him.

He would have preferred her being sarcastic.

"How dare you treat me like some kind of property you can do with as you please! This is my body, my choice!" Kagome growled, not realizing that Sesshomaru was intentionally walking backwards, leading her to the south house garden where the two would be more alone.

"If you are to be mine, all decisions will be made by me." Sesshomaru sighed with a small, cocky, crooked grin, breaking through the trees and walking backward through the gardens.

"You, Sesshomaru-sama, are far too confident." Kagome growled, not paying attention to her surroundings, "What makes you think I want to be yours?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and Kagome went stomping right into his chest. She looked up at him and tried to keep her anger, but she got lost in his feelings he was so desperately trying to hide.

He wanted her, that was easy enough to tell, but he also had little sparks of caring, trust, and even a little longing.

Kagome started to calm down toward him, until he grabbed her and forced his lips down onto her own.

Her power snapped forcefully as she pulled away from the inu demon before her. He was going to pull her back into him, and she would have went if not for the small fact her power was now in her control and it kept her raging hormones in check, and kept her anger towards him strong.

Sesshomaru had Kagome's upper arms in his hands, pulling her, and she reacted purely on instinct.

She raised her hand, and will as much force as she could, she slapped Sesshomaru.

For a moment, the inu demon simple starred off in the direction his face had gone. Kagome hadn't realized her power had thrown some force into the slap, and it had been enough to snap his head completely 180° from her own.

Surprisingly, Kagome was proud of herself and not sorry at all.

Sesshomaru's face shot back to pin Kagome with burning, though still golden, eyes. "You hit me."

Kagome threw her arms up and out and got out of his hold and stepped back. "As I **_just_** said, my body, my choice."

Sesshomaru growled and stepped toward her. "You do not hit me!"

Kagome wanted to hit him again. "And you don't scent a girl without explaining yourself! You think you had me after one kiss and some play in the park? No, you didn't, and you won't until I say so!" and Kagome stalked away from him and started pulling her braid apart, out of annoyance, anger, and simple need, the simple braid came apart easily.

How dare he talk to her like she was his property?

How dare he just assume she'd want to spend the rest of her life, no matter how long it could be, with him after one kiss and a week of dreams?

She'd done more Hojo, and she couldn't stand him now!

Kagome had just walked into the field where Reiji and the children were, when she saw Miroku walked up to them.

He was dressed simply, a dark purple button up and black slacks, but his face said worried. In fact, his gorgeous Royal Blue and Violet aura was being attacked by a murky grey edge.

"Yes, Miroku-sama?" Rin asked, just as Kagome reached them and started braiding her hair.

Miroku smiled as he saw Kagome and bowed to her. "That was an impressive fight this morning, Kagome." He smiled, and Kagome returned the action.

"Thank you Miroku, but what is bothering you? Who's having trouble?" Kagome said smoothly, like a mother talking to a frightened child to keep it calm.

Miroku scowled before she smirked and shook his head. "You are very perceptive. The Yamagata family is having trouble again . . . apparently there is a dark presence over their home now."

Kagome nodded. "Sometimes that happens. If a Spirit hung around too long, evil comes around. Looking to take it for its own. That's why Shippo wasn't allowed to come inside with me last time, because I didn't know if there was an evil spirit or not."

"Can you handle it?" Miroku asked, and Kagome's power bubbled up and made her laugh loudly.

Normally, Kagome wouldn't be so bold, but apparently, her power was.

Reiji shook his head as his little one laughed, so much so that she bent over and held her stomach, and turned to the young human before him. "Yes, Miroku, she can handle it."

Miroku cleared his throat and nodded, an uneasy chuck escaping his throat. "W-well, let's be off."

Koemi stood sulking in Sesshomaru's garden.

What were they doing?

Sesshomaru was off sulking.

Kagome was off exorcising a sprit.

Didn't they know she had a plan!

"She hit him." Reiji smirked as he walked up to the bucket swing Koemi sat in in Sesshomaru's garden.

Koemi's crossed arms fell to her sides as she scowled. "Who hit whom?"

Reiji laughed and sat at Koemi's feel, looking over at the coy pond that almost stretched the span of the garden. "Our little one, she slapped Sesshomaru."

Koemi gasped. "Whatever for!"

One of the dragon demon's eyebrows went up to hide under his jet black hair. "Because, my mate, you pushed them to close to soon, and now they are farther apart than before."

"Uh! That isn't how that was supposed to happen! She should be like me! She should realize how deeply he cares for her. Should see the instant love that comes with having a demon soul mate!" Koemi whined, leaning into her knees to silently screech.

Reiji shook his head. "Not everyone can have the fairytale we did, mate. We both grew up with almost no sorrow, no pain, and no fights like have had. You are trying to relive your mating with me through Kagome and Sesshomaru, but Kagome and Sesshomaru are nothing like us."

Koemi pouted as she lifted her head to rest her chin on her knees. "But they should be. Kagome and Iare so much alike, and Sesshomaru and you are both so powerful and wise."

"Were alike, mate, were. And Sesshomaru isn't anywhere near my power." Reiji laughed, gloating just a little.

Koemi scowled. "What are you talking about? We are alike."

Reiji nuzzled Koemi's cheek. "No, you aren't. Kagome's heart is on a very slow repair form loosing almost everyone she loved, and doesn't have room right now for the kind of relationship you want."

Koemi whimpered. "I know . . . I just . . ."

"I know what you wanted, love, but that isn't exactly what Kagome needs. She needs your love, not you pushing her at some man." Reiji smiled, and Koemi groaned.

"Couldn't she just kiss him now that she's scented? Honestly, she'd forget about her pain if she'd just let him love her. Her life would change if she'd just give into him!"

"Koemi . . . Would it have made it better if I just kissed you and loved you when Takako, or Akiko, or Yori died?" Reiji whispered, his eyes burning as he said his three human children's names. Only Akiko had a family, her human brother and sister deciding to focus more on their power, rather than have family, and now her line was down to Kagome.

That was why Koemi was fighting so hard.

She needed to bring back her family.

Koemi drew into herself then, remembering her three gorgeous children, becoming quiet and solom.

No, nothing could have, or ever would, take away the pain of losing her babies, or the pain from watching Akiko's lines slowly die out.

Reiji was right, and though Koemi hated it, she knew it.

Reiji pulled Koemi out of the swing and into his lap to hold her close and rub her back. "Do you remember the first time I held Takako? I was so scared I'd break her . . . And Yori never stopped squirming, so I was even worse with him. Then, of course, Akiko just loved me holding her."

Koemi nodded softly, a small smile on her lips. "She loved you. She loved everything about her demon heritage. She used to say she wished she could be a demon, just so she could be more like you . . . It is a shame her children never kept up the stories of your demon family." She whispered.

"Well, maybe I will tell Kagome and Shippo a story, later." Reiji sighed, his heart burning.

Koemi nodded against his chest. "That would be nice."

With one last pulse of power, Kagome hit the soul collector with a blast of pure energy and the room filled with brilliant, pink light before everything returned to the way it had been.

Junya looked around the room and scowled. "Is it gone?"

Kagome gave a content sigh and nod. "Yes, it is gone."

Junya smiled warmly at Kagome and bowed, and then made a strange face before he sniffed at the air.

_'What on Kami's green earth is he doing?'_ Kagome thought as he leaned a little closer to her.

Suddenly, Junya was smiling warmly. "Oh, I knew I liked you for some reason."

"Pardon, Junya-sama?" Kagome asked, and the young Inu demon smiled wide at her.

"You're mated to an inu demon. I can smell him on you. A very powerful one at that, Yumi will be so happy to hear." Junya grinned, and Kagome groaned.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama simply scented me. I'm not mated to him." Kagome explained, trying not to growl at the only sweet inu demon male she'd ever met.

Junya scowled. "You will be mating him, though, yes?"

Kagome shook her head; though, for some reason, she also wanted to nod yes . . . "No, I don't think I am destined to marry him."

"But . . . oh, dear I am overstepping my boundaries." Junya sighed, and Kagome let her face slip into a scowl.

"What, Junya-sama? What is it?" Kagome tried, and that was when Yumi knocked on the door and walked in.

"Is it all over?" She pried quietly, holding onto her pregnant belly.

She'd been pregnant when last Kagome saw her, but now a tiny bump was on her flat stomach. Inu demon's obviously had shorter pregnancies.

Kagome sighed and moved to collect her bag. "Yes, it is all over."

Yumi walked forward and bowed to Kagome, and then sniffed the Spirit Guide.

"Oh!" Yumi exclaimed, and Junya tried to stop her with no avail. "You are mated to an inu demon! No wonder Amato called out to you!" Yumi giggled excitedly, and Kagome sighed and put face in her palms.

"My love," Junya whispered, but Kagome heard him clearly, "she doesn't know how it works."

Kagome looked up at the Inu couple and scowled. "What are you talking about?"

Yumi swallowed and tried to smile, and pointed to Kagome's shoulder where the fabric had fallen to show Sesshomaru's mark. "Well, when you have been scented, and there is a mark, it means it is meant to be, see I have one as well." And Yumi pulled up a green sleeve to show Kagome the middle of her forearm where a mint green half circle lay.

Suddenly, Kagome was hit with what Koemi had been saying.

How only a Spirit Guide and their 'soul mate' could have children.

How she wasn't pushing Kagome together with Sesshomaru just because she wanted too.

How her body had reacted to Reiji's bite and left a mark.

"You see?" Yumi continued, not noticing Kagome's change in mood or look, "You and this inu demon are . . . oh how to put this . . ."

"Soul mates." Kagome breathed, and Yumi smiled.

"Yes, that's it! Soul mates." Yumi grinned, excited, and Kagome groaned, completely defeated.

** =-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-=**

**A/N: So . . . yeah! -hides under rock- please don't hate me for slapping Sesshomaru . . . he had it coming . . . right?**

**Anyways . . . So. . . In Japanese**

**·Hi-Kin means Metal Fire**

**·Hi-Kaze means Metal wind**

**·Amato means , literally, sweet tooth **

**(tried to be creative naming the blades (didn't do so well -_-))**

**Thank you for all the Follows/Reviews/Favorites/Pm's! They really mean a lot to me!**

**((feel free to ask questions, I love answering them! 3))**


	21. Chapter 21: Inu Family

Chapter 21

"Get a new lackey! I'm not risking my ass so you can have revenge over not getting a stupid title!" Naraku spat quietly as he, Onigumo, and Kikyo talked together in the forest on the Shikon House property.

They had been walking toward the south house garden, but stopped when they saw Kagome and Sesshomaru there, and saw Kagome slap Sesshomaru . . . hard, and they quickly left.

Now they were far in the forest, where they thought no one would be.

Kikyo looked sick with worry. "Please! You have to help me! No one else will!"

"And for good fucking reason, that bitch is crazy!" Naraku almost yelled, and would have if not for Onigumo hushing them.

They all stood quiet for a minute before Kikyo spoke.

"She isn't crazy. She normally doesn't act that way! I swear!" Kikyo pleaded, desperate for revenge.

Naraku shook his head. "No, no way in hell! She is way stronger than I thought, and it isn't worth me risking my head to get some girl just so you can have a little revenge over Sesshomaru's head."

Kikyo glared at him. "What about you? What about getting your immortality?" Kikyo tried, and Naraku stopped attacking her and looked over at him twin.

They had tried getting demons before . . . it hadn't worked.

They needed Kikyo as much as she needed them.

"Fine! But how am I supposed to get her away from him?" Naraku tried, and Kikyo pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That potion stuff . . . does she have to smell or drink it willingly?" Kikyo asked, and Onigumo thought for a moment and smiled.

"No, I don't think it does." Onigumo managed to chuckled nervously, clearly still worried someone might hear them.

Kikyo grinned wide. "Easy, just put in her morning coffee, and she'll be all yours!"

"What if someone see's?" Naraku tried, and Kikyo nodded, thinking.

That was when she got an ingenious idea.

"Put it on a flower and make her smell it! That girl is so gullible she'd probably just think it was from Rin!" Kikyo grinned, and Naraku and Onigumo nodded.

"Alright, I'll try it tomorrow night. I have to go get the potion from Kagura." Onigumo nodded before he quickly walked away in the late afternoon sun.

Naraku started to follow his twin before he stopped and turned to Kikyo. "You better uphold your end of the deal. I take Kagome and hurt Sesshomaru for you, you get me a demon willing to at least mark my as their mate."

"Yeah, yeah. I swear on my life, I'll find the demon." Kikyo spat before the two parted ways.

Less than 15 feet away, high in a tree, an Inu with long, silver hair stood on a branch with his fists balled up in white knuckled fists at his hips and his honeyed yellow eyes clenched tightly shut.

What was his mate thinking?

Why did she hate Kagome and Sesshomaru so much?

And why the hell was she working with Naraku and his snake of a brother?

Inuyasha's anger rolled through his violently as she bounced through the tree's to make his way toward his brothers room, where the tight ass was.

Ill-history or not, they were still brothers.

Sesshomaru sneered at the book in his hands.

It was clearly the one Naraku had found in the old Shikon house library in the south house, because it stank of him, but what bothered the great demon even more that it was no help to him.

Spirit Guide:

Chapter 4-soul mates

New Spirit Guides, and Love

A Spirit Guide and they're newly acquainted powers are a very volatile combination. Adding to this the meeting of their soul mates only adds to the volley of mixed, hazy emotions and power. The Spirit Guide will find it nearly impossible to remain calm around their soul mate, both physically and emotionally.

The only way to calm this frenzy inside the Spirit Guide is to remove the Soul mate until the Spirit Guides power had ebbed, thus ridding the Spirit Guide of the frenzy of emotion and physical excitement. Another way to sooth the new power of the body is to impregnate the Spirit Guide, or visa-versa, have the Spirit Guide impregnate the soul mate, forcing the power into submission in order to protect the new life it helped to create

Sesshomaru scowled as he heard a knock on his bedroom door a second before his half barged in, his face red with rage.

"What happened between you and Kikyo?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoamru, and the older Inu sneered at his half-brother.

"This Sesshomaru has no . . ." His words were cut off by Inuyasha growling.

"Cut the shit and tell me. Because I am this close to just going and throttling her until she tells me!" Inuyasha barked, and Sesshomaru became deathly still.

"What do you know?" Sesshomaru demanded quietly, his blood running cold at the thought of what Kikyo had said to Inuyasha.

"I was out in the forest, just sittin' in a fucking tree, when I heard Kikyo talking to someone. I went toward the voices, and saw her talkin' to Naraku and his nasty ass twin, Onigumo. They were talkin' about getting revenge on you by hurting Kagome, making her smell something or some shit, and getting Onigumo and Naraku demon's to mate them." Inuyasha prattled off quickly, and Sesshomaru felt his own annoyance and anger bubble inside of his veins.

Inuyasha continued. "So what the fuck did you do? Because I might hate you, but your still pack and I would rather kick my stupid wife's ass then see your mate get hurt."

Sesshomaru raised a brow lightly at that. "You would defend my scent over trusting your own?"

Inuyasha's nostrils flared. "Midoriko told me not to marry her, you know that? She told me we weren't destined to be, that her soul mate was far off, and so was mine? I didn't listen, I scented her anyways . . . I know it was a mistake, but I loved her! I still do! Love or not, though, pack doesn't hurt pack, and that is exactly what Kikyo is doing!"

Sesshomaru had to think over Inuyasha's words, having been said in a rush, over for a moment.

As always, Inuyasha had done what he wanted and didn't care about the repercussions. But, he had been very young then, just past adult hood, so he couldn't be held at too high a price.

Except, perhaps, the death of his mate.

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. "This Sesshomaru walked in on our wife with another man, and she was ripped of her Spirit Guide powers. She resents me for it . . . and plans on using Kagome as a way to hurt this Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha balled his hands into fists. "That bitch . . . Oh god!" Inuyasha barked and grabbed his stomach, looking like he would be sick.

"What?" Sesshomaru tried not to sneer, but it happened anyways.

Inuyasha shook his head. " The other night . . . Kikyo . . . before she rushed off to the baths . . . smelled like . . ."

"No need to finish that thought, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled loudly, not wanting the mental image in his mind if he didn't want it.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru, and in his eyes, the older Inu could see the young demon's heart was ripping it's self apart. Inuyasha was arrogant, ignorant, and a little simple, but he had a heart, and his mate had just hurt it for the last time.

"What do we do?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he stood ridged in front of Sesshomaru.

"We go and talk to Koemi, and you will tell her every breath they took, and syllable they uttered."

Kagome sighed as she aimlessly walked around the little town just a little way away from the Shikon House property.

She had asked Miroku to go home without her, because, honestly, she felt better away from Koemi and Sesshomaru's aura's pulsing and pushing on her own.

Sighing, and not wanting to think about any of that, Kagome spotted a little book store on the corner, and happily walked in.

Kagome grinned as she felt the demon's presence a moment before she saw him. He had large, almost black, blue eyes, long black hair in a braid down his back, and a beautiful purple four point start markings on his forehead. He had a warm smile, and an aura as inviting as it was.

"Hello, little human child, welcome to my shop." The demon said as he bowed his head to her, before he went back to his work.

Kagome bowed her head to him, and started to run her fingers along the antique book in his little, warm shop.

They were book on demons mostly, there were even some story wall hangings with clever paintings on them of silly, or scary demons. There were histories of wars, collections of family lineages. Everything you could want on demons, this story seemed to have.

Suddenly, a little book in a stack in the back of the store caught Kagome's attention.

It was a tall book, but was only the width of maybe two of her fingers. She looked at the cover, but it leather binding, faded and worn.

Opening the book to a random story, Kagome smiled, it was a book of fairytales.

Sighing, Kagome began to read.

The Princess, the Inu, and the Golden Ball.

One day, long ago in a far off kingdom, was a young woman, affectionately called Little Princess.

She was the beloved daughter of a powerful Lord, and not only did her father find favor and purity within her, but also the people of her large kingdom. The only one who did not like the Little Princess was her older sister, who envied the Little Princess's attention because of her kindness and beauty.

On a warm, delightful day in the Lord's gardens, the Little Princess was playing with her prized possession, a golden ball her father had given her. It had belonged to her late mother, and was the most simple, but beautiful thing the Little Princess believed she owned.

The Little Princess stood humming next to the well in the garden, quietly and peacefully, when her sister jumped out and scared the Little Princess, making her throw the ball up in the air, and it landed with a splash in the dark well.

'Look what you have done! You have lost the only thing of mothers you had! What a foolish girl!' The older sister spat and quickly left the Little Princess to cry over the loss over her golden ball.

'Princess, why do you cry?' a kind voice asked her, and the Little Princess looked up from where she sat on the ground, and saw a small, white Inu sitting on the stone wall of the well.

"I am sorry, but I have lots my most beloved possession. A golden ball that belonged to my late mother.' The Little Princess cooed quietly, and the Inu's cheeks lifted into a dog like smile.

'Dear Princess, if I retrieve this possession, will you do me a service?' the Inu asked, and the Little Princess smiled brightly.

'Oh, sweet Inu, if you did this for me I would forever be indebted to you!' the Little Princess exclaimed and the Inu nodded before he jumped into the well.

The Little Princess rushed to the well, and looked over the side, but saw nothing but the dark water as it lapped at the side of the deep well. Fear took her heart a moment before she saw the Inu surfaced, jumping out of the water with the ball in his front paws. The Inu stood before her and dropped the golden ball at the Little Princess's feet and she quickly fell to her knees and hugged the wet Inu close.

She pulled back and smiled. 'You shall have any gift you ask, brave Inu! What is your price?'

The Inu bowed his head to the Little Princess. 'First, I ask a warm meal, for I have not had one of decency in many nights.'

Quickly, the Little Princess took her golden ball in one hand and the Inu in the other, and went to her father with the story.

'This Inu shall dine as a lord!' The Lord exclaimed, and the Little Princess and the Inu ate their fill that night.

After they ate, the Inu entertained the guest in the dining hall with tricks of both physical ability, and demon magic!

'What fun!' Little Princess exclaimed, enjoying her time with the Inu.

The Inu bowed his head to the Little Princess. "Beautiful Princess, my second plea is that I sleep on the softest silk pillow in your kingdom, for I have not slept on naught but hard, cold ground for many nights.'

'He shall sleep in the very room of a royal!' The Lord exclaimed. The Little Princess and Inu made their way to her room, where the largest, softest, most comfortable pillow was set next to the Little Princess's bed for the Inu to sleep upon.

The night was peaceful and calm, the Little Princess and Inu happiest in each other's company.

The next morning found the Little Princess heart broken.

'Oh, brave, sweet Inu! I pray I could keep you forever!" The Little Princess cried, hugging the Inu in her arms as she sat in the Lord's garden.

The Inu smiled up at the Little Princess. "My dear, beautiful Princess. I will stay with you, but you will owe me a debt once more.'

"Oh, my dear Inu! I shall pay any debt if I may keep you! What is your price, Inu?" The Little Princess cooed, holding her heart to keep it from bursting.

The Inu looked deep into the Little Princess's eyes. "One kiss."

"Oh, I shall give you a thousand and one kisses, Inu, for staying with me!" and the Little Princess grabbed the cheeks of the Inu and kissed its furry mouth.

Moments later, a man with glittering silver hair that matched the little Inu's, and pale skin stood before the Little Princess. He took the Little Princess's hands into his and brought her to her feet.

"Oh, my beautiful Princess, you have released me from my spell bound prison! I am the King of the Inu Youkai, and now I can rain once more. Dear Princess, will you rule as my Queen?" The Inu Youkai King cooed.

"Oh, my dear Inu! I shall be with you forever!" The Little Princess cried, and the Inu Youkai King and the Little Princess ruled for many years, as Lord and Lady of the Western Inu's.

"Not many people know that story!"

Kagome jumped as she heard the store owner's voice over her. She looked up, and had to crane her neck as she hadn't realized she's sat on the floor while reading.

Kagome cleared her throat and smiled at the yellow and royal blue outlined demon. "It is a very interesting fairytale."

The demon chuckled. "You mean history, little Spirit Guide. It is believed to be a fairytale, but is actually part of history. The First Inu Demon King married a Human, A Spirit Guide. You should know that, being what you are, scented by what you are." He smiled, his eyes glittering as they looked at Kagome's shoulder that held Sesshomaru's mark.

Kagome's anger fizzled and she tried to control it back into submission.

"Do not fight it, Little Spirit Guide, fighting your power will only make it snap and hurt you more. Now, will you be getting this book on Youkai historical takes?" The demon smiled, and Kagome couldn't control her head as it nodded.

"Lovely! I'll just ring that up for you!" and the demon took the book to ring it up.

Kagome though of the fairytale, or history lesson, she'd read in the little shop.

It was a very sweet story, but was the demon from the shop telling the truth?

Was the story really history?

Kagome figured she'd ask Reiji tomorrow, and she quickly made her way to the Shikon house for a hot meal and warm shower.

!-!-!-!

A/N: I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to upload the new chapter . . . . just been having some personal peoblem lately and that makes it hard for me to focus and write!

Yeah, if you know who the 'demon' in teh book store is, you'll know he isn't a demon in teh show, but I was running out of characters, and wanted one everyone would recognize without being a OC.

I hope you like it!

THANK YOU for all of the Follows/Review/Favorites/PM's! They really do mean a lot to me!


	22. Chapter 22: Feelings

Chapter 22

Kagome hummed as she brushed out her hair as she sat on her bed. She had awoken early this morning, Sesshomaru's power practically molesting her own as he slept, but, again, it had pleased her to feel it, and not upset her.

She wore a long sleeved, almost navy blue shirt that had blotches of sheer and blotches of plain fabric over a black camisole, and light wash jeans, and was just lazing around on the bed until Shippo woke up to get ready for breakfast.

Kagome wasn't sure how she was feeling about seeing Sesshomaru today, but at least she knew what was sort of going on.

And she knew, for sure, that she wasn't going to let the demon walk all over her.

Kagome was strong, though none to confident, woman, and she wasn't going to sit back anymore. This new power that rolled inside her made her feel strong, assertive, and those feelings didn't leave any room for being submissive to some demon who though he owned the world.

Or, at least, that was what Kagome was trying to convince herself.

And with that, she knew Shippo was awake, and went to help him get ready for face the day.

When she knocked on the door, she was surprised to see Shippo answer the door.

Kagome smiled at her little kitsune. "You're getting better at waking up."

Shippo nodded his little head and rubbed his eyes. "Yup, I sure as! I think its cause I have been fallin' asleep so fast lately, and I don't have nightmares anymore!"

Kagome turned away from Shippo's dresser and getting his something to wear and looked over at him.

He was till rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his little face scrunched up, but not uncomfortable. His little body was totally relaxed as she slouched while standing and he had a small grin on his face.

He was a total 180 from where he'd been when they first came to the Shikon House, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if that was because of the warm environment, the kindness of Rin, or just Shippo healing.

Why couldn't Kagome find that peace?

All she felt was her power constantly rolling and almost fighting with her. It was almost so bad it made her hurt.

Kagome wasn't sure if it was because of the pain in her heart, or the power still not done calming down completely, but she just couldn't stop her body from twitching and thrumming with power.

"I think so too, sweetie." Kagome giggled, and went back to getting Shippo clothes for the day.

As she helped Shippo into his shirt, she realized something.

Her power only did this when she was around Sesshomaru.

Shippo scowled up at Kagome as he pushed his arms through his shirt sleeves. "You okay Kagome mama? You looked confused."

Trying to ignore yet another thing about Sesshomaru that drove Kagome crazy, she smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine sweet heart. I guess I'm just thinking to hard."

Shippo laughed lightly. "Well stop thinkin' so hard and let's go to breakfast!"

"Yeah, let's go." Kagome giggled, and picked Shippo up to carry him down to breakfast, and get herself away from Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed as she lay in the cool grass of the south house.

She knew almost where everyone, busy or off playing, and that was far away from her in Koemi and Sesshomaru's cases.

Sighing, Kagome pulled her arms behind her head and started humming nonsense tunes.

She was waiting for Shippo and Rin to get out of lessons, missing her little ones, but was also content to just lay there and day dream.

That was, until her day dreaming started down an awfully dangerous path, and she stopped humming as her mind took over.

Kagome saw, in her mind, strong hands push her stray hairs that had come loose from her braid away from her face, as the body the hands belonged to rested close to her side. She envisioned soft, silky lips brush her temples, and one of the hands running its long nails along the side of her face and down her neck.

Kagome scowled when her day dream ended as Naraku's presence pushed into the garden and interrupted her thoughts. She was annoyed the dream hadn't continued, and even more annoyed that Naraku hadn't figured this out yet.

She hated him, had threatened to kill him, yet here he was, ready to try and bother her with empty words and sick promises once again.

Then, Kagome felt something strange.

A presence much like Naraku's accompanied him, but this one dripped with excitement, not anxiety, and it wasn't as marred with fear as Naraku's was.

Before they could get closer, though, Kagome felt Inuyasha, of all people, walking into the garden.

"Hey, Kagome, you asleep?" He asked, as he saw Onigumo and Naraku walking toward her. He glared, and the twins ran away like children from an older kid.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled as she sat up on her forearms. "Nope, just day dreaming."

Inuyasha nodded. " About what?" He asked, even though he could smell the reaction in her body, so he was pretty sure it had something to do with his brother.

Kagome looked up at the ground as she felt heat on her cheeks. "Nothing important."

"I would call him that too." Inuyasha snorted as he sat cross legged on the stone bench around the large tree and faced Kagome.

Kagome scowled, she had no idea what he meant, and had no idea why he was talking to her, because she thought the inu hated her.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked with a chuckle as she sat up completely, with her legs off to the side of her body.

"Well, and this is disgusting by the way, but you were day dreaming about Sesshomaru, right? That or my brother has some competition." Inuyasha chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest and let his shoulders relax.

Kagome's eyes flew wide and her jaw went slack. "How do you know that?"

"I can smell desire on you . . . so you were thinking of someone you wanted." Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly, even as his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh . . . I forgot you could smell that . . ." Kagome swallowed, unsure and a little uncomfortable around Inuyasha.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha scowled as he motioned to you with his chin. "Why'd you get all worried and stuff all the sudden?"

Kagome sighed. "Are you going to keep announcing how I feel?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Depends on if you're gonna talk to me or not."

Kagome scowled as her power bucked in annoyance. "Don't you dislike me . . .? Why are you sitting here trying to have a conversation with me?"

Inuyasha sighed and wrinkled his nose at Kagome. "You want some good ol' BS or the honest truth?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "The truth."

"You remind me of Kikyo . . . when we were younger . . . You remind me of why I fell in love with her . . . Kind of makes me uncomfortable, since you're clearly not her." Inuyasha admitted, and Kagome scowled for a moment.

"What do you mean? Is it because we look alike?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha sighed again.

"Well, yeah and no. Yeah, you do look like her, and you're pretty like she was, but it's mostly because of your purity. People like me love the idea of taking something pure for their own, because we are so far from it, but that's not just it. Kikyo . . . well, she was a Spirit Guide when we were young . . . and you remind me of her when she was one." Inuyasha explained, getting a very serious look on his boyish face as he starred at Kagome.

"How was she a Spirit guide when you feel in love but isn't . . . one . . ." Kagome trailed off as she remembered one of the few lessons her mother had given her on Spirit Guides . . . if you went against one of the simple rules Spirit Guides had, we were stripped of your power.

There were only three reasons you could lose your power and rank.

If you killed a fellow Spirit Guide. If you made a deal with pure evil . . .

And if you betrayed your intended, soul mate or not.

"Yeah, I thought it was because when she killed a village of 'corrupt' people, she hadn't known a Spirit Guide was there and killed them . . . Turned out it was because she was fucking some random guy." Inuyasha chuckled darkly.

"Oh, oh Inuyasha I am so sorry." Kagome whimper, and got up to sit next to his on the bench, wanting to comfort the poor hanyo. She placed a friendly, soft hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

One of Inuyasha's eyebrows lifted to hide under her silvery hair as he looked at her hand before he looked up into Kagome's icy, silvery blue eyes. "You forget hard feelings pretty fast, you know that?"

Kagome cocked her head to one said and mimicked his lifted brow. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha only laughed. "Well, I was the one saying you were trying to get a demon to sleep with you."

"Oh . . . yeah . . ." Kagome scowled, then swatted Inuyasha's shoulder and huffed. "What was that for, anyways?"

Inuyasha gave her a friendly grin. "I didn't understand why you smelled like that. Kikyo smelled good to me, but I just figured it was because I loved her so much."

Kagome pulled one of her leg up and rested her chin on her knee. "Well, if it helps, I didn't know either."

"Not really." Inuyasha chuckled, and got a far off look to his eyes.

Kagome sighed as she sat next to the poor, worry and anger ridden half demon next to her.

He reminded her of Souta, wanting to be serious and responsible, but his boy ego got in the way. He reminded her of Dai, always trying to be protective of what he thought he owned, and always ending up getting himself in trouble. . . Most of all, he reminded Kagome of the kind of friend she always wanted.

Someone who didn't think about they were saying before they had already said it, and therefore was bluntly honest.

"You think we could be friends?" Kagome asked as she looked out over the flowers.

Inuyasha snorted. "I doubt it, Sesshomaru hates me."

"What does that have to do with me?" Kagome scowled, lifting her head and starring at Inuyasha.

"You're going to belong to Sesshomaru, and since he doesn't like me . . ." Inuyasha tried, but Kagome cut him off.

"What makes you think I am going to accept Sesshomaru?" Kagome scowled darkly as she tried to suppress the rush of excitement that ran through her at the thought of being his.

Inuyasha shook his head. "You don't get how this works. You can't just take it back a scenting. It's basically an engagement ring on your scent, letting demons know you're . . . well, engaged!"

Kagome sighed and leaned her forehead against her knee. "That is so not what I wanted to hear."

"You didn't know?" Inuyasha almost laughed, and Kagome groaned.

And then smelt Sesshomaru.

"No, she did not."

Kagome looked up, and there he was. Perfectly combed, short, silvery hair. Perfectly pressed, navy shirt and black slacks. Glowing, honeyed golden rod eyes boring into Kagome, looking right into her inner most thoughts, and making her face burn.

"Whelp, my shift is up!" Inuyasha chuckled and started away from his half-brother and the Spirit Guide, "See ya around, Kagome." He laughed, and waved back at her.

"Shift?" Kagome scowled as she watched Inuyasha leave.

She looked back over at Sesshomaru, and regretted it as her dream from last night whispered thought her head.

'You are all mine, Kagome, now and forever.' The words were purred huskily against her ear a moment before he pulled apart open her yukata

The words made Kagome shiver, and Sesshomaru scowled down at her.

"You are cold?" he asked, even though he knew what was wrong.

Kagome wallowed nervously before shaking her head. "Uh . . . no, just . . . never mind."

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the smirk on his lips as he watched her stutter and fidget. He enjoyed that his intended found him so handsome, but wasn't smug about withholding telling him.

He actually found that her stuttered attempts to hide her adoration and love more of an ego boost then if she was actually telling him kind words.

"So . . . you didn't even propose . . . and I can't give this back to you." Kagome sighed, and pulled her shirt down to show the incredibly frightening, breathlessly alluring demon before her the shoulder he had marked.

"No . . . I did not propose . . . Youkai do not propose." Sesshomaru explained, and Kagome looked up at him, fire in her eyes.

"So, what? They just take the woman they want, be dammed their decision?" Kagome shot, but Sesshomaru stayed a perfect statue of grace and beauty.

"No," He said, his words colored with a feeling Kagome didn't recognize at first, "Because Youkai do not fight the inevitable."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome almost shrieked, putting her lifted leg down and planting her feet into the ground as she gripped the cement bench.

"You have been fighting me. You refuse to give in to what your heart and body want, for reasons I am not sure of." Sesshomaru said, and this time Kagome recognized the emotions in his voice.

Annoyance, mixed with desire.

He continued, his eyes starring deep into Kagome's. "Youkai do not avoid their desire and wants. They simple act upon them when they arise. If a Youkai male and female love one another, they do not waist time waiting for the correct amount of time to pass before they scent, or mark, or mate one another. They simple do."

Kagome couldn't calm her body down, her blood was pumping so quickly and her heart was racing, and she just couldn't stay sitting any longer.

"Well so sorry I'm not as easy as and female demon! The fates must want to punish you for something by giving you an uncooperative soul mate." Kagome growled as she stood and pocked Sesshomaru in the chest, her own annoyance coloring her words.

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome, his eyes twitching with impatience. "Perhaps . . ." and he stopped as his mind registered what she had said.

She knew that they were soul mates.

And she still refused to be easy.

Maybe he was being punished by the Kami of fate.

Shippo and Rin ran into the garden then, and Kagome quickly turned away from Sesshomaru to envelop them in her arms.

Sesshomaru scowled as a frivolous jealousy of the children filled him.

She showered them with soft kisses and long hugs. Cooed in their ears and told them she loved them. She held them close and made them promises to always be there.

Yet she played hard to get with Sesshomaru.

"We had so much fun! We got a whole lesson on what the world was like when Sesshomaru-sama and Inuyasha-san were little!" Shippo grinned.

At the sound of his name, Kagome looked over in Sesshomaru's direction, just in time to see his walking away quickly.

Shrugging, Kagome turned back to Shippo and Rin. "Oh, and what was it like?"

"There were no buildings like there are now, and demons ruled, not humans!" Rin explained, and Kagome giggled as she nodded.

"What else? Com'on, tell me all about it! I want to know everything!" Kagome giggled.

Just inside the south house, Sesshomaru growled.

It was completely unfair that she was able to resist him without any repercussions, and here he stood, practically rumbling with desire.

"This game will not be one won so easily." Sesshomaru murmured, before and idea came to mind.

If she was so alluring to him, he would just have to be alluring to her.

Smirking, Sesshomaru made his way to lunch.

If she wanted to play with him, he would play with her.

**-!-!-!-!-!-!-**

**A/N: So here is chapter 22! Really hope you all liked it! ((Again, was a little distracted writing this, so if it's not good I am sorry!))**


	23. Chapter 23: Mate

Chapter 23

For the next week, Kagome and Sesshomaru completely avoided each other, though for completely different reasons. They spent little to no time closer than 15 feet, and that was only if Rin begged Sesshomaru to go to the park with all of them.

Kagome was trying to avoid the painful reaction of her power to Sesshomaru. She didn't mind seeing him, but her body was having a very hard time being around him, so she really didn't want to be around him more than she had to be.

Sesshomaru was avoiding Kagome in an attempt to 'play' her game. He acted totally uninterested, like he could care less that she stayed so far away from him.

Unfortunately, it was only doing half what he wanted. It wasn't driving Kagome mad that he was ignoring her. It wasn't making her wild for him like he was for her. In fact, all it was doing was making her happy that he was taking her into consideration, which he actually wasn't doing, and making it that much easier for her to avoid him.

While Kagome avoided Sesshomaru, he never actually left. He was constantly hovering just outside of their silently agreed space of 15 feet, watching over Kagome. And, if Sesshomaru wasn't watching over Kagome, his once useless half-brother kept close by, keeping her entertained and safe.

No, Sesshomaru didn't like that Kagome was spending so much time with the half-breed, but at least she was safe with him around while Sesshomaru tried to drive her crazy with want.

And if the half breed wasn't available, Reiji was quick to volunteer guardianship for the time, like now.

Kagome sat humming to herself, while Reiji sat close by, picking at his claws.

She wasn't sure why she had a chaperone, everywhere she went, but she was fine with it as long as Inuyasha wasn't to load, Reiji wasn't being pushy, and Sesshomaru was far enough away that her body didn't hurt.

"Reiji, did Koemi's power hurt here when you were too close?" Kagome asked, fixing the skirt of her sun dress. It was finally warm enough to wear her dresses, and decided on a yellow one with little white flowers on the edge of the skirt.

Reiji shook his head. "Nope, but she wasn't a new Spirit Guide like you are, and I wasn't around when she got her power." He explained, not looking up from his nails, and Kagome scowled with a small smile.

"Okay, I am confused . . ." Kagome chuckled, and Reiji smirked and shook his head.

"You have so much to learn, little one. Your power is taking so long to calm down, and is hurting, because Sesshomaru is around, and your power is calling out to him . . . To put this in the easiest way, little one, your power wants you to mate Sesshomaru, and it hurts because it hasn't settled enough to be one with you yet." Reiji explained, and Kagome groaned loudly.

"Even my power is against me in this!" Kagome growled, covering her face with stiff hands.

"Appears so, little one. But you're not really all that opposed to Sesshomaru, now are you?" Reiji chuckled, and Kagome gave him a sad, hopeless look.

No, she wasn't against being with Sesshomaru, but she wanted to be!

"Reiji, what do I do?" Kagome whimpered, unsure of herself and her actions.

"You, my little one, do not want that answer. I have been around long enough to know that Spirit Guides in the position you are in now never like the answer to that particular question." Reiji smiled.

Kagome huffed.

No one was going to help her with-

"You leave this place until your power has settled, or you let him impregnate you."

Kagome scowled at the forceful, but beautiful voice of a woman.

She didn't feel any other presence or smell anyone else around, but when she looked up, there stood a woman with a soft look on her statuesque face, long, curly black hair down past her hips, a dark blazer over her white silk blouse and a red, pleated A-line skirt. She had a small smile, and hard bright blue eyes.

"Good to see you again, Lady Midoriko." Reiji grinned from his seat against the large tree, and Kagome could only stare wide eyes and speechless.

Kagome scrambled to her feet and smoothed down her own dress before she bowed to the kami favored Spirit Guide.

Kagome was going to address the powerful woman before her, but Midoriko's warm, singing laugh stopped her. "No stammering, it does not become you, Kagome. Now, stand up straight so I can have a look at you."

Kagome swallowed, and looked up at the intimidating, gorgeous woman before her.

Midoriko smiled softly as she gently placed her fingers under Kagome's chin and held her head up high, before moving it side to side. She looked Kagome over, and Kagome could have sighed as an aura of brilliant gold and silver shown around Midoriko and made her feel like she was being wrapped in a large blanket of love and adoration.

Midoriko let go of Kagome's face and smiled as she walked around the young girl.

"Her grandfather did not do as you told him too, Reiji. She is powerful, but does not know what to do with herself. And, honestly, you should know better than to let her soul mate saunter about her so." Midoriko's words flowed silkily, as you would imagine a cat's words would sound if it could speak. Purring, smooth, and confident.

"Well, Midoriko, it isn't my place to tell his what to do. Though, if it helps, he has been keeping back lately." Reiji chuckled, and Kagome was too calm and soothed to care they were talking about her and Sesshomaru like she wasn't there.

"Hmm, I suppose it does help . . . Well, it is no matter now, her powers have settled quite nicely, though, they would have calmed sooner had she known what to do with herself, and her soul mate had not been here." Midoriko sighed, and Kagome scowled a moment before she smelt, and then saw, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru coming into the garden.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha." Midoriko smiled before turned to look at the men who had just walked out of the south house back door.

"Lady Midoriko." Inuyasha said, though rather gruffly, and bowed to her.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome before bowing his head to the Spirit Guide, saying nothing.

"Kagome, are you in any pain?" Midoriko asked as she bowed to the Inu's.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Normally, when Sesshomaru was around, and she did that, it made her head buzz and her blood boil, but now it did nothing but fill her nose with pleasant smells, as well as the smell of everyone in the garden.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. "No! I'm not! Oh, this is so wonderful!" and Kagome flung her braid over her shoulder, throwing her scent out for Midoriko to notice.

"Kagome, come here." Midoriko said sternly, even as her eyes still held their kindness.

Kagome complied, and the Older Spirit Guide pulled Kagome's puffed sleeve at her should back to reveal Sesshomaru's scenting mark.

Midoriko clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Well it's a wonder you didn't stay in bed all day, the pain he caused you. Your soul mate must have been desperate, Kagome, that, or ignorant."

Inuyasha burst into a fit of laughter, Reiji started coughing on his breath, and Sesshomaru glared at the back of Midoriko's head.

"Honestly, Inu Lord, don't be upset with me because you do not have control of your body. Oh, and another thing, Lord Sesshomaru," Midoriko sighed and turned back to face Sesshomaru after letting go of Kagome's sleeve, "If you are so curious as to why she had so much pain in her heart, why do you not just ask her?"

Before Sesshomaru could even glower in her direction, Midoriko continued. "Come along Inuyasha, Reiji, we have matters to discuss with Koemi, and Sesshomaru and Kagome have things they need to talk about." And Midoriko walked, somewhere between floating and striding, out of the garden.

"See you guys later!" Inuyasha smirked, winked, and jogged out of the garden.

Reiji sighed and got up from the bench. "If you'll both excuse me, I and the children have an errand to run." And he slowly made his leave.

That left Kagome alone with the now annoyed Inu demon.

'Well, I can't run forever' Kagome thought to herself as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

'How could you even want to?' Kagome's mind shouted at her as he stared back at her.

He was gorgeous, strong, protective . . .

"How did your family die?" He suddenly asked, and Kagome felt her throat tighten up at the question.

Could she do this?

It hadn't even been four months yet . . . could she really find the strength to talk about something so painful?

"I . . . I don't . . ." Kagome started, but looked down at the ground and away from Sesshomaru's curious eyes, to the grass under her bare feet.

She saw his legs and feet a moment before he placed his fingers under her chin and pushed up to move her head and have her look him in the eyes.

Kagome sighed as she looked up at his strong face and comforting expression.

"I will not push you . . ." Sesshomaru said quietly, and Kagome swallowed, and was lost to him.

"They were killed . . . a mugging that went bad, the police said . . . All of them . . . were shot, Dai and my mother, several times." Kagome breathed, tears pricking at her eyes and her heart thumping in her chest.

Kagome had done it. She was able to say it all without losing her strength.

And now she was going to lose it . . . any second now, and she was going to be on her knees, crying.

Sesshomaru wanted to back away and let her go as she gave him a look that begged for her to be comforted.

This wasn't what he wanted.

This wasn't his plan.

He was supposed to be giving her a taste of her own medicine. But Sesshomaru just couldn't follow through with his plan.

Instead, he found himself taking her into his arms, and hugging her close to his chest, and her tears suddenly burst from her eyes. He kept her standing and close as she clung to his clean grey shirt, sobbing so hard she shivered. All he could do was hold her, and hope it was at least helping.

'Dame you, Sesshomaru, you're so much easier than you should be.' He thought to himself as she held Kagome tighter and took a deep breath in her hair. She smelled like cherry blossoms, fresh grass, clean linen, and tears.

'Only when it comes to her.' He corrected himself, and tightened his hold on Kagome and took another deep breath in her hair.

It was the best smell in the whole of Sesshomaru's existence.

"I am sorry . . . for the loss of your family . . ." Sesshomaru tried, but couldn't find it in him to apologize for scenting her.

He wasn't sorry for that.

After a few minutes, Kagome's cried slowed to a light whimper, and an occasional sniffle and she clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her sane and standing.

After another five minutes or so, all she was doing was clinging to Sesshomaru, sniffling occasionally.

"T-thank you . . ." Kagome whispered, and Sesshomaru felt as if she was going to say something, but couldn't.

That was when he felt Naraku drawing closer, and Sesshomaru rumbled low in his chest.

He pulled Kagome away from his chest easily and looked down at her beautiful blue eyes.

He had to show them she was his.

All of them

"Kagome, I am going to kiss you . . . is that alright with you?" Sesshomaru said, adding the question on at the end simply because he didn't want her mad at him . . . again.

Kagome starred up into his deep, dark gold, daffodil colored eyes.

She didn't want to give into him.

She didn't want to be so easy.

But she did, and she was.

Kagome nodded softly, wiping the tears away from her cheeks, and Sesshomaru leaned forward and gently placed his lips on her own.

It was different from the other kisses they shared, and it made Kagome's heart thump louder than any of the others ever had.

They didn't even notice that Naraku and Kikyo stopped dead in their tracks walking toward the garden as they watched the two sweetly kissing in the garden.

Or heard Onigumo as he cursed from where he stood in the forest as he realized he would never get his end of the bargain with Kikyo as he pulled Kagome closer to his chest.

Or sensed Koemi, Reiji, and Midoriko all standing inside the south house, watching them, grinned as Sesshomaru and Kagome snaked their arms around one another and ignore the world around them.

"That, Koemi, is how you get what you want. You let fate work it out on its own." Midoriko smiled and Koemi, who had also been avoiding Kagome, fearing she'd angered her little favorite, nodded with a sigh.

"I just wanted them to be happy." Koemi confused with a pouting lip, and Midoriko smiled.

"And they are, and would have gotten here all on their own, but you wanted to rush things, silly girl. And what have I told you about this? Playing with fate . . ." Midoriko started, but was stopped by Koemi's exasperated breath.

"Is like playing with fire. No matter what, things are still going to burn." Koemi finished, and went back to watching her little favorite and her mate.

Kagome pulled away from the kiss, not realizing had her hands in Sesshomaru's hair and was gripping him close to her, nor that Sesshomaru had his arms in hers, loosening her already falling out braid.

They were both panting, starring at each other like they were just realizing how deeply soul mates could care for one another.

"Will you be my mate, Kagome?" Sesshomaru breathed, and Kagome swallowed and tried to pull away from him, but he had a strong hold on her.

"I . . . I thought demons didn't propose." Kagome managed and lowly slipped her hands out of Sesshomaru's hair.

Sesshomaru looked disappointed, but didn't fight to have her to keep holding him. "We do not, but I suppose you are not subject to the same rules. You are, after all, human, with your own set of rules and beliefs."

Kagome smiled softly.

He was genially sincere in his asking.

Sure, it was a little rushed, a little soon, but it was going to happen anyways . . . it was meant to happen.

Kagome bit her lip and took a deep breath. "You'll check with me first before there are any other demon like things we do before we do it?"

Sesshomaru only scowled at her, an eyebrow raised curiously, and Kagome and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Yes . . ." She whispered, and her face was pulled dup into a warm, sweet kiss.

She was going to be the mate of a Inu demon, and everyone who watched them were overcome with emotions at the idea.

Anger.

Fear.

Uncertainty.

And more joy then should have fit inside the body of a 600 hundred year old Spirit Guide.

"Well, looks like I will be planning a wedding soon as well!" Koemi giggled, and hugged her mate close.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! I swear, it isn't even close to being over! **

**Yeah, this happened kind of fast, but i didn't want to drag the matting thing out! Lol, I hope you all like it!**

**Thank you so much for all the Follows/Reviews/Favorites/Pm's! They mean SO much to mean and I really appreciate them! Even if i don't get to respond personally! **


	24. Chapter 24: Agreed

Chapter 24

Kagome wanted to hide in her room as everyone starred at her at lunch.

Not only was Midoriko telling her why it was so much nicer to wear her long hair loose and not in a silly braid, not explaining herself to those at the table or even acknowledging them, but everyone was staring at Kagome intently, their eyes glued on her shoulder, where Sesshomaru had just marked marketed her and she apparently reeking of Sesshomaru.

Not to mention, Sesshomaru was almost right on top of her, rubbing her back in small circles, a few inches above her hips.

She wanted to die of embarrassment, or at least be anywhere but here.

"Kagome, are you listening to Lady Midoriko?" Koemi asked softly, and Kagome swallowed and nodded her head.

"It'll make me have fewer headaches, and it would be healthier for my hair if I wear it loose." Kagome repeated with a smile, and Midoriko smiled, even though her eyes looked serious.

"Now that we have talked that to death, I must address something very serious." Midoriko sighed, and looked straight ahead at Inuyasha.

"You are very good at allowing your choices be bad, Inuyasha." Midoriko scolded with a hard look in her bright, cerulean eyes.

Inuyasha only smirked. "Yeah, well, I've never been real good at anything if it didn't involving dismembering someone. Wha'd ya expect?"

"I suppose that is true. I am sure me telling you not to do something only made you want to do it more," Midoriko smiled, "I wonder if you have grown out of that particular bad habit yet?"

Inuyasha shrugged and swallowed a bite of his food. "I donno, I'd say ask some of these people, but they'd probably tell ya no."

"Probably." Sesshomaru smirked, and Kagome couldn't stop herself from scowling over at the demon next to her.

He and his brother had been acting strangely content with each other now. As if they had an unspoken agreement, calling a truce to their bitterness.

There were no more glares. No more heated looks of pain, nothing but content, though not happy, feeling shared between them.

Heck, even Inuyasha's aura had settled into a pale yellow, calm blue mix, though it was still plagued with murky yellows and greys.

Kikyo didn't miss this change between the brothers either, but before she could say anything, Midoriko spoke.

"I think everyone at this table wishes to know why I am here, yes?" Midoriko asked, and Kagome knew that everyone was dying to know more about her.

"Actually, my lady Midoriko-sama, I was curious." Miroku stuttered, nervous addressing the ancient Spirit Guide.

"I am here, first of all, to celebrate Kagome's birthday. Koemi invited me to her party next week." Midoriko explained smoothly.

Miroku swallowed nervously. "And is there a second reason?"

"Of course, or I would not have said 'first' when I did young Miroku-san. Though, I should say, my reasons are very few, but very complicated. They start, easiest, with taking Kagome away with me and train her on how to better control her power, and I will do that after her birthday." Midoriko explained easily, and Kagome scowled.

"You didn't tell me this." Kagome scowled to the older woman, and Midoriko stole a glance at Sesshomaru.

"Well," Midoriko grinned for a brief moment, "I was interrupted. Not that I mind, of course, but still, an interruption is an interruption."

Kagome blushed and looked down at her plate, and Sesshomaru's hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer, as if possible, and nuzzled his nose against her ear.

"Do not be ashamed of us, be proud." Sesshomaru whispered, that even with her stronger hearing, Kagome barely caught his words.

She turned her head and gave a short, slow nod, rubbing her cheek against his, making him rumbled low in his chest, before sitting straight and forcing herself to act normal as everyone but Midoriko, Koemi, and Inuyasha starred at them.

"How long will she be gone, for training, that is?" Sango asked, sad and a little too quiet for Kagome liking.

"3 weeks, and if it makes you feel any better, Sesshomaru won't get to see her either." Midoriko said with a little laugh in her voice as she did, and the claw at Kagome's back tightened against her dress and skin and almost made Kagome jump in sudden pain.

"Lady Midoriko . . ." Sesshomaru almost growled, and Midoriko only huffed and waved him off.

"You are thinking as if I am forbidding you to have her. I am doing no such thing, and not seeing your intended for 3 weeks will not hinder you in any fashion." Midoriko chuckled, and Kagome swallowed as his hand tightened against her hip, his nails actually poking through the fabric and into her skin.

"S-so, Koemi, where are the children and Reiji?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject so Sesshomaru would relax next to her.

Koemi giggled like an excited teen about to see her favorite singer. "They are off doing my bidding, and doing something for your birthday."

"Which, by the way, I wanted to ask, when is your birthday, Kagome?" Sango smiled, catching in on the conversation and thoroughly pissing off Kikyo as she was interrupted, again.

Kagome grimaced, but didn't have to answer, because Koemi was all too happy to.

"She was born on the first day of the Matsuyama Shiroyama Koen Cherry Blossom Festival!" Koemi giggled, and everyone's eyes lit up.

"Why didn't you tell us Kagome?" Miroku smiled.

"That must be so much fun!" Sango giggled excitedly, bouncing on her floor cushion like Rin would do.

Ayame grinned. "What an honor, Kagome, I would think you'd be more excited!"

Koga laughed. "Ah, hell, now I'm gonna have to buy you gift last minute!"

"I'm not getting her a gift!"

Everyone scowled as they looked at the pouting child wolf demon sitting between his parents.

"And why not, son? I thought you liked Kagome?" Koga chuckled, and Hiro only pouted more crossed his arms over his chest.

"She isn't gonna be mine, she's gonna be Sesshomaru-sama's . . . So she doesn't get a gift from me!" Hiro huffed, and the whole table laughed at him, except Sesshomaru, who only smirked.

"Hiro seems pretty upset." Kagome smiled as she and Sesshomaru walked away from the south house, though she wasn't sure where they were going, but she was sure he was leading her somewhere. She didn't really want to talk about that, but she knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to want to talk about her leaving for three weeks.

"Hmm, I do not see why. You would never belong to him." Sesshomaru answered emotionlessly, though smirking lightly to himself.

He had one hand on the small of Kagome's back and was leading her to his favorite place, and he was happy to no longer have to worry about convincing her to be his.

She already was, in a sense.

Kagome laughed lightly as she walked with Sesshomaru. "I think he's just upset I didn't tell him I was interested . . . He's just being young."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "You understand Youkai?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No, I just know how adolescent boys are. My broth . . ."

She trailed off slowly, not sure if she wanted to talk about him just yet, or any of them for that matter, but she knew she couldn't avoid thinking about it forever.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Kagome continued. "My brother, he would always tell my friend from high school that he thought she was pretty, how nice and cool she was. Then one day, her boyfriend came over to study with us. He refused to talk to her for a month after that."

"It seems your brother and Hiro were quite alike." Sesshomaru said, pulling Kagome to walk straight ahead of him, one hand on her hip, the other on one of her shoulders.

Kagome clenched her eyes tighter to fight the tears. "Yes . . . they are . . . were."

Kagome swallowed her whimper as she thought of Souta.

She couldn't help but feel jaded for him.

He would never get his first girlfriend, never get his first car, and never go to high school or college.

He was missing out on so much.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she was hit with the smell of flowers and water. She opened her eyes, and gasped at the elegant, small garden Sesshomaru had led her into.

It was surrounded by tall trees with low hanging limbs, making it more secluded then the south house garden. It was also small, but had more in it than the other did.

It had two simple benches, set in grass, facing each other with a fire pit in the middle, nearest the house, with a cobble stone path leading to a bridge over an enormous coy pond that almost took up the whole garden.

Around the pond where different patches of various flowers, thought Kagome didn't see the orange Lily Sesshomaru had given her. She did see Peonies, Roses, Chrysanthemum, Tulips, and many other flowers, in all sorts of different shades of reds, oranges, and pink, and purples. Going across the coy pond was a bridge, large enough to let two people walk side by side across it, with lots of other flowers growing on the other side, and a large Sakura tree with a white bench swing hanging off of one of the branches.

"This is absolutely beautiful." Kagome breathed, and almost scowled at the swell of pride that ran through Sesshomaru.

She was trying to avoid eaves dropping on people's feelings and thoughts, but his pride come on so strong and so quickly, she couldn't help it.

Sesshomaru pushed her forward. "Thank you, Kagome." And they headed toward the bridge.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop his grin as he lead Kagome toward the only part of the Shikon house where no one else was allowed, and no one else to interrupt them. She was going to spent time with him, and not be distracted, for once.

Sesshomaru led Kagome toward the swing and turned them to back into it, him sitting in the corner of the swing with one leg on the ground and the other on the swing, with her in front of him.

Kagome's face flushed bright red as Sesshomaru pulled her closer so she was sitting between his legs on the silky, white pillow like lining of the swing.

She was nervous, but that was outweigh by how nice it was with Sesshomaru so close she could feel his heart beat against her back, sitting in the wonderful smelling garden.

Kagome sighed as she leaned her head back against Sesshomaru's shoulder and laid her forehead on his neck. "What happens now?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he kissed the mark on her shoulder. "What do you mean, Kagome?"

"I mean I've accepted I'm going to mate you, so what happens now?" Kagome said quietly, at ease in his arms.

"We have a ceremony that is purely for show, and then we mate." He said so light heartedly that Kagome could hear his joking grin.

"Mate?" Kagome asked, turning her head to look up at him, her theory on the mischievous grin true.

Sesshomaru shuttered his eyes a little and gave her a slightly bigger smile, just wide enough to flash a fang as he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against her own. "Yes, Kagome, mate, and it will take a whole week." He purred, rumbling low in his chest and running one of his hands around her stomach and pulling her closer as his other hand sought her chin to hold her face.

"A whole week, are you mental?" Kagome shrieked, pulling her head away from his shoulder and turning to dangle her legs over his and off of the swing off the side of the bench as she starred at him.

Sesshomaru only smirked. "Do not worry, Kagome, we won't just be having sex." He sighed calmly, but there was something in his voice that made that sound like a falsehood.

Kagome, even with the lying undertone, couldn't help but calm down at his words. "Thank Kami."

"We will also have to eat and sleep at some point." Sesshomaru chuckled a little as he nuzzled into the spot where her ear and jaw met.

Before Kagome could protest, shriek, or even shiver, she smelt and heard Shippo and Rin coming to the garden where they sat.

"Do not worry, Kagome, we will talk about this, later." Sesshomaru breathed into her skin and Kagome shivered.

She had a bad feeling the next time this came up, talking wouldn't be the most important part of it.

~!~!~!~!~

A/N: I am SUCH a bad writer!

Totally had this done forever ago, and just never uploaded it! You can totally hate me/mentally kick my A** if you like!

Totally a filler! Lol, next chapter should be more "fun"!


	25. Chapter 25: Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 25

Kagome twirled a cherry tree blossom between her thumb and index finger as she lightly hummed to herself, enjoying the moments of quiet she had, while she had it.

It was her birthday, and everyone had been all in an upheaval over celebrating.

Shippo and Rin had jumped onto her this morning and woke her up singing happy birthday. Miroku had made sticky buns with sweet orange glaze for breakfast. Koga had stood up at breakfast and made all the human workers sing to Kagome, and Sango had given Kagome cherry blossom scented lotion, body wash, and bath salts as a pre-party gift, and a sort of celebration of the day.

Person after person had fawned over Kagome, trying to make her feel special on this special day.

But now they were all gone, off watching the snow like fall of the blossoms from all the beautiful trees around town, and Kagome was left at the Shikon House, not wanting to go.

She lay her head back against the grass, annoyed that the wind was blowing her loose hair that she had pulled over her shoulder so she wouldn't lay on it, and probably tangling it, and pulled her pale pink peasant blouse down to cover her belly.

It wasn't that she hated her birthday, she just didn't like the attention all on her one moment, and then forgotten the next when the festivals and parties started. She didn't like sharing her birthday with a day so important.

Sighing, Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed in the grassing patch in the south house garden. She let her mind wander off, thinking of her family, her old life, and her new life.

Just a year ago, she was deep in her college spring semester, learning history and mathematics, wanting a business degree to run a music store to offset the shrine costs and to bring in more money for her family.

She was 3 months out of a relationship that the guy had not wanted to end, and had been happy thinking she would never have to get married or worry about that sort of thing, because she already had a son, and had gotten to skip all the steps leading to that sort of thing.

A year ago, she and her mother were laughing over tea as the men and boys tried to make Kagome a cake and dinner, which would end in going out for dinner and desert from the restaurant. Souta had given her a new watch since the dog had chewed hers up. Grandpa had given her a book on the Feudal Ere. Dai and Shippo had given her a few new notebooks and pens for classes, as well as a new brush since she had broken yet another one combing through her thick, long hair. Her mother had given her the very outfit she wore now, a cherry blossom pink, sheer peasant blouse with built-is, white camisole, light wash blue jeans and pink and white wedges.

She had always given Kagome a cherry blossom themed gift.

Now Sango did.

This year, people didn't giggle about things she had done on past birthdays, like hide the first birthday after her father left them, or three years later, because she didn't want to share her birthday with the Cherry Blossom festival. No one tried to make her forget that her birthday was such an important day for different reasons.

Now they wanted her to embrace it, and her birthday. They wanted her to smile and be excited.

They wanted her to know how much she was loved.

That hadn't changed.

The family and the circumstances may be very different, but the insurmountable love and warmth was just as bountiful and strong.

Thinking of circumstance made Kagome's flittering mind wander to think of Sesshomaru. Him, and his part in her new found life.

He would be such a huge part of her life soon, as if he wasn't already.

Sesshomaru was in almost every thought, every action, and every hope Kagome had for the future.

Kagome couldn't help but grin as she thought of their future, with little demon and human babies running around them, with his eyes and her hair.

Her jumbled, racing thoughts were thrown into a crashing halt then, the smell of decay and sickness smacking her into consciousness and made her hyperaware of her surroundings.

Naraku and whoever had the very similar, yet excitable smell to him, had just walked into the south house garden through the trees.

They were approaching her as stealthily as possible, trying to be quiet, which they failed at miserably.

A deaf man would hear the racket they were making.

"Why do I have to do it?" Naraku hissed, and Kagome remained still and quiet as she felt them draw closer.

"Because we flipped a coin, and you are the idiot who picked tails. You never pick tails! Now, hurry up before she wakes up." The other man, sounding a lot like Naraku, quietly urged as he stomped into the grass.

They were quiet for a moment, surprisingly so, and just as they stood over her, Kagome opened her eyes in time have Naraku poor a glittering green power in her face.

To say it itched would be an understatement, and felt funny on her face and in her eyes, and it filled her lungs like smoke from a fire. The itch quickly turned to a throbbing burn, as if she had touched something hot and hadn't realized it until it had already left a mark.

All too quickly, however, her power took over, sending a wave of purity through her lungs to expel the powder, making Kagome cough, making her mouth water so much she needed to spit, and making her eyes water as if she were sobbing.

Kagome sat up and continued to cough violently and spit as she turned over to hold herself up on her knees and one hand and brushed the powder away with the other. It was very itchy and a little uncomfortable, and it reminded her of body glitter in some lotions.

It was gritty, but you didn't notice unless you touch it.

Kagome glared up at Naraku and the man who looked exactly like him, but with shorter hair, and darker eyes, through cloudy, watery eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke? Ha-ha, it's her birthday, throw glitter at her?" Kagome managed darkly past coughing, and Naraku and the man only stood starring at her.

"W-what the hell," Naraku yelled before he turned to the other man and grabbed his shirt. "What the hell, what the hell, Onigumo!? You said it was fool proof!"

"What are you yelling at me for? I know as much as you do, you psycho!" Onigumo yelled back as he pushed his brother away, and Kagome scowled in the mist of her final coughs.

Naraku growled. "That bitch lied! She was supposed to . . ."

"What is going on here?"

Kagome wiped her eyes clear of her tears before she looked to the path leading to the south house and froze.

Midoriko and Sesshomaru were standing just in the garden; both their faces making Kagome shiver in fear.

Sesshomaru looked like he was going to explode with white hot rage. His once golden eyes were completely red, except for the slivers that were his pupils. His beautiful blue strips were jagged, longer, and darker, and his claws looked longer, the veins were standing out on his skin.

Midoriko looked like she was going to burst into a fit of laughter, which she never did. Even when she was amused, all she ever did was crack a gorgeous grin, and her tried eyes would glow for a while with humor. Her hands were on her red, white and orange kimono clad hips and her lips were pulled back into a Cheshire cat grin.

"We . . . we were just . . ." Naraku started to defend, and Sesshomaru growled like a ravenous dog and started toward them with his hands glowing green.

With one touch of her hand on his wrist, Midoriko had Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, his growl caught in his throat. Her laughing eyes twinkled for a moment before she laughed, actually laughed, while looking at Kagome still sitting in the grass.

"You have an incredibly strong intended, Kagome. Most demons are on their knees by now at my touch." Midoriko grinned, and Kagome shivered in fear.

Unlike other Spirit Guides, Midoriko's purity flowed through her like a charge through an electric fence. She couldn't rein it in, or rather didn't, and almost all weaker demons were purified by her prolonged touch. Other, stronger, demons were racked with intense pain.

Sesshomaru just looked annoyed that her touch kept him from moving.

"Sesshomaru," Midoriko continued, her smile making her look mad and ethereal all at once, "I know you are upset, but you can deal with Kikyo. These two are Kagome's."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she stood up, not minding to pull down the elastic bottomed shirt her shirt that had ridden up to above her belly, or mind her low rise jeans, and her power rippled through her again, causing what powder that was on her cloths to fly off, and make her cough more, though not as deeply or as much, and spit one last time.

Midoriko laughed again. "These two were going to try and make you their slave with possession powder."

Kagome's shot up to stand ramrod stiff as her body was engulfed with rage.

"Too bad they did not know poison does not work on Spirit Guides." Midoriko smiled, reminding Kagome of what a villains face looks like when they are winning. Only difference was there was a subtle softness to her face that said holy, and not evil.

Kagome turned away from Midoriko and Sesshomaru then, her eyes burning as they bore into Naraku and his brother.

Yes, brothers, twins, and both hearts as dark as a moonless night.

Kagome stretched her fingers and grinned when the knuckles popped and the men before her jumped.

"You obviously do not know how to listen, do you Naraku." Kagome growled, and slowly lifted her hand to Naraku. He was so preoccupied by fear and anxiety, that by the time he registered that he needed to run, Kagome had him by the neck, digging her nails into his flesh.

Suddenly, Naraku was screaming out into the garden.

Kagome had wrapped his hatred, his pain, and his aggression into a neat little bundle, and had forced it around his heart, pulling it around the muscle as if she was squeezing it with her very hands.

"Naraku, what did I say about bothering me?" Kagome growled quietly, and he choked on his breath as he gripped her wrist weakly, trying to get her to stop.

Naraku was struggling just to breath. Kagome could feel it with her power so close to him, so she merely answered for him.

"I said," Kagome growled, her lips twitching as she stared into his ugly black eyes, "that I would send you to the grave."

And just like that, everything Kagome had contained in one evil little package was released into Naraku's heart, sending it into cardiac arrest. Naraku went limp, and Kagome let him fall lifeless to the stone path like he was a bag of garbage she could no longer stand to touch.

Kagome stared down at the man whose life she had just taken.

Shouldn't she feel guilty? Feel sad for the life she had just ended?

She didn't.

All she felt was relieved that an evil spirit no longer lived in this world.

Kagome looked up and to her left then, and her chest rumbled once again as his brother stood starring at her.

Suddenly, he was running, and Kagome didn't think twice about following after him.

Sesshomaru growled as Midoriko finally released him.

He looked down at his wrist and saw the small burn that had started to form.

"She needed to do this, Sesshomaru." Midoriko purred, still giddy from how stupid the human's had been. She didn't enjoy much, but she always enjoyed a good show like what she had just seen.

"Regardless, she is mine, and that entitles me to protect her." Sesshomaru growled at the Spirit Guide as he rubbed his wrist. Her touch had burned like hell, and Sesshomaru was sure if she had touched him much longer he would have been hissing in pain.

Midoriko walked toward Naraku's body as her smile began to fade. "You still see her as a human, Sesshomaru, but she is simple more closely related to humans. She is a Spirit Guide, and more than capable of protection herself."

She held her palm over his chest then, and a hot, pink energy burst out of it and engulfed Naraku's body. As soon as the glow disappeared, Sesshomaru could see that Naraku's body was gone. Purified in to oblivion.

Sesshomaru shook his head at the Spirit Guide. "I do not care if she is human, Demon, or Spirit Guide, she is mine, and I will protect her."


	26. Chapter 26: Party

Chapter 26

Kagome sighed as she sat on a stool in front of Koemi on her room, her ancestor fixing her hair with black hair combs, white chopsticks, and the golden flower pin Kagome had bought. Honestly, Kagome had no idea why this birthday was so special or big, or why she had to look so nice, but it was a little annoying.

"Koemi, what is the point of this? No one is going to care what I look like tonight." Kagome sighed, and Koemi clicked her tongue at her.

"You forget, my little favorite, that you have several people who care very much what you look like." Koemi giggled, and Kagome sat quietly for a moment, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Who do you mean?" Kagome asked, moving her head slightly to look back at Koemi in her gorgeous black, white, green, and gold yukata that went to the top of her calves.

Koemi moved Kagome's head back to face forward. "Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin all care very much about how you look, my little favorite. I know you do not think about it, or even see it this way when you do, but they love seeing you extra beautiful, and they love seeing you happy."

Kagome was speechless, and didn't fully understand, but Koemi didn't let that last long.

"Others enjoy seeing their loved ones when they are at their best, because it makes them think of other times when they thought their family was especially gorgeous, dressed up or not. They like seeing their loved ones smile, because it makes their hearts lift knowing, at least for that moment, they aren't in pain. People love throwing parties and dressing up, because it makes beautiful memories that they can keep in their hearts for the rest of their lives, and bring that memory back up when they are struggling in pain and heart ache of their own."

Kagome hadn't realized, until the silence after Koemi had finished had stretched passed 5 or so minutes, that she had started to cry as her ancestor spoke. Her words, her explanation, had made Kagome's head whirl with memories she hadn't thought of in years.

The memory of her first birthday after her father left them and her grandfather held her all night and told her stories of fairies and demons.

Her mother trying to have a serious conversation with Kagome on her 13th birthday, and she had ended up laughing and playing dress up with Kagome instead.

"We know you do not like this, little favorite, but when your world in nothing but memories, you can't help but want for things to be as memorable as possible." Koemi whispered, her arms around Kagome's shoulders and her cheek on Kagome's head, giving her a warm, soft hug.

Kagome sniffled a moment before she held into Koemi's arms and hugged her back as best she could from that angle.

Koemi let out her own little sniffles and pulled back from the hug. "All right, no more tears! We are going to ruin our make-up!" and she went about fixing Kagome's hair.

A soft, quick knock came at Kagome's door a moment before a very unsure looking Rin walked in, her kimono over her arms.

"I can't figure it out Kagome mama!" Rin whimpered, clearly distraught that she couldn't put the dress on all on her own.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle and motion for Rin to come over to her with a black painted finger. "I'll help."

Rin stood in front of Kagome, and pulled her little sun dress over her head to stand in the slip Koemi had bought her. Kagome separated the two layers and obi and held the red under layer, the hiyoku, up to the little girl.

"Slip your arms in, then fold to two side over just like Koemi showed you that first time." Kagome smiled warmly, and Rin scrunched her nose a little in thought a moment before she gave a short nod and did as she was told, slipping her arms into the sleeves and folding the two sides of the Kimono over her belly, left over right.

"Now use one hand to hold the front closed, and slip your free arm in." Kagome cooed softly, and grinned proudly as Rin slipped her arms into the white outer kimono layer, decorated with little red Sakura blossoms at the collar, hem, and sleeves.

"Now do the same thing, but with different arms." Kagome grinned, and Rin quickly did as she was told.

Kagome pulled the golden colored obi around Rin's stomach and tied it simple behind her, folding the excuses so that it lay flat over one another, letting the bright navy hem of the obi simmer at where the back of her knee would be.

"Now turn around." Kagome giggled, and she was met with the very bright eyes of an exuberant Rin.

"Do I look pretty Kagome mama?" Rin's voice quivered with excitement as her eyes bounced with curiosity and innocents.

Kagome's grin grew into a large smile as she fixed Rin's kimono to sit perfectly on her skin. "You look stunning, Rin."

Rin beamed brighter than the sun. "Oh, thank you Kagome mama!" And she quickly hugged Kagome around her waist.

Kagome smiled and ruin her fingers through Rin's hair. "Now, bring me your hair things and ear rings and I'll help you with those!"

Rin looked up at Kagome and her eyes were watering slightly. "Just like Koemi is doing for you?"

Kagome nodded, knowing Koemi had let go of her hair. "Just like what Koemi is doing for me. Our hair can be exactly alike, if you want."

Kagome had barely finished the sentence when Rin went skipping out of her room.

Koemi started to fix Kagome's hair once more, nearly finished. "She loves you so very much."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed happily. "And I love her."

They sat in silence, mostly because Koemi knew if she talked anymore about Kagome and Rin's relationship, the poor girl would start crying, and that would ruin the make-up Koemi worked so hard on, both Kagome's and her own.

Kagome had such a large heart, and such a motherly disposition, it was easy to see her loving so easily, especially when the child was so open to Kagome like Rin was. And even with Rin's personal struggles in life, and the evil pain that dwelt deep in her heart that the child didn't dare think on, she loved Kagome.

They were two broken, leaking vases, and both were fixing the other.

Just as Koemi moved in front of Kagome to fix what little damage there was to her make-up, Rin came back in, and had brought the white, black, and green clad Shippo with her.

Kagome laughed as she saw her little Kitsune in kimono. "Koemi got you too?"

Shippo bounced into Kagome's arms and kissed her cheek. "She sure did, but I like it! Reiji said I look very grown up in kimono!"

Kagome kissed his nose. "He is very right! You look very grown up!"

"Thank you Kagome mama! You look like an angel!" Shippo grinned as he crawled out of Kagome's lap and quickly fixed his haori and hakama.

Rin walked up then and whispered in Shippo's ear a moment before the children grinned wildly at one another.

Rin pulled a little, black velvet out of her pocket and held it up to Kagome.

"Happy Birthday, Kagome mama!" Shippo and Rin said together, and Kagome smiled happily.

She took the box from Rin before she kissed both of their foreheads. "Thank you so much!" She grinned, and took the small box and opened it.

Sitting inside the velvet box, laying on white silk, was a small, curly looking dog carved flat into a piece of Aquamarine. Its face was turned up, as if howling, though it was only the size of her thumbnail so there was no real detail, just a simple outline. It had what looked like a tuff of curls at its neck, and a curly looking tail.

"Do you like it?" Rin asked, bouncing up and down with her clenched hands at her mouth.

Shippo smiled brilliantly. "See, because you're favorite animal is a dog, and because you like blue, and Reiji said this blue was your birthstone!" he explained excitedly.

Rin smiled and moved her hands. "Now you have a charm from your old family, and one from your new family!"

Kagome's eyes watered and she pulled the children into a tight hug. "I love it! It is the perfect gift! Thank you, thank you so much you two!"

"Oh, not more crying!" Koemi exclaimed, and her own tears started to fall.

Kagome pulled back and wiped her tears away. "Here, will you kids help me put it on?" and she knelt on the ground and sat on her feet.

"Yeah!" Shippo and Rin exclaimed together.

Rin lifted Kagome's hair Koemi had left down and straightened and Shippo clasped the thin, sliver chain around Kagome's neck. The little dog charm sat just above her locket.

Kagome touched the cool stone and offered her dear little children a large smile. "This is the best gift of all! Now, let's get cleaned up and ready for this party!"

Kagome sighed as she pulled her kimono down one last time.

"Oh, stop fidgeting! You look amazing!" Koemi giggled as pulled out a golden fan and waved it at her face simply because she could.

Kagome wore half her hair up in a twisting, intertwined bunch of twisted locks of hair that formed a bun, with the bottom half left to brush at Kagome's exposed backs of her knees. Her yukata was fitted perfectly, and it had actually meant t be shorter than the initial try on, because it now hit her mid-thigh. Her Hair only had simple white chop sticks and the golden blossom at her right ear.

"Why did it have to be so short?" Kagome sighed as she managed to walk down the stairs in her black wedges, Shippo holding her right hand and Rin holding her left.

Koemi giggled as she walked ahead of them. "Because that is something he particularly likes about you!" And they made it to the doors leading out of the west house, Kagome ignoring that last statement.

Just as they were about to walk into the south house garden, Koemi stopped and turned to face Kagome and the children.

"Okay kids, you lead her, I'll cover her eyes." Koemi giggled and walked around Kagome to cover her golden make-up eyes with her gold painted fingers.

Kagome sighed as she smiled, and the kids pulled her forward, giggling.

This was going to be over the top, outlandish, outrageous, and nothing Kagome really liked. Kagome knew, though, that this was how Koemi was and if she was different, Kagome probably wouldn't have as much fun as she did.

And Koemi was right, this was an opportunity to make memories, and Kagome wanted to have more times like this, spending time with family.

Koemi's hands moved away from Kagome's eyes, and the older Spirit Guide laughed lightly. "Open."

Kagome quickly did as she was told.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Everyone shouted, and Kagome was hit with the most wonderful sight in the world.

Instead of over decoration and extravagance, there was nothing more than lights in the tress and bushes, lightly tinted pink and pink lanterns hung everywhere. Instead of many people Kagome didn't know, there was only Miroku and Sango, Koga and Ayame, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Reiji, and Midoriko.

And the best part of all; they were all wearing traditional Kimono.

Miroku wore purple and navy monk garb, and Sango a dark pink Kimono decorated in red, white, and light pink cherry blossoms with a white and red obi. Koga wore dark grey and chocolate brown haori and hakama, and hunter green accents, and Ayame wore a light green kimono with pink petals all over it with a grey obi. Inuyasha wore a matching red haori and hakama with a white hiyoku showing under the red. Sesshomaru wore a white haori, with red blossoms bordered by red around the collar and the ends of his sleeves, with white hakama and a gold and navy obi. Midoriko wore the traditional white haori and red hakama, and a pink cherry blossom pinned to her collar. Reiji wore a black haori and hakama, with white trim, and a gold and green obi and a gold hiyoku showing under the black.

Reiji grinned wide and chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot your birthday present. Kagome."

Kagome felt them in an instant before everyone moved and showed Koemi and Reiji's three demon children, and demons Kagome had always seen as brothers.

They all wore the same kimono as Reiji, but with special touches.

Takahiro, the eldest, looking about 16 or so, wore a necklace of golden beads, and his obi had more green than gold, and he wore no hiyoku. His black curls here cut short, and his silver eyes glittered brightly.

Yoshiaki, the forth oldest since his human sister came before him, and appearing about the same ago as his brother, since there was only about 25 years between them, wore no obi, and opted for the gold hiyoku to show under his black and white haori. His hair was pulled back to show his green markings on his neck proudly, and pulled into a pony tail that had grown to the middle of his back.

Then there was the young by demon standards, at only 150, looking about 11, Akio. He wore gold and green prayer beads at his wrist, and his obi was like Takahiro, and he wore the golden hiyoku. His hair was a wild mess of curls, and he was the only demon child of Koemi and Reiji's who had Koemi's eyes, a gorgeous shade of slivery blue.

"Kagome!" They cheered and Kagome rushed them without a second thought for warm hugs and loud laughter.

"Oh! This is an amazing gift!" Kagome laughed with more tears as she threw her arms around Akio, and Yoshiaki and Takahiro wrapped them in their arms.

They all separated and Takahiro laughed. "No fare! You look older than I do now!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well I age faster than you, you know."

"Well now they know how I feel!" Akio laughed as he hugged Kagome again, and Yoshiaki ruffled his curls.

"Well, I guess this will teach us a little humility, huh?" Yoshiaki laughed loudly, the most like his mother of the boys, very eccentric and excitable.

Koemi interrupted the four then. "Okay boys, you can catch up all night! Let everyone else say their well wishes!"

"Yes mother." They said together, and they all stepped back and Kagome only laughed more.

Kagome turned and was met by the beaming Sango.

"We tried to keep a 'cherry blossom' theme!" Sango giggled, and Kagome hugged her.

"It's very cute! Thank you so much Sango." Kagome grinned, and quickly pulled away before she could start crying.

It was the same with everyone.

Heartfelt love and warm wishes, and, of course, more tears.

Finally, Kagome made it to the last two, Midoriko and Sesshomaru.

"You look very nice, though I do think your yukata is a little risqué." Midoriko smiled softly.

Kagome shook her head she looked down at her yukata. "I completely agree, but you know Koemi, she gets her way, or she gets her way."

Midoriko gave a shirt, laughing sigh. "Yes, I know . . ." and she leaned forward, and kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Do not let what you did today dwell in your heart, it is your duty as a Spirit Guide to protect the world from evil." Midoriko whispered to Kagome, almost as if she was breathing the syllables, making sure the other demons couldn't hear.

Kagome nodded as Midoriko pulled away from her. "Yes, Midoriko."

Midoriko smiled and nodded and stepped away to let Sesshomaru step up to her.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru." Kagome sighed, her face warming just at the thought of him seeing her in the awful yukata.

Sesshomaru bent down ever so slightly as he picked up her hand and kisses her knuckles, the only acceptable place to touch her as a man in public, in a traditional sense, before he stepped closer to her and kissed the very visible mark on her shoulder.

So much for being traditional.

"You look breathtaking, Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered, and Kagome blushed even more.

"You're my soul mate . . . you always think I look nice." Kagome laughed as she laid her hands on his chest.

Sesshomaru growled at her. "Just take the compliment."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. You look amazing as well."

"Thank you Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked as he stepped away from Kagome and looked down at her.

"Are you trying to give me an etiquette lesson?" Kagome laughed a little louder at him.

Sesshomaru 'hmphed' at her, his playful smirk growing. "If I thought it would do any good."

"Hey!" Kagome laughed, and Takahiro walked over to them then.

"You're being nice to my niece, right?" Takahiro laughed, and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the much younger demon.

"Takahiro, be nice." Kagome smiled as she turned to the dragon at the same moment she took Sesshomaru's hand in her own.

Takahiro smirked. "You know, I'm older then you."

"So is Shippo, but I'm more mature then him, and more mature then you." Kagome returned confidently, and Takahiro huffed like a little boy who'd been beat at a game he'd invented.

"Hey! Don't hog her!" Yoshiaki laughed and walked over to them and kissed Kagome's cheek.

"That's from Kanna, she told me to tell you happy birthday, and congratulations on your power and your marriage. She said you'll have at least . . ." Yoshiaki started to ramble off what the illusion demon and longtime family friend had seen, but Kagome cut him off.

"I like a little mystery to my life, Yoshiaki, but thank you, and tell her thank you as well." Kagome giggled, and Yoshiaki grinned.

"You can tell her yourself! She works at the shrine Midoriko is going to be taking you to for your training." Yoshiaki explained, and Sesshomaru tensed at Kagome's side and clenched his hand firmly around her own.

Takahiro and Yoshiaki looked a little worried and both backed away from the Inu demon.

"He okay, Kagome?" Takahiro asked, a little unsure.

Kagome looked up at him and scowled. "It really is okay, Sesshomaru, I won't be gone that long."

Sesshomaru looked down at her and shook his head a moment before he nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. "I do not care . . ."

The rest of the night, Kagome did everything in her power to keep that particular topic out of conversation.

A/N; You all cannot kill me . . . because I posted two chapters in one night . . . and will post the next VERY soon!

THANK YOU for all the Favorites/Replys/Follows/PM's! They mean a ton to me!


	27. Chapter 27: His

WARNING! This contains a lemon/sexy-time scene! If you do not like that, or are offended by it, I am sorry, and do not read!

Chapter 27

Kagome hummed quietly as the party started to die down.

After a very simple, but delicious dinner, she opened a few more gifts, Koemi and her demon son's having given Kagome a new bow and arrows, as well as a few yukata which she wasn't too excited about, and Inuyasha had given her blessed beads called subjugation beads, saying he thought they would be perfect for her and Sesshomaru. Kagome had no idea what the beads did, but Sesshomaru didn't seem all too thrilled with the idea of Kagome having them.

She'd been able to catch up with the boys, though hadn't gotten too close to them, since they all had a healthy fear of the Inu lord Sesshomaru now, and had also talked with Sango and Ayame. They had loved planning a cherry blossom party, and were actually excited to plan next years. Kagome was excited to, as long as they kept it simple.

Now all of that was over, and the boisterous and loud laughter and stories were finished.

Now it was late.

People, those who were still awake, were simply sitting around talking. Ayame and Sango had retired and Miroku and Koga having had a little too much sake and were being ridiculous, talking about nonsensical things, while the three demon boys left because they walked to settle in to their rooms before bed.

Kagome was happy to just be sitting with Shippo and Rin, both of them somehow in her lap and nodding off, quiet and alone. The night had been longer then Kagome had expected, and she felt as exhausted as the children looked, but it had been worth it.

She hated to admit it to herself, and she never would aloud, but she had loved this party.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up and smiled brilliantly, though sleepily, as Sesshomaru stood in front of her, his kimono making him look like the ancient lord he was.

"Hello Sesshomaru, did you enjoy the party?" Kagome asked quietly, knowing the children were close to sleep.

Sesshomaru smirked and gave her a short nod as his answer. "And I am glad to see you enjoyed yourself."

Kagome sighed and continued to smile up at her demon. "I really did. It was nice seeing the boys."

"And you enjoyed your gifts?" Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, seeing her eyes droop like the children's.

Kagome hummed lightly and kissed the children's heads. "Yes, they were all lovely."

Sesshomaru laughed more at her and motioned to the children. "I think it is bed time for you three."

"If you say so, it must be true." Kagome giggled, just playful enough even though she was tired, and began to sit up from slumping against the tree.

Sesshomaru shook his head and took Rin, who was now asleep, from Kagome. "Come." He commanded, and Kagome rolled her eyes as she stood with Shippo in her arms.

"Yes, master." Kagome giggled and rubbed Shippo's back in small, loving circles as she walked up to Koemi and Reiji who were sitting at the table they had eaten dinner outside at.

"We are off to bed." Kagome manages out as she fought a yawn, which came out anyways, and her ancestors grinned and stood up.

"Good night, little one, happy birthday." Reiji smiled warmly and leaned down and kissed Kagome's cheek.

As he moved aside, Koemi stepped forward and hugged Kagome lightly so as not to disturbed the sleeping Shippo. "Good night, my dear little favorite."

"Good night, I love you both." Kagome whispered back, and kissed both of their cheeks.

Sesshomaru and Kagome quickly made their way to the west house, wanting to get the children to their rooms and at least mostly undressed for bed.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru stopped at Rin's room. She knew he must be tired, and so was she, so she decided not to doddle, and gave him a quick farewell.

Turned to Sesshomaru as he opened Rin's door, Kagome smiled and waved her fingers to him. "Good night." She whispered, and without a second thought or look, quickly made her way to Shippo's room.

As she opened her door and knelt slightly to switch on his nightlight, a little red fox, Kagome started humming lightly, for no reason at all.

She just felt electric, excited, her skin shivering as her face flushed, and not being sure why she felt the way she did, she took it as just because she was so happy.

She lay Shippo down on his bed and took his little green and gold haori off and left him in his hakama. She pushed her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead a moment before and got up and started to take the bobby pins and decorations out of her hair, and made her way out of Shippo's room.

She was exhausted, but had just enough energy from her unknown happiness that she felt awake.

As Kagome walked into her dark room, just inside her door, she smelled Sesshomaru. She looked up, and saw him standing at the window next to her futon, the notorious orange lily in his pail clawed hand.

His golden eyes looked up at Kagome as she walked in, and he smirked mischievously. "I had no idea why I had given you this."

Kagome smiled as she pulled the last of the combs and clips from her hair, dumping all of it on her dresser and letting her black curls fall around her body. "And I had no idea why it was given to me."

Sesshomaru's smirk turned a little darker as he twirled the flower in his clawed fingers. "I suppose I knew, I just had not accepted it just then."

Kagome looked away, blushing scarlet, and took her shoes off, taking away a good 2 inches from her height. "I suppose . . . Neither of us were ready to accept it . . . in the beginning."

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome then and set the flower on her dresser next to her hair combs and other accessories. Kagome just stood there, looking at the floor, her face molten red and her blood racing at his proximity, that excited feeling even stronger, and her flesh prickling. He smirked at her nervous domineer and girlish reaction to him.

He pulled Kagome's chin up and made her look at him. "You are mine, Kagome." He whispered, and leaned in to kiss her.

Kagome melted into his warm lips and silk clad arms, and instinctively slipped her hands into his short hair and pulled him closer, a natural delight washing over her as she heard his low growl as she pulled his hair.

Wanting to hear it again, she pushed her body closer to his and pulled a little harder on his hair, pulling him farther down to her level. As they continued to kiss, Kagome unintentionally bit his lip, getting more excited and into the kiss.

He growled louder at her sudden eagerness, and he nibbled her lip back, making her shiver and lightly moan.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagome's legs and pulled her up to sit in her dresser and wrapped the long limbs around his hips. He leaned into her and pulled her closer, needing her closer.

He forcefully ran his hands up and down her body, moving her long hair so she wouldn't be sitting on it. He gripped one of her hips as his other hand almost roughly gripped one of her breasts, and Kagome gasped at the sudden sensation of his hands on such an intimate part of her body, and Sesshomaru took the opportunity and deepened their kiss.

Kagome reacted instantly and ran her bunt flinger nails down his scalp, down his neck, and past his shoulder to run her hands over his chest, pushing his haori out of her way as much as it would go. She detached her lips from his and started nibbling at his pal, muscled neck.

Kagome wasn't thinking.

She wasn't sure if she was just tired, or just too caught up in everything that was Sesshomaru, but her mind had shut off, and her desire was in the driver's seat.

She needed him closer to her, as if the fact that she couldn't feel his heart beat left to much space between them. She didn't even realize what was happening as Sesshomaru's hand left her hip and chest and did something at her stomach. All she knew was she wanted his hands on her again.

Kagome clenched her legs tighter around his hips and attacked his neck with more passionate licks and bites, only to have him growl at her and pulled her away from his neck to kiss her almost violently.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome's lips, making her whimper loudly, to roughly nuzzle her ear. "You are all mine, Kagome, now and forever." He purred huskily in her ear a moment before he pulled her yukata off of her body, her obi already taken care of.

Kagome didn't think twice about the fact she was wearing nothing but a camisole with a built in bra and panties, but she did know she didn't like that his clothes were still on his body.

She attacked his neck with her mouth again as she made quick work of his obi and haori, and was only interrupted once as he pulled her camisole off her body. Kagome shivered slightly for a moment as the cool air hit her skin, before he loomed over her and took one of her breasts into his fanged mouth. He ran his tongue and sharp teeth over her sensitive skin, making her core burn for him. Kagome felt uncontrollable desire and she didn't know what to do with it, so she simple let her body take over, her hips gently rocking against him.

Sesshomaru growled in proud satisfaction and pulled away and Kagome whimpered like a puppy as he removed his shoes and hakama, and then returned to her to remove the panties from her legs.

"Do not leave me again." Kagome groaned as he returned to stand between her legs and his gabbed two handfuls of his hair.

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, his chest rumbling as he did so. "I swear." And he gripped her hips in his hands and picked up from the dressed and mover her to lay her down on the futon.

The next few moments were a blur to Kagome's half asleep, half excited mind, and a mix of kisses, moans, tangled hair and grinding movements.

Sesshomaru had a way with his tongue as it worked over her neck, chest, stomach, and over her thighs and hips, but never touch the part of that wanted him most.

Kagome, in turn, rubbed herself against him, ran her hands through his hair, tightening her hold on him at times when he did something she particularly liked, and whimpering and moaning for him. And the more she did that, and the more often he did, the louder his growls and rumbles got.

Sesshomaru worked his way up her body, and Kagome wrapped her legs around him once again as his lips met hers, and they began kissing fiercely.

And suddenly, Kagome gasped a sudden, intense pain interrupted the glorious pleasure at the juncture between her legs.

Kagome was slammed into a more conscious state, and her eyes widened at what she was doing.

Her legs were wrapped around his hips, her hair was a mess and some of it was in her eyes, and one of her hands was digging into Sesshomaru's shoulders, as the other clutched his hair.

Sesshomaru was on top of her, his hands supporting his weight as they lay at either side of her shoulders, and he was staring down her here with worried eyes.

And they were naked, having sex.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru breathed, his beautiful golden rod eyes tinted with blood red, and Kagome squealed just a little.

"This . . . hurts?" Kagome whispered, and then moved a little and the pain came back.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her face and nuzzled her neck. "I know, I am so sorry." He whispered back, and kissed her neck softly where her jaw and neck met.

That did help . . . but only a little.

"We are having sex, and this hurts." Kagome was a new kind of half-asleep now, and worried. The pain shouldn't be there, should it? We're they doing something wrong?

Sesshomaru sat up and scowled lightly at Kagome. "You are a virgin, Kagome, it is going to hurt. I am sorry, but you did know this before now, did you not?"

Kagome released Sesshomaru's shoulder and hair and covered her face with her hands. "Of course I knew that!"

Her mind was not fully awake, and she was not fully realizing that this was, in fact, perfectly normal.

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed her neck. "Silly girl."

Kagome sighed, and the pain slowly disappeared, and her lower body started to be filled with a new sensation.

Sesshomaru smirked as she Kagome looked deep in thought. "If everything alright?" he asked huskily as he ran his knuckles up the side of her face and used his fingers to comb her hair out of her face.

"Mmhm." Kagome hummed low in her chest as she realized the new sensation was much nicer than the other. "

Sesshomaru pulled out a little, and lowly pushed back in, and grinned to himself as Kagome's eyes flew open and she gasped.

Kagome bit her lip as Sesshomaru did that slow, torture of lifting his hips away from her own, and slowly lowering the back down a few more times. It wasn't painful at all.

It was incredible, indescribable, and nothing like what Kagome ever could have imagined.

A/N: I CANNOT BELIEVE I WROTE THAT! GAH! I AM SUCH A PERV!

Okay . . . I'm done, lol.

I really hope you all -clears throat- liked this one. Took me quite a few tries to get it at least moderately reasonable! Yes, I could, and should have gone farther, but I didn't! This will probably not be the last lemon, so if I let you down with this one, maybe I can try again with another! . . . . Yeah . . .

THANK YOU for all of the Follows/Replays/Favorites/PM's!


	28. Chapter 28: Leave

Chapter 28

Rin skipped to Shippo's room, smiling and excited for a new, fun day, wearing one of her favorite dresses, an orange and yellow checkered sun dress with a pretty green ribbon belt that tied in a large bow in the back, though Rin wasn't very good at tying it, so the ribbon simple dragged behind her.

She loved Shippo, and the relationship they had.

She and Shippo were closer than a real brother and sister, and that made Rin grin wide. She had once had no family, and now she had a mama and a brother.

She knocked on Shippo's door quickly and loudly, and hummed to herself as she rocked from side to side to a tune only she knew.

The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking kitsune rubbing his large green eyes.

"Hello!" Shippo smiled as soon as he realized it was Rin before him.

Rin giggled, bouncing and making her little dress and ribbons bounce with her. "Morning Shippo, hurry and get dressed! We have to wake up Kagome-mama, and then Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Oh yeah, okay, one minute!" Shippo laughed, and then shut his door to quickly throw on a pair of jean pants and a blue and orange stripped t-shirt on.

"Okay!" Shippo declared, throwing open his door, "Let's go wake up Kagome-mama!"

The children knocked on the door at the same time, and waited quietly.

The door opened, and Rin and Shippo turned their heads as they saw Sesshomaru, wearing a grey button up and black slacks answer, and not their Kagome-mama.

Rin quickly recovered and grinned. "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama!" She cheered, and the tiniest of smiles turned up the corners of Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Morning." Sesshomaru said simply, and let the children into the room to see and sleeping Kagome.

Shippo and Rin shared a looked and grinned. They ran into the room and bounced onto the bed, and onto Kagome.

Kagome shot up as the two small bodies pounced on her, and a split second later she freaked out as she thought they would see her in all her glory. But instead of barring her bare, sore body to them, she looked down and saw she was wearing her red tank top and red and white night pants.

"Good Morning Kagome-mama!" The Rin and Shippo cheered loudly, completely oblivious to Kagome's confusion at being clothed. They smiled from ear to ear and sat on the bed, hugging her.

"Well, good morning." Kagome managed to chuckle out as she looked up and saw Sesshomaru smirking over at her from where he leaned next to her door.

"Come on Kagome-mama!" Shippo laughed as he bounced on his knees on her bed, "Get up, so we can play."

Kagome giggled, overwhelmed with love for her little kitsune. "Well, I need to go shower quickly, can you wait until I'm finished?"

Shippo sat still for a moment and thought.

Then he finally nodded and laughed. "We can wait!"

Kagome laughed and moved her blankets to get out of bed, and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from groaning in pain.

Her whole body felt sore and weak, and the last thing she wanted to do was walk, but she quickly ignored it, the best she could, and went about collecting her things for her bath.

She would have to figure out how Spirit Guides healed themselves.

Rin got off of Kagome's bed and walked over to Sesshomaru, grinning sweetly. "Could you help me, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked quietly, and Kagome stopped to watch the two of them interact.

Sesshomaru knelt down on one knee as Rin turned her back to him, and with quick fingers, Sesshomaru prettily tied the green ribbons dangling down at her sides in a neat bow at her back.

Kagome felt her heart clench as she watched them so sweetly interacted.

She couldn't help it. The idea of the man she would spend the rest of her life with being so loving and kind with a child made her heart ache for him. She couldn't believe she was thinking this way, but Kagome couldn't wait to have his children, and see him smile at them the way he does Rin.

Kagome giggled to herself and grabbed the last of her things. "Alright, I'll be right out!"

After a hot shower, Kagome was feeling much better, though still a little sore, and her power was a soft hum in the back of her mind.

She knew it would take some getting used to, constantly feeling from others and knowing who all was around her at once, but she knew it was a part of who she was, and she would accept it as it was.

Kagome towel dried her long hair as she walked towards her room; sensing Midoriko and Koemi were waiting for her there. She walked up to her room and leaned against the door frame as she smirked at Midoriko and Koemi, who patiently stood silently in her room.

"What a very impatient mate you have, Kagome." Midoriko shook her head as she turned to the younger Spirit Guide, but Kagome saw the glimmer of humor in the woman's eyes for a split second.

"I suppose . . ." Kagome had started to giggle, and then realized her suit case was out on her bed, next to some of her more modest clothes.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head as a crippling fear overtook her heart. "No . . . Not already?"

Midoriko shook her head, almost mimicking Kagome's actions. "You are starting to sound like your mate. Stop you're whimpering, you will not be gone long, and we leave tomorrow, not right this minute."

"But . . . I wanted to spend more time . . ." Kagome tried, her eyes pricking with tears and her body shivering with fear, but she was quickly silenced.

"No more, Kagome, you will pack, say your good-byes to the little kitsune, human child, and your mate, and you will leave with me tomorrow." Midoriko barked with a bite to her normally smooth voice.

Kagome was going to ague, ask for more time, but as Midoriko's words sank into her head, Kagome froze, not even able to breath.

"Shippo isn't coming with me?" Kagome whispered, her lungs burning.

Midoriko nodded, seeming bored once again, but only just. "No, he will not. These lessons are for you, not the kitsune, and he will stay here with your mate and the human child."

"No!" Kagome shouted, and her power snapped like crackling fire from a too heavily fed fire.

Now it was time for the true Midoriko to show up.

Her eyes became blue fire and bore into Kagome and her face became that of a statue. "Child, you lean too much on the strength of others. It is time you learned to find your own strength and lean on your own heart for peace, and not feed off of others."

Kagome wanted to let her tears flow. "But, Midoriko . . ."

"Silence, I will not argue this. You will have today with your mate, and your kit and your little human, but tomorrow morning you will leave with me. That is the end of it." Midoriko said firmly, almost growling.

"Midoriko, do you really need to be so harsh with her?" Koemi asked, her voice void of all cheer and hype, and sounding almost drained.

Midoriko almost glared at Koemi. "You, who caused Kagome so much unnecessary pain atop the pain she already has buried in her heart, have no say in this. Kagome will go."

Before Kagome or Koemi could say anymore, Midoriko waltzed out smoothly, leaving a heart broken Spirit Guides behind.

Kagome fought the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I can't do this . . ."

Koemi stepped forward and held Kagome's shoulders in her warm, firm hands. "You can do this . . . and you will. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo will all be alright."

Kagome's tears refused to stay in her eyes. "I can't leave him. We haven't been separated by more than a few hours since our family died . . . Koemi I can't!"

Koemi's normally playful silver blue eyes were filled with sadness and pain. "He will be alright. I swear to you, Kagome, I will not leave him while you are away."

Kagome broke down then, and crumpled into her ancestors arms.

Shippo laughed loudly as Reiji tickled him in the grass patch outside the south house.

"Reiji! Stop!" Shippo laughed out loudly, and the dragon demon laughed and let up on his tickly torture of the little fox demon.

"Alright, Shippo, alright, no more tickling." Reiji laughed, and then smelled a thick mix of Kagome and saline.

He looked up, and saw Kagome walking toward them in a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt, and her face was covered in tear tracks.

"Reiji," Kagome sniffled and managed a smile as she walked toward the two demons, "could I talk to Shippo for a minute alone?"

Reiji lifted an eyebrow, but smiled as he stood up and wiped his pants clean. "I'll be in with Koemi." And he left, Shippo sitting in the grass, and Kagome standing just a few feet away from him.

Shippo scowled and tilted up his little head. "Why are you crying, Kagome-mama?"

Kagome fell to her knees and wiped her cheeks clean of her tears as she took a deep, shaky breath. "There's something I have to tell you, sweetie, but it makes me sad, and I don't want to."

Shippo started shake with fear. "W-what do you have to tell me?"

Kagome leaned forward and pulled Shippo into her arms. "You know I am going to go with Midoriko for Spirit Guide training . . . "

Shippo smiled a little. "Yeah, you're gonna learn how to be the best Spirit Guide ever, and I'm going to make sure of it!"

More tears started to run down Kagome's warm cheeks. "You're not going to be there with me . . ."

Shippo's smile fell away in an instant. "W-what?"

Kagome fought the urge to simple cry out and not answer him. "You are going to stay here with Rin and Sesshomaru-sama, and Reiji and Koemi."

Shippo raised an eyebrow at Kagome and cocked his head to one side. "I'm not going?"

"No, baby, I'm sorry but you're not." Kagome tried, her tears now making it hard to see.

Kagome expected Shippo to cry and pout, to shake and yell, to fight her tooth and nail and refuse to let Kagome go without him.

Instead, however, Shippo sat up in Kagome's lap and held Kagome's face in his little claws and looked Kagome deep in her tear filled, silver blue eyes.

"It's okay Kagome-mama, don't be sad. I'll be okay." Shippo said softly, his voice mimicking Kagome's when she was being motherly and comforting.

Kagome sniffled and placed a hand on Shippo's cheek. "Are you sure, baby?"

Shippo nodded and gave her a sweet smile. "I am gonna miss you a lot, and I am real sad you're going, but I'll be fine! I have the rest of my family here to take care of me while you're gone!"

Kagome sniffled as her tears began to slowly dry. "I am going to miss you to sweetie, and you'll be happy with Koemi and Reiji?"

Shippo giggled, "Of course, and don't forget I'll have Rin and Sesshomaru too!"

Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo tightly to her chest. "I think I'm going to have a harder time then you are my brave little kitsune."

Shippo inhaled deeply in Kagome's hair as it blew around them, as it had yet to be braided or pulled back, "You'll be okay Kagome-mama, it's your job, you have to go!"

Kagome smiled and took a deep breath and focused on Shippo.

His little ora was a large ball of cheer and peace, and his heart was so little affected by his sadness that it didn't even affect his yellow and green ora. He was content, brave, and Kagome knew he would be alright.

But would she?

A/N: *le gasp*! It didn't take a year for me to update! Well what do ya know!

Lol, and now that I have gotten that out of the way, I will say that the next chapter is already in progress and should be up soon, and that this story isn't even CLOSE to being finished! I have plenty more twists and turns in store for this! * insert evil laugh here*


	29. Chapter 29: Day for Goodbyes

Chapter 29

Kagome smiled as she walked back to the Shikon House, Shippo happily sitting on her right hip, Rin holding her opposite hand, with Sesshomaru holding the little girls other hand. Most surprisingly of all, Inuyasha walked next to her, on her left, hands stuffed in her dark wash jeans, playful and at ease.

They all had decided, or rather, Shippo had decided, that they would spend the day together having fun and soaking in as much Kagome times as possible. So, they had all had breakfast in Sesshomaru's garden, and then had walked to the park, letting the kids skip classes for the day.

And somehow, in the midst of it all, Inuyasha had joined them, and had enjoyed some quality time with his soon to be sister-in-law.

Kagome wasn't sure how it happened, but she didn't really care. Inuyasha was sweet, though a little emotional charged with his aura flickering with smudges of greys and murky browns off and on, and was lots of fun.

"Now, no missing classes while I'm gone. I want you both in class on time every day." Kagome smiled as she nuzzled into Shippo's warm cheek, and squeezed Rin's little hand tighter.

Shippo nuzzled into Kagome's hair that she had left billowing around her, taking a deep breath in her scent. "Yes Kagome-mama."

"I promise Kagome-mama!" Rin smiled brilliantly, a shimmering lavender and soft blue aura around her form making her glow, and hugged Kagome's hand close to her chest.

Inuyasha chuckled next to Kagome. "You're basically immortal, Kagome, three weeks will be nothing. Don't worry so much."

Before Kagome had a chance to scold Inuyasha about how she was allowed to feel however she wanted, she felt a demon essence push against the small of her back uncomfortably, and power push against her own.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome tense. "Another Demon is nearby."

"How very unfair, I wanted to surprise her."

Kagome spun around, letting go of Rin's hand but keeping the little girl close, placing a hand in-between her shoulder blades and drawing her close. When she realized what she was looking at, Kagome grinned like the cat that ate the canary as she saw her family's longtime friend, Kanna.

She was dressed like a china doll, with a lace and cotton baby doll dress that stopped mid-upper thigh, and white Mary Jane's. Her long white hair was loose around her, with two little white Sakura blossom clips at her temples. Her skin was nearly as pail as her hair, and her black eyes large and hauntingly beautiful.

"Hello everyone, and no, Inuyasha, this pretty little demon is not here to cause trouble, just here to collect my beloved Spirit Guides." Kanna said smoothly, her voice sounding just as soft and fragile as she looked.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome laughed as she walked toward the demoness who appeared about 25.

"Everyone, this is Kanna, a long time friend to Midoriko and Koemi. She can read minds sometimes. . ."

"All the time, Kagome, I just chose to turn it off most of the time, because most thought are a little too intimate for me," Kanna interrupted to correct the young Spirit Guide, before she glanced at Inuyasha to smile at him playfully, "though I suppose that's not always a bad thing."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the Illusion Demoness as she giggled "She can read minds when she chooses to, and can see the future. That's why she said that to you, Inuyasha." and with Shippo still in her arms, and Rin at her side, she hugged Kanna.

"Hello, Kagome. . ." Kanna whispered as she hugged Kagome close.

"Hello." Kagome sighed, an ease washing over her at the thought of Kanna being there for her while she was away from Shippo.

They pulled apart, and Kanna immediately knelt forward and smiled at Rin. "Hello there, my young one."

Rin smiled, completely at ease with the demoness before her. "Hello, Kanna-sama. It's a great pleasure to meet you!"

"Perfect manners, exactly what I would expect . . ." Kanna cooed into the wind, and then stood straight and offered Sesshomaru a small smiled that easily reached her playful, obsidian eyes, "What a magnificent father you have been to her, Lord Sesshomaru."

His orchid eyes were nearly emotionless, and he gave no response other than to nod lightly to Kanna.

Kanna smirked softly and folded her hands before her. "You know I know what you're thinking . . . it isn't very nice."

"Then, perhaps, you should stop listening." Sesshomaru growled quickly, having no0t moved where he had first stopped on the cobble road, and Kanna bowed her head to him.

"As you wish, great Lord Sesshomaru." Kanna smiled a glittering, playful smirk.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the strange interaction. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kanna turned back to give all her attention to Kagome. "Yes, young one, Lord Sesshomaru. You know he is a Lord, your daughter told you the second day you were here."

Kagome giggled as her past was retold to her, a very bad habit of Kanna's. "I remember that, and I know, but how did you know he was a Lord?"

Kanna gave Kagome droll look and crossed her lithe, thin arms over her small chest. "My dear, sweet, simple Kagome, do you really have to ask that question? I can tell you what you did august 24that exactly 4:45, two years ago. I can tell you what you'll be doing in precisely 6 months from yesterday; at 7:30 a.m. and 7:32 a.m. . . . So don't you think I can do the same with your beloved mate?"

Kagome blushed lightly. "Sorry, I guess I have selective memory loss."

Kanna giggled. "That is quite alright, Kagome! Now, Midoriko is very upset with me for taking so long in retrieving you, lets race back to the Shikon house!" and Kanna took Shippo from Kagome and started towards Sesshomaru.

"What is everyone's obsession with racing around here?" Inuyasha laughed, and Kanna dropped Shippo into Sesshomaru's all too stiff arms and started to take of her heels.

"Because, just like fox and wolf demons, Spirit Guides love to run, and so do I." Kanna explained, and took off her other shoe.

Kagome rolled her silver blue eyes and took off her own shoes. "No point in me even doing this, I know you'll win. You're a demon, your way faster than I am."

Kanna giggled. "You'll never know, until you race me. You forget, you have all your strength now."

Kagome grinned, and Kanna was running, and the Spirit Guide was quick to the chase.

Kagome passed the demoness without even trying, laughing the entire time.

Kagome sighed as she zipped her suitcase closed.

Koemi had taken the children out for dinner with Reiji, leaving Kagome to pack, under the clearly saddened eye of her soul mate.

"You know, this is completely strange, if you think about it. I know nothing about you, have only just admitted to my feelings for you, and yet, I feel like I'm losing a part of me . . ." Kagome looked up from where she leaned over her suitcase on her dresser and met Sesshomaru's eyes, "I am really going to miss you."

Sesshomaru pushed off of the wall of her room and enfolded her in his strong arms. "We are bound to one another. There is no need for words, simply because we loved each other before them. You are mine, regardless if you know trivial, useless things about me."

Kagome nuzzled her face into his warm, wonderful smelling chest. "You sound incredibly smug, talking like that."

"It is not being smug if I was meant to have you." Sesshomaru softly growled against her hair, and Kagome giggled quietly at his possessive actions.

Kagome pulled back and smiled up at his, nuzzling his nose with her own. "Promise me we can get to know each other better when I come back."

Sesshomaru rubbed knuckles of his clawed hand against Kagome's cool, left cheek. "You have my word."

Kagome's metallic, aqua eyes glittered happily and she giggled. "Let's start now!"

Sesshomaru quirked a silvery brow at Kagome's sudden, joyful, exclamation. "Start what?"

"Getting to know one another!" Kagome giggled and, before he could say another word, pulled Sesshomaru towards her futon to sit close to one another.

Sesshomaru had to admit to himself, he hadn't thought that was what she had meant, and was disappointed when she declared they would sit and talk, and not do more entertaining things with their mouths.

Of course, that didn't mean it couldn't lead up to those entertaining things

Kagome folded her fingers with Sesshomaru's as they sat on the edge of her bed. "So . . . What is your favorite color?"

One of Sesshomaru's eyebrows went missing under his bangs as he starred into Kagome's bright, innocent, eyes. She really was a strange girl. "Blue, yourself?"

"I like blue too, it's a very serine color . . . but yellow is my favorite. It's such a happy, warm color." Kagome giggled, and looked up into the very amused eyes of her mate.

And it hit her like a glass door hits a distracted runner.

"Oh . . . I just realized . . . your eyes are-"

"A shade of yellow." Sesshomaru smirked, feeling his lips pull back far enough to show his elongated canines.

Kagome blushed a soft pink. "And mine-"

"Are blue." Sesshomaru purred the interruption, and nuzzled Kagome's nose with his own.

That was easier then he thought it would be.

Kagome fought to get air into her lungs as his warm breath mingled with her own, their lips only inches apart.

Even with the previous night still very fresh in Kagome's mind, and the slight, painful pressure in her lower back, she was still completely overcome by him.

Everything about him called to her . . . his beauty, his strength, his deliciously sweet smell . . . his gorgeous, yellow eyes.

Before they could kiss, however, a quick knock sounded at the door before the kids rushed into the room.

"Kagome-mama! Sesshomaru!" the children cheered together, and the two, off guard adults were both thrown back against the bed.

Shippo burrowed his face into Kagome's hair. "Did you miss us?"

Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and laid her head on his collar bone. "Because we sure missed you!"

Kagome pulled Shippo into her arms and hugged him. "Of course we missed you two!"

Kagome looked up, and giggled to herself at the strange little family they were.

She and Sesshomaru were laying on their sides, facing one another, with Shippo and Rin between them, their backs to one another.

Two humans, a kitsune, and an Inu . . . a mitch-matched family if ever there was one.

Kagome sat up just enough to kiss Shippo temples, then Rin's, and stretch over the children to kiss Sesshomaru's check. "Time to get ready for bed!" she hummed with a chuckle, and she leaned back to sit next to Shippo.

Rin looked up at smiled. "Could we all sleep in here tonight?"

"Yeah! It'll be like a sleep over! Oh please, Kagome-mama! Please!" Shippo whined.

"I would love that, but you have to ask Sesshomaru too, and you both need baths before bed." Kagome giggled softly

Both children were looking at Sesshomaru now. "Please, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru locked eyes with Kagome.

Was it how he wanted to spend the night? No. Would he gladly sleep in the same room as the rest of his pack, excluding his brother? Absolutely.

"It is a very good idea." Sesshomaru agreed, and the children cheered and got off the bed.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the sun hit the soft skin of their lids, and giggled softly.

Shippo was lying against her, his back against her stomach, and he and Rin were huddled together like to little pups, their foreheads together, and their bodies curled up. Their hair was wild and all around them, and their blanket was tangled in their legs. Sesshomaru was at her back, one arm wrapped over her hip and the other under her head, his shoulder her pillow, to wrap across her and hold her rib cage.

"Go back to sleep."

Kagome giggled again at Sesshomaru's rumbling, whispered command. "Why?"

"Because I told you too, Mate." Sesshomaru huffed, and nuzzled farther into her loose hair.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Didn't I go to sleep with my hair braided?"

Sesshomaru took a slow breath in her hair. "You did."

"And you felt the need to un-braid my hair while I slept, because . . . ?" Kagome breathed with a chuckle.

"I wished to." Sesshomaru answered simply, and held Kagome tighter against himself.

For a while after that, Kagome simply lay there, surrounded by her new little family, and ran her fingers through Rin and Shippo's hair.

"I know it is only three weeks . . ." Kagome tried, but felt that dreaded, devil tears clamp around her throat and burn her eyes.

She felt Sesshomaru kiss the top of her head. "I understand . . . We shall miss you as well."

"Shippo likes to cuddle with someone if he wakes up in the middle of the night, and he hates being talked down too." Kagome sniffled quietly, and Sesshomaru leaned up to look down at his distraught mate.

He detached her hand from her hip and held her chin in his firm hand. "I will take very good care of him in your absence. I swear it." He promised silently, and Kagome gave him a tear filled, joyful smile at that.

"Thank you." She whispered, and lifted her head just enough to kiss his lips.

"Kagome-mama?"

The two separated to look down at the now awake, Shippo and Rin. Both their eyes were sleep clouded and barely open, but that didn't stop the sweet emotion from getting through to Kagome.

They crawled all over Kagome and Sesshomaru and the four hugged silently in the early morning.

The last time they would do that for the next three weeks.

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT for it!


	30. Chapter 30: Goodbye and Welcome Back

Chapter 30

Kikyo was overtly cautious as she slowly made her way toward the dirty, frighteningly dark looking building, affectionately called, The Boutique of the Wind Goddess, that the 'oh-so-wonderful' demoness had promised to meet her in.

It had taken far too long for Kikyo to find the dumb Illusion demoness, because no one who knew her wanted to tell a human woman where she was, and now she had to meet her in a dark, dusty, dingy building in the slums of all places.

Kikyo hurriedly walked into the maroon brick building and scowled she took it all in.

It was a strange building that she stood in. It only looked like a back room and the little waiting room she was currently in. It was fashioned after what looked like an old Victorian parlor, with rich, dark fabrics wallpaper covering about the walls, which was peeling and hanging dirtily. It had filigree fastenings clawed feet on all the furniture and torn carpets on the stained, dark wood floors. Leading out of the waiting room was a door way with black gem beads hanging down to the floor, shimmering even in the dim light of the shop.

"Of all the districts in Japan, she has to pick the dirtiest and the most dangerous." Kikyo grumbled under her breath, wrapping her arms around herself as she stood inside the small parlor of the little shop.

Even though she wore a thin jean jacket, white t-shirt and black jeans, she felt cold in the uninviting room.

A cold chuckle came from the shadows of the back room. "Oh, now you're hurting my feelings, insulting my place of business like that."

Kikyo squinted and looked toward the doorway and huffed. "You actually work here?"

That was when a demoness with glowing crimson eyes and matching lips walked through the hanging crystal beads. She had shorter cropped, black hair, held up in a short ponytail with feathers and beads hanging from the chopstick in it, and she wore a simple, burgundy pants suit with a white silk shirt.

"Well, in the instance of this kind of business, I don't particularly like the idea of such sickly people knowing where I actually do my real work. This is where Lady Blood Dancer makes her deals, not Kagura Sakkaku. Besides, that isn't really important right now, is it?" The demoness smirked, and walked back through the black jewels and into the second, inner room.

Kikyo stood scared for a moment, unsure if she wanted to follow after Kagura, or leave and never come back again.

"I would make up your mind soon, little human, or I will leave and never contact you again. I am not a patient demon." Kagura chuckled darkly from the shadowy looking room.

Kikyo swallowed at the thick lump in her throat and took an even deeper breath as she made her way through the hanging crystals and into the other, darker room.

It was small, with shadowy pockets all along the circular walls, and paintings of tarot cards along the lighted sections. A small circle table covered in purple velvet stood in the middle of the room with a black crystal ball sitting in the center. Kagura stood against one of the illuminated sections of the room, smirked as if she knew a joke Kikyo didn't.

"What's the matter, human, afraid of a little old illusion demon?" Kagura chuckled and looked up from playing with her long, silver painted nails, "Don't worry, Kikyo, I won't lay a finger on you, it would ruin the paint job." And she returned to admiring her nails.

Kikyo turned up her chin and huffed. "I don't fear you one bit. Now, you told me you could help in my revenge, so tell me how."

Kagura laughed deeply at that, "You're twisting my words. I said I could help with your little revenge problem."

"And . . . ?" Kikyo prompted,

Kagura only chuckled more, and played with her long nails. "And my help is, let it go."

Her reply was so simple, so very easy, that Kikyo almost thought she was joking. When Kikyo finally realized that Kagura was indeed serious, she flew into a rage.

"Let it go!? You cannot be serious! I want him to pay for ruining me, not only once, but twice!" Kikyo spat out at the demoness, flailing her arms in her over-reaction. The demoness didn't seem the slightest bit affected, and only continued to look over her own fingers.

"Are you sure you don't want to let go and just walk away from this?" Kagura laughed lightly, and Kikyo furrowed her dark brows and only continued to fumed.

"I need my revenge!" Kikyo spat through her clenched teeth.

Kagura grinned wildly at that. "You know, there is a part of you I like, Kikyo. You're a lot like me, only doing what is in your best interests. You think, feel, and react, only selfishly. Covering your ass, I like that."

Kikyo eyed her suspiciously. "And, what exactly is your point? So what, I'm just like you."

That was when Kagura's playful eyes grew a hard edge to them. "No, you're not 'just' like me."

The demoness pushed off of the wall and started toward Kikyo. "You see, I know when enough, is enough." And she started to circle Kikyo.

Kagura smiled wider, showing her fangs, as she smelt Kikyo's fear growing inside her. "I know when to seek vengeance, and when to know when I need to cut my losses and move forward." And she looped back around Kikyo and started nosing at her ear.

"I know," Kagura hissed, and Kikyo involuntarily jumped, "when to stop fishing, especially when two people that no one else would dare to work with are the only ones who will listen."

Kikyo turned to scowl at Kagura. "What?"

Kagura started away from Kikyo. "Honestly, did you not think for one second that I didn't know Kagome was a Spirit Guide when I gave those two idiots that Soul Slave powder? Didn't know exactly why you didn't want to tell me who her soul mate was?"

Kikyo shuttered at that. "What are you talking about?"

"I swear, for having trained to be a Spirit Guide you are an idiot! I am an Illusion demon, which means I see everything when I wish for it." Kagura chuckled and went back to leaning against the illuminated section of the wall.

"So what does any of this have to do with anything? You said you liked me, would help me, so why are you standing there insulting me?" Kikyo spat, annoyed and enraged.

Kagura's smiled fell and all joking disappeared from her crimson gaze. "I said, just a minute ago, that there was a part of you I liked. But there is a bigger part, a very stupid part of you, which I seriously hate. You should have never gone after my sister's soul mate, and definitely shouldn't have gone after Sesshomaru's."

Kikyo was going to start on a long, drawn out tangent on her decisions, when Kagura's words hit her. "What? What are you talking about?"

Kagura glared. "I said, you shouldn't have taken my sisters soul mate . . . and even if he did something I couldn't live with, even if he had killed someone I loved most, like my sister, I would never, ever seek vengeance on Sesshomaru."

Before Kikyo could say another word, a tall figure started forward out of the shadows right next to Kagura. They were tall, and dressed in a red button up and black slacks. It wasn't until Kikyo saw his silvery white, short hair that she realized it was Sesshomaru.

As he stepped farther into the light, Kikyo saw that the whites around her golden eyes were blood red and his markings looked tattered and strange.

Kikyo started to back away, her fear chocking her, but Sesshomaru was next to her in a flash, holding her up against the by her thin neck.

"You should have taken Kagura's offer, and forgot your vengeance." Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, his voice echoing inhumanly, and Kikyo gasped and fought against his hold.

Kikyo looked to Kagura, who was admiring her nails once more.

Kagura looked up, chuckled as she shook her head, knowing exactly what Kikyo was thinking. "Like I said, Kikyo, I won't lay a finger on you. Oh, but I did forget to mention that Sesshomaru was going to rip your black, little heart out of your chest with his bare claws while you still breathed?"

Kikyo's gargled and fought for breath, and Kagura laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oops, I forgot." Kagura sighed, and Sesshomaru growled as he plunged his claw into Kikyo's chest.

His eyes looked far too pleased as Kikyo gasped and screamed out in pain, and just as quickly as he had plunged his hand into Kikyo's chest, he pulled out her heart and crushed it as Kikyo watched.

In the next moment, Kikyo was dead, and far away, sitting in a tree and eating an apple, Inuyasha felt a heavy weight lift off of his heart and pull away from his body.

Kagura sighed as she pushed away from the wall and over to where she left a basin of water and a cloth. "I cannot believe, after all the dates I asked you on, that I never looked ahead to your future to see you with another." And she dampened the washcloth and offered it to the demon.

Sesshomaru simply dropped Kikyo's dead body to the floor and took the cloth from Kagura. "Hm."

Kagura chuckled and looked around Sesshomaru to Kikyo's lifeless body. "I always have hated that carpet, so I suppose you just gave me a good reason to replace it."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I shall send for a cleaning crew."

Kagura smirked and shook her head. "No need, I have my own. You think she's the first to die here?"

Sesshomaru simply inclined his head to Kagura, and started to leave.

"I hope you remember the name Kagura. It really is a wonderful girl's name." Kagura chuckled and Sesshomaru stopped and turned to the demoness.

Kagura winked at Sesshomaru as she took her cell phone out of her pocket. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know exactly what I am talking about, even if you didn't before now. She'll be home soon, you better be there when she does. She isn't feeling well, and my sister won't tell her why." And Kagura pushed a button and walked away.

Kagome groaned as the car turned once again and onto a steep hill.

"Kanna, can't we please go slower? I am going to be sick again." Kagome groaned and Kanna only giggled at her softly.

"I can't go slowly, we're going up an incline, and besides, we're almost home." Kanna giggled as she continued on her steady drive.

Kagome buried her face in the yellow, off the shoulder, long sleeves of her thin sweater. For the past week she had been feeling off, more tired than usual and slower to react to things, and today she had woken up and emptied her stomach of what felt like everything she'd eaten in the past year.

Kanna giggled as she glanced over at Kagome curled up in her seat and laying against the side of the car. "Don't worry, Kagome, this will only last for a few weeks."

Kagome scowled but kept her eyes closed and against her arms. "What normal stomach bug lasts weeks?"

Kana didn't respond, but instead stopped the car.

Kagome sat for a few minutes and simple tried to convince her stomach that they weren't moving anymore so she could get out of the car. She sat listening as Kanna opened the trunk and pulled out their suitcases, as well as Kagome's bow and quiver. She listened as Kanna laughed at her, and knocked on her window.

"Come out of there, silly girl." Kanna laughed, and Kagome opened her silvery blue eyes slowly.

Kanna giggled as she opened Kagome's door. "Come on out of there, some people are desperate to see you."

Kagome unfolded herself and slowly made her way out of the car Kanna had rented. She fixed her blue jeans over her plain black convers, and remained leaning forward for a moment. "Oh, Kanna, I think I am going to be sick again."

"You're sick?"

Kagome, even past her churning stomach, shot up and looked over at the entrance of the Shikon House to see Shippo, Rin, Koemi, and Reji standing there, large smiles on their faces. Shippo held a crown of white yellow and pink peonies, and Rin held a matching bracelet, both wearing white and gold and red kimonos. Koemi and Reiji stood in their traditional green, gold, black and white, and Koemi looked like she was going to bounce out of her skin as she watched Kagome.

"Welcome home." Koemi and Reiji said together, and Kagome rushed forward and embraced Shippo and Rin in a vise grip hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much." Kagome whispered to them and kissed the tops of both their little heads.

"Kagome-mama, your crushing your crown we made you!" Shippo laughed as he was crushed against Kagome's chest.

"And your bracelet too!" Rin giggled, just the same as Shippo.

Kagome pulled back a little and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry guys. I just missed you two so much! I thought of you every day."

Rin and Shippo giggled and placed the crown and bracelet on her. "We missed you too!" They said together, and Kagome simply hugged them again, glad to be home.

A/N: Now . . . You all can't kill me because I uploaded TWO chapter! See, see . . . I love you so much I didn't make you wait! Anyways! I know I have sorely neglected this story, and I am trying VERY hard not to do that, but sometimes life just gets in your way.

Now, about chapter 29 . . . I had SUCH a hard time with it, and wrote about 4 different versions of it, and still didn't like any of them. Then it hit me! I just spliced them all together, and I think it came out good. I don't know, you all decide!

Chapter 30, or the beginning rather, was far to much fun to write! I loved killing Kikyo! Yes, I am sadistic, but you all signed up for this, so sorry! And I know it is VERY obvious what is wrong with Kagome, but just in-case some of you don't know, all will be reveled in the next chapter. NOT making any promises when that'll be up though.

As always, Thanks for all of the Fav's, Follows, PM's, and Reviews! They mean the world to me!


	31. Chapter 31: New Family

Chapter 31

"Koemi, please stop rushing me, I'm not feeling well." Kagome groaned lightly as Koemi pulled her up the stairs of the west house towards her room. One Kagome had been pried from Rin and Shippo, Koemi started rambling and giggling about dinner and that they needed time to prepare.

Koemi slowed a little and only giggled more. "I am sorry, my little favorite, for rushing you like this."

"It's okay Koemi. It was worse this morning, but I think the car ride only made it last all day." Kagome explained as they slowed on the stairwell.

Koemi giggled and gave Kagome a strange smile. "Let's just get you to your room and ready for dinner. We have a couple special guests tonight."

"Who?" Kagome asked softly as they made it into the hall.

"Well, considering Sesshomaru plans to marry you in a few days, his mother, father, and his step mother are here." Koemi smiled, and Kagome felt sick for an entirely different reason.

"I have to meet his parent?" Kagome said shakily, and Koemi only giggled and kept on walking.

Once they made it to the top floor, Koemi turned to Kagome and smiled wide. "Why don't you head to the bathroom, and take a nice soak. I'll be there in a while to check on you, and bring you something to wear back to your room before you change into your yukata."

Kagome wasn't about to argue, a thought of a long soak in that wonderful big bath too great to pass up.

Not that the Spirit Guide training shrine hadn't had a nice, personal shower for Kagome, and not that it hadn't been nice there, but there was nothing like home. She missed her room that smelled like a mix of her family, flowers, and sun. She missed not taking her time in bathing, and simply enjoying the water.

Kagome giggled as she approached the bathroom, and knew in that instant who was waiting for her there.

That was one of the few things Kagome enjoyed about the training she'd gone through.

She was now able to sense others life forces, as no matter whom she was approaching, or who was approaching her, she knew. She could feel their very souls pulse in the air, and even if a demon was hiding their presence, or a human wasn't making an audible sound, she could tell when she wasn't alone. That was definitely going to come in handy.

Kagome kicked off her shoes as she walked into the bathing chamber and sighed as the humid, warm air seeped into her lungs. She couldn't see Sesshomaru, but she knew he was there.

She peeled her sweater off, leaving her in her camisole and jeans, "You know, I think it would just be easier to show yourself now, and not try to scare me or anything." She sighed, and started to unfasten her jeans.

Sesshomaru suddenly pressed himself against her back and growled as he covered her stomach with his hands. He nuzzled her ear with his lips and pulled her closer.

"I have missed you." He growled, and tightened his hands on her belly ever so slightly.

Kagome giggled at the odd behavior and turned her head, going to nuzzle his neck, but was side tracked as Sesshomaru captured her lips in his own. Kagome turned in his arms, prepared to deepen the kiss, but then remembered she wasn't feeling well.

Kagome pushed away from him and shook her head. "I don't think you should do that. I'm sick, and I don't want you catching it."

Sesshomaru smirked at her and pulled her back into his arms and started to unzip her jeans. "I cannot catch what you have. Though, I am the reason you have it." And he knelt down to pull her jeans down her long legs.

Kagome scowled as he knelt in front of her. "What are you talking about?"

"My silly, strange mate. You are so simple at times." Sesshomaru purred strangely at her, and pushed up her camisole to nuzzle her stomach with his warm nose.

Kagome was going to ask, very confused, when she finally felt it, two warm, little pulses. They were slow, but strong and steady. They weren't like other pulses she felt from people around her, but Kagome knew they were soul presences.

She looked down, and Sesshomaru met her eyes a moment before he kissed her stomach.

"I'm . . ." She tried, but she couldn't say the words. She couldn't believe, that after only one night with him, she was in the predicament.

Sesshomaru grinned wickedly, and kissed her belly again. "Yes, you are carrying my child."

Kagome swallowed at the very large lump in her throat. "Children . . ."

"Oh, yes, I forgot . . ." Sesshomaru chuckled and stood to lumber over Kagome, "Spirit Guides carry two when impregnated by demons."

As he tugged her panties down her legs, Kagome simply touched her stomach. The pulses were welcoming and comforting, and she didn't know if she wanted to cry, laugh, scream, or be sick again.

"Sesshomaru . . ." Kagome managed a moment before he tugged her camisole off her body, leaving her naked inform of his completely clothed form.

Sesshomaru bent down and nuzzled the crook of her neck. "Yes, my mate?"

Kagome groaned and pushed away. "I'm going to be sick." And she barely made it to a shower stall before she let loose her stomach contents.

Koemi sighed as the robe clad Kagome, leaning heavily on Sesshomaru, walked into her room. "Are you alright my little favorite?"

"Just a little queasy still, but better now that I'm all washed up." Kagome nodded, and Sesshomaru helped her over to her ancestor.

Koemi sighed, somewhere between regretful and happy. "Oh, how I hated the first few weeks. Even the smell of some things made my stomach weak."

Kagome groaned and sat on the stool that was once more in her room. "I think, this time, it was shock more than anything. This is all . . . a lot to take in right now."

Sesshomaru was fighting to hide the proud, dominate look in his eyes as he kissed the top of Kagome's head. "I am sorry, mate."

Koemi giggled as the young couple. "Now, now, you have the rest of your lives to faun over her, Sesshomaru. You go and greet your parents, I will get Kagome ready."

Kagome groaned and covered her f ace with her thin hands. "His parents! I Oh, Kami's, just kill me now."

Sesshomaru scowled, and was going to ask Kagome what she meant by that, but before he could make the young woman look at him, Koemi grabbed his wrist and lowered it as she shook her head.

"You go, she'll be down in 15 minutes, I swear it to you." Koemi smiled, and Sesshomaru nodded before pulling his hand away from Koemi.

He leaned toward Kagome and kissed the shoulder that held his mark. "I will see you soon."

"Bye." Kagome whispered, and Sesshomaru left to go great his parents and step mother, who would be touching down in a few minutes.

Kagome looked up at her ancestor, and Koemi felt her throat clench as she saw Kagome's uncertain tears.

"Koemi," Kagome let out in a chocking breath, "I don't think I can do this! I just found closer with my families deaths, I just got back to the new family I have now. I have no time to readjust, or look at my life and where I'll be in a month, let alone a year. I can't be a mother! I don't know what to do."

By the time Kagome had finished, her voice was shrill and her tears were pouring down her face.

Koemi stepped forward and enfolded Kagome in a warm, strong embrace. "You can do this, my favorite. You are strong, you are intelligent, and you already know how to be a mother. The moment you saw Shippo, you knew. You are a fantastic mother to Shippo, and to Rin, and you will be a fantastic mother to these babies as well."

Kagome clung to Koemi as if she was a life line and Kagome was in the middle of a raging ocean. "I'm so scared, Koemi! I'm scared, and nervous, and I want to throw up!"

Koemi giggled and pressed a kiss to Kagome's damp locks. "I know it is scary. Even being as old as I was when I learned I was pregnant with my first children, I was scared. I was also angry. I didn't have any time to enjoy being married before I was thrown into lessons on child care and motherhood. I cried the first three days, and I still don't know if it was anger, fear, or joy that caused my tears."

Kagome sniffled and looked up at the woman she'd called grandmother all her life. "Really?"

"Really. On top of that, I had to move out of Reiji and My room because it was too close to the kitchens and the smell of anything meat of vegetable cooking made me feel lightheaded and sick. It was nearly two months before I could eat anything besides bread and biscuits and go back to my room." Koemi explained, and Kagome's tears began to dry up.

"So . . . I'm not already a bad mom because I'm scared, and a little angry?" Kagome sniffled, and Koemi held her favorites cheeks in the palms of her hands.

"You would be an unfeeling robot if you weren't. You are barely 20, and not even married yet, you are allowed to feel however you want. Besides, no one can think any less of you for how you're feeling right now, you're pregnant." Koemi giggled, and Kagome let a little smile pull at her lips.

"Thank you, Koemi, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes." Kagome smiled and hugged Koemi once again, this time not as tightly.

Koemi hugged her back a moment before she pulled the younger Spirit Guide away. "Now, no more tears. We need to get you dressed." And she walked away from Kagome, and over to Kagome's wall.

Kagome was happy to see a simple, two layered Kimono, and not one of the ridiculous Yukata Koemi favored on Kagome. The outer layer was a deep blue color, and looked to be embroiders in a metallic thread in a matching color, so it would only be noticed when the light hit it. Kagome wasn't sure what the pattern was, but the silk looked cool and soft. The inner layer was a golden looking color, and shimmered lightly in the light from her window. The obi was simple red color, but it also shinned brightly.

"This is very beautiful." Kagome sighed as she stood and ran her hand over the kimono.

Koemi giggled lightly. "He said you would like it."

Kagome scowled as she started to untie the robe. "Who?"

Koemi smiled as she pulled apart the Kimono to help Kagome into it. "Your dear, Sesshomaru, my little Kagome. Honestly, do you think I would be so . . . Traditional, when dressing you?"

Kagome actually cracked a smile. "No, I think even the word repulses you."

The two laughed lightly as they finished getting Kagome dressed, and as the younger woman ran her hands over her kimono, waiting for Koemi to finish with the obi, she finally realized what the pattern was.

"Clouds?" Kagome asked, and Koemi chuckled behind her as she pulled her hair up in an attempt to put all Kagome's hair up into an up do.

"Ask your mate, I had no say in this." Koemi giggled, and Kagome sighed a little.

"How traditional are his parents that I have to wear a kimono?" Kagome said quietly, and put her hands on her stomach, though she wasn't sure why.

Koemi only continued to giggle. "Actually, Sesshomaru's father and step-Mother are the opposite of traditional. Taisho and Izayoi actually fit rather well into the modern world, its Sesshomaru's mother who is traditional. She very much likes the idea of living in the past, and enjoys thinking we do."

Kagome swallowed at the thought. She was nowhere near traditional or proper. "I am going to mess everything up."

Koemi finished Kagome's hair and turned the younger woman around her face her, their matching eyes locked on one another. "You will be perfect."

Kagome nodded, and the two started out of her room.

Koemi giggled and hooked her arms in Kagome's. "Besides, he's your soul mate. She can't make him leave you."

Kagome groaned lightly. This was going to be a long day.

I do believe this is insane that I am updating so soon! Lol

Yup, Kagome is pregnant with mini Sesshy's! And she gets to meet the parent! What could go wrong? Lol

Thank you all for the Follows/Reviews/Favorites/ Pm's! I seriously appreciate all of them, and will respond to them as quickly as possible!


End file.
